HYBRID Aftermath
by Cookirini
Summary: The sequel to HYBRID Earth Emerald. The Great Freeze has ended, but new problems arise with the old, and destinies collide as easily as nations do. Yet on the eve of the worldshaking battle that is coming, hope lives on. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

_The planet is a wonder to behold.  
  
When one looks into the night sky, to see it, it looks like a star. A brilliant star. Shining more brilliantly in the sky than anything ever seen before. And so it has been, for one thousand years in this sector. This small, tiny planet, on the outskirts of nowhere, pulses with an electric purity that can be seen for trillions of miles around. Many wonder what allows the planet to stay that way. A white dwarf? The ruins of a collapsed star? Solar fares? Nuclear winter? Another ecological disaster which froze the planet?   
  
…..A Sailor Crystal?  
  
The last is thought by the dark creature who knows the truth. It sits, looking at the planet. Its eyes simply stare.   
  
It is perhaps, with the exception of the young girl and friends responsible for creating the pristine land, the only creature in the universe who knows the truth. Its hands go up to its side, then to its face, silently contemplating.  
  
It knows this power. It has seen it at work. Not first-hand, but it has seen it. Ever since its eye caught the bright beacon of destruction, two hundred years ago…..for in the sector of the universe it comes from, time is slower, but nonetheless moves forward…..the creature has wanted the power. Could taste it.  
  
Gingerly, it takes up an object from the table nearby. It is large, and old, and cumbersome, but the creature has no problem finding what it is looking for. Finding it…..and then sighing.  
  
The last page is unwritten.  
  
The creature angrily slams the book down. Even here, now, inside this craft which has spent its lifetime looking for the power that its master has looked for, and found, that last page is blank.  
  
Infuriation. Anger. Despair, even. The creature knows its emotions towards what has happened. It is the indication that the source of the magnificent power is not around.  
  
A snap from the creature's fingers. The spaceship leaves the planet.  
  
But though the last page is still as white and clean as the day it was written, the creature renews the vow it made when it first set eyes upon the knowledge, the terrible knowledge, it acquired. It will not stop until the content of the last page has appeared, will not stop until the pinnacle of the odyssey has been reached. Then, all will be well. But for now, contemplation. It had much work to do.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"The….Guardian Savior?"  
  
The echidna looked up, his eyes widened with shock. The woods rustled silently with the gentle breeze.  
  
"Was that….my son? In the dream. That means….."  
"The one that is to come? Yes."  
"There must be something that can be done, Grandfather Athair. If…my son…."  
"There is much that can be done, Locke." Athair, the seer of the echidnas, looked at the younger echidna. "But much of it you must figure it out yourself. However….."  
  
Athair's hand went into his clothing, taking out a small heap of three old, withered leaflet papers.  
  
"….This much can be done on my part to help you understand. It comes from…a source of unimaginable power." The arm slowly extended out to Locke. "But with this knowledge that I shall give you comes a terrible price if it is abused. You must understand that. And remember it."  
  
Locke looked at the old echidna's hand, silently contemplating his options. After several moments, his hands silently went up, and took the papers.  
  
"It is done." Athair's grip on the papers was released. "The promise has been made. You must never let on to anyone what I have given you. You must never give these papers to anyone but yourself. If you do, a terrible blot will be put upon you, and your destiny will end tragically."  
"My tragic destiny…" Locke's hands clenched around the papers tightly. "I will protect these from all other eyes but my own."  
"Remember…"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The eyes dash open. The heart suddenly pumps out one, single beat. Then, another.  
  
The vines have covered everything, save the seas. But the silence of two centuries is suddenly broken..  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!"  
  
The hand crashes through the thick vines. Then, the ears, sullied from years of dirt, and the face. The innocent young boy's face. And his eyes. As blue as ever as he gasped, freeing his body from his prison. His two tails, breaking from the wreckage.  
  
With a gasp, he looks around. Everything is covered in a dark, almost unholy web of trees and vines. Wiping the dirt from his face, he gasps as he give out a cry.   
  
**"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
A cry with power. A cry which echoed through the dead woods, and through the vines, all the way to the sea, into a shimmering space, which gave way to white desert in a world unseen by the boy's eyes, then into the sky, blackened, to a small, distant satellite, then, into the dead ears of those covered inside the icy tombs.  
  
But no one can reply.  
  
Yet there is a response. A light. A heavenly light from afar, still millions of miles away from the despair, suddenly begins to pulse. At the pulsing of light, something happens.  
  
Eyes begin to open. The ice begins to melt. Cracking can be heard. Wind, wind suddenly begins to blow, weathering the mysterious shells until they have disappeared. The buildings, having stood for centuries, suddenly fall. The mysterious ice has caused everything to age from what it once was. But the people are awakening as well, also aged. Now awake, looking upon the destruction, questions now lay before them like grains of sand.  
  
The light nearly does the same to those under the vines. Slowly, the vines retreat, the heartbeats crawl back to what they once were, until all could break from their prisons. Yet nothing has changed for them. It was nothing more than a worldwide accident of nature. Their homes, their friends, everything was covered, but it was all an act of the ground's revenge upon all who had trespassed upon it. Or so they thought. But only one knows the truth.  
  
As everyone awakens, the young fox looks down at himself. He sees that, while he was no different, something had changed. He does not know what, but he is determined to learn what happened. No matter what the cost.  
  
The mysterious spell is gone. But the greatest trial has only begun.  
  
_


	2. Mobius

**VOLBNOST  
_(Mobius)_**

  
"Must you leave?"  
"I'm sorry." The red creature stood, holding the hand of his mate. "We have to go back."  
"I understand."  
  
The man gave a sad smile. Taking off his hat, his head went down, revealing the thin gray that had begun to seep into the redness.  
  
"But a thousand years changes everything, Knuckles. Julie-Su."   
  
The man looked back at the red creature, his face still not betraying his true age, which had enhanced slightly since the last time he stood near the sunset-drenched desert doorway. The two echidnas returned the look, their eyes reflecting their new age and maturity.  
  
"I know." Knuckles shrugged. "But it's a risk worth taking on my part. I…" _I know we could never return unchanged. Least of all you….dad…._   
"Knuckles and I talked it over," Julie-Su added. "We have to learn what happened to the world. Because its something that has bothered us since we awoke."  
Yeah." Knuckles turned to the sunset. "I guess we should leave."  
"Wait."  
  
Suddenly, the man shimmered in the colors of sundown, and in his place stood another red creature, this one with a small goatee. He walked over to the younger creature and embraced him.  
  
"Be careful, Knuckles."  
"Don't worry, dad."  
"I will come as well one day." Knuckles could feel the hands on his back tremble. "I will return. But there is so much I must do…I cannot return until I resolve those things…"  
"It's ok, dad. I'll be fine."  
  
Locke released his hold on Knuckles, giving him the hat. The two stepped back, and Knuckles looked behind.  
  
"I'll see you again, dad. I'll tell you what happened." Knuckles put on the hat. He then waved in the distance. "And we'll come back to see you guys too!!!"  
  
In the distance, several shadows slowly raised their hands and waved. With a nod, the two echidnas turned away, hand in hand, and began to walk. Their bodies suddenly shimmered in white, then transubstantiated into opaqueness, before disappearing completely through the invisible warp.  
  
"…………..Good bye."  
  
Locke simply looked at the empty space for several more minutes before slowly turning around. The shadows walked towards him.  
  
"Is this what you want to do?"  
"It's…not so much what I want to do…" Locke looked up. "It's what I must do."  
  
The shadows appeared in the sunset. Their sailor suits blew in the wind.  
  
"Come on, Locke." One of them, wearing a black suit, turned and walked. "We must hurry."  
  
---------------------  
  
The waters quietly lapped as the ships weighed anchor.  
  
"Home, this is _Seaway 3_. Do you copy, over?"  
"Copy, Seaway. Over."  
"We are at the coordinates specified. Over."  
"Roger that. Over."  
  
The orange echidna took off his hat and wiped his brow as he left the radio room. Walking down the hall, he gave a nod to several men who were hoisting up a net from the side. Opening a door, the echidna looked at his watch before entering.  
  
"Captain."  
  
His first mate, a dark brown echidna, looked on as he closed the door to the cabin.  
  
"Damn, it's hot."  
"I don't know, sir. Fishing is better than staying home and cleaning up the god-awful mess those plants made, sir."  
"Too true, too true." The echidna murmured. "It's been a week, right?"  
"Right, sir."  
"Three days since we saw that flash too." The echidna captain looked over at his first mate. "Any news from home?"  
"The Council has ordered a full-scale clean-up. They're getting the job done."   
"So all we have to do is get our quota of fish and-"  
"Sir?!"  
  
A fisherman suddenly burst into the cabin, out of breath.  
  
"Sir."  
"Hmm?"  
"I think you need to come out here…"  
  
The captain sat up and walked outside, his hands across his chest.  
  
"What is it?"  
"Sir……" The fisherman's face was pale. "We….we were fishing……as normal, sir…."  
"Yes, yes. And?"  
"……………………We found something."  
  
The fisherman led the captain over to the other side of the massive boat. On the deck was a large brown bag. Several of the sailors were surrounding it, their faces drained of color.  
  
"We….we found it…it….floated into the bow as….we……we docked." The fisherman stuttered. "I….we……we caught….caught it."  
"Calm down, son."  
  
The captain bent down, slowly sniffing. His face was confused, though his confusion gave way to utter shock and horror as he slowly opened up the bag.  
  
"My god…." His voice cracked. "Get me the doctor."  
"I told you." Another fisherman whispered, his voice cracking. "What did I tell you?"  
"Now, dammit! GET HIM!! Hell's bells, do I have to do everything _myself_!!"  
  
The captain jumped up and pushed his way through the mixed crowd of horrified and gawking fishers and sailors, throwing open the door to the radio room.  
  
"Get me Albion Command!" he roared as he burst in. "This is going to be one hell of a trip!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Holy!!"  
  
With a grunt, the blue creature picked up the large bundle of vines before dropping them down, panting. Beams of sun seeped through the vine-infested forest. Scratching its mud caked head, and looking down at his body, which was completely soaked in dark dirt, the creature gave a sigh.  
  
"Uugh! Not cool!" It turned towards some shrubbery. "Hey, Sal! Some help here!"  
"Go ask someone else!"  
"Everyone else is back in Knothole, cleaning up there!"  
"Do it yourself, Sonic."  
"Man!" The hedgehog moaned. "What do I have to do to get some help? Sing?"  
"Why don't you shut up?!"  
  
Out from the bushes came a red-headed squirrel-like creature, its blue eyes seemingly blazing. Mud and dirt was also caked into her skin.  
  
"Woah! Time out, Sal!" Sonic began to sweat. "There's no need to get violent!"  
"Well, excuse me if I'm just a little upset, hedgehog."   
  
Sonic gave a gulp at the mention of the word 'hedgehog'. _Ooh ooh, she's pissed. She hasn't called me that in years…_  
  
"For starters, some freak storm has completely covered everyone and everything in…..these vines!" Sally angrily motioned around. "Second, Knothole is partially decimated, and so we have to start building parts of the city almost entirely from scratch on very limited resources."  
"Well o-"  
"Third, half the city still hasn't been recovered. Fourth, building is NOT a good thing to do right now because at any given time Eggman could come prancing through here because he probably knows that we've had this problem."  
"Well, Sa-"  
"And finally, I'm dirty, I'm tired, I haven't slept in a week ever since we unburied ourselves, and frankly I'm just a _little_ cranky." Sally bent back down. "So if you have a problem with it, you can go shove a chili dog up your coccyx!"  
"Time out, Sal!!!"   
  
Sonic dropped his load of vines and walked over to the bushes, pulling Sally up.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Sal, calm down! There's no need to panic-"  
"Panic? _Panic_?!?!?" Sally started laughing. "I'm not panicking!! I am PISSED!!!!"  
  
Sally then proceeded to pound on Sonic with her fists. The hedgehog winced as the blows hit his chest.  
  
"WHY ME?!?" she screamed. "WHY ME?! I'VE HAD A BAD ENOUGH YEAR! I didn't ask for this!!! I didn't ask for something like this to happen! My people! Why did this have to happen?! Whyyyyy…."  
  
With another gasp, the princess collapsed onto Sonic's chest, too frustrated, too far into angered to care. For a few moments, there was silence. Sonic simply held her up and looked down at her as she shuddered.  
  
"Sal…..your parents'll be fine."  
"I'm sorry, Sonic…" Sonic felt Sally's head bury into him. "I…..I just…..I can't deal with this. This is too much for me."  
  
With nothing more to do, Sally simply started crying, her body quaking. Fighting off his more immature thoughts, Sonic nonetheless felt his face turn red as he patted her back. It was small comfort, he knew, but it was better than nothing.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The waters lapped quietly into the sand, dampening it, eroding it, as it always had. The sun quietly began to dip beneath the horizon as the salty high tide lapped over the bodies on the beach. Two sore bodies, side by side, painfully twitching from the arduous trip they had undergone.  
  
"Ooooh….."  
  
The pink echidna's eyes slowly opened, and her hands slowly began to go to her head. Though her dreadlocks had virtually disappeared on Earth, replaced by soft near-shoulder length bangs, Julie-Su still felt hair inside her mouth as she licked the salt on her parched lips. She slowly rolled over, moaning, before slowly sitting up, her face covered in sand.   
  
"Uuugh….my aching everything…."  
  
She looked down at her chocolate-colored cloak, now caked with sand, and rubbed her eyes, only to quickly separate the two. Her hands were salty, and it had stung her pupils.  
  
"Knuckles….."  
"………Huh……….?"  
"Why did we do this?"  
  
The red echidna mumbled something before sitting himself up.  
  
"I guess we won't be doing that again anytime soon, will we…"  
"My arms hurt." Julie-Su shuddered, her sore parts numbing. "If I knew we were going to have to swim all the way to land, I would have simply stayed behind with Locke, or I would have flown for parts of the trip."  
"Maybe." Knuckles rotated his arms to crack them. "But that would have not been the best idea. We both want to know what happened to our world, and even though flying might have been…haaah…..the best option, I would have had to have used my power, and Aurora only knows the consequences of doing that in a world we know nothing about anymore."  
  
The two stood up, albeit with groans. Knuckles wiped his back off and picked up his hat, his eyes looking off into the distance of the land.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, this is the Eastern Coast of the Acorn Kingdom." Brushing the sand off of his arms and placing the hat on his head, "it should lead to the Great Forest if we keep going west. Or what might have once been the Great Forest."  
"Knuckles…"   
  
Julie-Su took of her cloak, airing the sea stench out of it. Knuckles looked over at her, and could not help finding himself gawking at his girlfriend's figure. This was mainly because he had not taken a good look at her for a very while (_God_, he realized. _Before the massacre!_) and the cloak had been the only thing covering her, as her old clothing had been destroyed in battle. But even if the black shirt had not been destroyed, Knuckles knew that it could never have complemented his girlfriend's new, curvier figure. Her hips were more defined, as were her breasts. Though it shouldn't have been a surprise to the spellbound echidna, specifically since they had both aged six years, not just in mind but also in body.  
_Wow._ Knuckles found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. _So….beautiful……_  
  
"Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles' eyes widened as Julie-Su looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
"……Nothing." Knuckles could feel his face blush slightly.  
"…….suppose we find something which reminds us of our old home." Julie-Su shook her head. _I'm not stupid. I know what you were doing…_ "What should we do?"  
"I…don't know yet." Knuckles replied. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see…"  
  
Rubbing his nose, the echidna began to walk off of the beach and into the soft, mossy grass. Replacing her cloak, Julie-Su followed him, setting the course towards a world they left behind.  
  



	3. Older

**STARAYAR  
_(Older)_**

_  
  
__  
Tokyo, normally one of the world's busiest cities, is now an eerie place to live.  
  
Buildings are decimated or collapsed. The once bustling Shinjuku and Shibuya districts are quiet. Officials have deemed those places to be off-limits, under re-construction, from the mysterious planetary affliction.   
  
Throughout the entire city, all are in want. There is no gas. Factories that normally produced basic utilities - clean water, electricity, gas - has completely shut down, ruined by physical depreciation. The people have gone into the stores to buy what they can, as everything is ruined. Candles, bottled water, everything. But how will ten million people be able to survive when the supplies run out?  
  
Those who hope for outside help must contend with sad bitterness. Relief from other countries is short in coming. For this condition is the same for many places around the world, in every city and state. But it is profoundly so here. An endless fog has drifted over the Japanese capital, and there seems to be no signs of it letting up.  
  
Naturally, I would understand this. For I am an expert of destruction. A catalyst of entropy, and death. The scourge of all who knew my name.  
  
Or I was. But now, I am only Dimitri, one spirit out of countless trillions.  
  
But this quiet city is simply the ground where everything will be reborn. At least, that is the hope of the world. Bound together as never before, the nations of Earth have suddenly seen the light. The destruction of almost every habitable domicile. The abrupt ruin of the world economy. The mysterious "aging syndrome", as dubbed by doctors, that has aged everyone on this lonely planet by approximately six years. The Apocalypse, perhaps not in terms of the people themselves, but in everything around them. Morale is lower than ever. Despair runs rampant.  
  
Many are pointing their fingers at the strange storm that spread across the planet, which knocked everyone unconscious. Yet it is impossible with the world's weather patterns, meteorologists claim. Others believe it was nuclear fallout - World War Three. Yet Russia and the United States have not exchanged a single shot, the politicians contend. Still others believe fanatically that the devil is at work, that God's retribution has started. Yet Jesus has not returned, the clerics argue.  
  
In a way, it is all three. A powerful storm, created by a man who defied the gods and reversed a divine edict, spread across the planet, contaminating everything.  
  
Now, the leaders of the world will gather, in this destroyed city, the beacon of the Land of the Rising Sun, to try to figure out a way. But there is only one way. I know the group approaching me understands this. They know that something is going to happen, an event that will transform this world into something that it never imagined.  
  
But I know the question that hangs on your minds. For, though you have the knowledge of what is to happen, there is still the here and now to deal with.  
  
What will happen next?_  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Is this the town we left?"  
  
The group of young women, almost all of them pushing the ages of 22, 23 and 24, walked past the checkpoint which separated Juuban from Roppongi in the Minato Ward. Buildings were crumbled around, and the group found themselves avoiding large chunks of brick and plaster as they walked. Several people were running past them, covered in dust, shaking from shock. The streets began to darken as they walked - the only indication of passing time through the dust and fog which engulfed everything.  
  
"Our town…"  
"The stench of despair is all around." An unfinished metal structure creaked on the other side of the stone wall. "One thousand years of dormancy….and everything is gone. In wreckage."  
"This is incredible."  
  
Haruka turned to look at the new companion with slightly scathing eyes. Locke's shock at the changed surroundings showed in his face, but Haruka didn't care to notice.  
  
"This is the doings of revenge." The group stopped. Locke's eyes shifted down and twitched from the dust. "This city….is so different from when I was here before. Long ago…..yet…..it only seems like a small while."  
"The difference or appearance is the work of more than one person, sir." Haruka turned away to look towards a wall. "I understand why your sentiments would be regretful."  
  
Locke gave Haruka no reply. He simply kept his head down.  
  
"My god." Minako's eyes grew wide. "What will everyone say when they see us?"  
"The same of what they said when they saw themselves." Makoto replied. "We aren't the only ones who've aged; everyone in the world has come with us."  
"This doesn't feel like sacred land." Mamoru looked up. "It is more like a wasteland."  
"It feels so strange." Ami looked around. "It is like coming home to a place that is no longer what you saw it as before."  
"Yes." Haruka's eyes kept away from Locke. "Especially when you have brought extra problems with you."  
"Um…."   
  
Rei uneasily turned to Locke at Haruka's unsubtle hostility, but Locke didn't seem to notice or care about Haruka's suggestive words. He simply looked up and stared out into the distance, his eyes quietly surveying.  
  
_Is this what it feels like….at the threshold of destruction?….Complacency and death, peace and final rest, one and the same…?_  
  
"Perhaps we should get to Hikawa, Locke." Rei quietly took herself out of his thoughts. "We have a lot to do."  
"Yes…."  
"I'll come with you, Rei." Makoto gave Haruka a look as she walked off. "We'll have to make sure your grandfather is still alive as well."  
"Right. Let's get."  
  
The remaining group watched as Locke silently followed the two soldiers into the dense fog. Finally, when the three had walked far enough away, the group silently looked at Haruka.  
  
"You still have a problem with him."  
"He kidnapped our princess. Is there a problem with anger in that?"  
"Perhaps."  
"You all know what he put us through. But you are accepting him so quickly. Has it ever occurred that all of this has fallen because of his devices?"  
"Haruka." Setsuna's normally quiet voice obtained a sharp but calm edge. "Our duty is to help all in need. He needs our help. And we must help him."  
"Maybe so," Michiru looked at Setsuna. "But he did have a hand in this. Haruka is right about that."  
"You of all people talking." Haruka gave Setsuna an angry look. "You know better than all of us what he did."  
  
Without another word, Haruka walked off, Michiru walking behind.  
  
"Haruka, wait!…"  
"Setsuna…" Mamoru turned to Setsuna.  
"His involvement is all of this," Setsuna looked up at the prince. "Is that of a man who didn't know better."  
"Setsuna?"  
  
Setsuna did not speak for the rest of what was left in the afternoon.  
  
---------------------  
  
***CRACKLE!***  
  
"Jesus." Vines lay at Knuckles' feet. "What in the world is this?"  
"I don't know." Julie-Su picked up one of the wines and examined it. "This is so strange. These vines aren't indigenous to the area, are they?"  
"No. At least, not last time I was here…"  
  
Knuckles also picked up a vine and examined it carefully as the two walked on. The sun was slowly setting, beyond the treetops as they walked, purples yellows and oranges dancing through the blue clouds as the sky darkened. Julie-Su looked up and gave a sigh.  
  
"Such a beautiful sunset…"  
"Hmm?"  
  
Knuckles' head snapped up from his vine observation. He began looking around nervously.  
  
"Knuckles?"  
"Lights." Knuckles seemed a little uneasy. "Artificial. Up ahead…..on the left…..and voices."  
"Damn." Julie-Su dropped her vine. "Well, I….I guess we should see who it is, huh? I was hoping civilization would be a little further off….."  
"One thousand years…." Knuckles looked back at Julie-Su. "I don't know why, but…..this vine…..I am sensing something from it. And…."  
"And?"  
"I have a feeling……that…." _Nothing's changed much? Only my hope. The truth is, it's been a thousand years. Everything must have changed._ "Well……we should see who's over there."  
  
With that, the echidna travelers quietly resumed their walk, hand in hand, the twigs snapping under them. They knew they were plunging into a riddle that time brought upon them. They knew also that it was possible that they were embarking on a fruitless venture - one thousand years can erase the vailant and the wicked from existence in a heartbeat. Yet they marched on, delving deeper into a mystery they hoped to soon solve.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Move it! Hurry up, everyone!!!"  
"Let's go go go!!!"  
"Really." Cracked buildings began to emerge from the wreckage. "You'd think we could move faster!"  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
The purple female echidna absent-mindedly tweaked with her earrings as she watched the fray of recovering the bodies of the city's people. After shouting to an echidna who was sleeping, she began to walk off from the construction. A small group of vested bodyguards, dressed in riot gear, surrounded her as people, mainly reporters, began to push their way towards the woman.  
  
"Councilor! Councilor Gala-Na!"  
"A moment of your time! When will the clean-up of the freak storm be finished?"  
"How much is the Echidna Council really investing in the clean up?"  
"What is your feeling on the mass sell-out of emergency supplies? Is order restored in the city?!"  
"What caused this storm on such an abrupt notice, Councilor?!"  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" One of the bodyguards suddenly boomed. The small group stopped, the woman stopping as well. "The leading Councilor has a lot on her mind without the media delving into the position of the Council in such a time of crisis for the city of Albion!"  
"The public wants to know!"  
"We are doing all we can."  
  
The voice, though it was somewhat muffled within the group of bodyguards, still rang out. The purple echidna pushed two of the bodyguards out of the way to face her critics.  
  
"We are doing all that we can," she repeated.  
"But Councilor-"  
"I can assure you that we are getting to the bottom of this incident which has inflicted such terror upon the people of Albion." Gala-Na could feel the words, so often used in the history of the Echidna Council's press releases, well up with a raw new meaning within her. "Rest assured, we will not rest until that which was responsible for this vine incident is exposed and taken care of. And now," the echidna turned, "I am a busy woman, especially now, and I need some private time. Please leave me."  
  
With that, the councilor walked off, amid the protests from both the media and other citizens who were shouting at her. She simply shrugged the insults and questions off; she had no need for them now. She was a politician, true, and like all politicians, her first motive was normally to strive for the highest office she could attain, looking good while she did so.   
However, as she rounded a corner and walked into a small, seemingly obscure brick building, she knew that the first objective could be abandoned. As she had obtained Albion's most prestigious title, there was the second objective to attend to: to rid Albion and all echidna civilization of opponents who could usurp her power. After all, what good would public office be to such a figure if she was brushed away by a seemingly innocent coup d'eat?  
No. Her thoughts rumbled in fear and seething hatred as the door opened for her. The hall was dark and musky, and the smell of alcohol filled her nose. She would conquer those who defied her. She would stop this savagery contaminating the city.  
_I know it is him…._  
  
"Councilor." A yellow echidna smocked in green bowed. "I have been waiting for you."  
  
Nodding, Gala-Na walked past several other echidnas - mostly other councilmen like herself - and approached the orange echidna who stood nearest to the door.  
  
"So you found him."  
"Not so much as me." The captain took off his hat and rubbed his head. "One of my men, they were fishing for some heron to feed the city in this time of emergency and…..they found it. It was drifting into the hull, almost stuck there, but one of the net harpoons got it, and……ripped it slightly. The harpoon was stuck, somewhere along its side for awhile but we were able to get it out before the coast patrol came to help. I…it's not pretty, councilor."  
"Nothing is pretty in this world." Gala-Na turned to the door. "Open it. I want to see him."  
  
The doors opened for her, and she walked in. A pungent, mildewy version of the smell of the sea greeted her as she walked in, and it took a constrained effort to try to keep herself from swooning. The yellow echidna followed her, a pair of gloves in tow. The councilor took the gloves and put them on.  
  
"This way."  
  
The bag lay on the table, smelling of decaying fish. Gala-Na, despite her respect for those sailors who had been forced to endure the smell for the entire day, was forced to cover her nose as the echidna slowly unzipped the bag.  
  
"This is it." The yellow echidna looked at it, his eye slightly clouded. "I never thought I'd see this."  
  
The fake glass eye seemed to stare up at Gala-Na, even in death, even cracked, with contempt. The blue tunic was completely ripped and stained with blood. Holes pocketed him everywhere, and from those holes, the streams of dark dried blood still left its residue. His other eye, his good one, was gone, shot out as well. His body was, on top of being riddled with bullets and snagged by a harpoon, partially eaten by greedy fish, and skeleton bone peeped out from one of the dreadlocks.  
If Gala-Na had any true respect for the man in his life, perhaps she would have been sickened to see Sabre's body in the condition it was in. But she felt nothing but hate. Due to recent events, any respect she had for him, or for the family he came from, was gone. Nonetheless, she managed to keep her anger in check as she looked up at the mortician.  
  
"And how many others have been found since then?"  
"Five more yesterday. But fishermen around that area have been saying around thirty." Another councilor answered for the mortician. "And I don't think the situation will be any better, councilor Gala-Na."  
"And anything from the Floating Island?."  
"Nothing."  
"Very well." Gala-Na's voice was firm. "I want a team in that area. I want them searching."  
"For more bodies?"  
"For the Island." Gala-Na turned around. "I have a feeling about this…."  
"Councilor…"  
"Do it." Gala-Na turned to face the fellow politician. "This is a direct attack on echidna interests. I have a feeling that someone we know had a hand in this, and I want that area searched for the Island and bodies. Tell no one of my order - I don't want any more chaos than we already have."  
"Gala-"  
"No one outside this room knows." Gala-Na's eyes flashed. "We must be careful, for there are things both outside and inside that will stop at nothing to destroy us. Am I clear?"  
  
When the councilor gave no reply, the female echidna left. Her heart boiled in anger from what she saw.  
_I knew it._ She silently fumed as she walked back down the hall. _I was right. Now we must find him and stop him. No matter what I must do. And Aurora strike me down if he escapes my wrath…_  
  
------------------------------  
  
Locke silently sat down on the futon. The feel of the hay, the coolness of the sheets comforted him even though the air was just as cold. Slowly, he rested his head onto the pillow, which lay on the futon.  
  
_So much…..  
  
  
"And….you what, Rei?!" Rei's grandfather had stared in surprise at the cloaked man. "You want me to let him LIVE here?!"  
"Let me answer. Grandfather." Rei looked at Locke, who simply looked awkwardly at his new surroundings. "This man is…an uncle of Minako's. Minako, my friend?"  
"Yes, yes…" Oji-san scratched his head. His wrinkled face looked up at Locke, whose eyes looked over at the fireplace. "You're Minako's uncle? Why don't you stay at Minako's?"  
"Grandfather," Rei quickly replied. "Minako's house was ruined, and her uncle, the honorable man that he is, won't take charity from those who cannot give it. We, on the other hand, have sufficient supply for…this crisis…and can support an extra person."  
"Hmmm!" Oji-san tapped his foot. "Seems adding six years to everyone's life is a bad thing, huh?…..why won't you answer me, sir?"  
"Grandfather, he-"  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Locke's voice finally came from his mouth, though his face was still towards the fireplace.  
  
"Forgive me…" Locke's voice trembled. "I……I am somewhat overwhelmed…."  
  
  
Overwhelmed._ Locke's eyes slowly closed. _Too much, too much to think, to know. To ask.  
  
Dad………._  
  
Locke shut his eyes tightly at the sound of Knuckles' voice. He took a few deep breaths, slowly inhaling, then exhaling, until Knuckles disappeared from his conscious.  
_Not now. I can't face it now._  
Even with that in mind, Locke could still feel the pressures of the memories. Death. Ignorance. Duty. Life. Despair. Power. Greed. A good way to summon up forty-four years of living, plus one thousand years of magically induced slumber, and things that fueled dark secrets he feared to look at.  
The massacre. His journey to Earth. His fateful trip with Usagi. Everything horrible that Locke knew would one day return to haunt him. His son's mutation. His divorce. The Brotherhood.   
It was only just now starting to all sink in.  
They were all over-sized weights to him. He knew that if he tried to pick them up, and hold them in the air, he would break his back. And he was uncertain as to whether he would ever recover if he confronted….everything. Full face. Hand to hand. Alone.   
He closed his eyes, keeping away from the weight room as he did. He knew there were other things in the gym besides endurance tests. Those could be done when he was ready, he knew. But as of yet, all he could really be counted upon doing was warming the bench.  
  
-----------------  
  
The bright lights of the makeshift settlement twinkled as Knuckles and Julie-Su silently came upon the encampment.  
  
"A clean-up team." A group of Mobians huffed as they hauled vines towards a large cart. "These vines. Something recent caused the vines to grow."  
"But what?"  
  
Julie-Su watched as the group of Mobians methodcally carried each branch into the wooden cart. Her mind calculated what she saw, and something within her stumbled upon a thought.  
_Strange.......these guys are using methods that _we _were using...._  
  
"You!!!!  
  
The two echidnas jumped up and turned around. A metal helmet stared back at them.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" A gun pointed towards them. This is off-limits!"  
  
Knuckles' gut reaction came to him before a more rational thought could occur. Within a split second, he felt his knuckles crunch into the stomach of the helmet, sending him over the brush. The gun went off as the figure flew, shooting up into the sky. Knuckles, in return, jumped on the soldier.  
  
"What was that?!?" Julie-Su jumped to Knuckles as footsteps approached the edge of the clearing. "What's going on?!?"  
"Knuckles!!" Julie-Su's teeth were clenched as she pulled him up off of the soldier. "What the hell?!"  
  
Knuckles looked down at his prey and gasped as he saw his enemy in full light.  
  
"Those colors....!!"  
"What?!" Several figures pointed to the two, running. "What?"  
"..................The Acorn color guard...."  
  
Twenty Acorn troops, dressed in full military suit, abandoned the workers and surrounded the two renegade echidnas, guns pointed.  
  
"What is this?!"  
  
Knuckles clenched his fists and punched one trooper, while Julie-Su took out her laser and shot at another. However, it did no good. Within moments, they were in the custody of the troopers.  
  
"You have detained troops of his Majesty." The two were cuffed. "By order of King Maxmillian Acorn, you are both u-"  
"_MAXMILLIAN?!?_"  
"-under arrest." Knuckles winced as he was poked, though the width of his eyes didn't change. "You are both to be taken to Knothole Kingdom and tied under charge of assaulting a security officer and obstructing emergency service work!"   
"It.....can't be.....are you sure?!"   
  
Knuckles stopped struggling. His face purveyed the shock he had just received. Likewise, Julie-Su simply stared at the soldiers as if they had told her a dark secret that would destroy the world.  
  
"What do you mean, were sure? You trying to play games?"

"Come on, you two." The soldier roughly motioned. "Let's go."  
  
With that, the two were dragged off from the work site and through the forest, the black night seeping through the forest and into the new prisoners' stung hearts. For their hearts had yet to catch up to the reality they just found out - a reality that should have died long ago, engulfed in flame and chaos, a reality that died in them when they saw another world engulfed in ice and silence.   
  



	4. Faces

**LETSOS**

**(Faces)  
  
**

Eairogna shopig Shi zhelpor nea.   
  
_Death abhors what you have with Life.  
  
The old echidna maxim is one that many people on Mobius know, but are uncomfortable with saying. The same could be said for the Earth equivalent, the idea that 'you can't take it with you'. Because it is, for the most part, true. Most things you had with Life -money, for instance, or most material things - the evolution of the soul to the other side prohibits it.  
  
But the creature of the shadows knows that there are loopholes. As there are things you can't take, there are things you can. One of them…power. Not all types of power can be taken to the grave, but some is. In the creature's frame of concern, there is simply one form of immortal power which transcends both the dead and the living - the written word.   
  
A person's body rots in death within one year, the creature thinks as it strokes its book. A person's soul can't rot for all eternity, it can wander, or evolve and take a new form of life. But it is the middle ground that is most vital. The written word. Shakespeare, he is dead for centuries, but a person who reads his plays says, here William! Your words inspire. So too, does the power of his words. His spirit, long gone on the other side, still influences the generations which read his works. And so too, is the creature moved.   
  
On the other hand, it has never read Shakespeare. It has, however, read the written word of another whose immortal power is perhaps equal to, if not more than, the famed British playwright's.  
  
Turning the darkened pages, the creature stops at one place in the book. The page is marked by a withered paper, scrawled numbers and letters. The creature takes it out, examines the paper as it has done so many times before, before replacing it back to the page. There is more where that came from. The answer, however, is yet to be in its hands.   
  
In the meantime, its hands place the book upon its lap and reach for another stack of papers. These papers, however, they are wrapped in envelopes. A small chuckle comes from the creature as it examines them all. The names, the numbers, all right. All which is left to do is-  
  
A flash of light startles the creature from its peaceful contentment. The light shoots across the window, towards the blue planet below. A shooting star.  
  
Startled, the creature jumps up. Fear, an emotion not felt in centuries, seeps into its skin. Is it too late? Has….yet it couldn't be…..not yet…..  
  
The fear subsides into relief when another light shoots across the window. Then another. Then yet another. Four stars.  
  
Chuckling again, but in a more cautious fashion, the creature sits down. That was not what it thought it to be. There is still time.  
  
Checking over the envelopes one last time, the creature nods, its hand raising. The envelopes disappear in a hazy green light.  
  
Overnight? Normal postage? It doesn't matter to the creature. Its plan is going smoothly. That is all that matters._   
  
----------------------  
  
That cart slowly rolled into the tracks, creaking along the road.  
  
"Come on!" The foreman shouted. "Hurry! We've got to get back!"  
"I'm hurrying as fast as I can, sir!"  
"It doesn't matter." One of the guards looked behind him. "They aren't going anywhere."  
  
Knuckles grunted as he wiggled his fingers. Both he and Julie-Su were so well tied up with various binds - ropes, wires, whips, even barbs, all that could be had at the camp - that all of Knuckles' attempts to at least free his fingers were in vain.  
  
"Checkpoint!"  
"Checkpoint."  
"Checkpoint…." Julie-Su muttered. "I suppose, as in 'One more mile 'til we kill you'…"  
"Silence your mouths!"  
  
The cart came to a halt as several more of His Majesty King Acorn's troops walked towards the front of the cart to converse with the driver. Knuckles watched, his power allowing him to see in the night like it was day, as two men approached.  
  
"What do you see?" Julie-Su whispered.  
"Two guys. One tall, one short." Knuckles' eyes slightly widened. "Oh, no. It can't be…"  
"Knuckles?"  
"One of them…." Knuckles shook his head. "Never mind. You'll understand when you hear him."  
  
_More surprises._ Julie-Su closed her eyes in exhaustion. _No. King Maxmillian still ruling was enough of a surprise to last me for several centuries…how could it be…._  
  
"How it goes?" The driver's voice interrupted Julie-Su's thoughts. "Well. With a few exceptions in the back. What news of the king?"  
"Injured." A refined tone of voice answered. "Alive, but injured."  
  
Julie-Su's eyes widened as her brain processed the voice - the depth, the tone, the accent - and translated the identity of the carrier.  
_Oh, crap. Knuckles………………..this is not a surprise………….it's worse…._  
  
"What's your business coming here?"  
"Prisoners." The driver motioned to the back. "Two of them. Trespassed on our work area and assaulted one of your soldiers."  
"Assault, eh?"  
"Yes." The voice of the assaulted replied. "Cut me and bruised me badly."   
"Let me see them."  
  
The dreaded four words were followed by a strong odor. Knuckles could see Julie-Su cringe in shock and disgust, and he himself still couldn't believe it as he heard the footsteps approach. Still, it was nothing compared to what he saw as the soldier came into full view of his vision.  
  
"Well." Standing before the two, unchanged, unaged, unimpressed by the dirty echidnas, Geoffrey St. John looked at them as though they were unruly children. "You two. What _did_ you two hope to accomplish by breaking the law?"  
  
Julie-Su's mouth dropped. Knuckles simply stared in shock.  
  
"Hm? What?" Geoffrey's left eyebrow lifted up. "What's wrong with you two? Why are you looking at me funny?" Then, with a mocking tone, "Never saw a _talking_ skunk in your life? Figures. I guess its true, most of you _don't_ get off that island much, do you?"  
  
Neither of the two could even begin to form sentences in their brains. Geoffrey squinted to look at Knuckles from under his hat, then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hmph. Shady indeed." Geoffrey turned to the driver. "Take them to the princess. These two deserve what they get."  
  
Without another word, Geoffrey walked out of the way of the cart, and it resumed its drive. Knuckles turned his head, staring at Geoffrey as the cart rolled off. His brain was numb from shock.  
_It can't be……how….could he not recognize us?!_ Knuckles looked back at Julie-Su. _How? The Silver Crystal…..what did it do to us?!?_  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I don't know…."  
"I want to see him."   
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am."  
  
Luna's head went up towards Rei, her tail swishing. Behind the cat, the hazy skyline filled Central Control's windows with a seemingly dull, unpleasant view of downtown Tokyo.  
  
"I don't know, though, Luna." Minako looked at Rei as she repositioned herself in her seat. "Would he still be sleeping?"   
"Possibly." Rei shook her head.   
"Possibly?" Luna's head tilted.  
"He doesn't eat much." Rei looked at Luna. "He doesn't talk much. He's slept a lot, almost three-fourths of the past four days, and has a deep sadness in his eyes when he is awake."  
  
Behind Mina, Mamoru's fingers silently tapped onto a computer keyboard.  
  
"The uplink to the moon's host is underway."  
"Great!" Makoto stared at the screen, smiling. "Now we might get some stuff about what's happening elsewhere."  
"If there's anything else, it's probably stuff we already know. And don't forget, we have to re-upload data before anything else." Mamoru turned to Rei. "Who are we talking about?"  
"Locke."  
"Oh…yes…" Mamoru slowly looked away. "Him…that's right."  
  
From in the corner, Ami watched Mamoru as he resumed typing. His blue eyes seemed duller than ever, and his face also seemed lined with worry.  
_Usagi._ Mamoru looked over at Ami for a moment, then looked back at the screen. _I know its hard for you as well, Mamoru. Harder for you than me. But she must be alive…somewhere…._  
  
"Mamoru…"  
"Hm?"  
"…..Nothing." Ami looked up at Rei. "Locke. I saw him last night when we were eating rice at your table."  
"Haaaaaaah." Minako looked up dreamily. "Rei, you are lucky to live at Hikawa. You guys have so much non-perishable food. And a working shower. It's like a little country."  
"Mina…" Artemis shook his head.  
"Yes, he looked pale." Ami's face went down. "He seems exhausted. But I think the reason is that Locke is severely depressed."  
"Do you think he is punishing himself?" Minako placed her head in her hands.   
"Punishing himself for what?"  
"Well," Minako looked over towards Rei. "There is lot we don't know about him that he might just be kicking himself about. Things we probably wouldn't understand."  
"Like….what? His son?"  
"Maybe."  
"Usagi?"  
"Um…" Luna looked uneasily at Mamoru. "Perhaps. But I don't think _that's_ it."  
"Then what?"  
"Guys," Rei huffed. "Is it really that important?"  
"Yes."  
"Mina…."   
"Girls." Luna jumped up on the table in between Rei and Minako. "This is no time for pettiness."  
"Right." Rei looked at Luna. "But….you really want to go see him?"  
"Of course I do." Luna replied. "I have never really seen him, because when I did he was shrouded but from what you told me when you came back Usagi trusts him. And you know Usagi. I want to se what she saw in him."  
"Yes…"   
  
The girls shook their heads, then looked down. Mamoru stopped typing. For several moments, there was nothing but silence.  
_Oh, dear…_ Luna's words hit her. Her head went down _I suppose I have hit a soft spot. I am saddened, too. I know….she is not back…you don't have a leader…_  
  
"Well." Finally, Rei gave a smile. "You can go see him. There isn't any harm."  
"Thank you."  
  
Nodding, Luna left the room. She plodded up the stairs to the Crown Arcade and quickly exited the building before ducking behind an alleyway nearby.   
  
_Usagi…._  
  
Alone, Luna looked up into the sky. There was nothing but fog.  
  
_Where are you now…….who is this man who saved you? I want to know….why you trusted him so well…but…you're not here to tell me…_  
  
Feeling the tears form as her thoughts wandered to Usagi, Luna forced them back. She shook her head.   
_What am I crying for? Stupid!_ Luna couldn't help giving a chuckle. _Fool. You don't mourn a person who's not dead. Even if the person's not with you. Usagi wouldn't want that, either way._  
With that, Luna took a deep breath and plodded back towards Crown Arcade.  
  
------------------------  
  
"How is it all?"  
"It's ok."  
"And the outside?"  
"……We don't know. The count isn't in."  
"Perhaps I shou-  
"Don't worry, Dad." Sally looked at the king. "I'll take care of it."  
  
The king said nothing as his daughter walked out of the tent. Sonic waited for her, tapping his feet.  
  
"He's good to go?"  
"Both him and Mother are badly hurt. Doctor Quack just x-rayed them both." Sally's head went down. "Well…where are the prisoners?"  
"Prisoners?"  
"Never mind." Sally walked off. "I was….just talking to myself…."  
  
Sonic simply watched as Sally disappeared within a group of relief workers. He gave a sigh and began to walk.   
_What's wrong, Sal?…I want to help, but you think you must do everything for yourself…._  
  
"She thinks it's her fault."  
"Eh?" Sonic turned.  
"She thinks it's her fault that Knothole's covered." Tails picked out some dirt from his tail fur. "Someone should convince her it isn't."  
"Tails?"  
"Why don't you go talk to her after she sees the prisoners?" Tails' blue eyes looked up at Sonic. "It'll make her feel better."  
"Uh….." Sonic was slightly stunned. "Sure…."  
  
With a nod of approval, Tails abruptly turned and walked off, his head down as well. Sonic stared at him as he walked past various workers, his fashion of leaving similar to Sally's. Rubbing his chin, Sonic's eye brow crimped up.  
  
"What the hell?" He muttered in amazement. "Tails……you….Sal…..has the whole world gone mad, or am I missing something here?"  
"I don't think you're missing anything."  
"Uuugh…" Sonic turned around to face the origin of the voice. "Rotor. The only other person who isn't moping like all is lost."  
"Well," Rotor sheepishly grinned. "I wouldn't go so far to say _that_…"  
"What do you mean, though? Everyone seems so troubled."  
"Well…" Rotor looked around. "I suppose we could consider Sally troubled. Her parents nearly died. Her kingdom's in shambles. I think she has a few things to worry about. But everyone else?" Rotor shrugged. "Honestly, there's something up in my opinion. I guess they must think something is missing."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"_Other_ than the fact that everyone is wearing a confused expression on their faces?"   
  
The two laughed at that. Chuckling, Sonic wiped his eyes.  
  
"Aw, man, Rotor, your sense of humor and lack thereof has proven to be the highlight of a really bad day."  
"My highlight was hauling seventeen vines, each about thirty feet long, to what's been uncovered and discerned to be my lab, for analysis."   
"Well, something weird _does_ seem to be going on with those vines. So I guess you're right."  
"More on that when we get more info, of course, Sonic."  
"Yeah. Say……what about….prisoners?"  
"What about them?"  
"Sal and Tails kept mentioning prisoners." Sonic looked around. "Know anything about that?"  
"A little. That guy from the Floating Island……um, the brown guy?…"  
"Constable Remington."  
"Yeah. Remington told me in passing that Geoffrey just called in an arrest."  
"Those aren't happening too frequently now, are they? Wonder why."  
"Sonic? Half the kingdom's either buried or too busy cle-"  
"Rotor, that was sarcasm."  
"Oh, um….right." Rotor gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Anyways…seems some of his troops were allegedly accosted by two dirty twenty-something echidnas down near the eastern coasts. He's set to help defend them, or at least to try to, and so is……..aw man, that other guy?…"  
"Other echidna? You got me."   
"Yeah…wait, it was something like Watch Maker."  
"Sounds right."  
"He's going to check it out when the princess sees them."  
"Isn't his wife having a kid or something?"  
"I don't know."  
"I don't know either. I was asking you."  
"You asked the wrong person."  
"….So I did."  
"AY!!!"   
  
Sonic and Rotor turned to see Antoine glaring at them. With a definitive grunt, Antoine set a large box filled with relief supplies in front of the two.  
  
"Ve cannot rest on ze job, so you neethair can't! Back to work, lezees!" With a hmph, the fox stomped off.  
"Right…." Sonic sweat as he turned to Rotor. "Wanna flip for it?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The foggy day turned into foggy night. Locke's body slowly went up and down in rhythmic breathing.  
  
"He's still sleeping." Rei turned to Luna. "But for how long, I don't know. Try not to wake him up."  
"I just want to study him." Luna looked up at Rei. "That's it."  
"Ok…." Rei nodded. "But remember, when you leave…..Oji-san is already in bed, and I'll probably be asleep as well. So be quiet when you leave."  
"That is nothing I can't handle."  
"Right. Night."  
  
Behind Luna, Rei closed the sliding door most of the way before leaving.   
_This is it._ Luna's thoughts ran wild. _Don't be scared…_  
It was not so much that Luna was frightened of the ideas of looking the man who took Usagi to Russia to stop a madman. It was far from that. Yet, deep in her gut, Luna feared what she might see within his face. She wasn't sure why, but for some odd reason she almost ran back towards the sliding door to get out.  
_NO!_ Luna forced her feet to stop. _I want to see it. What could be in his face that would, or should, make me fearful of him?!_  
Finally, after three minutes of silent debate, Luna's feet turned away from the door and towards the bed. With a deep breath, she leaped onto the side table next to the window. There, she received a full view of Locke's face.  
It wasn't a face that Luna would have considered perfect; but then again, Locke was by no means perfect. Yet for a man his age, his face looked younger than it should have. Tanned and thin, he was darker than most people Luna had seen in her life. There were signs of his real age - wrinkles - but they were few and far between, mostly under his eyes, which were darkened by rings, a result of little sleep for many years. His dreadlocks covered much of his face, adding to the dark effect of his complexion.  
Looking deeper, however, Luna's mouth slowly dropped as she studied every facet of his face.  
_This………it can't be………_   
Luna stepped back, her mind suddenly filling with realizations. Her paw flew up to her mouth; she could feel the scream coming, but she forced herself to keep it in.   
Instead, gasping, she opted to jump off the table and run towards the door, squeezing herself through as she fled. She halted when she got near the hall, her paw to her head. Her head throbbed with surprise; what she saw was something she never expected to see again.  
_That face…..even in that form, it……it looks like….it is _his_ face…..!!!_   
  
-------------------------  
  
The dark haziness of the fog began to trickle into the small room, the wind silently blowing against the window. Inside, too, a cold draft began to fill the room with a chill. With a shudder and a mumble, Locke's eyes slowly opened.  
_……Back…._  
Locke's mind slowly adjusted to the cold night of the shrine room. Only seconds before, he had been sitting on a beach, the sunbeams on his belly as he lay stretched out, looking at the sun to see how long he could stare at it without hurting his eyes. He had been very young, only seven….  
_A dream…._ Locke quickly shuffled the memory out of sight. The warmth of the sun was gone. With the warmth went the tinge of sadness that went along with it. He wasn't the only one who did that. Someone else, when they were young, he had watched them do it-   
_No. Not yet._  
With a sign, he stood up. His feet quietly padded the ground as he took a brown overcoat from the closet.   
_Walk. Don't think of them. Walk._  
He looked at the calendar on his wall. Several more days were crossed off during his slumber.  
_Two days. I've slept for two days. Two….  
No. Keep walking._  
Willing himself to forget, Locke's feet took him out of his bedroom, into the hall, and finally into the cold night of the outside. He gave a shiver as he sat on the steps which led to the living quarters.  
_My stomach hurts._  
He shifted uncomfortably. He had last had food two nights ago, when several of the soldiers had come for a dinner that consisted of little white pellets called 'rice', large brown balls called 'potatoes' and sunflower seeds. Those three foods had been all that been stocked in the shrine before the Crystal froze the earth. That, and something called "Camepebellu".  
He had eaten mostly seeds. He had not been too partial to the rice, and the potatoes, while they looked delicious, seemed very papery with the outer skin, which was pretty much what comprised the entire food. The sunflowers seeds, on the other hand, weren't very filling either, though they were a familiar food to Locke. So, before going to sleep, he had secretly sneaked into the bushes of the shrine and ate a dozen small ants.   
_Perhaps…..the ants are why I am feeling slightly ill._ Locke's realization made him shake his head. _Of course. These ants, they are not like those in my world….therefore, they must have a different effect on my body…_  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Locke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice, followed by coughing. Locke slowly stood up to see a woman in front of the shrine. A young boy accompanied her.  
  
"I'm….sorry…" the woman stammered. "I know it is late, but….is the shrine still open?"  
  
The little boy with her looked pitiful, spots covering his pale face. He began sucking his thumb, but suddenly started coughing again. While Locke knew nothing about the religion the shrine hosted, he still knew better than to simply shoo the two away, even in the middle of the night.  
  
"Yes. Is something wrong?"  
"My child." The woman looked at him. "Can you please come over?"  
"Of…course." Locke obeyed the woman's question, slowly approaching. "He is sick?"  
"Very sick." The woman's eyes were saddened. "Very."  
"How old is he?"  
"……Three months old."  
  
Locke looked at the woman in surprise, then down at the boy.  
  
"Is he?"  
"The devils of hell." The woman started to cry. "I had been nursing my baby, he was sick, and then…..something……I found myself with a sick seven-year-old in my arms. And now, he's even sicker. His fever is worsened by the strange power that aged him. Oh, priest, is there something I can do to help him?!"  
  
Locke bent down to look at the boy's face. Though the boy was seven, Locke could see that his face was unusually chubby with baby fat, and he had no teeth. Looking at his hands, he saw also that there were no marks on them. They were as smooth as a baby's. He stood back up as the boy began to cough again. A wind began to blow as he did.  
  
"Please…" Locke looked at the woman. "Will you give the gods a prayer?"  
"……..Yes." He new better than to reveal himself. "I will pray for you."  
"Thank you." The woman gave him a sad smile. "A man of gods."  
  
With a bow, the woman left with her child. Looking down at the ground, Locke pondered. From the sky, a small sound began to emanate through the fog, and the wind picked up.  
_This is the Silver Crystal….is there any way to reverse this?_  
  
Locke heard the crack of trees as the wind blew harder. He looked around, confused.  
_This wind…..what-_  
  
KA-**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-ATHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**  
  
The light burst through the fog so fast, Locke had no time to cover his eyes. It shot over him, the wind knocking him over, and it barely missed the shrine. The light disappeared into the wood behind the shrine, accompanied by a loud explosion.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Recovering, Locke's guardian instinct told him to rush over even before he heard the scream, before he heard the loud crack of thunderous bark upon the ground.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"  
  
His body shimmered; he knew by normal running, he wouldn't make it if the person under branch was crushed. He closed his eyes, his fingers to his mouth, envisioning the spot of the accident. Thinking of the soft underbrush under his toes. The smell of dewy wood.  
His body suddenly phased out just as Luna jumped from the window of his room.  
  
"My God!!" Luna gasped for breath. "Locke?!?"  
  
Seconds later, Locke's re-entry into reality was nothing short of falling to the ground.  
  
"Nngh!"  
"Aaaah!!!"  
  
His inept skill of using Archimedes' phasing power, taught to him only in irregular intervals when he was in training long before this day, still came in handy. For in front of him was the downed wreckage of what was once a shade of trees, imported from America three decades ago. Grumbling as he jumped up, cursing his arm injury as it inflamed upon impact with the ground, he ran to the origin of the voice, slightly numbed.  
  
"Hello!!" Locke leaped over a large trunk, a skill few humans his age would have even been able to attempt without a harness. "Are you here?"  
"…………Help me…….."  
  
Locke nearly passed the bloodied hand in his frantic search for the voice, which pleaded for assistance. But something - whether or not it was simply a subliminal pass from his mind, he could not be sure - caused him to turn around, see the fingers as they dug into the dirt as the body lay pinned under the tree.  
  
"…..Help……"  
"Hang on." Locke took a few deep breaths to recover from his near-perfect attempt to phase. "I'll get you out."  
  
Closing his eyes, calling on a strength that he couldn't call his own - the energies he injected from the Emeralds long before Knuckles' birth - Locke took the tree trunk in his hands, bent down, pushed up. He gave a grunt, slowly lifting, his limited human body shuddering from the immense weight of the trunk.  
  
"Locke!"  
  
Luna leaped over onto the ground, skidding to a halt as she saw him. Slowly, he began to move his feet into another direction, taking the trunk away from the injured being.  
  
"Huuurr……..RAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"  
  
With a loud cry, Locke dislodged the trunk, gasping, his heart pounding. The trunk had been a worse trial than he thought. But he had done it. The trunk was no longer pinning the creature who lay before him.  
  
"Uuuuu……"  
  
Laying on her back, the girl's eyes slowly fluttered open, her body freed from the pain. The dark magenta eyes slowly looked up at him, squinting. Cuts and blood were all over her face.  
  
"Uugggh…."  
"No!" Locke's hand shot out to stop her from moving. "No. You mustn't move."  
  
As quickly as he could, Locke carefully examined the body by placing his hands firmly onto her back, which was covered in a black velvet coat. She was laying on her stomach; it would be dangerous to simply roll her over if either her back or her ribs were broken.  
  
"Can you feel me?" _Strange…..this girl…_  
"Yes….it hurts…"  
  
Before Locke could stop her, the girl painfully rolled over onto her back, gasping and writhing as she did. Her hat, a black beret with red stripes, fell off. Luna's eyes widened as the girl's face was completely revealed.  
  
"You…!!!!!"  
"Come on." Locke's hands went under the girl's waist. "As much as I hate to do this, there's no time."  
  
With deftness and speed, Locke picked the girl up into his arms and began to run towards the shrine, shouting. He knew how late it was at night, but he knew also that, day or night, the girl's injuries could be too serious to simply hold off on treating them until light came. He jumped over the tree trunk once more, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw dim candle light on in the Shrine, with Rei and her grandfather running out to greet him with worried expressions.  
  
"Locke!! Who.."  
"No time." Locke carefully barged his way through the two and headed stright into the Shrine. "If you know any doctors who can set bones, get them here. This girl is seriously hurt and could be in danger of dying without treatment."  
  
The authority in Locke's voice made it painfully clear to the two that no time could be spared. Without another word, Rei ran down the flight of entry stairs while Oji-san ran in to prepare warm compresses for the girl, who now lay unconscious in Locke's arms.  
_He…._   
Luna panted as she jumped over the tree trunk and touched the Hikawa sidewalk. From the open doorway, Locke was putting the girl onto a bed and carefully taking off her ripped clothing, rubbing his kimono onto bruises that were on her body.  
_That man…._ Though exhausted, Luna could not help feeling admiration. _He's so much…..like _him_…._  
  
----------------------  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Knuckles breathed a sigh of relief as the barbs and ropes were untied. Sally stood before Julie-Su and himself, watching as they were unbound.  
  
"Were the barbs necessary?"  
"Sorry, highness…" The trooper bowed. "They were resisting arrest."  
"What?!" Julie-Su's head flew towards the trooper. "Liar! We-"  
"That's enough." Sally looked at the trooper. "You may leave."  
"Sure?" The trooper looked at Knuckles with a glare. "I wouldn't be-"  
"You can trust us, Princess." Knuckles muttered. "We won't harm you."  
  
Sally looked at Knuckles for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Right. Leave."  
  
Nodding reluctantly, the guard left. Sally sat down in the tent chair as she looked at the two prisoners, both sitting on the ground.  
  
"Well, start."  
"Um…"  
  
Julie-Su looked at Knuckles reluctantly. Knuckles knew what she thought. _Maybe she won't recognize us. But…we have to try._  
  
"Sally." The princess looked up. "We come from…..the Floating Island. We came here, after years of….incomplatence towards this world…" Julie-Su shook her head. "…to survey the damage done by the vines. Because……" Knuckles looked for words. "We thought this was long gone."  
"Hm?" Sally's eyebrow crimped. "I don't quite understand what you just said."  
  
Knuckles gave a huff, looking down. Finally, he stood up.  
  
"Wait!"  
"Ok, that didn't work." Knuckles looked straight at Sally. "Sally, you might not recognize me, but it's me, Knuckles!"  
  
Sally's eyes widened at the echidna's words. Then, her face became indignant.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
"What?"   
"How old are you?"  
"….Twenty-two."  
"Knuckles the Echidna is sixteen."  
"Yes, yes, that's what you think, but it's not true anymore!" Knuckles pointed to his companion. "Julie-Su and I have been gone for a thousand years, trapped on another planet by a cleansing spell, and we came back to see what happened to our planet….except nothing seems to have…happened…."   
  
Knuckles' voice trailed off when he began to see how ridiculous the story sounded. He saw Sally get up from her chair, walking towards him. The expression on her face was one of displeasure.   
  
"What are you trying to pull?" she angrily demanded. "Do you two think I'm that stupid?"  
"No, you're not stupid at all!" Knuckles protested. "But it's the truth! Our bodies aged when we came out of the centuries-long sleep and that's why we look the way we do!"  
"You're not winning me over."  
"Knuckles, its not-"  
"Look at me, Sally." Knuckles took off his hat. "I must look familiar, even in this body!"  
  
Sally looked the echidna over, starting with his eyes. Knuckles stared at her, feeling the sweat on his face, as she examined him.  
_Please. Please. Remember me._  
  
"You….." Sally's eyes furrowed. "Are you mocking me?"  
  
Knuckles' eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I don't _believe_ this!!" Sally started to march towards the tent opening. "I'm going to throw you both in jail for this!!"  
"Wait!"  
  
Knuckles started to walk over to stop her, but instead, he found himself tripping over a rock.   
  
"AAAAAAAH!!!!!!"  
"Knuckles?!?!"  
  
Instead of flying face first, Knuckles' body did an about face, and he fell backwards. The ground blurred, suddenly he was facing the ceiling. The echidna felt the wind blowing into his dreadlocks as he fell, and he saw his right leg fly up above him.   
Instantly, his head clicked.  
_Of course…._  
  
"FLIP BACK KICK!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sally's body flew around just in time to see Knuckles crash to the ground. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the echidna's body spread out under her, panting from the whiplash of the fall.  
  
"What….did you say?"  
"Flip back kick." Knuckles looked up at the princess, wincing from the pain of landing on his back. "You're the only person who could beat me up with a flip back kick…"  
  
The change of Sally's expression as she stood over him turned from surprise, to confusion, then realization.  
  
"No…"  
"Princess?!"  
  
Remington's voice filled the tent as Knuckles heard a pair of footsteps.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Is something wrong?"  
"…….Knuckles?"  
"Huh?!?!" Remington's head came into view. "What?!"  
  
Sally bent down to look at Knuckles' face. Her eyes scanned him, confused.  
  
"…..It's true." Knuckles' eyes widened as Sally's face came closer. "I swear. It's the whole truth."  
"…….My god."  
  
Sally stood up halfway, extending her hand to the echidna. Knuckles took it, and stood up.  
  
"Do you believe me?"  
"K-Knuckles..." Sally stammered in shock. "I…..you didn't look like……but…..now you do. How…."  
"Knuckles?" Remington's eyes widened. "You? Yet……you look different! What's happened?!"  
"It's a long story…." Knuckles looked at Julie-Su. "A very long story….."  
  
  
Bending down, Knuckles retrieved his hat and looked at Remington as he put it on. His head then went down, his eyes covered by the hat.  
  
"My mom."  
"She…" Remington kept staring. "Down in another tent. With Wynmacher."  
"Where?"  
"…….Down near the huts that have been uncovered.   
"….Thanks."  
"But…" Remington stared as Knuckles took Julie-Su's hand. The two began to walk out of the tent and into the moon-drenched camp. "My god, Knuckles, _how_?!?"  
  
Without another word, Knuckles and Julie-Su began to walk through the crowds. People stopped and looked at them; the guards gave a shout and aimed their weapons at them but were stopped by Sally.  
  
"Stop!" the princess shouted. "They're allies. Let them through!"  
  
Staring, the guards relented. Knuckles simply kept walking, his head down, no words, with people staring at them. Julie-Su knew better than to talk to him as they walked.   
_I'm sorry…._  
Julie-Su's head went down as well. However, she forced her angry tears over what happened back. She could cry over her problems later, when she was alone.  
  



	5. Veil

**VOOALV  
_(Veil)_**

_  
Flowers transcend life. Their beautiful scent carries through the centuries. This has been known to many who have touched them, smelled them. They do not change.   
Even as they bloom in my hands, this power I've figured out on my own. All I do is cup my hands over a dying flower - any flower, roses or dandelions - and within an instant they are in full bloom, made young again.   
I know this is part of my new power. It must course through me like Knuckles' does. Something, while Knuckles and I lingered next to each other all of those years, sharing the same space and the same power, the same warmth, somehow, like children share a mother's womb as they grow.   
A ridiculously strange comparison, and a _really_ dumb idea, I know, but I really do feel like I've been reborn. It's almost as if breaking free from the crystalline ice was coming out of incubation. Or inoculation. I'm not sure which. Not matter which word it's supposed to be, I feel changed.  
But things must change. I know this for a fact. I'm not a flower, so I know I have changed. Yet nothing else has.  
I wonder why, why everything has stayed the same. What has happened? Has something happened that no one on this planet knows about? Have I, has Knuckles been transformed so much that not even our own flesh and blood…..not even Knuckles' mother…..can recognize us unless we disclose intimate words which only we could know in secret? Or….what are we missing?  
I discovered my while I was with Knuckles last night. I was angered over what happened, and in my anger I had held my hands around a cracked vase. In my hand, I suddenly felt the vase glue itself together. Lo and behold, presto change-o! I felt the power surge as it completed the job. The vase looked as if it had just been bought.  
I had reason to be mad, and it still lingers. We were unrecognizable to everyone we met in Knothole. Even when we went to see Lara-Le, she didn't know who we were. She didn't know her own son. It was horrible. Knuckles convinced her, but it still hurts. It's almost like the power we have is the very thing that is preventing us from being seen for who we _really_ are. The same people….just hopefully changed for the better.  
Is this - anonymity to all - the price we have to pay for our rebirth?_  
  
----------------------  
  
Morning began to break upon the silent populace of the city. The sun, a commodity not always loved by the people, had become a symbol of hope for the people of Albion, especially in the wake of an enemy that overrode the city with vines. Rumors had begun to circulate who was responsible - Eggman, for one. The Dark Legion, another possibility that wasn't a surprise. There was another person thought to be a possible suspect, some strange echidna whom supposedly had ties of sorts to both the Dark Legion and Eggman. But for the moment, seeking responsibility wasn't on the minds of many of the Albion echidnas. Most were simply praising the light of the sun, through their hard work in cleaning up the vines.  
Even in the sunlight, however, one building seemed to be completely shuttered - the towering Albion Hall of Justice, home to both the Echidna Justices and the Albion Echidna Council. There was a score of secret activities occurring - many of them stemming from an incident with Echidnapolis that the Council wished not to leak until all of the evidence was in as to its fate. It was on the fourth floor where much of this virtually round-the-clock discussion was happening.   
It was also on the fourth floor where a certain brown echidna swaggered back and forth, avoiding the oncoming hall traffic that stood between him and his intended target. After having to stand aside for others, he finally came upon an impressive set of gold-plated double doors, with frame carvings depicting heroes and villains alike. A picture of Albion's greatest hero, Steppenwolf, hung above the door, a true portrait of an echidna who truly stood for the ideals all Councilors hoped to stand by - truth, justice, peace.  
The hand slowly turned the gold doorknob.  
_Here we go…._ The brown echidna gave a sigh. _Let's hope…._  
He slowly opened the door. Inside, the large, spacious office was shuttered to the outside world. The room was completely dark.  
  
"Is it all affirmative?"  
"Affirmative." A hazy face replied on a screen behind a large desk.   
"Good." The answer came from the chair at the desk. "We'll keep in touch."  
"Yes, Councilor."  
  
The screen turned off, the lights turned on, and Gala-Na's face slowly turned in the chair to face the intruder at her door.  
  
"Yes." The tone of her voice towards the visitor was more or less bored. "Antithesis, what do you want?"  
"Gala-Na."  
  
The brown echidna timidly walked towards the councilor, his head down. Taking a crumbled sheet of paper out of his glove, he handed it to her.  
  
"The inquiry you ordered, Gala-Na."  
"Thank you, Antithesis."   
  
Gala-Na rudely snatched it from his hands and checked it over. Nodding as she read, she handed the paper back.  
  
"Good. Though," the purple eyes turned up critically towards the brown echidna. "You really should consider finding a _better_ way of transporting important documents."  
"Yes, Gala-Na."  
"And stop calling me Gala-Na."  
"Ga-"  
"Stop." The purple eyes suddenly seemed angered. "Antithesis, I order you to stop. As your boss."  
"Yes….." Antithesis looked down. "……Councilor."  
"It's all right." At that, the tone of his boss's voice became less condescending and more official. "Now, back to your station. I have some business to attend to."  
  
With a nod, Antithesis left. Closing the door behind him, he gave a sigh.  
_I wonder…is something wrong….?_  
  
"Hey!" he heard a voice down the hall. "Anti! Get in here and help me out!"  
"Um…" The brown echidna tripped over himself as he ran. "Yes, sir!!!"  
  
-  
  
Inside the office, Gala-Na's fists clenched.   
  
_Iknew it….it is worse than I thought…_   
She opened a drawer and took out a piece of paper, angrily ripping it into shreds. She threw it in the garbage, the tiny pieces simply fluttering down.  
_I will get him…..and make him pay…………._  
  
-----------------------  
  
Locke's feet padded silently on the floor as the sun slowly shined into the temple.  
"Nothing huge." The voice of Ami's mother as she looked into the bedroom filled his ears. "Simply a broken ankle. Well, perhaps it _is_ a terrible thing to have, but at least it wasn't her talice."  
"Talice?"   
"A certain connecting bone which transcends the ankle. Most people who break their talice must have surgery." Ami nodded to her mother. "Right, mother?"  
"Yes. I put on some bandages, but if she needs anything with those, take care of it." Ami's mother looked at her watch and nodded. "Well. Morning comes so soon. We must be going, Ami."  
"Of course, mother." Turning to Locke and Rei, "take good care of her."  
  
With that, the two left the shrine. Rei looked at Locke, nodding.   
  
"Interesting. Considering she got crushed by a tree."  
"Indeed." Locke looked down. "She must be very strong."  
"Luna seemed to have been shocked to see her."  
"Luna?"  
"The black cat…." Rei glanced into the room. "You said you were coming to give her something?"  
"Oh. Yes, of course…."  
  
With a sigh, Locke proceeded into the room. The girl lay on the straw bed, reading, her bandaged ankle propped up on some pillows. Her red hair cascaded down over the bed, nearly touching the floor.   
Locke looked at her as she put the book down. There was something about her that made him go to her with the tea - which she didn't ask for - but nonetheless he had come to her. The feeling had set in when he rescued her, and it had not exactly died down since then. He knew he had felt the same way about another, long before, but as he tried to think of who it was he was stopped.  
_Forget. You said. Forget her. Forget _her_. Go on, you're not ready._  
At Locke's entrance the girl looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello."  
"Miss?"  
"Hmm…?"  
"Tea."  
"Oh…thank you. I didn't ask for any…"  
  
As Locke had predicted, the girl nevertheless took up the tea, slowly sipping it.  
  
"Mmm." Locke watched as the girl closed her eyes, as if to savor the fumes. "I haven't had this for such a long time. Years, almost."  
"It's…." Locke searched for the correct word. "A tra….relaxer."  
"I can feel it working." The girl looked at Locke. "You can sit down, if you want. I'm not going to make you leave."  
"Eh? Well…." For some reason, when he looked at the girl, Locke found himself short of words. "Of course…"  
  
Locke slowly got to his knees. As he did, the pain in his stomach quietly flared up after hours of not appearing. He winced, but was easily able to hide his discomfort; the pain was brief and not severe.  
_Damn ants…_  
  
"You seem like a good, strong man, sir." The girl took another sip. Her voice became slightly raspy from the water. "What is your name?"  
"My name?……My name is Locke."  
"Locke. Do you have a last name?"  
"My last…" _Aino. My last name is Aino. Don't think about…_ "……Well, I…."  
"Well, I suppose if you don't want to reveal it," The girl smiled at his seeming reluctance. "I won't ask for it. But Locke, it seems like a good name for an outsider." The girl looked down at her drink. "You can normally tell a person by their name, or the way they introduce themselves. That is what my mother taught me."  
"Outsider?" Locke's eyes slightly widened at this comment.   
"You seem like that type, just as I talk to you."  
"Well…." Locke could feel his face turn red with slight embarrassment. _This girl….putting me on the spot like this! How….._ "I wouldn't say…I am _that_ much of an outsider…"  
  
The girl gave a laugh. Normally, Locke would have been insulted, even enraged, that someone directly called him an outsider. He hated being called an outsider, despite the fact he truly was for most of his life; he didn't like the way it singled him out. This time, however, there was something different in the way the girl said it. She said it in a playful tone; perhaps it was even respectful.  
  
"My name is Kakyuu." The girl held out her hand. "It is wonderful to meet you, Locke, you who have been so kind to me these past hours."  
"Yes…" Locke shook her hand. The girl smiled at his approach. "You…seemed to have traveling clothes on when I found you."  
"Well," Kakyuu sipped her tea. "I am not from these parts. I came here to find a friend of mine….a friend who needs my help."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes." Kakyuu looked at her foot, frowning. "I'm sorry. The doctor put the bandage on too tight. I know this will sound horrible of me…"  
"I'd be happy to do it."  
  
With speed that stunned him, given the situation he was asked to partake, Locke found himself at the foot of the bed, carefully taking Kakyuu's foot into his hands.  
  
"Oooh…."  
"Oh, dear." Locke looked up at the girl. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"  
"No…..my foot is painful, either way."  
"Very well. So…" Locke unwrapped the bandages. "Your name is Kakyuu."  
"Yes."  
"You have come to the aid of a friend, you say?"  
"Indeed." Kakyuu smiled. "Indeed."  
"Who?"  
"No one you might know of," the girl softly replied. "Someone to whom I owe a great debt."  
  
The bandage was off, and Locke carefully looked at her ankle. It was puffy and red. As he began to wrap her ankle, he bent in closer, and found himself sniffing her foot as he worked.  
_Her foot smells….like some sort of flower…_  
  
"You….have lovely feet, Miss Kakyuu."  
"Thank you." The compliment was obviously unexpected.   
"They smell nice as well." Locke slowly rotated around the ankle. "Did you put something on?"  
"No….that is….how I normally smell."  
"……….Really….." Locke looked at Kakyuu, his face confused. "I….didn't know anyone could smell like this on a normal basis without any type of perfume."  
"It…it takes some work…"  
  
Kakyuu seemed to shift uncomfortably. Though he was normally slow with picking up signs of a bad conversation, Locke understood by her body language that her peculiar (_Delicious_, he involuntarily thought) body odor was a subject she would rather not talk of.  
  
"So, you came here to look for your friend?" He immediately changed the subject.  
"…..Yes."  
"And, being a friend, that is how you knew to come here?"  
"Yes. This was a place she frequented."  
"She?"  
"Yes."  
"How did you come to this city on such short notice?"  
"I…do not live so far away. I live in the countryside."  
"I see…" Locke looked up at Kakyuu. "How does your ankle feel?"  
"It feels much better."  
"That's good." Locke wrapped another bandage around it. "Do you need anything else right now?"  
"No." Kakyuu smiled again. "I'm fine. Thank you so much….Locke."  
"Of…of course."  
  
Feeling his face turn red, for reasons he couldn't quite figure out, Locke excused himself from the girl's presence.  
  
------------------------  
  
"How many more do we really have to do?"  
"This is the last one, Knuckles. I promise."  
  
The scan laser slowly rotated around Knuckles' body, powerful robot eyes only millimeters away from the echidna's skin. Dr. Quack watched as information began to pour in. Sighing, as he only could turn his head from side to side, Knuckles stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I must find out how you aged so rapidly in such a short amount of time." Code numbers began to appear on the computer screen. "It's imperative that I find no side effects…"  
"Doctor." Knuckles looked at the duck. "I told you before. This isn't premature aging, and there aren't any side effects."  
"How do you know, Knuckles? Anything is possible."  
"I…." _Know because I know the power which transformed me is contains no malicious radiation? Know because something in that power lets me know that it's all right? How would I explain?_ "I just know." Looking back at the ceiling, "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Maybe. Maybe not. But….Julie-Su as well…"  
"Please. Don't experiment on her."  
"This….well, I guess it is an experiment." Dr Quack sighed. "But there must be some way in knowing what is not allowing anyone to recognize you at first sight. Like if there was some sort of toxin that allowed you to age and change, or if the effects of the aging will wear off, or if it's the beginning of irreversible and rapid aging….from _something_."  
"Doc!"  
  
A loud voice from the hall suddenly came into the room. Reggae music filled the air, as did some off-beat humming and buzzing.  
  
"Huh?" _No way…..Oh no….._  
"Hey!" Vector's voice was all too familiar, even after years of cyrogenic dormancy. "Doc, you called us in?"  
"No, Vector…"  
"It was Lara-Le, Vector." Mighty's voice penetrated. "She told us to come in here."  
"What?" Dr. Quack seemed upset.  
"She told us something was in here that we wanted to…" Espio's voice trailed off, only to reform into a gasp. "Great shades of …!!"  
"Charmy?!"  
"It……..**KNUCKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
The Chaotix turned to see Knuckles on the table. Dr. Quack saw their reaction as they stared - confused, then certain, then horrified.  
_Unusual….it's as if they didn't recognize him at all…._ Dr. Quack silently noted. _Very similar reactions to the mother and step-father…_  
  
"Kn……Knuckles?!"  
  
The Chaotix simply kept staring at him. Knuckles turned his head on the table to look at them. Charmy, Vector and Mighty's eyes were wide with shock. Espio was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Uh…..hi, guys."  
"Knuckles?!?" Vector's eyes grew wider. "Man, you look…..you look _older_!!!"  
"I don't see a difference…" Mighty cocked his head. "Well….not from this angle…."  
"Weird." Charmy looked at the others. "But at least he's alive."  
"Yeah, that's good!" Vector laughed uneasily. "Say, I guess he's…sort of back to normal……of course, when we return to the island you'll have a lot of explaining to do with your dad and those guardians!"  
  
_Dad. The Brotherhood. The Island._ Knuckles grimaced at the words.  
  
"I don't know."  
"What do you mean?" Espio's voice came out. "Your dad is probably worried with you in this form, wandering on Mobius. Does he even know you're off the island?"  
"Y-yes…." Knuckles was barely able to keep his voice from shaking.  
"Knuckles, you ok?" Charmy's face was concerned.  
"Knuckles…"  
"I'm fine, Doc." Knuckles quickly looked back up to the ceiling. "Just perfect. I'm sorry, but….I don't want to be rude, guys, but…"  
"You want us to leave." Mighty's voice sunk. "Ok. It's fine with us."  
"Hope you feel better." Charmy smiled.  
"Yeah." Vector's sarcastic tone made Knuckles wince. "Good luck."  
  
With that, the three left. Knuckles' dreadlocks twitched slightly.  
_They don't know….._ Knuckles forced back his anger. It could be rectified later. _They don't know…._  
  
"Espio?"  
"Hm!!" The tone was surprised.  
"You too."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Mmmmmm…."  
  
Julie-Su stretched as she submerged herself into the lake water. Her body had been completely dirty, bloodied and salty from the past several days of trekking - through the warp, then in the ocean, then the barbs that had held her on her way to Knothole. It was a relief to finally be alone with her thoughts, cleaning herself. She noticed also, as she stayed in the water, the water itself began to ripple around her, cleaning itself, until the entire lake was completely clear. Fish began to jump up into the sky.  
_Haaaaaah….  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
I don't understand….._  
With a sigh, Julie-Su stood up in the water, reaching for her towel on one of the rocks as she began to walk towards land.  
_We are the same…_ Julie-Su rubbed her hair dry. _We are the same….only older…..but no one…..when we came he-_  
  
"**HEEEEY!!!!!!**"  
  
The loud shout caused her to scream, dropping her towel from her hands. The shout also caused several nesting birds to fly away, scared by the broken silence of their sanctuary.  
  
"Uaaaaah!!!"  
"Yo!!!" The voice's origin came from above. "Julie-Su! Up here!!"  
  
Julie-Su looked up over her head to see a blue hedgehog on one of the higher rocks. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"S-Sonic?!?"  
"WOW!!!" Sonic whistled. "_Someone's_ been using Miracle-Gro on their unmentionables!"  
"What?!?!"  
"Hah!!! What are you doing off the Island?!"  
"What are you talking about? And…." A thought suddenly dawned on Julie-Su as she picked up her towel. "Wait! How did you know it was _me_?!"  
"Huh? What kind of question is that?!" Sonic jumped off the rock, landing in front of Julie-Su. "How else would I have known it was you?"  
"Well, I…..did Sally tell you who I was?!"  
"Uh….no?" Sonic's eyebrow crimped. "I figured it out on my own while I was watching you."  
"How long have you been watching me?"  
"Weeell…" Sonic scratched his head. "I don't know. But the moment I saw you bathing….which was a pleasurable experience, I must admit…"  
"D'oh!"  
"Yee!" Sonic ducked Julie-Su's hand. "I knew it was you, right? Why would Sally need to tell me something I can figure out on my own?"  
"Why would….."Julie-Su stared at Sonic.  
"What's wrong?"  
"How…..how…" Julie-Su shook her head. "It doesn't make sense! How is it _you_ can instantly recognize me, but almost everyone else in Knothole thought Knuckles and I were imposters?!"  
"Huh? Knux, here?" Sonic's smile twitched. "Well, if you ask me I think what threw them off about you-"  
"Don't _even_." Julie-Su glared at the hedgehog.  
"Well," Sonic looked confused. "Seriously…yeah, that doesn't make a lot of sense. I haven't been around you as long as she has. Did, uh, Knux's mom and Watch Maker know who you guys were?"  
"You mean _Wynmacher._ And no, they didn't recognize us either."  
"Wow." Sonic's eyes widened. "That's unusual. Maybe I should talk to Sal about that, cause that's just….weird."  
"She seems stressed. Considering how she might feel about that, it might not be the best idea.-"  
"Now, Julie-Su, you know how _I_ am around her."  
  
Before Julie-Su could rebut his idea, Sonic sped off in a burst of speed. Shaking her head, Julie-Su slapped her forehead.  
  
"That's……what I'm talking about……"  
  
----------------------------  
  
"What?!?"  
"The injured girl…." Luna took a breath. "Is indeed a friend of Usagi's."  
"Truly?" Rei looked at Luna as the inners walked towards Crown Arcade. "I never saw her before."  
"I have." Luna gave a sigh. "I think I will explain when the time is right. Now, however, is not the time."  
"Right." Ami looked at the sky. "Will this fog ever clear up? Will people ever be on the streets again?"  
"Eventually. But maybe it might get better when Usagi returns…."  
"We shouldn't exactly pin all of our hopes to her."  
"It might be our only thing to do, Luna…."  
  
Rei's voice trailed off, and a hint of sadness crept into it as well.  
  
"Rei…."  
"…..How is…..Locke doing?" Minako quickly changed the subject. "He's taking care of Usagi's friend?"  
"Yeah." Rei sighed. "I don't know why, but I've been feeling something around him. I….I think something is wrong with him."  
"Wrong with him?"  
"Well…..not………I'm not sure what…."  
"That's not a shock."  
  
The new voice started the group, who looked behind them. Haruka leaned on a lamp post, her head down.  
  
"Given that he's responsible for the debacle that destroyed our planet, Rei." Haruka looked up. "I'd see something wrong with him as well."  
"Haruka!" Makoto's eyes squinted in shock. "It wasn't him. It was Atrava."  
"Maybe so," Haruka shook her head. "But you 'inner guardians' are forgetting, he led us to his son, and a trap, as well as kidnapped our princess with the intention of harming her."  
"He must have had his reasons. Usagi wouldn't have trusted him otherwise."  
"You don't get it, do you?!" Haruka's eyes furrowed. "He attacked us. He insulted us. He hurt our princess, dragged her halfway around the world and nearly had her killed! He has put this planet in such grave peril! And Usagi trusts _everyone_ she meets, so it's not a surprise tha-"  
"I wouldn't speak such things of that man."  
  
Haruka turned to see Luna. Her red eyes squinted angrily at the soldier.  
  
"Luna! You, as well?!"  
"Yes." The cat kept her eyes on Haruka. "He is a man who would risk himself before risking others. His life is in grave turmoil right now, and I don't think blaming him for every wrong in the world will help."  
"How would you know, Luna!" Haruka's mouth nearly dropped in shock. "He is from another world; he obviously came here to save us for a reason other than those he stated. I can sense it in him; he is dangerous, he has a darkness around him that is fearful and foreboding. He's cursed with his own incurable vices. Surely you must see this, Luna!"  
"You don't think I can see that?" Luna's head shook. "But you are overlooking other things. The blood that courses through his veins, that is noble and righteous."  
"Don't be a philosopher, Luna!" Haruka turned away. "What does his blood have to do with anything good? How will his blood help the crying families who have to live in the streets?! The people who spent more time working honestly than that…that…._sugar daddy_ ever could have?!"  
"It has everything to do with it!" Luna raised her voice in a way the soldiers never heard before. "What was instilled in his blood before his conception was even thought of is the key to saving those families, those hard-working people!"  
  
Haruka turned back to Luna, her expression shocked. The inners looked at Luna as well, their faces distorted with confusion.  
  
"What…?"  
"Luna, what are you talking about?"  
"Nothing." Luna turned away. "It is nothing you would be interested in."  
"I am interested. Tell me."  
"Haruka."  
  
Everyone turned to see Setsuna standing on the sidewalk.  
  
"We all have a right to be angry." Setsuna was obviously upset, though her voice did not reflect it. "Our city is devastated by power. But you have no right to talk about that man like that behind his back."  
"Setsuna-"  
"I would have thought better of your handling this, Haruka." Setsuna closed her eyes. "But hatred isn't going to lead you anywhere. It will only make it worse."  
"Setsuna…." Haruka's eyes furrowed again. "I understand you're trying to help me. But you _saw_ what that man did. I can never forgive him, no matter what. And I'll let that old man know every time I see him."  
"That's your business, I suppose, if you never want to see him in a better light." Setsuna opened her eyes again, her pupils almost seeming to have a look of pity in them. "But hear me out. This is blind hate, disregarding of other elements of circumstance. You can't let it consume you. It has consumed so many, here and in other places, and it will never lead to anything but tragic consequences. If you start down that path…"  
  
Setsuna's words trailed off.  
  
"Setsuna?"  
"I'll be fine." Haruka simply turned away. "Mark my words. I'll be proven right."  
  
With an angry huff, Haruka marched off.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Knuckles' feet shuffled through the forest, his head down. The sun was to the east, slowly beginning its day trek. The echidna's mind, however, lay in thoughts of the night.  
_Recognition incognito…_  
  
"Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles felt a push on his back. He turned to see Tails looking up at him.  
  
"It's about time you came back. What are you doing?"  
"T-Tails?!" Knuckles' eyes widened. "You…knew who I was…"  
"Of course I did." Tails looked confused. "Why wouldn't I?"  
"I…well…….never mind." _No use trying to explain._ "I'm looking for something out of place to prove…..a point."  
"A point?"  
"Yeah."  
"What kind of point?"  
"No point, kid. Just….well, no point you'd be interested in."  
"So you're just looking for something."  
"….Yeah."  
"Something like this?"  
  
Tails bent down and picked something up, handing it to Knuckles. Knuckles stared at it for a moment, silently analyzing it.  
  
"Something…….." Knuckles' eyes widened, amazed. "Yeah, kid."  
"Honestly?"  
"This is _exactly_ what I needed."   
"That's good to know."  
"I……I……thanks!"  
  
Without another word, Knuckles bolted away from Tails and ran towards Knothole.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The clicking of the keyboard was all that was in the room for almost an hour.  
  
HELLO, SALLY.  
"Hi, Nicole."  
IS SOMETHING WRONG?  
"No….nothing, Nicole."   
I THINK YOU'RE LYING TO ME, SALLY. IT'S ALL RIGHT. YOU CAN TELL ME.  
  
_Tell, you what, Nicole? _The thoughts of the past night rankled in Sally's head. _That I almost killed Knuckles? That something's wrong with both him and Julie-Su? That a friend I parted from with slight animosity is now……..different? For no reason I can figure out?_  
  
"Well….I-"  
"HEY, SAL!!!!"  
  
Sally jumped up and screamed as the hands came down on her shoulders. She turned around, throwing a punch as she did. Nicole dropped to the floor, clattering across as she did.  
  
"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?**"  
"Woah, WOAH!!!" Sonic jumped back. "I was just coming in to see you."  
"That is **NOT** the way to come see me!" Sally's teeth were clenched. "I'm sorry, but I'm under a lot of stress, and I don't need you popping in at any given time and scaring me, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I….um, I apologize." Sonic looked uneasily at the princess. "But…this is something that kind of can't wait."  
"What is it?"  
"Um……you know Julie-Su's here, right?"  
  
Sally's face fell at Sonic's words. She shook her head and picked up Nicole.  
  
"Yes. I know."  
"And you know Knuckles is too."  
"Yes." Sally turned away. "Let me guess. Someone told you, and you're going to complain about Knuckles."  
"………No." Sonic's stunned and indignant tone surprised the princess. "Actually, I could care less that Knuckles is here. I'm actually worried about _you_. Julie-Su told me you couldn't recognize them when they came here."  
"………..No. No one in Knothole could."  
"I could."  
"Really."  
"Yeah." Sonic looked down. "I saw Julie-Su a little while ago. I knew who she was. I didn't need any flashing neon signs to figure out who she was. But she told me that I was the first one to know who she was without her having to beg recognition out of her."  
  
The last sentence was slightly sharp coming out of Sonic's mouth.  
  
"Oh…..that's……" Sally shook her head again. "Look. I………"  
"Sal…all I want to know is-"  
"Why I didn't know who they were?" Sally turned back around. "You saw Julie-Su! She looked so different. She's aged six years; that's what she told me."  
"Yeah, but I still knew who she was."  
INDEED. THAT IS MOST UNUSUAL THAT YOU RECOGNIZED THE PINK ECHIDNA, SONIC.  
"I…I don't know…." Sally plopped down. "I……it……it was just so weird."  
"What was weird?"  
"…….Their appearance." Sally looked down, rubbing her hands through her hair. "It……when I saw them for the first time I……it was completely gone from me. They looked nothing like themselves. And then Knuckles started talking, and……it was like…..shifting."  
"_Shifting_?"  
"Their faces. Like a shadow of a face….a magic, a veil." Sally shuddered. "Then, Knuckles mentioned ….something that only I knew…..and suddenly, when I opened the door of the tent, it was almost as if……."  
"Yeah?"  
"Now this is going to sound crazy if it didn't before….." Sally chuckled. "It was as if the moon shined on his face and…_melted_ whatever was covering his face. And then I saw who he really was."  
"Mmm hmm."  
"Crazy, yeah. I know."  
"Mmmmm hmmmmmmm……."  
  
Sonic put his arm around Sally, and the two leaned back on the seat. Staring up at the tent ceiling, Sonic's mind doubted that Sally's notion was really all that crazy. In fact, it almost seemed, as Sonic felt in his gut, to be the only thing out of everything that made sense.   
  



	6. Antithesis 1

**PROTEVTEOREYA ODNE  
_(Antithesis 1)_**

  
_Crackle. Snap. A leaf.  
  
The body count is terrible down in Echidnapolis.  
  
More and more bodies had begun to float. In the past several days, more bodies, more evidence found. It seems that what could assumed to be the worst has happened.   
  
It's much clearer now that the Master Emerald has been found. The Island was attacked savagely from the inside, and destroyed. It is now at the bottom of the ocean, where many more bodies await to rise.   
  
There are many who are angry. At least, out of those who knew of what happened. Outside the Hall of Justice, outside the double doors that bear Steppenwolf's likeness, no one's supposed to know.  
  
As a servant to my boss, I've been following the news closely. Of course, I have no choice. I am simply a civil servant to a woman, Gala-Na. I am plain old Antithesis. I'm just a normal person with more information that I should have. Or I was. Now I am Antithesis, brother of a woman killed by a surprise attack of indescribable ferocity.  
  
And now, I'm also in a world that is not really my own, even though we share the same atmosphere, with leaves and vines, because I want answers. And there is only one person who can truly provide them.   
  
But I don't think he will. From what I read, he is a despicable man. If he is truly to blame for the carnage….  
  
I read his letter from inside Gala-Na's office. Going in there is generally forbidden for me. I may be an aide, but I was supposed to know my limits. Yet there were no limits when she was gone. So I read the letter _he_ wrote to the great enemy, the one who plagued us for centuries. The words sickened me. How could this man of honor betray his people, my sister among them?  
  
That is what I must know. And, from what else I have read, even a man of dishonor will go to the one type of person that would be willing to accommodate him. His friends.  
  
I quietly lean on a tree to get some breath. I know he is here. It did not take me long to get here. I just have to go a little longer. Then, I might find answers to this unspeakable act; when the guardian turns upon those that have trusted him to keep their stead.  
  
I know I will get them. At any cost._  
  
--------------------------  
  
Even in the circumstances everyone was in, it was a normal morning at Central Control.  
  
"Mmmmmm….Come on!!" The hand came down onto the computer. "….Dammit."   
  
Hitting one of the computers, Minako, who was eating a potato, grunted angrily. She balled her fist and began to hit it harder. On the screen, the picture that had begun to form began to sway wildly.  
  
"Defective piece of crap!"  
"Stop it!!" Rei shouted.  
"Minako!" Ami's hand stopped her. "This isn't going to work. Stop doing that at once."  
"Besides," Rei looked at the monitor. "Something is coming up."  
"Truly?!?"  
  
Minako jumped up, sitting next to Rei, her eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"Minako…."  
"I wanna watch!!" The blonde pouted. "I haven't watched television in an entire millennium! You should give me credit for that."  
"…..Of course….."  
  
With an angry huff, Rei walked off.  
  
"Ooooh…" Minako's eyes widened. "The newwws!!!!! They've got the news station back up!!!"  
  
The screen flickered slightly, then sputtered again before returning with a low degree of quality. A fuzzy newsman appeared behind a desk as the three watched closely.  
  
"……..gfegnrewog………….indeed." The newsman began. "It is 2:44, at least according to our cgegffgsag wonderful to be bdskajfl air. And we have just received a speirjdgigfdgo Prime Minister."  
"Prime Minister?" On the other side of the room, Rei straightened up. "This sounds important."  
"Is he dead?"  
"No." Rei gritted her teeth. "Quiet."  
"…..has agreed to the President of the Unretruegdafdoghfjdalncdglo letters requesting a summit to discuss the world's probfgjfhdskghfrakegihfuakighfn-"  
"Eh? Huh?" Minako's head cocked to one side as the screen blinked.  
"Wave disruption." Ami looked at her watch. "It'll be back on in a few seconds."  
"Hmmm…." Minako scratched her head. "How can we make it-"  
"-will take place in Tokyo."  
"Oh. Never mind."  
"A summit in Tokyo?" Ami's eyes widened.  
"That's what it sounds like."  
"Why…?"  
  
The two girl slapped their foreheads as soon as the word left Minako's mouth. With wide eyes, Minako began to sweat.  
  
"No, I meant…"  
"We know what you meant." Rei shook her head. "You were going to ask why we thought there was going to be a summit."  
"No…." Minako shook her head. "I was going to say 'why are they having it here if the President of Wherever The TV Report Said is calling it?' We don't have a president."  
"We don't." Ami looked down. "But we know only one type of 'president' with that type of clout in the inernational community."  
"Which is why I pose the same question again…."  
"Maybe because our city isn't as badly impacted as Washington," Ami replied. "There really is no place suitable there to hold that type of summit. New York, perhaps. But that's probably in horrible condition."  
"I'm sure there were lots of talks to find out where to hold this 'summit'." Rei muttered. "Considering phone services have been out of order."  
"Never underestimate the power of desperate diplomacy, Rei." Ami took a potato out of Rei's sack. "Such as the Cuban Missile Crisis. If no one thought that there was anything desperate about _that_ type of situation…"  
"….we wouldn't be sitting here in a situation that is arguably worse," Minako finished.  
"Come now, Minako." Ami looked out the window. "You are forgetting that we know something that neither the President of the United States nor my next-door neighbor knows about."  
"And that is…?"  
"….the future."   
  
Ami's eyes seemed to sadden as she looked out onto the fog-hazed city. Rei, seeing her eyes turn down, slowly got up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She'll be back." Ami felt the hand squeeze her shoulder in a hopeful, determined way. "I know she will be."  
"……Yes."   
  
Ami's eyes didn't raise.  
_For our sakes, and for Mamoru's. Please, Usagi……where are you?_  
  
----------------------  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
Rotor's eyes squinted as blips began to appear on the computer screen. The digital rendering of what looked to be an echidna disappeared into black. Dashing across the monitor came a number, which grew longer until it finally was unable to sustain the numbers. The screen blinked: UNABLE TO PROCESS.  
  
"What the…"  
"Rotor!!"  
  
Rotor's head snapped up. The escape key was instantaneously hit as the walrus swerved to greet his visitor.  
  
"Knuckles!!"  
"Rotor…"  
"What….what brings you here at this time?" Rotor eyed the monitor carefully. The information, the number, the information window, all replaced by a menu screen. "I thought you were going out to the forest."  
"Nothing." Knuckles noticed his glance. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
"N-no, not at all."  
"Though…..actually, my visit here concerns what I found in the forest."  
"What you found?"  
"Look at this."  
  
Knuckles held up his hand. Clenched in his hand was a large piece of metal.  
  
"What…..is this?"  
"From Eggman." Knuckles replied. "That's what Tails tells me, but I want to make sure that I've got the story right."  
"Let me see."  
Rotor took the metal and examined it very carefully. He held it up to the ceiling, his eyes squinting. After several minutes, his eyes widened.  
  
"No way…."  
"You found something?"  
"Holy…" Rotor brought his hands down, his eyes widened. "This is impossible."  
"So Tails was right."  
"This…..this is a spy drone from Eggman." Rotor's voice was one of engaging disbelief. "But…..this looks so _old_!"  
"That's what I tried to tell Sally." Knuckles turned to the window. "But she thinks I'm insane. This might prove to her that something other than those vines happened on this planet."  
"Something happened?!….Hang on…"  
  
Rotor placed the metal on top of a table and dialed in onto a computer. Several beeps came from the table, and a red laser shot from the ceiling, slowly covering the drone bot with a scanning laser. Knuckles simply watched as he worked.  
  
"All right…." Rotor pressed a button. "Information is coming."  
  
The menu screen disappeared, and the number began to reappear. Rotor's eyes widened, and he could feel the sweat coming from his hat.  
  
"This…..can't be….."  
  
UNABLE TO PROCESS.   
_Impossible….the same number!!!!_  
  
  
"What could it mean?" Rotor pressed several more buttons. "I…."  
"You see now."  
  
Rotor turned to Knuckles, his eyebrow crimped. Knuckles' expression had not changed.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find similarities to the gauge readings of that…and myself." The echidna crossed his arms.  
"What?!"   
"You can't lie to me. I know what you and the doctor are doing." Knuckles looked towards the robot. "You want to find out the energy that caused my unnatural aging so that you might find a way to reverse it…."  
"…….We just don't want you to feel alienated, Knuckles."  
"This isn't the only way that I'm alienated, Rotor." Knuckles looked back at Rotor. "And what's more, this is something you can't just 'cure'; I can assure you that." The purple eyes closed slightly. "And Julie-Su and I aren't the only ones affected on this planet."  
  
Rotor looked at Knuckles, his face slightly confused.  
  
"I don't understand."  
"Your arm." Knuckles walked over to the walrus, grabbing his arm. The robot was suddenly tossed to the ground. "Here."  
"Knuckles?!"  
  
Before Rotor could protest, Knuckles had thrown the switch, and the lasers scanned Rotor's arm.   
  
"Knuckles?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Watch." Knuckles hesitantly hit several buttons on the keyboard. "……Right. Here."  
  
Knuckles slowly walked out of the way of the computer, and Rotor watched in horror as the readings of his arm came out.  
UNABLE TO PROCESS.  
Rotor simply stared at the screen, his mouth open. He seemed to be muttering under his breath; however, no sound came out for several minutes. Knuckles simply looked back at him, silently waiting.  
  
"Well?"  
"…………..How?" Rotor's arm came off of the dias. His face was stunned. "How?"  
  
Knuckles looked down, then outside.  
  
"No. Not _how_." Rotor looked out. The moon was shining, even as it set, the sun peeking out in the distance. "_Who._"  
  
------------------------------  
  
The blonde man sighed as he felt the switch snap.  
  
"Come on now." The jacket watch was stuck at 2:44. "You slimy devil. Why aren't you turning…"  
  
A flash of lightning suddenly lit the darkened room up, and the man involuntarily jumped. He took a deep breath as he looked out the window of the waiting room. He watched as the rain-drenched windows, several decades old, were being bombarded with rain pellets.  
_Good lord._ The man had to squint to see what was left of the mighty Big Ben through the downpour. _When is this wre-_  
  
"UP!!"  
  
The man quickly turned to see a butler at the door of the office. The doors of the office had swung open, and out of them came a man with thin white hair, dressed in a dark three-piece suit. With a nod, the man nodded to the butler.  
  
  
"His Excellency, the Prime Minister," the butler announced.  
  
The blonde man, in his 40's, young for a dignitary of his work, slowly walked over to greet him. The two shook hands as they proceeded into the office. It was small, and filled with stacks of papers and books.  
  
"You are George Fortinbras?"  
"Yes. Her Royal Highness called for me?"  
"….Indeed." The prime minister turned to look at the butler. "We will to continue in my office. I shall have to ask you to leave, Andrew."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
With a quick bow, the butler hastily left, closing the doors behind him. Sitting down in one of the chairs, Fortinbras looked up at the walls. His eye caught something on a dias near the minister's bookshelf.  
  
"Your clock, sir."  
"Yes?"  
"Stopped at 3:44."  
"Indeed." The Prime Minister gave a huff. "Whatever nonsense came through and knocked us around has blown all of the clocks into some sort of bizarre stop. All of the clocks, 3:44. Even Big Ben, or what's left of it - at 3:44, it stopped as well. Your clocks as well, Fortinbras?"  
"Sadly. I just broke my clock trying to fix it."  
"Heh. You're not alone." The smirk which appeared in the Prime Minister's face left after a moment. "But, to business. We have received notification from the President of the United States that there will be a reconstruction summit in Tokyo within the next week or so. Representatives from around the world will be there - one for every country, supposedly. There are many indications from preliminary reports that there are already differences in opinion from representatives before we have even started." After wiping his brow, "Perhaps grave differences. With that in the open, I say it will be intense, it will be hard, and it could take several weeks, months or even years to discuss a unified plan to rebuild the entire world. I am assuming you received the letter outlining this?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Excellent." The Prime Minister simply looked up at the ceiling. "You were chosen out of all of our ambassadors, and all of our people, because of your work in the U.N. Hopefully you will know a good majority of the people who will be attending the summit."  
"So I suppose we are attempting to put some of Britain's issues on the table at this summit?"  
"Hardly." The Prime Minister looked into Fortinbras' eyes. "I want you to act as a mediator."  
"_Mediator?_"  
"Compromise will undoubtedly prevail with a summit of reconstruction." The Prime Minster stood up and began to walk around. "Or, at least it should. But with the whole 'east /west' mentality in the world it will be very difficult. Therefore, someone with a good, solid voice in the world should act as a goodwill ambassador to the proceedings. And we know how well the U.S. will be in coping with the demands that will probably be placed from the Middle East and the African continent."  
"Oh, yes." The sarcasm in the Prime Minister's voice gave Fortinbras the urge to laugh. "Goodwill."  
"So, while we may not be as powerful as the United States," The Prime Minister kept pacing. "The situation right now is this: in the world stage we are allies to the President that have relatively powerful voices. But since Blair left office we have also been able to draw the sympathies of many of the questionable countries in such vaunted places like the Holy Land, the Serengetti or the Indian subcontinent. In this respect, we can coax the Third World to accept a few of the United States' more imposing and radical points, whilst keeping the feet of the Washington's dignitary on the ground by having him…….or her………accept a few of the Third World's more imposing and radical points."  
"And in doing so we raise Britain's place in the world." Fortinbras gave a chuckle. "It is such a self-centered and foolish notion that it will probably work."  
  
At that, the two laughed.  
  
"In that case," The Prime Minister finally continued. "I suppose you know then that the term 'I have no opinion' could imply here. Remember. I don't want any type of radical statement out of your mouth that could jeopardize this. Understand?"  
"Of course."  
"Hmmmm…" The Prime Minister shuddered. "This horrid aging syndrome everybody's got is horrid. My back seems to be aching indefinitely."  
"Do I have a place to stay?"  
"There'll be a place for you to stay." The Prime Minster sat back down. "The hotels are mostly destroyed so they're having families sign up to take in dignitaries. As if anyone could afford to take in anyone there."  
"How am I to get there?"  
"By plane. It leaves tonight."  
"By Jove!" Fortinbras shook his head scornfully. "The other people in this country's in need for gas, and it's being used on me. What idiocy."  
"Well, George," the prime minister looked at him. "Unlike the other people, you've got the fate of Britain on your shoulders. Now, you'd better leave……there's not much time left."  
  
With a sigh and a shake of his head, Fortinbras left the room. He realized that the prime minister was right as he nodded to the butler - the weight of a country's fate truly did shrug upon his shoulders. He looked at the ruins of Big Bne again, shaking his head.  
_I suppose this is a one-shot deal, eh? I'd better not mess it up then…_  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Rice?"  
"Of….of course."  
  
Locke couldn't help but wince slightly as the rice was brought upon his plate. He slowly began to eat.  
_Slow…..no ants tonight, Locke…..eat this._  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Kakyuu."  
"No formalities, Locke." Kakyuu smiled. "Kakyuu's fine with me."  
  
Oji-san watched as Locke's stunned face looked down at his plate.  
  
"Of course."   
  
_This girl….she is so much………like…  
no, not yet……more time……_  
  
"Where do you come from?" Oji-san scanned Kakyuu, his face turning bright red as he did. "The country, you say?"  
"Yes." Kakyuu looked at Oji-san uneasily. "I'm….I'm sorry…."  
"Hmm?"  
"Nothing." Rei entered as Kakyuu looked down at her plate. "Just slightly startled, that's all."  
"Oh, yes." Beaming, Oji-san shoved the potatoes under Kakyuu's face.   
"Ack!"  
"Potatoes?"  
"Grandpa!" Rei shook her head. She looked at Kakyuu. "Don't mind my grandfather. He is a lecherous fool."  
"Fool?!" Oji-san jumped up. "Is that how you treat me for raising you?!"  
"You can't deny what you were thinking, grandpa!" Rei jumped up as well. "You are really _H_, aren't you?"  
"How dare you!!!"  
  
The two slammed their hands down onto the table, glaring at each other in anger. Locke looked at the two, sensing the sudden enmity, and he started to get up as well. However, the sharp pain came and forced him back into his seat.  
_Dammit……_ Locke closed his eyes. _Go away, pain…_  
  
"Nnnn…."  
"Hellooooooooo!!!!!!!!!"  
  
No one detected the soft padding of Ami's feet as they entered the room. Rei and Oji-san turned to face her as she set down a cooler.  
  
"Here's the pork. I….apologize." Ami looked uncertain as she glanced back and forth from the two. "Am….I interrupting anything?"  
"Uh…" Rei turned to her grandfather. "No. Not at all."  
"Oh. Right!" Ami smiled. "Very well. I shall see you tomorrow, then?"  
  
Without another word, Ami left. There was an awkward silence afterwards from the two temple workers, who slowly released themselves from their battle positions.  
_Thank….god…_  
Locke re-opened his eyes, his pain gone. He turned to see Kakyuu looking back at him, her face defying expression.  
  
"Is…is something wrong?"  
"………………..uhhhhh…….."  
  
Suddenly, Rei began to laugh.  
  
"Haha!!!" She shook her head. "What are we doing?"  
"Heh…." A smile formed on Oji-san's face. "I guess you're right."  
  
Laughing, both granddaughter and grandfather returned to their seats. Locke and Kakyuu glanced at their hosts, smirking as they returned to eating.   
_Interesting._ Locke found himself looking back at the young girl. _She……interesting…._  
  
"Come on!" The pork was passed around. "You two! Eat! There's no need to worry about such small trivial insults. Not here! Not now! There's far too much in this world to worry about than each other. Eat!!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"………….Sonic?"  
"Eh?"  
  
The ears of the hedgehog twitched. The blaring of an alarm instantly met his ears as he re-entered the conscious thought of his mind.  
  
"Sonic!" Sally's head popped into the tent. "Are you going to get up? We have to continue clean-up. It's not going to wait."  
"Uh….uh huh……"  
  
With a yawn, Sonic scratched his back and stood up.  
  
"I'm up, Sal," he muttered incoherently.  
"Good." Sally shook her head. "I swear, if I knew you weren't going to wake up with the amount of sleep you had…"  
"You caused my lack of sleep, Sal…" Sonic gave a sly smile as he stretched. "I guess staying up all night with you is a bad idea?"  
"Yeah…."  
  
Sally looked at Sonic, her face slightly confused. Sonic's sly smile was instantly accompanied by a chuckle.  
  
"What's wrong, Sal?"  
"Oh!….Nothing." Sally gave a laugh. "Um, I suppose you should go now."  
"No prob."  
  
Without another word, Sonic sped off. Sally looked on as the trail of smoke spread in front of her into the forest, disappearing into the green distance.  
  
"God…"  
"He likes you."  
  
Sally gasped, her body jolting in surprise from the sound of the voice. Her head immediately turned to confront the origin. Upon turning, however, she gave a slight chuckle.  
  
"Oh. Tails."  
"Sorry, Sally." Tails' expression seemed unchanged as he looked up to the princess. "But you know, he does like you."  
"Does he now?" Sally could feel her cheeks blush. She furiously fought her blood vessels off through sheer force of will. "Why do you say that?"  
"Because." Tails gave a shrug. "Besides, what's the point of denying someone else's feelings unless you didn't feel the same way?"  
"What?"  
  
Sally stopped. She looked at Tails, her eyes wide.  
  
"What are you implying? That I…."  
"I just think," Tails looked straight into Sally's eyes. "You shouldn't deny your feelings towards Sonic. That's what he's trying to do for once - show his feelings, right? You know he is."  
"I….." Sally's face couldn't conceal her stunned thoughts. "Well…..I…."  
"Well…." Tails abruptly turned. "I'll be going now. See you, princess."  
  
Sally's mouth dropped as the two-tailed fox turned around and left. She looked down, her expression both confused and startled.  
_Show his feelings…..  
  
 "Actually, I could care less that Knuckles is here."  
  
Come to think of it…….Sonic has been acting unusually open towards me. It's almost as if he's acknowledging that……..we…we have…..something._ The words were hard to shove into thought. _And with Tails….and Knuckles...something is wrong. Different. Tails and Sonic…..something's changed them….but what about those vine-_  
  
"Princess Sally?"  
  
Sally's thoughts were suddenly depleted as she found herself turning around again. This time, however, there was no Freedom Fighter behind her.  
  
"Hmm?" Sally blinked. "Who are you?"  
  
The brown echidna didn't reply. His only response was a stare. Sally felt her skin crawl as she looked the new creature up and down. In response, the echidna gave a grunt as he shifted the pack on his back.  
  
"I'm looking for Knuckles." The voice didn't hide the echidna's seeming disgust. "Is he here?"  
"Well, I…." Sally paused. "Why are you looking for him?"  
  
The brown echidna rubbed his nose. His stare didn't shift.  
  
"Let us say that I am here to talk to him about his Island. I daresay it is important I speak to him. Many lives depend on it. It indirectly involves…….family."  
"Of…." _An Island echidna. What should I do? What if…._ "What's your name?"  
"My name….." The brown echidna's voice slightly lowered. "I am Antithesis. Let me through to speak…"  
  
---------------  
  
The rain showered upon Fortinbras as he ran into the open air field.  
  
"Aaagh!!"  
"Sir!!!"  
  
An umbrella was immediately supplied, protecting the diplomat from the driving storm. With a sigh of relief Fortinbras turned to his aide.  
  
"How goes the plane?!" He shouted over the rain. "Are they really sending me in this weather?!"  
"I fear so, sir." The woman, grey-haired for her youthful age, nodded. "We leave as soon as you get on the plane."  
"Right!"  
  
The two hurriedly docked onto the plane, a Concorde. On the plane, a tall, redhaired female aide greeted them.  
  
"We'll be leaving now?"  
"Yes, yes, uh......Tanya? That was your name?"  
"Yes." The red-haired girl smirked. "That's my name."  
"Very well. We leave now!"  
  
Another female, a black-haired aide, stood up from a front seat and nodded, crossing into the cockpit. Lightning flashed as the aides and Fortinbras took their seats.  
  
"Good God." Fortinbras turned worriedly to the window. "I hope all goes well. In twelve hours, I'll hopefully be dining on sushi."  
"Well." The red-haired girl looked out the window. "There are no stars to guide you to Tokyo?"  
"Eh?"  
"Stars guide people through their lives, sir. "The Red-haired girl closed her eyes. "Or so I was taught. If we are lucky, we will be above these clouds and the stars can guide us."  
"Well..." Fortinbras looked uneasily at the white-haired girl, who simply stared back at him. "We'll, em, just have to hope on our lucky stars we survive then, eh? Heheh...."  
  
Seeing that his joke had fallen flat, the diplomat cleared his throat and became silent. The third aide came out, nodding, and as she sat down there came a jolt. The plane was moving down the runway.  
  
"We're moving!" A shout came from the cockpit. "Fasten your seatbelts. This will be a ride to remember if we survive it, of course..."  
  
Turning several times in the rain-infested airfield, the plane drove into position and fired up its engines. The group in the rear was thrown back as the Concorde threw itself full engine and began to take off. Almost instantly, the plane was hit by tubulence as it rose.  
  
"We're going up!" A louder shout came from the cockpit. "Make sure your belts are tight! This is going to be extremely bumpy!"  
  
***ShoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOP***  
  
Fortinbras closed his eyes tightly as a strong wave of turbulence rolled under the plane. He clung to his seat, hoping that there was a lucky star for him, so that he could make it to Tokyo on a mission which held the fate of his beloved country, and perhaps the whole world, in its fold.


	7. Antithesis 2

**PROTEVTEOREYA DVA  
_(Antithesis 2)_**

  
  
  
_In and out. Back and forth. Here....not here.  
  
That is what he sees now. Ever since that day he was broken free. The light has inspired him. No matter where he went, no matter whom he talked to, the light has intrigued him to no end. He wants to repeat the process.  
  
He had made a promise, many years before, that this was what he would do. And now, standing behind a darkened pillar overlooking the treasure, he knows he could do it.  
  
But a sound startles him. The sound of an opening door. Overlooking Steppenwolf is a difficult task as the desecrator enters. He closes his eyes, hopes, wills himself to be unseen by her ignorant eyes.  
  
Indeed she sees him not, and it is obvious. She walks in, another one in tow, this one not as bad, but still one nonetheless. This one is a follower.  
  
Come again? The conversation begins. In front of the treasure.  
This would be madness, Councilor. The follower seems reluctant. I implore you no to do this. It is too soon, and our peo-  
Our people is the reason why I do this. Her voice is sharp. I will not allow _him_ to destroy us at our weak point. And it doesn't matter anyways what you say.  
You can't.... The look on the follower's face is aghast. You....  
I have already done what I have to do.  
But this act could destroy an alliance!  
They are no longer our allies. They are harboring a villain, a murderer. The desecrator turns. Perhaps if I explain what _he_ has done, you will understand the swiftness of the mobilization....  
  
He sighs. He isn't going to get the treasure. It is obvious to him as the desecrator spread the lies.  
  
But they are going to do something terrible. They will fight. He knows this, and he knows he has to find a way. The time isn't now.   
  
But he knew a way. There was another, and there was only one thing left. He knows this as he disappeared.  
  
To shed the fake skin. It was the only way._  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Are you all right, sir?"  
"Yes, yes...."  
  
Fortinbras took a deep breath. The feeling in his stomach was gone.  
  
"Thank God they still have functional garbage bags in Japan, eh?" Fortinbra wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "I am never flying again."  
"Sometimes flying is the only way to truly excel, sir."  
"Eh?" Fortinbras looked at the redhead attendant. "Well, er, I suppose...."  
"Over there." The dark-haired attendant pointed. "I believe we're where we're supposed to be."  
  
Over near the end of the terminal, a large crowd of several hundred people were surged into the lobby. As Fortinbras rid himself of the last of the mouth excrements and walked towards the crowd, he could see faces of many different shades of peach, sand, brown and tan.  
  
"The other delegates," he marvelled.  
  
There were hundreds, almost thousands, of people. They were mostly shaking hands, or hugging, or bowing to each other. Fortinbras began to scan the crowd, uncertain of entering in fear of being trampled or separated from his aides.  
  
"Interesting....."  
"Sir?"  
"I....I recognize most of these fellows from the U.N." Fortinbras squinted. "Interesting. I don't see Horton anywhere."  
"Horton?"  
The U.S. delegate." Fortinbras chuckled. "Then again, he was always a stickler for privacy. I wouldn't be surprised if he already left."  
"What do we do, sir?"  
"Well," Fortinbras looked regrettably at the crowd. "As much as I want to catch up on the conditions of the other delegates I think what's high priority now is to find where we're staying and unload, I believe."  
"Of course."  
  
The three aides looked at one another, nodding. With that, they began to walk behind Fortinbras, their heads down, speaking in low voices. Their own work had only begun.  
  
-------------------------  
  
_Usagi.  
The sound of gunfire.  
He thought he had pushed it back. But he hadn't. It was that hurtful to think of it......to know......to realize......  
No.....I must't think of it....if I do....then...._  
  
Locke's eyes bolted open in a jolt. Someone was at the door.  
  
"W-who's there?"  
  
It happened quickly. A small gasp from the crack of the doorway. Locke decided to take no chances, even in a a temple. He jumped up and threw the door open.  
  
"Oh......!" Locke's eyes eidened. "Kakyuu......?!"  
"I....I...."  
  
Looking rather embarrassed, the red-haired guest's head turned down. Locke stared at the girl, looking down at her feet.  
  
"Might I assume you are going without any aids?"  
"I...I..." The girl groped for an explanation. "I heal quickly."  
"What...."  
  
Locke's eyes widened. Her lilac-scented foot, swollen and briused two days before, was on the ground, normal, as if there had never even been a scratch to defile it.  
  
"I, um, was simply looking for the shower." Kakyuu began to back up uneasily as Locke looked up at her. "I.... I need to-"  
"No."  
  
The way the words came from his mouth surprised him. The word was abrupt, and he didn't quite want the words to come out that way for some reason. Shaking his head, he quickly forced control over his voice.  
  
"I wouldn't want the shrine master to see you out like this," he quickly shuffled her into his room. "My apologies. Stay in here for a bit so that he doesn't see you."  
"But my shower...!"  
"Your shower may wait." She was suddenly sat down. "It's all right."  
  
Locke closed the door quietly, giving a sigh as he did. He turned to see Kakyuu's widened eyes.  
_My god....._ A feeling of dumbfoundedness slapped him. _Those eyes........they are..._  
  
"Sir?!"  
"Oh!" Locke was snapped out of his trance. "My apologies. I....I actually wanted to ask some more questions...."  
"Rather an abrupt way of doing it?"  
"Well..." _My God. What must I say.._ "I....I was wondering if you were thirsty."  
"That's it?" Kakyuu's eyes lowered, and she began to chuckle. "Well, I suppose that's nice."  
"Of...of course...stay here..."  
  
Keeping himself from shuddering, Locke quickly left the room, walking briskly to the storage room. As he did, a sharp pain erupted in his side.  
  
"Dah!"  
  
He quickly recovered before anything horrid happened. However, the pain lingered longer than it had been as he shakily prepared the tea for Kakyuu, crawling up and down from his hip to under his ribs.  
_The pain..._ His mind began to wander. _It's been with me since she came......what could it be....?_  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"This isn't working."   
  
Knuckles looked down at the ground, his voice filled with a saddened disgust. Julie-Su turned to face him, her head hunched.  
  
"It isn't. No one will ever understand if we keep this to ourselves."  
"Even though it's only been two days, Julie-Su?"  
"Knuckles, they will never see what happened unless we tell them the entire truth."  
"And reveal too much?" Knuckles looked at his partner. "I know it sounds stupid that I wish to keep Earth's existence from everyone....but there are good reasons for it."  
"I don't see anyone here that would want to take advantage of that type of info, Knuckles."  
"Maybe not here..." Knuckles folded his arms. "But there are others who are interested."  
"Others?" Julie-Su looked at him. "Knuckles, no one knew of the warp until the Floating Island passed under it, and almost everyone who knew is......"  
  
Knuckles' face darkened at Julie-Su's words, and the pink echidna knew better than to venture on another word.  
  
"It's not just because I'm being selfish, Julie-Su." Knuckles voice almost seemed to quiver. "It's the dead, and the living, that I want to protect. If someone knew....if someone here with enough intentions found out...."  
"Knuckles!"  
  
Suddenly, the door of the hut flew open. It hit the wall with a loud bang. The two echidnas threw their heads around for the confrontation.  
  
"Wait!" Sally's voice suddenly filled the room. "Stop this instant!"  
"We haven't started anything." Knuckles turned his whole body. "But I'd like to know who _you_ are."  
  
In front of Sally was a cloaked figure, who immediately unmasked his face. Brown dredlocks fell from around his face, eyes uncovered, staring at Knuckles with a tightly-controlled anger. Knuckles gave no reply; only his eyes moved to scan the newcomer.  
  
"So." The voice, only slightly deep, spoke. "It's you."  
  
------------------------  
  
"Sleeping _again_?!"  
"That man...."  
  
The soldiers were in Ami's house, savoring what little tea was left in the cupboards.  
  
"I really don't understand." Rei looked at Ami. "He'll be up for several days, then he'll sleep for several more. It makes no sense."  
"It makes perfect sense."  
"Setsuna...?"  
  
The guardian of time stood up and took out her time rod.  
  
"I know....this will sound strange." A soft light began to glow from the Garnet Orb. "Perhaps even complicated. But Locke's body is not adjusted to our time."  
"_Our_ time?"  
  
Suddenly, the orb flashed, and a dark black mass filled the room, darkening it completely.  
  
"What's going on?!" Minako's voice penetrated through the black magic. "Setsuna, what is this?"  
  
Suddenly, a tiny spark of light appeared above the girls. Within an instant, it flashed, engulfing the dark and speading into what seemed to be infinity. The girl covered their eyes.  
  
"Setsuna!!!"  
"It's all right." Setsuna's voice came through the brightness. "This is simply a diagram of the atomic explosion which allowed existance to be birthed."  
"You mean...." The light began to dull. "The big bang? But what-"  
"Wait."  
  
The light drew back towards what was percieved by the girls to be the center, trillions of sparks, some large, some tiny, left behind in its wake. Finally, the light stopped shrinking, stopped growing. It floated above the girls, as did the sparks.  
  
"The universe." Setsuna's voice came through again. "Caused by immense power resulting from reactions that occur so fast that no one could possibly count them. For billions of years , this energy has radiated from the bright origin of the first reaction - the "center" of the universe - helixing across the dark nothingness of atomic matter. As the energy went further along, away from the center, the rate the energy travelled became slower." At this, colors began to appear around the light, creating circles of red, green, purple, other colors. "As the energy became slower, as did the rate of which the matter itself moves forward. That matter became evolved, into planets, suns, people. And time."  
"So....But," Ami's voice came. "I thought time was uniform."  
"The "center" still pulses out energy at incalculable speeds as the universe becomes bigger." Setsuna replied. "That is where energy, and time, moves fastest, at rates as fast as sound and light. Older energy, planets, galaxies, move slower. It is impossible to create one set standard of time for the entire universe - completely impossible. But time can be approximated for each 'zone' depending upon when the energy used to evolve them was created by the "center", the eternal reactor."  
  
One purple section, several colors away from the light, blinked. Then, a little further away, closer to the middle of the lights, a forest green section blinked as well.  
  
"The purple section is where Earth lies. Since its younger, time moves faster."  
"And Locke must come from somewhere in that green section!"  
"And time moves slower because it is older." The light, the colors, the dark began to disappear, and the girls were in Ami's apartment once again. "It will take a while for Locke to adjust, if he ever is able to adjust. All we can do is wait."  
"Wow..." Minako plopped onto the couch. "That was so complicated."  
"It is far more complicated than what Setsuna mentioned." Hotaru took up her tea again. "There are all kinds of variables that must all be taken into consideration. The map was only a rough scale of the true universe."  
"Understood..."  
"Ami?" Ami's mother's voice came through the door. "I'm home!"  
"O-of course, mother!" Wiping her eyes from the powerful glare of Setsuna's power, Ami stood up and ran to the door. "Coming!"  
  
As Ami left, the others looked at each other.  
  
"Where is Haruka and Michiru, Setsuna?"  
"Michiru is in Yokohama." Setuna looked down. "She was detained by something at the last minute. Haruka...."  
  
Setsuna's voice trailed off.  
  
"I don't get it..." Makoto huffed. "Can I assume that she is not here because it is involved with Locke?"  
"Why don't you try to talk to her about it?" Minako looked at Ami as she let her mother in. "Isn't there some way?"  
"I have told her that her unfounded anger, even after forgiveness and retribution, will lead to nothing but tragedy for her. She will not listen."  
"Hate is powerful." Hotaru looked out the window. "It can consume us in body and soul. When that happens, there is no hope for them. Only death awaits."  
  
Minako was slightly struck by the way Hotaru said her words. It seemed almost as if Haruka would be a terrifying monster to behold with such a power at her side.  
  
"Hotaru-" she started.  
  
She didn't get to finish; Setsuna shook her head as Ami's mother came into the room.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Me...."   
  
Knuckles looked at the brown echidna, his eyes slightly confused.  
  
"Who are you?"  
"Antithesis..." Sally looked uneasily at the newcomer. "That's what he said."  
"Brother to a woman whom lived on your island." Sally;s uneasiness began to grow as Antithesis looked at Knuckles. "Her name was Komi-Ko."  
"Komi-Ko...?"  
  
Knuckles' eyes widened in shock. Julie-Su gave a gasp.  
_Lived.......She _lived_ on the..._ It clicked with Julie-Su. _Oh no..._  
  
"She had a brother?"  
"So you knew her." Antithesis didn't even flinch. "I'm not surprised. Considering what you did to her."  
"What I...?"  
"Don't play games with me. Everyone in Albion's High Council knows what you did to your people."  
"What I _did_?!" Knuckles looked horrified as it began to dawn on him as well. "What...How..."  
"Does you friend here even know what happened?" Antithesis motioned to Sally. "About what happened to the Island?"  
"The Island?" Sally looked at Knuckles. "What happened to the Island?"  
  
Julie-Su looked at Knuckles. Knuckles looked back at Julie-Su with a huff.  
  
"I suppose since..." Knuckles looked up. "Princess, the island....it's....it's gone."  
"Yes." Antithesis looked at the princess. "And we've been cleaning up his mess for the past three days."  
"_My_ mess?" Knuckles' tone was both indignant and confused. "What are....what are you talking about?"  
"Look." Antithesis raised his eyes. "All I want is a simple explanation. Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"You _know_ what."  
"Maybe if you tell me what you're talking about, I might have something better that 'what?' to say about it."  
  
Antithesis' face only darkened as he took out a folded piece of paper. His hand unwaveringly went towards Knuckles.  
  
"This." Antithesis looked at Knuckles. "This will explain."  
  
Knuckles quietly took the paper from the brown echidna's hands. Sally watched carefully as he slowly opened the letter, uncrumpling it and smoothing it out. Quietly, the red echidna scanned the paper. His eyes slowly slit as his head bent over to further read the contents.  
  
"What do you think?" Antithesis folded his arms. "Does it explain it for you?"  
"Yes…." Knuckles' tone was slightly angered. "I think it explains something to me. Was this addressed to you?"  
"No. It was on the desk of my boss."  
"Your boss…"  
"Gala-Na."  
  
The red echidna's hand dropped, and Sally nearly jumped as she saw the expression on Knuckles' face. It was obvious that there was sudden anger at the mention of the name, and the guardian was going to great lengths mentally to restrain himself from inflicting violence upon...anything, not necessarily Antithesis.  
  
"That," Knuckles' teeth clenched. "Little piece of third rate cold tail."  
  
Without another word, he dropped the letter and stormed out of the room. Sally quickly picked the letter up and read it, her eyes widening as she did so. With a gasp, she too dropped the letter and stared out the door.  
  
"Knuckles?!"  
  
Sally went to stop him, but was restrained by Julie-Su.  
  
"No! Not now."  
  
Antithesis looked down at the letter, feeling somewhat satisfied.  
_Good. Now he knows that wh-_  
  
"What is this?" Sally turned to the brown echidna. "What did you mean?"  
"He knows exactl-"  
  
Antithesis stopped when he saw Julie-Su pick the letter up. Her eyes widened in horror and disgust. Sally looked over her shoulder and gasped as well.  
  
"Who in...." Sally's eyes slit. "Woah. No. _NO_."  
"Now you see?"  
"Oh, yeah." Sally looked up from the quivering letter and walked towards Antithesis. "I see..."  
  
Without warning, her hand smacked across his face.  
  
"I see that you and your boss are complete fools!" Sally smacked him again. "Knuckles could _never_ have done that. He wouldn't wish something like that on his worst enemy. He, and all of us, have been through just a little bit of stress recently, and you come in here, with this letter that isn't even in his own handwriting, claiming he-"  
"I _beg_ your pardon?" The insults were expected, but not the defense. "_Handwriting_?"  
"You heard me."  
  
Taking the letter from Julie-Su, the princess stormed out as well. Julie-Su slumped down into a chair, her head down, her face red with anger and disgust.  
_What?_ It had not gone in any way that Antithesis expected. _But Gala-Na said that it came from......I don't get it..........what's going on?!_  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Time delay?"  
"Yes."  
  
Rotor looked up uneasily at the two in the audience of the lab. Sonic tapped his foot onto the ground, while the king simply stared at Rotor, no emotion in his eyes.  
  
"I really don't get it, Rotor." Sonic looked up at the walrus. "So you're saying that _something_ in those vines caused us....to sleep? For two hundred years? And it _wasn't_ the Chaos Emeralds??"  
"I know it sounds bizarre, but it's true."  
"Is it?" The king sat back. "If it is true, and this theory can be reliable, there are still very serious flaws with it. For example, can you explain how we could stay the same age for such a long time? Or how Knuckles aged while the rest of us didn't?"  
"I....I don't know. yet." Rotor looked at the king. "I _do_ have a theory. It's possible that some sort of mutagen in the echidnas' bodies reacted to whatever magic was in the vines and caused them to age."  
"Have you tested the vines?"  
".....No, Your Majesty."  
"Well then." The king shook his head and gave a huff. "Unless you can prove this theory, then I shall have to dismiss your claims."  
  
With that, the king wheeled himself out of the room, leaving only Sonic and Rotor.  
  
"Wow." Sonic's eyes widened. "He just.........rejected your idea down flat."  
"I don't understand. Maybe..." Rotor plopped down. "I don't know about you, but I am positive that there's some other power in those vines that we have no knowledge of. I think Knuckles was right."  
"You know..." Sonic cocked his head to the side. "Before, I would have just dismissed this whole thing as totally insane. You know, what other kind of power can rival the Chaos Emeralds?"  
"Yeah. But what are you saying now? That you _do_ believe me?"  
"Yeah...." At this point Sonic's face became quizzical. "I....I don't know why, but.....something....I feel like I knew it the whole time, huh?"  
"Like you _knew_ it? But _I_ didn't know it until Knuckles pointed it out to me." Rotor huffed. "I wish he'd tell us more. He knows more than he's letting on, and I don't like this secretive attitude he's adapted."  
"Heh. Just another one of those effects of the 'power'."  
  
Sonic started to laugh, but stopped. His body, which had shaken slightly with humor, suddenly stopped. Rotor gave a smile.  
_Eh?_  
  
"Not so funny anymore, Sonic?"  
"Well...." Something had suddenly made it difficult to speak. "I..."  
  
_Come on, Sonic._   
  
"Eh?" Sonic looked confused. His head turned around. "Wha..?"  
"Sonic?"  
  
_It's no laughing matter._ The familiar voice that had inexplicably entered into his thoughts suddenly charged again, its youthfulness tainted with a father-like disdain. _Don't deny that you know! There IS power here! You just have to find it.  
What?_ Sonic felt inclined to simply break off this bizarre subconscious conversation that had suddenly incurred. _Who are you?! And what do you mean I have to 'find it'?!?  
Come on, Sonic. It's not that hard to find something that's in the easiest place to find things!_  
  
"Sonic?" Rotor tapped Sonic on the shoulder, but Sonic's shocked look did not change. "Sonic?!? Are you listening to me?!?"  
  
_Are you listening to me?!? It's locked up!  
WHERE?!?_  
Sonic could see Rotor's increasingly worried face as he began to shake his body. Yet Sonic wasn't in his body - it felt like he wasn't really in his body, or most of it. It was more like his mind peering through his eyes, through a shell, even perhaps a fake skin, a skin that was too light....  
_Dark....._ Sonic's mind suddenly clicked at his thoughts. _Darker....my skin should be darker......like the night.....  
There. Now you're beginning to understand.  
Understand.....WHAT?!?!?_  
  
"SONIC!!!!"  
  
The effect of a metallic slap suddenly rang through his ears, and his mind jerked from the moment of bizarre clarity he had suddenly experienced.  
  
"Oh!!" Back into his fake skin, he saw Bunnie standing over it, her face worried. "Suga-hog! Ah thought you wa goin' into shock jist nail!"  
"I thought you were going into shock..." Rotor turned to Bunnie. "Thank god you got here! How did you get here?"  
"Tails told me ya'll wanted to see me?"  
"Tails?!"  
  
Sonic turned around towards the door. No one was there.  
_The voice!...._  
  
"Tails?" Sonic heard Rotor talking. "But Tails wasn't in here. How would he..."  
"Oh, he was at the door..." Bummie looked over. "But I guess he's gone..."  
  
_Tails?...._ Sonic looked confused. _You were there....but now you're gone......this strange behavior of yours.....what is it?..._  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"Up here, Art."  
"Come on, Luna...."  
"I mean it." Luna jumped onto a ledge. "You really....must see this...."  
  
Artemis grudgingly jumped up onto the shrine ledge. A light came from the window as Luna glanced in. She then nodded, her body blocking Artemis's view as she turned to him.  
  
"Artemis, I think I have found the key to saving Earth when Serenity arrives."  
"Luna?"  
"In here." Luna's voice seemed almost excited. "You will understand."  
  
Moving out of the way, Luna smiled. Her body was in front of a wondow, where Locke and Kakyuu were sitting down. Locke was handing what seemed to be a cup of tea to the girl, whom accepted it graciously. The two then began to talk; however, their voices were slightly mifled from the window, and whatever they said could not be heard.  
Artemis simply stared at Locke, as he knew that the girl was not of interest to his partner.  
  
"Artemis, do you see it?"  
"Is that…." Artemis's eyes widened. "It….can't be!"  
"But you see it."  
"Yes." Artemis stared. "Even in this form, I can see it. Sense it. The resemblance. It's completely uncanny to…..to _them_."  
"It is, isn't it?"  
  
Luna simply watched as Locke's fingers quietly molded the candle into a cylinder.   
  
"…..Luna." Artemis watched as well. "You can't…"  
"I must."  
"Look..." Artemis turned to Luna. "Whatever you two had, it's past. He's been dead..."  
"Yes, but, well..."  
"Is anyone here?!"  
  
The loud voice at the door of the shrine cause the two cats to jump up in shock.  
  
"My word..." Luna looked around the bend. She gave a gasp. "What....is this?!"  
"Hello!" Four figures stood at the door, one with a British accent. "We wish to come in!"  
"Huh?" Oji-san's voice came through as he opened the door. "Who's here?....Who are you?!"  
"What in...!" Luna heard Locke's voice as she turned. Locke and Kakyuu had stood up.  
"What is...!!" Kakyuu's eyes widened. "They're...here?!"  
"Kakyuu?!"  
  
Luna and Artemis jumped off of the ledge and zipped into door just as it closed. They ran down the hall, stopping short at the end. The four who had been at the door were now in front of Kakyuu's room.  
  
"Kakyuu." A familiar female voice came through. "Fancy we would meet you here..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"This….letter." Vector looked at Knuckles. "It's dated two days before those guys mysteriously appeared on the island? But.......why believe that if you know you didn;t do what that letter says you did?!?"  
"Vector...." Knuckles looked listlessly at a window. "I'm not stupid. I know the letter's a forgery. But it angers me she'd even think of doing such a thing- wrongfully accusing me of such a thing. You know I would never have done something like that."  
"Well...." Vector looked at Knuckles blankly. "If this is what they're saying you did....what _did_ happen on the Island that caused it to disappear?"  
  
Without another word, Knuckles turned and left the room.  
  
"There's no use," Vector moaned after the door closed. "I have tried everything, but he still doesn't see the light! Looks like I was right. Premature aging is be turning his brain into cow dung...and maybe he's lost a few memories from sizzling all that power."  
"Or maybe you aren't seeing the light." Espio looked up at him. "Knuckles used to have a lot of power, true. But to use it for something like _that_? He always did things for the _good_ of the island, and I don't think _that_ was what was on his mind as being for our good."  
  
Vector didn't reply to Espio. He simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"Knuckles has changed....." Espio continued. "But I think he's right. Albion i-"  
"RUN!!!!"  
  
The sudden sound of screaming caught the attention of the two Chaotix. They ran outside, where several Mobians were screaming, several were running, and many were doing both.  
  
"Woah!!" All who were running had a look of bottomless fear set upon their faces. "What in..?!?"  
  
A loud explosion in the distance interrupted Vector. Smoke came from a distant tree, filling the sky.  
  
"Vector!!!"  
  
A ash-caked Mighty came huffing towards the two, throwing himself on them.  
  
"You're not going to believe this..."  
"Mighty!!! What's going on?!?"  
"Albion." Mighty gulped. "The forest fighters....they've appeared from nowhere, and now they're attacking Knothole!"  
  
Vector and Espio looked in horror to see the tiny outline of tanks, hundreds of tanks, coming from the distant clearing. Tiny outlines or people were running from them. The tanks started to fire, and many of the people were instantly engulfed in flame.  
Vector, Mighty and Espio looked at one another before they began to run. There was no time to waste.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" they screamed as they descended upon the tent camp. "ATTACK!!! RUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Battle Again

**BETVA OPYAT  
_(Battle Again)_**

  
  
  
_The page turned delicately under hand. The group of bodies submerged.  
  
All whom were invited to the great meeting are converged. So that they might be destroyed.   
  
The creature chuckles as it turns another page, Earth distantly in the window. It knows the letters were sent, and those whom they beckoned are in the great city. The tide is in its favor. It can destroy anything in its path and take what it desired since first setting eyes upon it….  
  
However, one thing remains unsettled.  
  
The creature knows that the princess has to return to her kingdom one day, to rebuild it. The princess, however, is the key to its success. There has to be a way to bring the princess back. Bring the power back to the world which it left so long ago. The creature has countless ideas. But only one truly stands out.  
  
Will they be able to withstand the might of its forces? Even if they did, will the distress of friends reach the princess?   
  
With that, the creature closes the book once more and holds out its hand, pointing. As if on command, what looks like stars suddenly shoots out of the distance, towards Earth, towards the final goal.  
  
To move the stars…the creature sees the irony of what it just did.   
  
To have that power. That is the finality of fruition._  
  
---------------------------  
  
Fortinbras looked at his aides confusedly. The three simply stared at Kakyuu.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" Fortinbras looked at the red-haired aide. "Isn't this where we're supposed to be?"  
"……..Yes."  
"Who are you?" Oji-san stood up. "We weren't expecting anyone here. Especially not foreigners."  
"What?" Fortinbras' eyes widened. "We're at the wrong address then. Why did you…"  
  
His voice trailed off when he saw Kakyuu staring at the three aides. Her head went down, her face red with shock.  
  
"You know this girl?" Fortinbras became confused. "Truly?"  
"Too well…"  
  
The three aides took their glasses off. The white-haired aide had bright green eyes, while the red-haired aide had purple eyes. From behind the group, Luna gave a gasp.  
  
"That is…!!"  
  
The black-haired aide, whom had blue eyes, gave a small smile.  
  
"…Seiya…..!" Kakyuu's hand went to her mouth. "….Yaten…….Taiki…"  
"Kakyuu." The black-haired aide, Seiya went on her knees. "We followed you here."  
"P…Kakyuu…" Yaten, the white-haired aide, folded her arms. "What are you doing here?"  
"I…." Fortinbras' face became more confused by the minute. "Jesus H…."  
"That's the same question we could ask."  
  
With that, Locke stood up, wincing from another sharp pain in his side. He looked at Fortinbras, then at each of the aides. The red-haired and white-haired aides looked back at him, their eyes wide, for a moment. Seiya's eyes widened as well, but only for a split second. She simply chuckled as she held out her hand.  
  
"Ah." Locke reluctantly took her hand. "A kindred spirit."  
"Of…..course…"  
  
Kakyuu watched as Locke and Seiya slowly shook hands. _Strange…its almost as if Locke doesn't know how to handshake…._   
  
"You are…." Taiki's eyes slit. "Ah. I see now."  
"I don't believe I have acquaintance with any of you." Locke turned back to Fortinbras. "Where do you come from?"  
"That's no concern of _yours_." Yaten sharply replied in a tone that surprised the echidna. "Maybe you should tell Kakyuu where _you_ come from."  
"Yaten!" Seiya's head snapped back towards her. "Rudeness in front of-"  
"Come now..." Fortinbras turned to Locke with a smile. "I think they have a right to know, having barged into their home. "  
"….Very well." Yaten glared at Locke. "Not that _I_ would…"  
"The name is George Fortinbras of London. We are here on an important diplomatic mission," Fortinbras began, ignoring Yaten. "A very important diplomatic mission. A reconstruction summit."  
"Reconstruction?"  
"Of everything." Fortinbras turned to Oji-san. "The world has been wrecked by the mysterious storms. People have inexcplicably aged. Panic that the world has ended is heightened by the destruction of buildings, bizarre weather, and other things that truly defy description." Fortinbras turned to Locke once more. "We may never have answers, of course, or if we do they might be a while away. But the leaders of the world agree on one thing: they must show the people that their leaders are not afraid to rebuild."  
"Nor are they afraid to take advantage of the situation?" Locke's eye crimped up.  
"Well..." Fortinbras shrugged. "Honestly, I don't see how anyone could. No one has the capability to launch an attack on anyone anymore. The only ones who know of this summit are the people whom were given permission to go and perhaps some people in this city."  
"Really…"  
"Hmm?"  
  
Seiya's eye caught something in the window behind Locke. She shifted herself more, and gave a gasp.  
  
"………Lights…….!"  
"Eh?"  
"Sir…" Seiya stood up, a look of concentration on her face. "I think you're wrong."  
"Wrong?"  
  
This time, another shooting light caught the dignitary's attention. The light came from the fog-crested sky, landing in the Jinbouchou district in the distance.  
  
"What in…?!"  
  
The others slowly turned to see hundreds of lights suddenly fill the air with a brightness not seen since the storms. With a shout, everyone covered their eyes to shield them from the intensity of the flares. Screams could be heard from the streets below.  
_This energy…_ Seiya grunted. _Can it be…..so soon…..a crisis?!_  
  
---  
  
The soldiers in Ami's apartment jumped up, covering their eyes as the lights shot past them to the ground.  
  
"Too bright!!"  
"This energy!!!" Rei shouted. "It's….an enemy?!"  
"This cannot be…" Setsuna's eyes widened even in the face of the lights. "How can an enemy be here…?!"  
  
---  
  
Michiru's head snapped as she saw the lights shooting to the ground of the distant Tokyo skyline.  
  
"A crisis?!"  
  
From her purse, the aqua mirror began to vibrate violently.  
  
"What kind of enemy…….this is not from our world!!"  
  
---  
  
Haruka stared out of the window as the lights touched down on the surface of the streets.  
  
"So this is it…"  
  
Haruka grasped her sword as the lights disappeared, revealing a cadre of hooded soldiers, guns in tow.  
  
"Let us see how long you last…."  
  
---  
  
Finally, the lights disappeared from the sky.  
  
"Good lord!!" Fortinbras uncovered his eyes. "If those had been warheads, we would be dead. But thank god it was something different…"  
"Sir…." Seiya clenched her teeth. "I would not be so inviting to this power…"  
"What?!"  
"Look."  
  
Seiya pointed to the window once more. The group looked outside.  
  
"Those are…"  
"Those hooded figures…where…again…"  
  
Locke's head perked up at Kakyuu's words. He quickly squeezed himself in between Yaten and Fortinbras to look.  
  
"Hey!" Yaten's voice raised in angry. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
The words fell on deaf ears. Locke's mouth dropped, his entire body freezing at the sight he beheld.  
_No………_  
The soldiers, dressed in darkened hoods, marched to the same methodical stride seen by the embattled echidna seen time to time in his life. The weaponry had not changed in the years Locke had been gone from his beloved planet. It was everything Locke never thought he would see again after the slaughter of the Island - yet he stood on Earth, his face etched with horror as they marched into the streets on Tokyo.  
_Can this be…_ Locke kept staring outside, his mouth open. _This…..this enemy…._  
He suddenly doubled over in pain. The sharp pain in his side came again, more intensely.  
  
"Locke?!" Kakyuu caught him. "What's wrong?!"  
"This…." Locke looked down, muttering. "This is a dangerous foe to you…"  
"Locke…!"  
"Right." Seiya turned to Fortinbras. "We'll take care of it.  
"What?!?!?!?" Fortinbras' eyes widened. "You mu-"  
  
"This girl is important to us, Fortinbras. Take care of her in case something happens."  
  
Without another word, the three aides ran out, passing the cats on the hall.  
  
"Wait!!" Luna shouted. "You mu-"  
  
Her shout was met by a slam of the front door.  
  
"Dammit.."  
"Luna…"  
  
Artemis cocked his head towards Oji-san and Fortinbras, who were staring out of the window as the women proceeded to jump down the steps of the shrine entrance.  
  
"Shhh…"  
"My god…" Fortinbras wiped his brow nervously. "Such a thing to happen my first day here…!!"  
"Oh, but this was normal before those storms…" Oji-san gave a sigh. "Let's hope no one we know gets into a fight with these visitors, huh?"  
  
Neither Locke nor Kakyuu replied. Locke shut his eyes in anger, then simply took a deep breath to banish the pain, his hand absent-mindedly running nails over a small bump he felt on his forearm.  
  
------------------------------  
  
***BAM!!!!!!!***  
  
"Tails!!!"  
  
Sonic stormed into Tails' tent, stopping short when he saw the fox stooping over a table.  
  
"What are you…"  
"Hover skates," The fox's matter-of-factly voice came out muffled. "I thought I'd make some."  
"Right……..but that can wait. We need to talk…"   
  
Sonic walked over to Tails, and the fox straightened himself so that Sonic could see his creation.  
  
"See?"  
  
The hedgehog looked at the shoes, a sting of longing suddenly hitting him as he did. The shoes were white and gold, gold on the bottom where skates could be seen peeking from the soles.   
_Those shoes……..why…..suddenly…._  
Looking over at Tails, Sonic noticed his friend staring at him intently as he had stared at the shoes. Shaking his head, fighting the urge, he grunted.  
  
"All right, I want an explanation." _I hope I don't sound insane…..but I know what I'm doing…_ "You've been acting really weird since we've started cleaning up. And I want an explanation. Now."  
"I'm not acting weird." Tails shrugged.  
"_Not _acting weird?!" Sonic threw his hands up. "Try telling that to everyone who says you've been acting weird!"  
"That's because they don't understand…" Tails' voice did not change tone to meet with Sonic's exasperation.   
"Understand _what_?!"  
"Well…" Tails looked straight up into Sonic's eyes. "I thought _you'd_ understand."  
  
An explosion went off in Sonic's mind as the words hit home. I _understand?!?!?!? What the hell, Tails?!? Why….why are you…  
Wait…….could this mean…._  
Another explosion seemed to go off as Sonic looked down at himself in confusion. He was met with surprise.  
_My skin….it's…becoming darker…._ His entire body seemed to darken with every blink. _What could this be…_  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!  
  
Sonic's mind jolted out of the strange trance at the sound of the third explosion.  
  
"SONIC!!" Rotor burst in, gasping. "You're not going to believe this…"  
"Huh?"  
  
Sonic looked down at himself again. His skin was its normal color.  
  
"What the…"  
"Sonic!" Rotor coughed. "You'd better come outside. Its bad…"  
  
Tails watched as Sonic opened the tent flap. The hedgehog's mouth dropped as he looked outside.  
  
"This can't be…!!!!"  
  
People, screaming, were running from tanks emblazoned with a red patch on the side. From the tanks came soldiers, dressed in bulletproof vests as they took out guns and shot at the running populace.  
  
"Those guns!!!!" Sonic's eyes widened. "Eggman?!"  
"Worse." Rotor pointed towards the sides of the tanks. "Albion!!"  
  
Sonic looked at Rotor, then at Tails. Tails simply stared at Sonic. His expression had not changed.  
_Albion…_ Sonic stared as he saw several people stop running, picking up sticks and throwing them, only to be blasted by Albion echidnas with Eggman equipment. _Knuckles…….what did you do?_  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Out of my way!!"  
"Aaah!!"  
  
The results of the attacks were immediate and widespread in the city.  
As Shinjuku fled, hid or surrendered to the sudden, unexpected menace, several people fell, hit in the back by the mysterious warriors whom appeared in a flash of light. As the people fell, several of the mysterious soldiers proceeded to march forward, dragging those who were still alive off as potential prisoners.  
  
"(_Ready!!!_)"  
  
Lining up behind the running people as a firing squad would line up in front of a condemned man, the legions fired, more bodies piling up.   
  
"(_Ready again!_)" Those who survived could feel the determination of the mysterious speaker's voice. "(_Death to them! FIRE!!!_)"  
  
Another barrage of lasers released, but several of the warriors were suddenly hit by rocks from the sides.  
  
"Huzza!!!" From some of the buildings, several Japanese students threw debris picked up from the ground and buildings. "Down with you!!!"  
"(_Hmph._)" The leader of the troops in Shinjuku sniggered. "(_FIRE!!!_)"  
  
More laser shots. Those students who had revealed themselves were suddenly down in the permanent sense of the situation.  
  
"Shit!!" swore one student who ducked down from a blast. "What the hell are we against! This is crap!"  
"Ixnay on the itshay," growled another student.   
  
Suddenly, the lasers stopped, and the students prepared to throw more. They stopped short, however, upon jumping up to throw another offensive.  
  
"What…?!?"  
"It's can't be!!!!"  
"Submarine Violin Tide!!!!!"  
  
The warriors staggered back from the massive assault of water. Several in the front disintegrated from the awesome power of the energy wave.  
  
"Well!" one of the students huffed in a grateful, if not indebted, manner as he shouted down to the sailor. "It's about time one of you showed up!"  
  
Neptune looked up towards the building, not moving her face. She slowly looked down from the window to the destruction and dead bodies on the ground.  
_This power…._ One body twitched before finally dying. _This will not be easy to beat them all…_  
  
"(_Damn sailor!_)"   
  
With a snarl, the leader of the troops slowly got up. Its head was uncovered, and in full view the robotic echidna eye thirsted for Neptune's blood.  
  
"Impossible!" Neptune's eyes widened. "You are……"  
"(_FIRE!!!!!!!!_)"  
  
Neptune barely had time to take out her mirror as the lasers shot out.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!!!!"  
  
The blast deflected only the lasers that were fired after the soldier took out her mirror. Those shot into the distance of the street.   
  
"Sailor Neptune!!!!" the students shouted from the window.  
  
Neptune shut her eyes as she felt the lasers riddle into her body. She heard the ripping of her sailor suit, and pain began to sear through her body. One well-placed laser smacked her hand, and the aqua mirror flew out of her hand.  
_No good…_  
  
"(_Let's go!!_)" As she staggered back, she could hear the laser reloading. "(_Let's get rid of this annoying girl for the sake of our beloved master!!!_)"  
  
---  
  
"Deep Fire Inferno!!"  
"Garnet Lights!!"  
  
The fire didn't affect the warriors in Juuban; the atomic distortion of Pluto's attack, on the other hand, ripped several of the warriors touched by the magic red lights from the sky. The soldiers attempted to move forward to engage closer to the upstarts; however, they were unable to approach.  
  
"(_Dammit!!_)" The leader of the Juuban force turned to his troops and menacingly pointed towards a figure in the distance. "(_Kill that one! She's created a force field!!_)"  
"(_It isn't deflecting out attacks…_)"  
"(_It is deflecting _us_. Do it!!_)"  
  
Laser shot from the rear towards the figure. With a leap, Saturn jumped out of the way, swinging her Silence Glaive in a circular motion to deflect the blasts from hitting her.  
  
"Watch out, Saturn!" Pluto shouted. "I have a feeling they will get more determined to get us out of the way."  
"What?!?" Mars shook her head. "Why aren't my attacks working?!"  
"Midnight Ice Asphyxiation!"  
  
Mercury shot out her attack at several lasers headed towards Jupiter as she prepared her own attack. With a clink the lasers turned into chunks of ice which fell heavily to the ground.  
  
"Ha!" Jupiter's arms went up. "Strong Tropical Depression!!"  
  
The lightning shot through the lines of the legion, causing several of the soldiers directly hit to spontaneously combust as other fell.  
  
"I'll get the ones to the right!" Mercury jumped up. "Midnight I-"  
"Mercury!!" Venus suddenly shouted.  
  
The shout came too late. Mercury suddenly doubled over in the air, a laser blast directly in the side.  
  
"Aaarrr!!" She cried as she fell on her face.  
"Hey!" Venus shouted. "Cheap! That was cheap!"  
"Aaah!!"  
  
Saturn's glaive was suddenly blasted out of her hands.  
  
"Dammit!!"  
"(_It's disappearing!!_)" The leader motioned, "(_Now, death!_)"  
"Come on!!" Venus muttered. "How is it _we_ get to die first?"  
"Mina," Mercury gasped. "Forget about tending to me and get up!"  
"Huh?"  
"If they can be 'cheap', so can you!"  
"I ca……Oh!!" Venus's face brightened. "Yeah!!"  
"Go!!"  
  
Venus jumped up to face the rushing legion. She gave a growl.  
  
"You wanna piece of _me_?!" Venus held out her hands. "I think you will not get close enough to get it! Medusa Stone Illusion!!"  
  
The attack turned several soldiers into stone, but they kept rushing.  
  
"Ok…..asking for it, are we?" Without taking a breath, Venus kept her hands out. "I was hoping not to do this……REPEAT!!!!!!!!"  
  
No sooner had the first attack ended, another blast shot through and caused more soldiers turn into stone. Venus gave a yelp of victory.  
  
"Woo!! Yes!!" Venus laughed. "You cannot-"  
"VENUS!!"   
  
Venus' accomplishment was stopped short by a barrage of laser, which she dodged. Upon avoiding the last laser, she fell backwards on her behind.  
  
"Ack!!!" She screeched.  
"I told you…" Mercury muttered.   
"Shut up."  
"Glaiveless Hands!!"  
  
The new attack smashed through the center of the legion's line, killing many. As the smoke cleared, however, they were still charging.  
  
"What the hell?!?!?!?" Venus screeched. "Still _more_?!? Like the army of the undead!!!!!!"  
"Need help?"  
  
Suddenly, another blast of energy, this time from behind, destroyed the rear of the alien battalion. With angry shout, the soldiers, still hundreds strong, found themselves surrounded by the seven soldiers in the front….and three more figures in the back.   
  
"Ha!!" The sailors could see the black leather even in the fog and the long line of warriors that separated them from the sudden reinforcements. "Picking a fight with these soldiers! There's no greater star breeder in the night sky than this Earth."  
"We represent the starlight that all power drifts to!"  
"Light of the star fields, Sailor Star Fighter!!"  
"Light of the atmosphere, Sailor Star Maker!!"  
"Light of the night sky, Sailor Star Healer!"  
"We are the Sailor Starlights!"  
  
Suddenly, the black leather shifted, disappearing in a flash of light. The three sailors, the defenders of a realm that lay in the far distance of Earth's system, reappeared next to the soldiers of Earth.  
  
"Uncanny…" Pluto steadied her rod in amazement. "Unexpected relief…"  
"(_What?!?_)" The leader's eyes widened. "(_There's more of them?! But our master told us that there were only nine to defend the Earth!!_)"  
"Star Healer!" Venus gasped. "Wo-ow! You've returned!"  
"Venus…this city is being sieged from three sides," Healer crossed her arms as she turned to the soldier of love. "From here, from the sea….and from within. There's no time to waste in destroying these punks."  
"Star Gentle Uterus!!" Maker threw an attack at the shocked warriors.  
"Right!" Venus grinned. "Lets us do it then!!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Move it along!" the shout came. "Hurry!"  
  
More of Knothole's citizens came to the cave, some screaming, some injured. Sally took out Nicole as the last of those evacuated closed the cave behind them.   
  
"Are you ready?"  
READY, SALLY.  
"Good." Sally fingered the laser in her pocket. "I just hope this is enough…"  
  
Without another word, Sally began the trek back to Knothole, the explosion in the distance her guide.  
_Why…._ Sally's mind searched though everything in the past days since emerging from the vines. _How could these people believe such a lie….that Knuckles is a monster….when he's innocent?! Yet….the strange aging….the change in his personality….his dodging what happened on the Island…is he really……..a……_   
Sally forced the term from the letter to Gala-Na into the front of her mind.  
_A mass murderer?!?!_  
  
…………….SALLY.  
"Nicole?"  
SENSORS INDICATE A SUDDEN AND SUBSTANTIAL INCREASE IN CHAOS ENERGY FROM AN UNIDENTIFIED SOURCE.  
  
---  
  
"Ha!!"  
  
Bunnie could feel the crunching skulls of the two attacking echidnas as she slammed them into one another.  
  
"That's what y'all get!" she shouted. "Fo messing with mah Antoine!"  
"Leeve me, Bunnie!!" Antoine gasped. "Zees eez ovair our heads with zee Eggman's wepouns!"  
"Nonsense.."  
"AAR!!!"  
  
Kicking a trooper back into the side of his tank, Julie-Su turned from her own battle to see Antoine on the ground, blood gushing from a flesh wound.  
  
"Antoine!"  
"Julie-Suu!" Antoine pointed to the rabbit. "Talk some since into hair!"  
"….Hold still…"  
  
Julie-Su held out her hands over the flesh wound. She closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
"Eh..?"  
  
_If it can affect flowers…_ Julie-Su tightened her closed eyes. _Maybe…._  
  
"ZUT ALORS!!"  
  
Antoine gave a yelp of pain, jumping away from the pink echidna.  
  
"Vat are you dooing?!"  
"Your arm."  
"Vaa…?"  
  
Antoine looked down at his arm. He gave another yelp when he saw his arm completely healed, save for a small scar.  
  
"En zee planet!" he gulped. "How deed you do zees?"  
"…..A long story…"  
"I do no tink eet weel 'elp." Antoine motioned towards the tank, jumping out of the way of another bullet. "Vee aire doomed! Zey caught us weeth nothing to fight back!!"  
"Not exactly."  
  
Antoine looked up towards the origin of the voice and gave another gasp when he saw a silhouette walking towards the front line of the invaders.  
  
"Mon dieu!!"  
"What in…" Julie-Su's eyes widened. "Knuckles!!! What are you…"  
  
Julie-Su stopped shouting when she saw Knuckles standing in front of the tanks. The guardian shut his eyes and clenched his fists.  
  
"What are you…you wouldn't…"  
"They can't reach the people."  
"Wait!!" Julie-Su shouted as she bent down to pick up a badger. "You can't!!!! WAIIT!!"  
"FIRE!!!"  
  
The Albion tanks fired on the echidna. The shots ripped through Knuckles.  
  
"KNUCKLES!!"  
"Rrrrrr…."   
  
Knuckles grunted as the bullets hit him. The pain didn't faze him. On the contrary, it was what he needed.   
  
"**……………..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
Suddenly, Knuckles' eyes popped open, his head lifted up towards the sky. The pupils were the color of Chaos Emeralds as a small ripple of energy pulsed off his body. The tanks were jolted back several feet from the blast.  
  
"What the…?!?"  
  
Bunnie's legs suddenly froze, and she looked down to see what was happening.  
  
"Ah declah!!" She gasped. "Again?!?"  
  
With another shout, Knuckles' red body suddenly shifted, changing color.   
  
"MON DIEU!!" Antoine screeched.  
"Knuckles!!!" Julie-Su shouted again. "You're…..you're _insane_!!!!!!"  
"There…" The color of emerald crept over Knuckles' body until he was no longer red, but green. His body began to glow. "Now we stand a chance…"  
  
---  
  
"Huh..?!"  
  
From his spot in a nearby tree, Antithesis' eyes bulged at the transformation of the guardian.  
  
"That form…."  
  
_"Without the will to control the power, he is a threat to everyone and everything!"_  
  
"Sizzling with power…..yet…..he seems to control it…..how?!"  
  
---  
  
The beam of emerald energy caused Sonic's ears to prick up.  
  
"What the..?!?"  
"Sonic!!"  
  
Sonic turned to see Sally running towards him, panting.  
  
"Hurry. To Knothole!" Sally jumped on Sonic's back. "Someone's activated a Chaos Emerald!"  
  
Without another word, Sonic shot across the forest, unheeding of the pair of blue eyes watching him from the trees as he did so, two tails swishing in the shadows.   
  
------------------  
  
Fortinbras looked out the window, his face etched with worry.  
_I hope this all turns out well…_ Fortinbras winced at the sound of the nearby gunfire. _Perhaps I should check upon that girl…and that man…._  
  
Leaving the room he was in, the Briton rounded a corner to the next door to the right, the girl's bedroom.  
  
"Madam….Sir….?"  
  
He opened the door and received the shock of his life. There was no one in the room. Only an open window, the curtains flowing in the cold breeze.  
  
"Bloody _Christ_…!!!!"  
  
---  
  
Uranus rounded a corner, huffing. She shot past several groups of people running in the other direction.  
_This enemy's energy…._ Uranus thought as she ran. _Like….like _his_……but different….  
  
"What…?"  
"Luna, what are you talking about?"  
"Nothing." Luna turned away. "It is nothing you would be interested in."  
  
What could it mean? That…._ Uranus' thought became confused. _….that I was wrong?! No! I _know_ he is connected with this….somehow…._  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"  
  
The scream sliced through the air, paralyzing Uranus' thoughts. It entered through her ear, summoning memories of recollection upon whose voice uttered the wail.  
_No….._  
The scream demanded recognition as Uranus rounded another corner, this time finding herself on the front line of the fight. In front of her, a lone figure fighting for Tokyo.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" The figure fell backwards, screaming.  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Uranus' brain clicked, and she charged forward as the mirror hit the ground. "MICHIRU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her shout of recognition turned into a scream of horror as she saw hundreds of laser beams, deflected by her lover's talisman only seconds before, barrel towards her.  
  
------------------  
  
"Julie-Su…" The now-green echidna turned towards Julie-Su. "You get the troops that are behind me. I'll handle these guys."  
  
With a slight nod of understanding, Julie-Su adjusted her jacket and turned to Antoine and Bunnie.  
  
"Let's _go_!!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Knuckles spread his arms out, his eyes closed.  
  
"HIM!!" The tanks aimed towards their empowered fugitive. "FIRE!!!!!!"  
  
The entourage of cannon fire and bullets once again riddled the echidna's body. The second time, however, the echidna didn't even blink as the bullets entered his body. His insides, strengthened by his power, simply absorbed the ammunition, rendering all of it useless for injury. The attacks that didn't hit him simply disintegrated, blinked out by invisible energy.   
  
"A….a force field!!!" The leader of the Albion echidnas looked around nervously. "He…he must run out of energy soon; no one can survive our barrage too many times! Keep firing!!!!!"  
  
The next rounds met with the same total resistance on the part of the echidna. From her position, Julie-Su sighed.  
_Thank god…_ She punched out a trooper. _I hope he doesn't do anything stupid…_  
  
---  
  
Antithesis simply stared as Knuckles hardly flinched, even though ammunition was fired upon him again and again. Nor did the echidna seem to be interested in killing anyone as Antithesis thought from his previous action of charging up his power; he simply stood where he was, his eyes closed.  
_Why….why isn't he killing the troops?!_ Antithesis cocked his head in confusion. _Does he….not want to? Yet this is who Gala-Na hates for killing the people of the Island…._  
His eye caught Sonic and Sally entering the clearing, shouting in surprise upon laying eyes on Knuckles.  
  
"Knuckles?!?!?" The Albion could see Sonic's eyes bulge. "Is…..that….no way!!!!!"  
"Sonic!" Julie-Su's voice came through. "Stop these guys over here! We can't let them get to the village!"  
  
_What….is going on?!_  
  
-------------------------  
  
It happened all too quickly for Uranus to realize. The crunch of cartilage centered into her rib cage, before spreading to her hips, all the way to her thigh. The pain was searing all around, though it was not what Uranus had expected from lasers ripping her body apart.  
It was as she fell, however, that her eyes opened.   
The light show above. The beams above. The shadow on top of her, pushing her to the ground.  
  
"Daargh!"  
  
The two figures tumbled to the ground, Uranus rolling on top of her savior, grunting. The beams hit a tree, scathing it near the base.   
  
"MICHIRU!!"  
  
Her fear, which had escalated as the beams hurtled towards her, was gone. With a renewed growl, her eyes searing towards the oncoming troops, Uranus began to jump up, ready to fight.  
  
"Arrrrr!!!!"  
  
Uranus' heart stopped when she heard the cry of pain. She looked down, her savior wincing and gritting his teeth. Her heel had pierced his arm, an arm which had never properly healed from his last gunfight.  
  
"…….Locke?!…….."  
  
She had never expected the filthy creature to come to her aid and save her, let alone sit up from bed and fight. Yet Locke was there, under her, in his true form, his eyes shut tightly in pain. And he had saved her from a certain death.  
Uranus quickly took her foot off, her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Go…stop them…" Locke gasped. "I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes. It's an old wound."  
  
Uranus was frozen, paralyzed by her shock, by her mistake. She realized. To herself, she simply swore. She had been wrong the whole time.  
  
"GO!!"  
  
The fretting in the echidna's voice gave no subtlety to desperation. Without another moment, Uranus' heel turned, and she gave chase to the army, her sword appearing in her hand.  
  
"Space Sword BLASTER!!!!!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"RETREAT!!!"  
  
After knocking out another Albion soldier, Sally watched in shock as Knuckles, sizzling with Chaos energy, still stood, his eyes closed, everything thrown at him deflected. Most of the troops, eyes widened in horror, had begun to retreat.  
  
"How…" Sally looked around. "How….could he handle so much power…"  
"It doesn't matter." Sonic held onto her hand, squeezing it. "He's protecting us. They've gotta see they're fighting an impossible battle!"  
  
_Shed the fake skin. Darker and darker…_  
  
Sonic's ears pricked up. A loud clicking sound.  
_The troops. The Albion troops.  
Some of them were behind us._  
Thought suddenly raced through his mind as never before. In the split second, out of nowhere, from the strange trance he could not explain. In his mind he saw…..everything.  
  
_The man in the bushes.  
The men retreating.   
The glint of the gun in the shadows.  
The bullet as it was loaded.  
The eyepiece as it aimed.  
The trigger.   
The barrel.  
Sally.  
Feet.  
FEET.  
JUMP.  
**NOW**_  
  
His eyes saw nothing. His mind saw it all. From the moment the sniper steadied his trade. The moment, he aimed. The moment the shot rang out.   
The moment Sonic's head turned around. The moment his feet left the ground, jumping in the back. Behind her.  
Sally heard the sound, but did not comprehend. Not until she turned, saw Sonic in front of her, his arms spread as he flew in the air.  
  
"SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM***  
  
Sally knew the instant the bullet hit him in the heart. But it was not from the convulsing shudder of a dying man's body as he fell. Nor from the gasp of pain that came from the hedgehog's mouth as the bullet ripped through him. Not even from the blood that suddenly splattered from his chest.  
  
***CHA-ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!***  
  


  
What allowed Sally the realization was, the instant the bullet hit, Sonic's body suddenly began to shimmer from the front, from the point of impact. The bullet ripped through his back, but where the bullet hit, white. The blood, from red to white instantly. Coated with power, and spreading through, from the bullet's path down his back. White.  
  
**"HuuuuruuuraaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**  
  
With one final scream, Sonic's pearl colored body convulsed one last time as an explosion of white ripped through him, a wave of powerful, limitless, unexpected energy pulsing from his body outward. Sally, the sniper, Knuckles, Antithesis, the other Freedom Fighters who had turned to see Sonic as he cried out, the forest fighters of Albion. No one in the vicinity had a chance to react as the wave rolled over them, whiting out the green forest in the blink of an eye.  
  
--------------------------  
  
_The screams of the shocked Freedom Fighters pierced through Sally's brain as she tried to shield herself from the bright light.  
_My eyes….I can't see…  
"PALE!!!"_  
  
Her eyes suddenly turned towards the right. She was met with a grotesque sight.  
  
"Aah!"  
"Duaah!"  
  
The bullets of the mysterious Overlanders ripped through the echidnas, through their throats, the heads, chests. Hundreds of others tried to flee, but another group of Overlanders met them on their doomed escape.  
_Where are we..?!_  
  
"Princess!!!"  
  
Sally saw Bunnie running towards her, only to be hit by several bullets herself.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!!"  
"BUNNIE!!!"  
  
Sally started to move towards her fallen friend, but just as she did, she felt a bullet whiz by her. Then came the sharp pain.  
  
"……Bunnie.." she gasped in shock as she fell.  
  
She fell onto a soft embankment, which cushioned her fall. She looked up to see the mysterious Overlanders snickering as they pointed towards a building. Behind them was a soft green light.  
_What…..is that…._  
  
"Look." One of the Overlanders, a black-haired man with pale skin, suddenly spoke. His voice was familiar, but in her state, as she lost blood, she could not point to where she had heard a similar voice. "Him."  
  
She cocked her head up to see a figure on top of the building, crouching down, gasping for breath. The green skin was the same here as it was in Knothole, but the power had been spent, uncontrolled then.  
  
_Knuckles._  
  
Sally's heart froze as they aimed towards him.  
  
_He…..Echidnapolis. This is Echidnapolis.  
  
But how?!_  
  
She looked down to ponder, only to meet the face of an echidna under her - blood over his face, his skull cracked by bullets.  
  
_No……_  
  
"Get him!!!" The Overlander spoke again, evidently the leader. "He'll be useful to us now that he's nothing left to defend."  
  
With a roar in a language unheard by Sally, the Overlander group charged at the echidna, guns drawn, greed in tow, as well as the Master Emerald. Sally shut her eyes…she couldn't watch as she heard his impassioned screams…_  
  
--------------------  
  
"(_RaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_)"  
  
Writhing, the last of the legions snarled as they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Finally…"  
  
Neptune gave a sigh as she leaned on Uranus. In the distance, more explosions sounded.  
  
"There's….not much time." Locke looked at the two. His red skin was splotched with burn marks, close calls from lasers. He held his arm, the injury he had received from his last day on the Island hurting again. "There must be another brigade of renegades up there."  
"Dammit." Uranus gritted her teeth. What a coincidence they should attack with those dignitaries…"  
"Maybe its not coincidence…" Neptune muttered. _An echidna….that…thing that went to attack me…._  
  
The three slowly, and painfully, hobbled to Juuban. Uranus looked over at Locke, her mind numbed. She could see the look of confusion on his face, as she felt it on her own.  
_He….he saved me…_  
After what felt like an eternity, the group finally reached their constituents.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!!"  
"Strong Tropical Depression!!"  
  
The warriors began to show their fear at the continued attacks upon them. Some began to run off. Most, however, stay, blasting away until they died or their ammunition wore out.  
  
"What is this?!" Healer gritted her teeth as Locke, Uranus and Neptune approached. "What are you doing here? Go away!"  
"No!" Uranus immediately understood who the Starlight meant. "He's an ally…"  
  
Healer's eyes narrowed at the comment, and she simply turned away. The other soldiers not engaged in battle turned to see the new arrivals and yelped.  
  
"Uranus!"  
"Neptune!!"  
"We're here to help!" Steadying Neptune onto Locke, Uranus once again took out the space sword. "My turn! As the magnificent soldier! Mandate of Heaven!!!"  
  
Throwing her sword to the ground, it caused a huge eruption which once again shattered the center line. The legion, however, quickly began to regroup.  
  
"What??" Uranus' eyes widened. "Are they on a suicide mission?!?"  
"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!!"  
  
Out of nowhere, a powerful blast hit the center just as it finished regrouping. More of the hooded warriors suddenly disappeared under a blazing attack of scented energy from the north. The soldiers gasped as more of the creatures shouted, pointing as they did, before finally retreating.  
  
"Wait!" Jupiter shouted. "Come back! We're not finished with you!! Cowards!!!!"  
  
It was a moot insult. Flashes of light hit the ground, and where there had been thousands from nowhere was now no one anywhere.  
  
"God….dammit!!" Maker clenched her teeth. "Gone!"  
"We could have gotten them all if that echidna wasn't in the way with Uranus," Healer muttered, to which a surprised Uranus could find no sufficient reply to challenge her.  
"It doesn't matter, Star Healer!" Fighter gave a sigh. "They're all gone. Whomever they were."  
  
Locke slowly stood up, holding his arm. The hoods of the soldiers were completely smothered with energy.  
_Who….who could have possibly known……all who knew of the Dark Legion….they were on the Island…_  
His nose suddenly caught the aroma of the energy. His eyes widened in shock.  
_This power…..the scent of lilacs.  
No…..it cannot be…._  
  
"Starlights!!"  
  
Locke's bloodied head slowly turned towards the direction of the voice. His heart froze when he saw the silhouette.  
  
"Healer! Maker!!" Though there was a crown, a sailor suit of petals, the flowers at hand, and a star on her forehead, to Locke there was still no mistaking the voice, the hair. The blazing red eyes. "That is no way to treat a warrior who has saved the life of a comrade sailor!"  
"What?!?" Healer's eyes widened. "This….cannot be…..why are you…"  
"Sailor Kakyuu!!"  
"**PRINCESS?!?**"  
  
The three Starlights suddenly bowed, just as Seiya had done in the shrine. Everyone else, staring on, realizing, bowed as well. Of the circle of sailors, only one didn't bow.  
  
"……..Kakyuu?…….."  
  
Locke stared, unable to say anything else, unable to move. His shock overcame his pain, his hand sliding off of his old injury. His whole body was set, unmoving from realization.  
  
"You!!" Locke was jolted back to movement as Healer's scathed voice slashed through his thoughts. "Mobian! Heathen animal! Show respect to someone for the first time in your life!"  
"Healer!!!"  
  
Kakyuu's tome of condemnation gave way to a gasp as she turned to the echidna. A hand went to her mouth.  
  
"My god….you are….Locke!!"  
  
Locke tried to answer, but found himself unable to. He could feel that everyone was now staring at him, waiting for his reaction. But aside from shock he found nothing.  
It felt like an eternity to him before he felt someone's hand gently pushing him to the ground.  
  
"My apologies." Fighter's voice whispered into his ear. "I'm afraid this is the only way."  
  
Locke didn't hear him. He could only see Kakyuu, a sailor. She looked at him, and her shock mirrored his.  
_Like her…_  
It was the first time ever, since meeting Usagi, he had felt this way. A passion, one he had only felt for blue eyes, welled up as her red eyes stared at him.   
For it was staring at Sailor Kakyuu, her hair blowing in the breeze, her eyes staring in a way only Usagi's could have before, that made Locke truly realize the truth of his love for Usagi. To realize just how impossible it was to love a woman who could never be his in the first place.  
  
------------------------  
  
Suddenly the pain was gone.  
  
"Aaaah!!!"  
  
Sally gasped, then blinked. Everyone slowly uncovered their eyes, opening them as the trees began to form around them once more, the white energy dissipating.  
  
"What the…." Sally looked down at herself. There was nothing. She was no longer laying on a dead body, but grass. "What was that…"  
  
Knuckles, his body shifting back to red, slowly unbent himself from his defensive position, looking around, confused. He bit his lip when he looked to where the tanks has been.  
  
"…Gone……" he grunted.  
  
Slowly, everyone sat off of the ground; all had thought they were shot. Sally took a deep breath to calm her heart, which was beating furiously from fright.  
  
"Mah stahs…" Bunnie looked down at herself. "Ah thought….for a moment….we got telepahted to…Echidnapolis…"  
  
Everyone suddenly looked at Knuckles and Julie-Su, whom were both wiping themselves off slowly. Knuckles looked up to see everyone looking at him, and he turned to Sally, he himself shaken.  
  
"That was…..the…." It was difficult to bring the word out. "….massacre. The power…wherever it came from…took everyone here to the day it happened…"  
  
A shuffling in the trees caught the echidna's attention. He staggered towards the brush and cupped his hands.  
  
"Antithesis…"  
"…….Leave me alone!" An angry reply came.  
"Now you know…I knew Kumi-Ko. She was Constable Remington's girlfriend." There was nothing in Knuckles' voice. "She was killed….by the enemy who killed….."  
  
Knuckles trailed off. He knew he didn't have to finish. There was no reply from the trees, save for a sob.  
  
"That energy…" Sally closed her eyes. "It came from….it came from the direction…."  
  
She turned to face the direction it came from - and promptly screamed.  
  
"SONIIIIIIC!!!!!"  
  
White smoke rose from the hedgehog's limp, blood-crested body as it lay from the ground. Sally lost no time in jumping on him, checking his pulse, his heartbeat.  
  
"Sonic….noo…" Sally's started pounding his chest, near his wound. "Sonic….SOOONIC!! ANSWER ME!!!!!!"  
"Sally..!"  
  
Julie-Su stared at Sonic's face as Sally frantically attempted to revive the dead hedgehog. It wasn't pale as it should have been; in fact, the skin around the hedgehog's mouth was substantially darker  
  
"Sonic.."  
"SOOONIIIIC!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Sally screamed, pounding Sonic's chest, before crumbling into a fetal position over him.  
  
"Noooooo…"   
  
In the darkened sky, a star shot across the sky.  
  
------------------------  
  
_Wincing from sleep. Jolted back from cleansing.  
  
The time has come to return. She is not yet at full strength but they need her. She can feel it within her.  
  
The brightness shooting across the sky, the wandering star closes its eyes, feeling its friends' battle.  
  
Now it is time. Into a trap, she knows not of it. All that matters is that she must go home. _


	9. Shadow

**TYEEB  
_(Shadow)_**

  
  
  
_This is weird. Way past weird.  
  
I feel my eyes are closed shut, and yet I can still see as if they were completely open. I see Dr. Quack's face, filled with abject loss, wheeling me on a roll bed, or something like that, the same thing they use when they're wheeling people into operation. There are several of his assistants, looking just as mournful.  
  
They say I have no feeling, but I could feel them putting a tag of identity on my toes, the sheet….the _shroud_…over my head. Now I can feel my body react to the bumps in the makeshift floor of the office. I'm supposed to know no more pain, but my back is aching from the jolting.  
  
I know my heart's stopped, ripped apart, and my body's stiff to the touch, but I still feel warm from where the bullet hit me. I feel something within me is keeping me alive _somehow_, even in one place, even though the rest of my body's gone and I'm really dead like they say I am.  
  
This doesn't feel like death. This feels like something totally different. I'm not supposed to be here, period. I'm supposed to be walking towards the light. I'm supposed to be looking down from the sky. But I'm looking up, at the bright lights of a coroner's table, and my unfeeling body can feel the poking of a satchel as it searches for the right place to cut me up.  
  
Is this really death for me? Or am I just…_sleeping_?  
  
For some reason, more than ever, I wonder why these lights aren't charring my skin to the blackest black. It feels like the pallor of death just isn't what I'm supposed to wear, that donning the darkest color of life's colored palindrome is the way I'm supposed to look._  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The steps up to Hikawa seemed far steeper than they had been for Locke.  
_Urrgh…._ Locke looked at the ground. _I don't feel good…_  
  
"Princess." Star Healer looked at Kakyuu as the group of Starlights, Mars and Locke, still in fighting mode, proceeded up the steps. "Forgive me, but I believe your decision to fight was incredibly rash."  
"You could have been killed, princess." Maker glanced at the echidna without his noticing. "There are many things you must watch out for. Many things."  
  
_Princess._ The word grated into Locke's head. _All this time, a princess. From another world. Yet I must have acting so foolish in front of her….me, a man of my age, foolish!_  
  
"But I wasn't killed." Kakyuu sighed. "Starlights, I do not understand you. I am a strong soldier as well. I can fight my own battles. Must you always be so overprotective of me?"  
"But there is always a battle that might be too much for you," Maker objected.  
"Come come, Healer, Maker!" Kakyuu tossed her head. "What if I wished to help those who have helped me in all of my years? Am I not allowed to at least be given that luxury?"  
  
No one said another word as the group proceeded to the top of the steps. As they approached the shrine, lights were suddenly turned on.  
  
"Oh no…" Mars turned to the others. "Quick! Hurry! Un-transform bef-"  
"My goodness!"  
  
With a gasp, Mars turned to see George Fortinbras coming towards them from the door.  
  
"Well, well, staying up was a good idea, no?" With a chuckle. "I say, but it _is_ quite chilly for that getup of yours….."  
  
He suddenly stopped cold.  
  
"What in…?" He began to stare. "What is….**that**?!"  
  
The Starlights looked at one another, their ruse found out; first Healer at Maker, then Maker at Fighter, and then Fighter up towards the sky. Then they looked down upon Fortinbras' object of posterity. The object of posterity, in turn, realized his mistake and looked down at the ground.  
  
"In the name of Saint James…" Looking up from the echidna, Fortinbras looked up to his three aides, now dressed scantily for reasons he had not yet identified. "What is going _on_?!?"  
  
-------------------  
  
Sally couldn't bear to look up from the ground.  
_Sonic…._ She felt tears come to her eyes each time she thought of him. _Why….why did this happen…_  
  
"It's all my fault."  
"Princess?" Julie-Su, who sat next to her, looked at her.  
"If I had seen that guy aiming for me, he'd be alive."  
"That's ridiculous." Knuckles' low voice came in. "You could never have known. It's not your fault."  
"It _is_, Knuckles. And don't you argue that it isn't."  
  
Knuckles gave another sigh. He leaned against the tent pole, the siding swaying softly in the breeze as the Mobian sun began its exodus to dusk for the second time since he had returned.   
It felt strange, almost ethereal, to him, watching the sun set the first time. It was when he had stormed off to prove himself to his mother. It was when no one in the town except for Tails (whom, he felt, was acting unnerving and strange lately - the news of Sonic's abrupt death did not seem to even touch him when he was informed) had recognized him. Once again, the sun set, and it seemed more painful because the idea of the sun setting now meant so much more than just a daily, physical event. Yet another person he knew was dead. His sun, just like those who had died on the Island on that horrible day…their suns had set, crossed into another, more invisible setting, the endless, eternal twilight, a world of moonset, night and peace…their new domicile.  
_Perhaps,_ Knuckles suddenly found himself thinking. _Perhaps Sonic's spirit could visit us in this world. The Brotherhood could. Maybe…..no…_ his more conventional thought prevailed. _It wouldn't be possible. Only Guardians can ascend and evolve. It's in our constitution, revealed when Steppenwolf created the Brotherhood. And Sonic…_  
  
"Knuckles!!"  
  
From outside came Lara-Le, who promptly went to the echidna and latched herself onto him.  
  
"My god!" Lara-Le looked up. "I heard what happened……are you all right?"  
"Yeah, mom." Knuckles replied quietly. "I'm fine."  
"Now."  
"Hmm?" Knuckles turned towards the princess. "What?"  
"The truth, Knuckles." Sally, who had only spoken in a self-depreciatory manner since carrying Sonic's body to Dr. Quack, now stood up. "About what happened on the Island. And what happened to _you_."  
"The truth…"   
  
_Tell them? They won't believe me. Never.   
'Hey, well, after that group of Overlanders in the vision slaughtered everyone on the Island, I was taken prisoner, tortured and brainwashed by an immortal freak so I could go to another planet, through a warp hole that was conveniently in the airspace that the Island was moving that day, and destroy it with the power of _their_ seven Chaos Emeralds! Only when the guy went to destroy the planet this girl who had this gem called the Silver Crystal came and not only stopped the seven emeralds, she covered the earth with her power to cleanse it, and golly gee, I think some of that power came here and cleansed you guys too! Now I'm back because I _thought_ this place was long gone cause we slept for about a thousand years and aged as a result of the energies we were exposed to, and wow, nothing changed! Oh, and did I forget to mention Dad can become a human now, he thinks you're all dead and he's in love with that girl who saved the world and that's why he's not with me? Ho ho ho!'_  
Knuckles gave a breath.   
  
"…is hard to accept."  
"Is it?"  
"Yes." Knuckles looked at Bunnie. "If I told you, I don't think you would believe me."  
"At this point, I'm sure that what you have to say is believable." Sally sat down in a chair across from the guardian. "Tell us."  
  
With a look of resignation, Knuckles turned to Julie-Su. The pink echidna simply shook her head.  
  
"There's really no turning back at this junction, Knuckles…"  
"Very well…" Knuckles took a deep breath. "I'll simply start with what you saw…what you could understand. That was when a group of renegades known as Mafia came to the island…"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Un….unbelievable…"  
  
Eyes wide, Fortinbras simply set down his bowl of rice, staring at Locke.  
  
"Is this to be believed?"  
"It is the truth." Locke, back in human form, muttered. "Every drop of words."  
"If this is true…that our planet is experiencing an artificial disaster…" Fortinbras looked at Rei. "Why does your leader not reverse it?"  
"Our leader isn't here to do it." Rei sipped some homemade tea. "She's gone into the distance of space to acquire and control the power needed for the birth of the sacred land. This city, Tokyo."  
"The aging is merely only a by-product of the cleansing power that she unleashed to counter the emeralds." Locke looked up. "There could be much more, information I do not know of. But the destruction is not necessarily from the Silver Crystal - it is from the Cha….the Philosopher Stones."  
"Jesus H…" Fortinbras chuckled sadly, shaking his head. "Within the course of an hour my stance on witches, aliens and every other conceivable myth has been wholly shattered by people who either speak the brutal truth…or experiencing the world's most horrifying acid trips."  
  
Locke looked confusedly at Rei, then at Kakyuu, who simply smiled and shrugged. From the corner of his eye, Fortinbras noticed Yaten and Taiki staring at the red-haired man who sat across him with expressions that could not be described any less as cold glares of apprehension.  
  
"Well, well…" Turning his eyes to Locke, whose eyes were cast down towards his own food. "You seem to be a good man…or, whatever you are…to be around in a situation like this-"  
"Are you married?"  
  
Taiki's blunt question came from left field. Seiya's eyes bulged as soon as the words left her partner's mouth.   
  
"I beg…"  
"It is a question I wish to ask, ambassador." Taiki looked back towards the seemingly frozen echidna-man. "Are you married? Or ever married?"  
"…………I am not married…not anymore." Locke didn't look up from his tea as he spoke in a quiet, almost forced voice. "My first wife and I are divorced for 14 years."  
"Figures why."  
  
Kakyuu shifted uncomfortably as Taiki stood up and excused herself from the room. Yaten then stood up and followed suit, leaving Seiya alone on the couch.  
  
"You…you'll have to excuse my partners, Locke." Seiya embarrassingly nodded her head down. "They are…slightly tired from the battle and…they are a bit cranky."  
"Of….of course…"   
  
Locke could feel his teeth grit as his body stayed rigid in the position it had taken. It was not so much the personal humiliation he had suddenly been dealt by Seiya's seemingly insult-happy partners, as it was another, increasingly sharp pain in his side. This one, however, ripped into his abdomen into his arm with the old injury, preventing him from sitting up straight.  
  
"Locke…?"  
"Forgive me." The pain subsided, not completely, but enough for Locke to fake in front of Kakyuu. "I'm slightly cold. A walk will do me well."  
  
Excusing himself, he left as well, leaving Fortinbras, Rei, Kakyuu and Seiya.  
  
"Well!" Shaking his head, Fortinbras stood up. "I seem to pick the feisty ones, eh, Seiya?"  
  
There was no reply from the black-haired woman, and Fortinbras hastily changed the topic.  
  
"Interesting…learning experience," he managed to chuckle. "For me, of course…"  
"…..and of course, you'll do good not to repeat what we told you to another soul outside this room, George Fortinbras?" Rei sipped her tea again.  
"Miss Hino…" Fortinbras gave a hasty bow. "I am a diplomat for Her Majesty Elizabeth of the British Empire. I never enjoyed the luxury of the impartation of information made to me in confidence. I assure you that if a peep escapes from this room it will not have come from my sealed lips."   
  
With a nod to Kakyuu, the Briton left the room. The moment he left a chuckle suddenly came from Seiya, her shoulders hunched.  
  
"Star Fighter…" Rei put down her tea.  
"'Feisty…'" Seiya looked up at Kakyuu, her teeth clenched, eyes blazing. "Their nerve. Their _nerve_."  
"It is all right, Seiya." Kakyuu looked down. "Yet I certainly hope he was not offended."  
"Offended or no, princess." Seiya looked up. "They had no right to ask such a personal question in such a fashion."  
"Oh, Seiya..." Kakyuu stood up. "They are…..they are just being foolish. I will talk to them."  
"I would understand if he was a true menace, princess." Seiya turned towards the door. "But he's not. And save your breath for people with more respect for your thoughts and feelings," she continued as Kakyuu opened her mouth. "I will talk to them."  
  
Without another word, Seiya left the room.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Durr!!"  
  
The knife flipped up unexpectedly, almost snapping in half in Dr. Quack's hands. He suddenly jumped back, grunting in pain as the knife clattered to the ground.  
  
"Son of..!!"   
  
The sheet went over the subject immediately. Dr. Quack turned his eyes away from the wound as he hurriedly went to the makeshift sink, turning the water on. Turning back for a moment, he stared at his subject. The bullet was lodged, stuck, tangled somehow just under the layers of skin and dried blood on the hedgehog's chest.   
_Urrgh…_   
The stinging began as his hand went under the water. Fumbling with the cabinet with the aid of his good hand, the doctor-turned-coroner took out some anti-septic and a bandage box before looking down to see the extent of the damage.  
_Of all the…_ Some of the embalming fluid had come up with the knife, as there was a sticky foam around parts of the widened stab wound. _This is the third knife in an hour. I can't get the bullet out or deepen any of my incisions- its almost like the body is completely hardened. I don't understand it at all…_  
With another angry huff, Dr. Quack wiped the antiseptic on his hand, wrapped his hand, and scanned the counter for a scalpel. He had run out of knifes.  
As he finally spotted one, a snapping noise caught his attention.  
  
"Hmm?" Dr. Quack's attention immediately went towards the door. "Who's the-"  
  
His question was followed by a shout as a short figure quickly snapped the tent closed.  
  
"Hey!" The duck's feet quickly reacted. "Stop! You're not allo-"  
  
He stopped as he opened the flap. There was no one there. He took several swipes to the left and right, but it was as if there had been no one there.  
_Strange…._ Dr. Quack shuddered nervously. _But a good thing they left. For a moment…with the was the height was, I thought it was….well, I would certainly hope that Sally wouldn't just let him come up here and see Sonic in this condi-_  
  
A quiet humming sound from back inside the tent caught his attention. He quickly turned around and gasped.  
  
"What in…?!"  
  
The sheet was completely white. Too white. It glowed brightly, darkening the tent, blowing with a breeze that seemed to come from within the sheet itself. Within the sheet…  
_My god…_ Dr. Quack's eyes widened in horror. _…Sonic…._  
  
Without another word, the duck ran out of the tent, screaming.  
  
"PRINCEEEEESS!!!!!"  
  
----------------------  
  
Seiya's feet stomped out the door, into the garden, and out to the end of the fencing.  
_The nerve…._  
  
"Seiya!"   
  
The motion of Seiya walking through the grass caught the attention of the two roaming companions. Without a word, Seiya simply stared as Yaten and Taiki walked towards her.  
  
"These flowers are rather pretty, even for the fog…" Taiki noticed Seiya's glaring at her. "Seiya? Is something wrong?"  
"….What was that back there?"  
"What was what, Seiya."  
"Don't play games with me, Yaten." Seiya's eyes flashed knives. "_Don't_."  
"What's wrong?" Taiki shook her head. "We were just asking a question."  
"A _highly_ inappropriate question."  
"It was for the princess's good."  
"Don't bring the princess-"  
"Seiya." Yaten muttered. "Just because you are the ultimate optimist doesn't mean you need to be stupid and fall for this old man's tricks. Our princess has fallen for them, it seems, but then again, its no surprise - she has unfortunately had many unworthy men in her life she couldn't see past."  
  
Seiya's hand flew up for the hit within the instant. Yaten shut her eyes for the impact, but it never came. Instead, there was a shout within the shrine.  
  
"Aaaar!!!"  
  
Seiya's head picked up. It was the sound of pure pain.  
_Is that…Oh no…_  
Without another second, Seiya bolted back towards the shrine, her anger towards her fellow Starlights forgotten at the moment.  
  
------------------------  
  
Sally could no longer see the world clearly.  
The way in front of her was blurred with shock. She felt herself numbed with sadness, remorse, and regret. A sense of disbelieving belief.  
  
_"Everyone is gone….the Island destroyed….we ourselves found ourselves in a world different from our own….one that almost killed us…."  
  
Wormholes? Other planets? _Earth_ Emeralds?_ Sally's thoughts had not yet processed everything. _Can it be?_  
It seemed too impossible to be true. To think that there was another source of power to challenge the power of the Chaos Emeralds, that this undiscovered power was what created the vines and not some freak storm. That it was _all controlled_ by _one girl_…a _human_, as Knuckles has called her…  
  
"Do you think they understand now?"  
  
Julie-Su's muffled voice came from the other side of the tent. Sally's eyes widened as she heard Knuckles' reply:  
  
"....I don't think they do." His voice was disheartened. "They will probably never believe us."  
"I think everyone is upset about Sonic right now..."  
"I know." Knuckles' voice became bitter. "But mark my words, I'm going to find out what exactly Gala-Na has been saying about me. And when I do....I'll put a stop to this madness...."  
"Knuckles...."  
  
Sally could almost feel Julie-Su putting her head upon his chest, looking for calm. She could feel herself become more angered, more saddened. _I have no chest to put my head upon anymore...._  
  
"What should we do until then?"  
"...........Wait." Knuckles' voice was calmer. "And hope."  
  
Though she could not see what was happening, Sally knew what was occurring in the moment of silence around the corner. The look into the eyes. The closeness of their cheeks. Then the kiss, slow, passionate, but also mournful, confused, lost...  
_Like me. I...I feel so lost without....without-_  
  
"Princess!!!"  
  
Sally's head snapped up as a grip on her fist suddenly appeared.  
  
"Dr....Dr. Qua-"  
"Princess, something has happened."  
  
_Something-oh no...._ Sally's sadness turned to fear as she felt herself dragged. _Sonic....what's happened to him now..._  
  
-  
  
Knuckles suddenly broke the kiss off.  
  
"Knuckles..."  
"Julie-Su..." Knuckles' face was a mixture of surprise and horror. "Impossible..."  
"What?!"  
"Come on!"  
  
Julie-Su felt no choice but to obey as they quickly came from behind. Knuckles gritted as he saw Sally and the doctor disappear into the shrub.  
_This power....the power of the Silver.....wait, not.....SONIC?!?!?_  
  
-  
  
The fingers twitched as the sound of the approaching steps.  
The creature cocked its ear to listen. Though it was far away, for some bizarre reason it instantly recognized those who were coming towards the darkened tent.  
_Sally. Doc._   
The light was gone, all there was black mass, a black creature to fill the void that the blue hedgehog had left. It stretched.   
_Well. So much for a clo-_  
  
"He was right here!" The tent flap opened. "And as I was operating on him it was almost as if he had come ba..."  
  
Dr. Quack suddenly stopped at the door upon seeing the creature. His eyes filled with horror and dread.  
  
"What....what is..."  
  
Sally entered as well, her eyes widening at the scene before her. What she saw looked like a devil.  
  
"Oh...my..." Everything began to crash in. She began to become hysterical. "MY....GOOOOOOD!!!!!!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Doubling over again. The pain intensified.  
  
"Iiiirgh..."  
  
Locke growled, trying to hold the pain back in his room, but it was getting harder and harder. Splotches adorned his neck, and he had carefully hidden them with his kimono. But he knew it could not last.  
_Uuurgh. My side....my.._  
  
"Locke?"  
  
The door of his room slowly creeped open, and Luna padded in, her face carved with a small smile.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
"I...have been better."  
"Of course." Luna kept smiling. "May I stay with you for a while?"  
"....Of course."  
  
At that, Luna padded to Locke and rubbed her fac against his arm. In doing so she recieved a slightly unexpected surprise - his arm felt unusually bumpy.  
_Peculiar....They don't feel like pimples..._  
  
"What are you here for?"  
"Oh....I wanted to ask...."   
  
_Keep calm. Don't say too much to him...he might not know...and too much at one time..._   
  
"Locke...." Luna's tail swished. "What type of guardian system did you have? Did people have direct contact with you? Or....or did you keep yourself away from them?"  
  
Locke's head cocked uneasily as he heard the question. His eyes slightly widened.  
  
"What....did you say..."  
"I am asking you." Luna looked up. "Do you have other Guardians who work with you? Do you watch a specific domain of your world? The sailors, they work very much like that."  
"I..." _How? How could this cat.....whom I never met...guess about the Guardian System so easily when my own son was never brought the knowledge until years later?!....No.......no, don't think of it, because if you think of it you'll-_ "I...have to go..."  
  
He got up to walk away; however, he was suddenly gripped by new pain in his waist. He tried to will it away, as he had done the past two weeks, grin and bear, but it was different this time. The spasm was so abrupt, so powerful it nearly brought Locke to his knees instantly.  
  
"Nnngh..."  
"Locke?!?"  
"Uuuugh…"  
  
Suddenly, Locke's hand shot out to get the door frame, but instead his feet fell from under him, and his head smacked the door. His entire body fell into the frame before sliding to the floor, where he shuddered.  
  
"LOCKE?!?"  
"Nnnnnnnnn….NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!"  
  
Locke's teeth gritted, but the onslaught of everything - his memories, his thoughts, his fight, his new pain - came crashing down on him, and he found he couldn't breathe.  
  
"LOCKE!!!!!!"  
"Ahh….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"   
  
_Pain………………………….pai-  
too much to fast-what happened  
Someone stop_  
  
"Luna?!?"  
  
At the sound of Locke's screams, and the thoughts suddenly blazing through her mind, Rei's footsteps came down the hall and into the room, where she gasped at Locke's doubled-over body.  
  
"Locke!!!! Lu-"  
"Rei?!?"  
  
Fortinbras, Seiya and Oji-san came bursting into the doorway, Oji-san under Rei's legs. He jumped to Locke's side and shook him.  
  
"Snap out!!…What in…?!?"   
  
Locke's shuddering did not cease. Kakyuu immediately ripped off Locke's kimono as he held his side and his head, screaming. Rei could see tears forming in his eyes from the pain.  
  
"AAAARRRRRR!!!"  
  
Kakyuu's eyes widened in horror. Dark black blotches covered Locke's body. On his right arm, patches of green skin were falling off around a dark brown splotch. The green extended from near his elbow to up near his shoulder.  
  
"REI!!!" Rei's eyes couldn't be averted from the hellish scene. "Help!!!!! GO GET HELP **NOW**!!!!"  
"Uh!!!"  
  
Rei's mind clicked, and she instantly flung herself to the door, running outside. Cursing terms Luna had never heard before, Kakyuu and Seiya suddenly ran out of the room, into the other direction, returning instantly with scissors, bandages and a bottle of dark chemicals.  
_No…..Locke…._ Luna could only watch as Locke writhed in pain from his affliction. Kakyuu took the scissors and began to inch her way up on Locke's arm. Seiya fumbled deftly with the bandage. _Don't die. You have the key. You can't die!!_  
  
---------------------  
  
Sally's scream finally stopped. The creature simply looked at her, its eyes widened.  
  
"Sal!"  
"My god…" Sally could only stare at the new creature. "Are…..you've……uugh…"  
  
Sally, unable to handle the shock of watching him dead, the surprise of him returning from certain death, only to find something she had never seen in front of her all in one day, promptly fainted in Dr. Quack's arms.  
  
"Sal!" The creature suddenly jumped off the table. "Are you-"  
"WAIT!" Dr. Quack stopped him with a sharp voice. "I don't know who you are, or…what trick you're playing on the princess."  
"Trick?" The red eyebrows crimped. "I'm not playing any trick, Doc. It's me! I survived!"  
"….Sonic…?!?"  
"Sally!!"  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su ran into the room, only to see the creature standing in front of them.  
  
"…Sonic?!?!?" Julie-Su's hand went to her mouth. "You're…alive?!"  
"What?" Dr. Quack turned apprehensively to the two echidnas. "That can't be…he doesn't look _or_ sound like Sonic!"  
"No…" Knuckles stared at Sonic, his surprise melting to realization. "The energy flowing from him. Like hers and the emeralds…This is Sonic."  
"What are you guys talking about?" The creature who was supposedly Sonic scratched its head. "You make like I grew ten heads or fur or something like that….but I don't feel any different!"  
"Sonic…" Knuckles gulped. _He's not quite getting it…_ "Take your hand and look at it."  
  
The creature shrugged, holding out his hands so that he might see. He found himself staring at an arm that was no longer peach, but black. Two small red streaks lined the side of his arm - one starting at his thumb, one at his pinky, both ending at his shoulder. Of his entire arm, only his palm, which was a yellow-orange hue, was not black or red.  
  
"What the…" The creature's red eyes widened. "No way…"   
  
He looked down at himself, nearly falling over. He was almost completely black, with red stripes on his legs as well. He was also taller and thinner, but he was too busy gawking in shock at his darker complexion to notice. He also found that even his peach-colored belly was replaced - replaced by thick white fur which, he noted as he slowly rubbed his new hair, covered his bullet injury. He felt the bump of lead as he ran his fingers through it once.   
  
"My chest…"  
"So…" Knuckles' stared at the hedgehog. "You evolved too…"  
  
Sonic looked up at Knuckles, blinking in thought. All of a sudden Knuckles' story did not seem so unbelievable to the hedgehog.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Diverticulitis."  
"What?" Kakyuu numbly looked up. "What was that?"  
"He's suffering from diverticulitis, I think." Ami's mother calmly but firmly pressed on Locke's side, near his appendix. Delirious, Locke could only moan. "A not entirely uncommon condition for men at this stage of life. Especially with the weakened intestines that come with middle age. You shouldn't have him eating seeded food. Among other things, though, that is perhaps the least of his problems."  
"Gangrene?"  
"Yes. A very old injury, I can tell, one that went untreated."   
  
The bullet lay in a bag, with the infected green skin which had surrounded it. The very bullet which had afflicted Locke on so many occasions after it had lodged in his skin on that fateful day when he lost almost everything he had. The bullet which Kakyuu understood to be the very thing that could have taken Locke's life.  
  
"Of course, there's also the chickenpox…"  
"_Chickenpox?_" Rei's eyes widened.  
"Yes." Ami's mother looked up. "It's been going around the younger children lately - there's no vaccine, so we can't inoculate them. Not necessarily a bad thing for kids. It's hit our friend here rather hard, unfortunately, since he must not have had it as a child."  
  
  
_The little kid coughed as his mother looked at Locke.  
  
"Please," The mother cried. "My child is sick, and with all of this aging…devil's work, I swear…..my son is still a baby!" _  
  
  
"Not only that, but I also see possible signs of an aneurysm."

"**_WHAT?!_**" 

"I'm afraid so. It may have affected his brain, and given his…unusual….condition, I'm surprised he's still alive."

"God, no…."

 "He's very sick." Rei looked back up at Ami's mother, shocked. "It is very critical that someone be by his side at this time. Having one of those diseases is bad enough with medicine. All three, and no medicine….with this horrible attack…"  
"Please." Kakyuu stepped up, her eyes tearing. "Please tell us what we must do."  
"Don't feed him seeded foods." Ami's mother looked at Kakyuu. "Change his bandages as often as you can with what I've given you and use the antibiotic I've given you. It's crude, but it works." Another shudder from Locke. "Don't let him exert himself. Be careful of any blood he may spit up, especially dryied blood. And don't pop the pox on his body. That's about all the advice I can give you now."  
"Thank you…"  
  
Ami's mother passed by the others whom were in the hall - her daughter, Minako, then a sobered Fortinbras, and Oji-san - before she left the building. Her head was down; her true age showed with the stress. Wiping her brow with her hand, she proceeded down the steps of the shrine.  
  
"He must know."  
  
Three shadows watched as Ami's mother descended.  
  
"We must tell him."  
"Tell _him_?"  
"Knuckles." Michiru looked at Haruka. "His father is very ill."  
"Oh….yes…."  
"We must be very careful." Setsuna looked into her garnet orb. "It will be very dangerous to reach him."  
"Indeed…"  
  
Haruka's head went down slightly at that. Michiru looked at Haruka, perplexed.  
  
"Haruka….are you all right?"  
"Fine." _Asshole. I'm so stupid. How could I…_ "We should hurry."  
"Yes." Setsuna held up her orb. "To Egypt."  
  
In a flash of red light, the three shimmered and disappeared.


	10. Pedophile

**PEBYEEOK-PREKOSEOVENEET  
_(Pedophile)_**

  
  
_"What is a siphon, sir?"  
  
The young voice echoed through the crystalline hallway. The black cat, upon asking, rubbed against the brown and black cloth as she scampered to keep up. Her mentor, not much taller than her, looked down upon her and smiled under his cloak.  
  
"It," he replied. "Is something I hope you don't have to see. It drains energy from unstable and powerful matter in order to reduce its powers."  
"Truly? Like a…" The word seemed hard to form. "A laser?"  
"No no." The mentor chuckled. "Compared to a siphon, the laser is more like a pinch, a prolonged pinch. A bright light comes from the barrel of a laser, so if you ever see one, just remember to duck and cover."  
"And a barrel is on a gun! And a laser is like a gun only it doesn't run out."  
"Exactly."  
"This will be hard to keep straight," the cat moaned. "I have never seen those types of weapons, let alone done battle with one!"  
  
The crystalline doors opened, and a garden, silent save for the flowing water, cascaded before the two, teacher and student, mentor and protege. The two began to walk down the staircase, the black cat's sign glistening on her forehead.  
  
"But aside from those awful weapons, I daresay you come from a very confusing and boring world, sir."  
"Confusing, yes. Boring?" The cloaked mentor chuckled. "I would not go so far to say that."  
"But you do not plan on going back there, do you?"  
"No." There was a hint of sadness in the mentor's voice. "I do not think returning is….quite on my mind yet. I am still in a bit of a rut about my home."  
"A rut?"  
"I….I simply do not wish what happened upon people, but I just do not know how I can stop such horrible things from happening again."  
"Life is a mystery, master." The cat held her mentor in the highest respects, and as such always either addressed him as 'sir' or 'master'. "I think you have solved some of them. The queen is happy, and the kingdom is forever in your debt for what you have done."  
"Heh." The teacher chuckled. "Yes. The plague was horrible. But I guess I did something right."  
  
The teacher's head went down, and the cat simply sniffled. Her mentor was always a touch sad. Then again, when such a tragedy that befell upon her mentor befell upon anyone, one would always be mournful, sad, regretful of the past. About what they could have said before those they cherished were blinked out of existence. The cat knew what that was like. The queen also; her parents were both murdered coldly, without justice.  
It was then the cat noticed something was missing.  
  
"Master?"  
"Hmm?" She had interrupted his moment of reflection. "Yes?"  
"Your book."  
"Oh." The mentor smiled again. "I didn't need it. I left it in my chamber."  
"Truly? But I thought you would start writing in it again."  
  
The cat loved how her mentor wrote. He always wrote hastily, quickly, filling pages. He had brought with him a small but thick book of blank note paper, and it was already half full.  
  
"I wonder," the cat inquired. "When will you be writing in it again?"  
"……….Soon, Luna." A flock of white birds fluttered into the sky, the bright blue planet hovering in the distance. "Soon."_  
  
-----------------------  
  
The memories of the past. A past, tainted by war, greed, disease and strife. But it was a past that had been saved. Saved, perhaps, by one man.  
Luna's thoughts traversed from each moment spent with him to each moment she watched Locke shudder in pain.  
  
"Locke…."  
"…Please…." The voice murmured. "Don't leave me….father…"  
  
Luna shifted uncomfortably. Delirium had set in after that last attack of disease, and he had been mumbling ever since. It was only small comfort that the pox had not completely covered his body, because those that had he had inadvertently picked. Also, the diverticulitis and the aneurysm…  
_It is all falling upon him._ Luna thought. _He is not human. He was never introduced to the human condition. Now, in human form, he is suffering terribly._  
Without much to do, only to watch as Kakyuu leaned over him, her face lined with worry, Luna jumped up onto an end table. She found herself landing on a soft bag, its flap open, as she did.   
_Hmm?..._ Looking up, seeing Kakyuu too occupied with Locke to notice, Luna began pawing through the bag. She did so as quietly as possible - she could feel clothing, food, the leather inside.  
Upon feeling around in the outside pockets, and smelling an unusually powerful stench of dead ants, she realized that the bag was of Locke's belonging, his only link to Mobius, his world....  
_..........Eh?_  
The crinkling of old paper suddenly came into Luna's earshot.   
_Wait a minute...._  
Quickly padding through, and trying to keep attention off of her at the same time, she felt more papers, crinkled, weathered papers, under skin. Digging through, she finally accomplished rescuing three old papers, browned by age, ripped and withered at the edges.  
_My god...._  
Luna's eyes widened when she saw what she had pulled out, and she violently restrained herself from screaming. There was no time to lose.   
Without a single word, the papers were picked up into Luna's mouth, and the cat quickly padded out of the room, still unseen by Kakyuu, unseen by the Starlights who looked down upon Locke.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Tails!!!"  
  
The fox looked up at the tent flap as Sonic burst in, wiping his black bow. Gasping, the wide-eyed hedgehog pointed.  
  
"Sonic."  
"All right, kid," Sonic snarled. "I don't know who you are, or when you possessed Tails, but I _know_ you're not the Tails I'm friends with!"  
"I'm not?"  
"You'd better explain yourself, buddy." Sonic's eyes slit. "What's happened to me, why I look like this and where the hell you put my friend!!!"  
  
Tails looked at Sonic, his eyes seemingly unimpressed by the rage.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." the fox shrugged after a moment. "I figured you'd understand after you transubstantiated into this form. But I guess I was wrong."  
"Transu-WHAT?!"  
"Transubstantiation." Tails looked down. "The forced evolution into a form or being not familiar to the evolutionee. I thought you would see it. But the shell must not have opened completely."  
"Evolution? Shell?! _What_ are you-"  
"If you calm down I'll tell you." Tails' voice suddenly sharpened. "Instead of coming in like a drunken maniac. I'd expect more from a hero."  
  
The words slapped Sonic in the face. Looking upon his friend, he searched for meaning to why he was acting so different, yet could find none. He _knew_ he was acting differently, but Sonic could see no trace of emotion to detect that Tails even cared.  
  
"It is complicated to say to you, because obviously your understanding has not yet opened up." Tails shifted his body. "But I will try to explain this in terms that you can understand. The simple fact of what has happened is that, like Knuckles, you have evolved, and you are ready to accept the power which is destined for you to control. The ultimate power of your evolution, possible only through your death and rebirth."  
"D-death?!"  
"You had to die in order to evolve." Tails took the shocked question in stride. "This is because you were given a special power not accessible to most people. Infinite power. The Chaos Emeralds being a great source of this infinite power. The Chaos Emeralds exemplify the highest achievement of infinite energy. Right?"  
"Yeah."   
  
The black ear twitched in comprehenshion. _This makes sense. Common knowledge, but sounds good to me so far._   
  
"Right."  
"_Wrong_."  
"What?" The contradiction was swift and blunt. "But you ju-"  
"You're wrong, Sonic. In truth...." Tails gave a sigh. "There are _two_ types of unlimited power - that which is controlled, and that which isn't." Tails gave a breath. "The basis of whether or not an unlimited power is controlled is set by one thing - that being, controlled power is understood completely by the user, and therefore all of its power can be used. Uncontrolled is the opposite - the user can only do a limited number of things with its power because the user will not understand how to use it all. Uncontrolled power allows a user to accomplish more, but because the user is not to understand uncontrolled power, nobody can truly claim to hold all of its secrets."  
"In other words…?"  
"Chaos Emeralds." Tails looked up. "Uncontrolled power in its most infinite, yes. But in order to control that power, one must have a Controller, a harbinger of neutrality, so that the user can master _both_ sides of the spectrum."  
  
With that, Tails stood up, walked to Sonic and placed a hand directly into his chest. As he did, a soft glow came from the fur.  
  
"T-Tails?!?" Sonic began to sweat. "Wha….what are you doing?!"  
"You'll see."   
  
Quietly, Tails took his hand off, and the glow disappeared. Sonic looked down at where Tails had touched him, confusedly, before looking back up.  
_Strange….something…_  
  
"Now." Tails nodded. "Go outside."  
"Um…" Sonic crimped an eye. _Riiight…._ "Ok…"  
"No!"  
  
Tails' voice had such a sharp edge that it stopped Sonic in his tracks even before he began to walk.  
  
"What in..?!?"  
"I want you to go outside," Tails muttered. "Without moving."  
"Without…"  
"You can do it. Just think."  
"Think…"  
  
_Think….about what?  
About being outside?  
How will I get there if I………………………………………………………………………………..  
……………………………..  
……………………………..  
……………………………..  
Wait._ From deep down inside of his body, Sonic felt something welt up. It was almost like a white spark of something waiting to ignite. _No. He's right. I can get there without moving. If I cannot move…………  
……………………………Yes.  
I can feel it now.  
I know what to do._   
  
As if the instinct had been within him since he was in utero, Sonic's hand suddenly shot out in front of him, his knees slightly bent, his palm open.  
  
"Power of Chaos, into my soul…" he mumbled. "Lay unto my hand!!"  
  
Tails watched as Sonic's hand shot up to the ceiling, as if it meant to touch they sky.  
  
"CHAOS…..CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was almost as if Sonic had been shot again, for another burst of light shot from his chest, engulfing him. This time, however, the light was brief, and Sonic's body shifted with it, sputtering out of reality as it did.  
  
_Yes…..yes…._ Tails knew.   
  
"Huaaah!"  
  
The sound of cracking bones and tree branches, followed by a thud from the ground outside, confirmed Tails' hope. The tent flap opened, and Sonic burst back in, gasping.  
  
"Holy…!"  
"You see?"   
  
_The words…_ Sonic thought. _As if I always knew them..._  
  
"Such is the power of the Sailor Crystal."  
"The what?" Comprehension fell again. "Sailor Crystal?"  
"The controlled power."  
"Yeah ri-"  
"Tails?!?"  
  
The two looked over to the right. In front of them was Knuckles, his eyes widened.  
  
"Tails....."   
  
It was obvious he had only come, but Tails knew why Knuckles had come.  
_Go on..._  
  
"How...." Knuckles looked at Sonic. "How did you know of the Silver Crystal...."  
  
-----------------  
  
  
Antithesis took a deep breath as he approached the pointed tents within the forest. The flag of Albion seemed to mesh perfectly with the darkened night sky.  
_Be calm....do not show your fear..._  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Instantly, the guns were upon him. Antithesis simply looked at the troops surrounding him, his mind unimpressed by his boss's show of military might. Nevertheless, he could feel an iota of fear nagging at him. It was there only because he knew the fighter had seen him approach from the direction of Knothole.  
  
"State yourself!"  
"......Antithesis." The brown echidna took a breath. "I simply wish to relay a message to the Echidna Council."  
"Relay your business here with the Echidna Council!"  
"I am..." _Mustn't reveal too much...._ "a neutral investigator of the battle today. Sent by the Echidna Council. I wish to convey a message to them."  
  
The guns slowly lowered. Antithesis looked around as the trooper gave his word consideration. His word, fortunately, was enhanced by his assistant robing, the sign of his status in Albion's _bureaucracy_. He no longer considered his city a democracy, as Gala-Na so ardently wished to believe; democracies allowed all the citizens to decide upon killing children and unarmed peoples. A democratic decision could not rest upon the wishes of one person.  
  
"Very well." A gun motioned towards a larger-than average tent. "Communication is that one right there."  
  
With a nod and a salute, the brown echidna hurriedly invited himself to the tent, where he was faced with a gigantic computer. It was a military type, surprisingly lightweight, but capable of performing many tasks. Antithesis silently congratulated himself as he silently opened the folds of his robe, a folded piece of paper within. With such memory in the computers banks, a simple letter would be no problem...  
Almost as quickly as he had taken the paper out and placed it upon the faxing module, the purpose of his journey was finished with the simple click of a button. Without another word, Antithesis quickly took back his papers, rounded the corner outside and disappeared into the bushes.   
_Perhaps the new light shed upon the happenings of Gala-Na's campaign could persuade her to do otherwise and withdraw,_ the aide thought as he huddled in the bushes, his chance to escape completely not yet in sight. _When the Council - no, the Elder Judges - see what she has done behind the backs of the people, and confront her, she will have no choice but to withdraw..._  
Antithesis found his moment to escape, and he ran down the clearing, entering into the protective shrubs on his way back to the village. Being Gala-Na's worker bee had its advantages. Those who worked for her knew her inside and out. And Antithesis, who would come back again for the results of his attempt of clarity, knew better than anyone that such a political setback for Gala-Na, a woman who prided in her political ethics, could be just the thing to save the Acorn kingdom – and maybe Albion -  from total destruction.  
  
------------------------  
  
_"No!! Don't leave me!!"  
  
Each of them, fallen through with blood and hate. Locke could only close his eyes.  
  
"Don't leave..."  
  
The bodies twisted back and forth, turning into Atrava, then Dimitri, then nothing. Memories, seeping into his mind, mocking him, some to dust after, some to the sky, others simply staying. Laughing.  
  
_Fool. You fool!_  
  
Then the memories turned into Knuckles. Poniting at him in mockery. His eyes like endless fire.  
  
_It's all your fault._ It was Knuckles but his voice was far more foreboding, almost like Athair's. _Did you really think the shell could save your son?_  
  
"Shell?"  
  
_I told you!_ The voice laughed. _I told you to never reveal to anyone what you did. Your tools fail you, and so does your simple thinking!_ The voice suddenly warped again, into one he had seldom heard. _You are not worthy to be of my line. I gave you the power to change the world, power _she_ had, and you still failed._  
  
Knuckles had Steppenwolf's voice now, yet it was impossible because Locke had only met his ancestor once, when Earth was in danger. Yet there he was, ingrained within Knuckles, the power he had given to them...  
  
"Locke......"  
  
A light suddenly pulsed through onto the bloodied field, covering Locke and the Knuckles incarnate.  
  
_You know what it means._ Knuckles' body shifted and disappeared. _You must face the truth of your worthless existence......the truth you created.....you cannot escape from it....._  
  
The light from the voice brightened, and the memories, the shifting bodies, disappeared. Locke gave a gasp as the light engulfed him more, but it was welcoming to him, licking him clean. He fell backwards from the staggering power, but he didn't care. The darkness was gone._  
  
------------------------  
  
"Bring them forth."  
  
The judges' faces were set in stone as Gala-Na entered alongside the other councilors and sub-councilors, the senators. The Hall of Justice was looming upon the attendees of the emergency meeting; the statue of Steppenwolf loomed behind the Chief Minister of Justice, a man named Ovashenie, who unceremoniously sat in the middle of the three high judges of Albion civilization. He, an elder man well advanced in age, waited until both the Council and Senate were seated.  
  
"Head Councilor Gala-Na, please rise."  
  
The group began to murmur as their leader rose.  
  
"Your Revered Excellencies." The councilor gave the obligatory, if short, bow to the three. "It is an honor to be here on such short notice."  
"The honor," Ovashenie stared back, "I must say, is one-sided."  
"Excellency...?"  
"Councilor Gala-Na..." The head justice cut her off, continuing as he shuffled through papers. "It has come to our attention, by the faith of Aurora, that you have sent several squadrons of our forest protectors, the 'Tiger Forest Fighters', into an unprovoked situation against unarmed masses in Knothole." Seeing the concilors murmuring louder at this, "Perhaps you can explain, Councilor?"  
"Revered Excellencies..."  
  
Gala-Na knew why she had been called long before. She knew that her unchecked attack would be costly, perhaps devastatingly so, both in terms of troops and perhaps her career in politics. But she had not come unprepared.  
  
"Revered Excellencies, I organized this attack as an answer to evidence found around the Floating Island. It appears, from evidence we have collected, and from feelers, that the party responsible for the heinous attack, and possibly for the mysterious vines which destructed our town, is none other than the guardian of the island, Knuckles." There were several gasps in the crowd; unheeding, Gala-Na continued. "I, as Councilor, am allowed to call upon the military when force is needed to retaliate against such crimes against echidna society, and I believe on Aurora's good faith I did what was justified and necessary."  
"Indeed, Head Councilor?" Ovashenie's expression did not change.  
"Indeed."  
"Then, indeed, perhaps you can explain this."  
  
With that, Ovashenie took out a paper from the folds of his gown. Murmurs came from the crowd again, and Gala-Na's face became confused.  
  
"This was sent to us - we shall not say how it was sent - but we have received it from an Albion who was present at your assault." Ovashenie saw Gala-Na's eyes leap with shock and fear. "It goes as follows:"  
  
  
  
_"Respectably to the Revered Excellencies, the Honorable Judges of Albion:  
  
  
"I am writing to you on the basis of utmost importance.  
  
I am a citizen of Albion, of the city which housed those who conceived me with the expectance that I would bring into the world a sense of justice and compassion, which all Albions, under guidance of our patron Steppenwolf and your Revered Excellencies, are expected to hold in the highest regards. It is with the lowest of hearts and the greatest of burdens that I must write this. Justice and compassion are needed most in the place I am currently upon.  
  
"As of last night, we, those who are currently residing in Knothole both permanently or otherwise, have been free for seven hours (as of this writing) of an assault which could only have been committed by those the most brutal and callous intent. Knothole, who has seen its share on injustices, has just endured yet another one. Sadly, it was at the hands of Albion's own.  
  
"The Albion Forest Fighters have attacked a kingdom that is nursing wounds from the mysterious storm of vines, just as we in Albion are bent on recovering. However, they have attacked and injured, even killed, innocent civilians, unprovoked. There has been no reason for this atrocity.  
  
"In lieu of this, I, a humble servant of Aurora, Steppenwolf and you Revered Excellencies, do ask that this onslaught be stopped, or if not stopped to give reason for it. I pray this, on the soul of Albion."_  
  
  
  
  
The entire courtroom looked on, their eyes widened, their thoughts racing. Without another word, Ovashenie placed the paper back into his folds and looked upon the Head Councilor, awaiting her reaction.  
  
"Councilor Gala-Na," The judge looked down on her. "I would like you to explain this to us. I above all know that we are in dire straits, with the Floating Island destroyed and more bodies returning, as well as our attempts to keep this under wraps, but....this...if it is true, and I feel that it might be, given your recent hawkish actions - you have overstepped your boundaries, and that is a dire violation of the laws of this land as well as an abuse of office. What have you to say for yourself?"  
  
Gala-Na looked at it, her mind racing with fury. Though it didn't seem so to her fellow councilors, deep down she felt she had the initiative, the right, to attack he whom had done so much to cause so much pain. Yet now, when her country needed her most, she was on trial for the very thing that was saving Albion.  
  
"Your Revered Excellencies..." she began again. "I..."  
"Also did the attack without permission of the Council. Explain."  
"I..." Gala-Na could feel the constituents turn on her in whispers. "I can explain....I felt it neccesa-"  
"To kill innocents?" The words cut through her. "There is no explanation for doing such! Councilor, I have shifted through the records, and I see no efficient evidence to stand by your claim that the guardian of the Floating Island is indeed responsible for the massacre on the Floating Island."  
"W-what?!" Gala-Na could feel her cheeks redden. "Revered Excellency...!"  
"There is no evidence." The judge to the left pointed to her. "But we will forgive your blatant overstepping. You have a career worthy of greatness, and no one wishes to see the leader of Albion deposed over a misunderstanding. Simply have the forces retreat. That is all, and we will send our forgiveness to the Acorn monarchy for the upsetting foolishness."  
  
At this point Gala-Na lost it. With an angry flare in her eyes, she pointed angrily to Ovashenie, her voice angered.  
  
"I have something to say." Her glare could almost cause the judge to combust into flames. "This entire court is a mockery to the people of this city!"  
"Councilor! You are out of order!"  
"This whole affair is out of order!" Gala-Na turned to the attendees. "I have worked to try to protect this city, and all I get for my troubles is a telling to like I am a child! What thanks is this for helping all of you?!"  
  
The room was completely silent. Gala-Na knew she had made a mistake.  
  
"Councilor." Ovashenie's voice was dark. "We were readily prepared to forgive you your transgression. Sadly, your behavior begs otherwise. We WILL NOT tolerate blasphemy of such immature proportions!"  
  
The crowd began to roar its approval of the judges. For the first time, Gala-Na could feel the helplessness rage within her as she looked around. She was alone, all alone.  
  
"And such forth, until you give an acceptable apology for your actions, _as well as_ withdrawing your forces..." The gavel slammed down, like an exploding bomb. "We hereby move to censor Gala-Na, Head Councilor of Albion, from any and all hearings and movements by the political structure of this city! On the authority of Albion, on the soul of Aurora, so it shall be on the hearts and souls of your excellencies, the Council!!"  
  
The crowd shifted, nodding and shouting its approval. Never in Albion's history had the leader of their congress ever evoked such anger in the room, and the anger followed Gala-Na as she stormed out, tears streaking her face, her anger knowing no bounds.  
_I will show you..._ Teeth clenched, Gala-Na could only think of the monster who destroyed her. _I will show you all! And then, to Knuckles!_  
  
---------------------  
  
"...........................Locke..............................................."  
  
Slowly, from the strange sea of darkness, of twisted memories, of the mind's blackness, the light which blotted the blackness, Locke slowly re-emerged. His eyes slowly opened back into the present of hopelessness, his head on the soft pillow. His body ached with disease.  
_A dream..._  
  
"Locke."  
  
The voice echoed into his mind, and his mind struggled to identify the heavenly tone, its origins. For a moment, he saw blue eyes again, blonde hair down her face, a sad, relieved smile. Yet....  
  
"........Kakyuu?"  
  
He knew his illusion was unreal, and he ordered his mind to shift the image its rightful colors. Blonde and blue became red.  
  
"Oh." Reality back in focus, Kakyuu smiled at Locke as he began to come back. "You're awake. I'm so happy."  
"Princess..."  
  
Locke closed his eyes, his head hurting, his body flaring up with fever, and his side screaming. The memories of sleep still harkened at him, snarled at him. _It's all gone..._  
  
"I....I hope you are feeling better. You certainly look better." Kakyuu quietly put her hand under his neck. "Here."  
  
The tea was warm in his throat, and it felt good. This entire body felt sore, and it felt good for someone to hold him up like this. As his eyes began to scan and re-take his surroundings - the spare room in Hikawa - he noticed something on his hand.  
  
"Kakyuu..."  
"Oh." The tea quickly went down, holding his hand down. "No. You mustn't pick those. That's part of the problem, this pox."  
"Pox...."  
"Yes." Kakyuu's face saddened slightly. "An element of the human condition, I'm afraid. Its attacked you, as well as other maladies."  
"How....did I..."  
"We don't know." Kakyuu looked down. "Whatever the reason, your body is not used to this type of disease. We thought about that while you were gone."  
"A while?" A question began to rise. "How-"  
"A week." The tea went into his mouth. "Please. Don't exert yourself. Drink."  
  
Locke closed his eyes again, the tea soothing his throat. As he leaned, he felt Kakyuu's hand under his neck, bending up so that he might be able to savor his drink. Her scent was in his nostrils. It filled him as the tea did, but instead of nourishing his body, it somehow nourished his battered soul, enticing him to do her bidding.  
_Intoxicating..._  
  
"Is it good?" Her smile fit with her aroma, with her tea, simply sweet. "Its camomile. Makoto gave this to me for when you awoke. You tossed and turned so much in your delirium, we knew you would be tired upon waking."  
"Delirium..."  
  
Panic began to seize Locke at the word. He knew what had happened to men in the fit of fever; they were liable to say anything that came to them.  
  
"Princess."  
"No." Kakyuu shook her head. "Kakyuu. To the man who saved me, it's unfair for you to think of time with me as something formal."  
"....Kakyuu...." It sounded far better and felt far better on Locke's numbed tongue than 'princess'. "What did I say in my delirium..."  
  
Kakyuu's eyes widened in surprise. She looked down, her hand slowly guiding Locke's neck back towards his pillow, which felt far too uncomfortable and hard upon his hitting it.  
  
"It would be shameful to tell you now." Kakyuu leaned down to him, her eyes saddened. "From one kindred spirit to another, I couldn't bear to see you in pain if I told you."  
  
Locke could feel rose petals on his cheeks as she finished her speaking. They softly brushed on his cheek, pausing for a moment in one particular spot. The roses, however, smelled like lilacs to Locke, and it caused his heart to pound furiously.   
The scent stayed as Kakyuu straightened herself up. She looked over towards the door, her face etched with suspicion. After a moment, however, she shook her head.  
  
"You need your rest." Her hand glided down his face. "Please, sleep."  
  
Locke could feel a strange power course through his body as Kakyuu's hand caressed his reddened, pox-spotted face. Slowly, he felt his eyes grow heavier until, finally, he relapsed back into a deep, and thankfully dreamless, sleep. It was the first time a woman had ever done that for him.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
"Really!" Yaten huffed. "That old man, Locke. Pilfering Usagi first, and now necking up to _our_ princess!"  
"I don't know what to say about that cowboy." The two went into the bathroom. "But he looks so dirty and sneaky. Not fit for anyone."  
"Like what Haruka called him, a 'sugar daddy'."   
"Grabbing for skirts, I assume…"  
"Lay off of him."  
  
Yaten and Taiki both turned their heads. Seiya silently carved a bar of soap, her head and hands peeping out of the tub of bubbles.  
  
"He's got enough on his mind with his sickness for you to be saying such things." Seiya looked up at the two. "So just let him be."  
"Seiya!" Taiki looked at Seiya as if she had suddenly sprouted several more heads. "You can't be _defending_ that dirty pedophile!"  
"He's not a pedophile."  
"Oh, and being divorced is _better_?" Yaten shuddered. "What would the people of Kinmoku say of…._him_….if they knew Kakyuu was even _thinking_ of him?!"  
"Come on." Seiya rolled her eyes. "Why does Kakyuu have to judge her happiness upon what the people want all the time?"  
"Because she's a _princess_!" Yaten shouted. "She's the heir to the throne of the Star Queen, her mother, Kakyoku! The ruler of our system, and princess of Red Ceres! She doesn't need to mingle with an old, slovenly, divorced, temple-worker Mobian echidna that's only remotely trying to be human!"  
"I never saw him dirty." Seiya looked down. "And you don't know what you're talking about. Mobian echidnas can be noble."  
"Oh yeah?" Taiki crossed her arms. "Tell me one time when Mobian echidnas ever even lifted a finger for Kinmokians, or for _anyone_ at that."  
"I'm sure there have been times-"  
"Seiya." Yaten turned away. "I have stated it before. I shall state it again. I will _never_ trust those from the race of thieves who stole the _Tskintsu_. They are all a pack of dogs."  
  
Seiya said nothing as the two left the bathroom. She simply crushed the bar of soap in her hands.  
  
-------------------  
  
  
"How…do you know about Sailor Crystals?"  
  
Knuckles repeated the question. Sonic looked at the echidna, than back at Tails, his thoughts more and more confounded by the new words.  
  
"Tails..."  
"How else?" Tails looked confused. "I learned of their power."  
"Their power…"  
"It covered this world for two hundred years."  
"Ok…" Sonic began to take steps back. "You are _really_ beginning to scare me, Tails…I think you're pulling my leg and it's _not_ funny..."  
"Sonic, why are you scared?"  
"Because….I mean…it's not possible!" Sonic looked at Knuckles. "This 'Sailor Crystal'....whatever that is.....can't be as strong as _Chaos Emeralds_! Chaos Emeralds are the basis of ultimate power!"  
"Yes, that's true, at least to you. But Knuckles could easily disagree."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tell him," Tails turned to Knuckles. "What you saw."  
  
Knuckles looked at Tails, slightly uncertain and unnerved. Tails simply nodded his approval.  
  
"All right…." Knuckles turned back to Sonic. "Sonic, you may not believe me, but….there is a warp on this planet."  
"Tell me so-"  
"No. Nothing until I finish." Knuckles shook his head. "And I don't mean a warp _zone_. I mean, an honest to goodness warp - a wormhole of sorts - that leads to another part of the universe."  
"Wha…?"  
"It leads to a planet similar to ours. And on that planet is a power, a great power, called the Silver Crystal." Knuckles took another breath. "There were Chaos Emeralds on that planet as well. Someone tried to harness their power to destroy this planet…..Earth. But the Silver Crystal…..a Sailor Crystal, as Tails put it….it reversed the power of the Emeralds and bathed everything in a cleansing spell. And everything was frozen for a thousand years so that everything could be cleansed. But when it cleansed Earth the power must have gone through the warp which leads to this world…..and the power, it was obviously corrupted in some way…."  
"So….." Sonic crimped an eyebrow. "You're saying that these vines aren't a result of the bull you pulled outside against Albion?"  
"Yes."  
"This Crystal is responsible?"  
"Yes."  
"And we've been frozen for centuries."  
"Yes…"  
"I don't believe it."  
"Sonic?!"  
"I just don't. How can infinite power be controlled? And if this 'Silver Crystal' is what you gu-"  
"Sonic!" Knuckles slapped his forehead. "Figure…..Look, I know it sounds ridiculous, but answer this! Has Dr. Quack figured out what happened? Is there any scientific explanation from _anyone_?! And think about this." Sonic opened his mouth but was cut off before he could speak. "Albion's troops had Eggman's machinery with them. Where did they get it? They sure as hell didn't make it themselves! And where _is_ Eggman? I'll tell you where. Dead! The Crystal power cleansed this planet too. And look at _yourself_! You body has changed too. You may not feel different. But you definitely _look_ different."  
"I……" Sonic stared at Knuckles, unable to answer. "I………um……"  
"Knuckles." Tails looked up at the echidna. "Everything you said…..it makes perfect sense to me. Except for one thing."  
"One thing?"   
"The last part." Tails looked at Sonic. "The _aging_ is a possible side effect of the Crystal. Since Sonic had been "tainted" by that bullet, it seems plausible that the energies from the crystal that reside in his body, as it does in all our bodies, had to remove the impurity by aging him, thus erasing injury. But the new look?" Tails pointed to Sonic. "The black and red skin, the fur white belly? I don't think that had _anything_ to do with the Silver Crystal."  
"Then with what does it have to do with?"  
"The very same thing which allowed _you_ to change into your green form, Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles' eyes widened at this comment. Rotor's did as well, but he kept his tongue in cheek.  
  
"The _Chaos Emeralds_?!"  
"It makes sense." Tails looked back at Knuckles. "Athair said that, sometime in the future, we were to be Mobius's greatest champions. He told us that it would be when we were a little older, yet he also said it would be far into the future. And look. It is two hundred years after Athair's warning. Our ultimate forms - fusions of Chaos and Sailor power, it seems - transcend our 'super', 'hyper' or 'turbo' forms. But we ourselves did not age. Our futures were thrown off by various elements….elements both unimportant and universal. So, in order to make up for the imbalance in our destinies, when a catastrophic event strikes our bodies, our bodies are simply reacting to our intended design by aging." The fox's audience stared at him, shocked. "The Chaos Emeralds are our main source of power, but when Knuckles first used his chaos energies, he didn't have them completely under his control. But after the Silver Crystal's powers cleansed him…"  
"….He kicked major ass without killing anyone on our side!!!!" Sonic gave a laugh of realization. "I don't know why, but it's starting to make sense to me! It's the most ridiculous thing….._and I'm believing it_!!!!"  
"Believing what?"  
  
The four suddenly turned to the door, where Antithesis stood, his face somber.  
  
"Sorry…." His hand held out a note. "Knuckles, this…..this came for you from the Albion camp. From Gala-Na."  
  
Knuckles looked at Sonic, then at Tails, before reluctantly taking the envelope. Slowly opening it, he read slowly, before closing his eyes and crumpling the paper in his hands. With nothing to say, he left the room, throwing the paper to the floor.  
  
"Knux?"  
  
Sonic looked down at the paper. He picked it up, uncrumpled it and began to read:  
  
  
  
_"To Knuckles, Sworn Enemy of the Echidnas of the Great Albion:  
  
"I, Gala-Na, Head Councilor of Albion, have a sworn duty to protect the people of this world and others from the cruel advances of those who stand by to destroy them - war criminals, monsters, murderers, terrorists and thieves. They are those whom _you_ have called your allies. For this transgression, punishment must be laid.  
  
"You are hereby challenged to surrender. I call upon you to at least show up to the Albion camp within the next 14 hours to confess to your crimes, if you feel any compassion for those you have destroyed. If you do not, then we will not only continue our assault upon Knothole Kingdom, but we will also consider the aforementioned kingdom to be your ally. Henceforth, there will be no qualms to destroying each and every single villager our army may come across. Age and rank has no bearing on the capability to perform evil.  
  
"Signed in the presence of Aurora,  
  
"Gala-Na"_  
  
  
  
Sonic's face turned red as he read the letter. His hands, followed by his arms, began to tremble. His eyes closed tightly.  
  
"I tried to convince her." Antithesis shook his head. "I tried to tell her that Knuckles was innocent, that what they found in the sunken island should have suggested outsiders. I sent a letter to the judges of Albion with my case. But she won't listen to me. Anyone. She's so angry…..because of that letter…….she's turned on me….on everyone."  
"And now Knuckles is going to die because of this." Sonic seemed to spit acid under his voice.  
"………..I'm afraid so."  
"No." Sonic's voice was dark. "Knuckles may not be a good friend, But I _won't_ let Gala-Na threaten innocent people. This has gone too far."  
  
As Sonic began to walk, he stopped turned around and looked back at Tails.  
  
"I need to borrow those shoes..."  
  
----------------  
  
"....Here it is."  
  
The three outer soldiers stood in the desert, their hair blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Time is short. A crisis approaches him."  
"Then there is no time to waste. The power of association awaits us in battle."  
  
Uranus looked at Pluto, her face confused. She could tell the comment was more pointed towards her than to Neptune. She could only hang her head down.  
  
"Then let us go, huh?"  
  
With a shudder, Uranus walked foward, her body distorting, shifting, until it went into the wind, mingling with the sand.  
  
"Let us go."  
  
The other two followed, their bodies becoming opaque and transparent as the air around them, the atmic structure leaving one plane of existence and entering the next.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
_The startled light approaches.  
  
It can sense the volatility of the situation. From around the world, hundreds, no, thousands put in danger in the sacred city. How will it stop the violence? What is causing the violence.  
  
The startled light knows that ot must return. The chaos can be stopped. It must return, spread its wings, rebirth once more. The world is approaching a new awakening.  
  
The light can only hope that its power will fulfill what it started out to do. The promise it made. If it can not fill the void of hope for Earth, then the light will be helpless. For it can only wish to be left unaware of what would replace the light if it should fail._


	11. Tomorrow

**ZAVTRA  
_(Tomorrow)_**

  
  
  
_The power approaches.  
  
The creature watches as the light approaches the beautiful blue rock. It can feel the power emanating within. The being which holds the power.  
  
The creature wants the power. But it knows that there are those who stand in its way to getting it.  
  
The creature takes out the book, carressing it once more. It cannot attack Earth again....yet.It knows this. At least not in the way it had attacked before. But there are other ways.  
  
It caressingly goes to the last page, a song almost on its lips.  
  
One way or another, it will obtain the beautiful planet. Divide and conquer. The best method of action. Without a truly united front, there would be no defense.   
  
On Mobius, the guardian, the only one of two living souls on Mobius who knew the truth, is on his way to death. The other, no one will believe. No one can accept such a truth.  
  
The soldiers of Earth, on the other hand?...They are too busy with the diversion, they are preparing themselves for the fall as well. None the better for them. Even with the Kinmokians, who couldn't stop the creature before. What chance do they have of stopping it again?  
  
The worlds will fall. The creature is sure of it. After tonight, in Mobian time, the troops will march again.  
  
To victory._  
  
-----------------------------  
  
_Locke sat down on the bed, his mind numbed from revelation. He had not slept for over forty hours. He had just returned from his visit, and he was still uncertain as to his options. Even with...  
  
"Mmm.....Locke......"  
  
A lump next to him writhed.  
  
"Dear."  
  
The hand with the papers went quickly to his pocket. As foolish as the words sounded, Athair was not the type of echidna to simply waste words.   
_Even if he did betray..._  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
"No...I was awake." .......hair had frizzed on her pillow. "Are you certain you're all right, Locke?"  
"Of....of course."  
"Running off like that indicates otherwise."  
  
"........come to...."  
"Of course, dear. Hang...."  
  
Locke went into the bathroom, and hung his clothing......  
  
papers went to his pocket.....  
  
into.......  
  
"Time for bed."  
  
  
........_I have to do it. For my son.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Locke shuddered, closing his eyes.  
Something was missing. Not anything so important, he hoped. Yet......._what was her name....  
Lara-Le._  
Locke felt his mind force another memory of his ex-wife into the forefront, one where he remembered her name. He rubbed his eyes uneasily.  
_Something is wrong._  
Something in the past week had attacked his brain - he was certain it could have been whatever he had caught from the little boy - and it had done something to it.  
_I....I'm losing my memory....._  
  
"Locke?"  
  
Locke turned to see Rei open his door. He slowly got up, his legs still slightly unsteady from his illness.  
  
"Did I startle you?"  
"No."  
"I was just seeing how you were doing..." Rei looked up at Locke's face. "Is...is something wrong?"  
"No, no. I just...." _I just realized I'm losing myself....._  
"You just....look confused."  
"Oh. I was...just wondering where the shower was."  
"Heh." Rei sat down in the chair. "Its out there. Open, too if you need to use it."  
"Thank you."  
  
Locke looked over towards the door and began to walk towards it. Before his hand reached the knob, however, he felt a grip on his arm.  
  
"Madam..?"  
"I guess I should be a little more truthful." Rei looked up at Locke. "Truth is, Kakyuu wanted me to check on you. She's really worried because you've been acting a little confused since you woke up."  
"Have I?"  
"Well..." Rei looked to the side. "It's not my place to tell you, but Ami's mother told Kakyuu to look out for you also for anything wrong, with the chickenpox and…..and all. And...I guess you should be wary. If something's wrong. You should tell someone, know what I mean?"  
"Of course I do."  
"I know it's ridiculous....that a kid's telling you this stuff..."  
"Heh." Locke chuckled. "I think some children are better equipped than I."  
"Well..." Rei felt her cheeks slightly redden. "Just remember, Kakyuu'll be there for you if you need to talk about something. As will I."  
"........Thank you."  
  
Locke nodded slowly. For a moment, there was only silence between the two.  
_Say something..._ Rei looked down. _Say anything._  
  
"I have to go now..."  
  
Without another word, Locke walked out of the room, leaving Rei with nothing but her thoughts.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Tails!"  
"Sonic."  
"Get me that other shoe."  
  
Without another word, Tails handed Sonic the other hover shoe, which Sonic immediately snapped on over his normal shoes.  
  
"Sonic..." Antithesis looked around nervously. "I do not want to sound like a hypocrite...."  
"You've already done it, so shoot."  
"I just don't think aiding Knuckles is a good idea." Antithesis' face darkened. "I don't know what my boss is going to do to him-"  
"Which is why I have to help him. You said yourself, she's not going to listen to Knuckles. She thinks he's a genocidist!"  
"But that power! What can Gala-Na do to him?"  
"I don't know." The hedgehog stood up. "That's why I have to help him!"  
"Sonic...." Tails slowly shook his head. "I don't think its something you can do."  
"And why not?"  
"You're not ready. You must control your powers before you fight!"  
"Not _ready_?" Sonic growled. "Look, I'm getting sick and tired of your nonsense! I'm going to help him, and THAT'S FINAL!!"  
"Sonic, I-"  
  
Ignoring Tails, Sonic threw his hand up.  
  
"Take me to Knuckles!! CHAOS..........CONTROL!!"  
  
Everything shifted again, all in front of him, turning from lush green and yellow and orange.....to......  
  
"SONIC!!!!!"  
  
A scream, then a slap. Sonic tumbled onto the ground, a shadow looming over his black body.  
  
"What....are you..."  
"Sal?!"  
"........doing IN MY TENT?!"  
"W-wait!!"  
  
Sonic jumped up and threw his hands up, Sally's hands hitting him.  
  
"Don't ever...EVER...do that again!!" she snarled.  
  
Sonic took the opportunity of her talk to jump away and bolt from the tent.  
_Aw man!_ His face was red, a handprint welting up upon it. _I should just run after Knuckles instead of this...  
  
  
"You must control your powers before you can fight!"  
  
  
....but......._  
Sonic stopped, his feet on the ground. His ears twitched.  
_A sound.  
Like thunder.  
What is..._

***THOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

  
  
_A shout. Screaming ensues.  
  
"USAGI!!"  
  
Sonic's head jerked up. She fell, red lines falling up from her body..._  
  
"AAAAR!!"  
  
Sonic gave a shout, his head flying to his side to confront the location it began. But all he saw was forest.  
  
_An illusion...._ Sonic's heart began to beat again. _Maybe I'm not ready to fight.....yet......that looked so real...._  
  
"Sonic."  
  
Tails turned to see Tails behind him, his arms crossed.  
  
"Tails?"  
"That was what I meant." The fox turned around and walked back towards his tent. "I have to do something, but before I leave I need to talk to you....."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"......Hello?"  
  
Fortinbras' shadow loomed on the wall of the shrine as he pressed the phone to his ear.  
  
"Do you know who it was?"  
"No." Seiya looked at the diplomat warily. "All I got was that he wanted to talk to him."  
"What did he sound like?"  
"......I don't know."  
"You're not well traveled, are you?"  
"I...." Seiya looked at Oji-san, his eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"  
".....Of course." Fortinbras' tone changed from diplomatic to surprised. "I will make sure of it. Yes. Yes!.....I shall see you then as well. Of course.....good bye."  
  
Fortinbras slowly put the phone on the receiver. He turned to Seiya and Oji-san, a smile on his face.  
  
"You're not going to believe it," his voice cracked. "That was Iskandar from Sweden."  
"Eh?" Oji-san looked at Fortinbras. "What did he want?"  
"Tomorrow." Fortinbras' voice was both relived and excited. "We start the summit tomorrow. We have the go-ahead from the president of the United States."  
"The President?" Seiya crimped an eyebrow.  
"Yes." Fortinbras chuckled. "He's supposed to come and such, but with all of this attacking and inclement weather he hasn't been able to arrive. He said for us to start without him."  
"According to the Swedish representative?"  
"Yes." Fortinbras looked at Seiya. "I will need you to come with me, of course. I can't be by myself - with all the Arab countries and such, you never can tell..."  
  
Oji-san's eyes crimped up a bit at the remark as Fortinbras left the room.  
  
"My." Seiya shook her head. "You'd think there'd be _some_ unbiased opinions in this household..."  
  
-------------------  
  
The soft churning of the wheels made Knuckles shift uncomfortably. He truly wished he had thought over his actions a little more.  
  
"Hey," he heard one of the forest fighters whisper in front of him. "Did you hear about..."  
  
The guardian slowly tuned the two guards out, looking upon himself instead. His hands and feet were bound in chains.  
_Again._ The night was upon the forest, which was slowly becoming no more in the distance. _Again, I'm bound because of who I am. First in Knothole....when I was no one....now again...where....  
  
  
"You are Knuckles the Echidna??"  
  
Knuckles suddenly felt the prodding of a gun behind his back as he turned to face a helmet. Around him, with the tents of Albion darkened, Knuckles could have almost thought that he had been led into a cemetery.  
  
"........Yes. I come on-"  
"We know who you are." A sharp jab from the gun. "And we are under orders to place you under arrest, guardian. "  
  
The cuffs were not thorns, as those from the rehab workers had been. But it was still painful to feel the metal slap onto his wrists, as well as his legs. Knuckles could only sigh in resignation as the soldier continued.  
  
"You will be extradited to Albion ASAP." The soldier turned to a cart and put a thumb up. "Is that ready yet?! He's here!!"_  
  
  
".....and the husband came and found the wife with his stepson. You know what they were doing _then_."  
"Oh! That's just _nasty_!!"  
  
Knuckles' head cocked up at the laughing. Whatever seeming animosity there might have been between him and the soldiers was, in some way, not there. In fact, other than the rough arrest, his captors had been somewhat mutual towards him. He knew, however, such captors were not the only ones he could have today.  
  
"Oh, hey..." The soldier lowered his voice. "Did you hear about those Legionaires?"  
  
_Huh..._  
  
"Yeah." It was obvious they didn't want him to hear it, but his power of hearing wasn't so easily intimidated, nor was it dimmed. "I heard about it too."  
"Like a hundred of them, hidden in a secret compartment at the DL base in Twilight Zone. _Alive_." There was a bit of horror in the soldier's tone. "I mean, they said they were really scared and crap. Surrendered to the police the instant they were questioned. Said something about the attack on the Island, how _Overlanders_ did it."  
"But its a rumor, right?"  
"Nope. My friend works for the police." The soldier glanced at Knuckles. "Supposedly holding them under the Hall of Justice, awaiting trial, under Gala-Na's order."  
"Damn weird."  
"Yeah." The soldier shrugged. "Then again, Gala-Na's a metal case. She's just...I don't know. Why we're bringing this guy if the DL says it was Overlanders."  
"DL can't be trusted."  
"How would you know?"  
"Come on. Did you ever hear about the one time...."  
  
Knuckles tuned out. His mind was reeling.  
_Alive. There are survivors. They know the truth...._  
  
"Hey, we're here!"  
  
The ride ended all too soon. In the dark, the guardian could see nothing of where he was. All Knuckles could do was close his eyes as he felt himself being picked up by the soldiers, and lofted onto the ground.  
  
"There. Good luck." The cuffs came off of him. "It wouldn't be a good idea to leave, you know." The soldier chuckled. "We'll be around if you try to go back to Knothole, and I doubt you'll get a good reception in Albion. Ah well. See you!"  
  
With a shout and a groan of wheels, the guards were gone.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Knuckles allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. As he lay upon the ground, he found himself staring not at the starry night sky, but at a canvas ceiling.  
_A tent..._  
The chirping of birds began a Knuckles began to look around even more, his eyes becoming more accustomed to the black. He knew he was in a tent, an unusually small ten, and there seemed to be a railing on the other.....  
  
_No._  
  
The sun began to slowly appear, its light turning everything from black to dark grey. The shadow of the railing began to take form, as did the apparatus behind it.  
  
_Gala-Na...._  
  
Knuckles began to tremble as the metal seemed to glimmer menacingly, even in the dawn's hazy light.  
  
_You....FOOL!!...._  
  
It was a siphon design that Knuckles had never seen before. It was much larger than the last one Gala-Na had used. But it was shaped like a person. Like an echidna. Like _him_.  
  
"You're right on time."  
  
Knuckles' head swerved to the back to see Gala-Na, her face darkened in the dawn's light.  
  
"I'm happy you kept up your side of the deal. A first." The siphon began to glow. "Now I'll keep mine..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Water was all that was below them.  
  
"NEPTUNE!!!"  
  
Uranus struggled to keep consciousness as she fell, faster than she could have ever imagined, to the sea. The warp had been in thin air, led into the sky, and gravity was doing its work with the soldiers.  
  
"Aaah!!" Neptune screamed.  
"Neptune!" Pluto held up her garnet rod. "Dead Scream!"  
  
The attack shot down into the sea, fizzling in the water. The water crested from the orb of energy, creating a bull-eye under the falling soldiers.  
  
"Now!!!"  
"Tidal................DIFFUSION!!!"  
  
The water attack slammed into the bulls-eye, creating a huge tidal wave which swept the soldiers into the sea, breaking their fall.  
  
"Huaaah!!!"  
  
Nearby, the Albion ships rocked from the attack which suddenly had disrupted the placted condition of the water.  
  
"We're hit!!"  
"Man the stations!"  
  
_Huh?_  
  
Uranus' eyes opened as she struggled to break towards the surface. Blood seemed to trickle from her sword, which had floated out of her hands and was slowly sinking...  
_My sword....Must get...._ Uranus shut her eyes tightly. _....my sword!!!_  
Fighting the urge to open her mouth, she kicked downwards, her hand grasping the sword before it could sink any further. Her arms and legs limping, she allowed herself to float up to the surface. Looking down again at her sword, she found it cleaner than herself.  
_The blood....._ She closed her eyes in wonder. _Why was there blood on it...?_   
When she finally re-surfaced, Pluto and Neptune were floating on the sides of her, talking.  
  
"....I'm positive."  
"Swim past the line of ships." Pluto nodded. "It won't be far to shore..."  
"Hmm?"  
"We will swim to Albion." Pluto looked at Uranus. "That is where our first task lies."  
  
Uranus, though confused, slowly nodded. With another gasp, she submerged herself again, the sea her cloak against the Albion fleet.  
  
--------------------  
  
"....Luna!"  
  
Artemis could only stare at the papers as Luna brought them out.  
  
"Where did you..."  
"Locke."  
"Luna." Artemis looked at Luna, his eyes slightly narowed. "This isn't a good idea."  
"It isn't?"  
  
The two talked in whispers in an empty room of Hikawa, the sun set, and the foggy night upon it. Artemis looked down at the paers with a degree of disdain.  
  
"I doubt," he muttered. "Locke even has an inkling of what these are."  
"Which is why we must tell him." Luna looked at Artemis. "It's high time some truth come out. About what I know, and what you know."  
"But this isn't just something we can talk to just anyone about!" Artemis protested. "This is a _creed_, a sacred text, which if it falls into the wrong hands-"  
"Then yes, the already fragile world that we know of will be destroyed." Luna finished. "I know. He told me himself before he left. And if...this is..."  
  
Luna's voice trailed off. Artemis shook his head.  
  
"....we'll do something." Luna's voice was firm. "We'll find a way to stop the enemy."  
"You really think the enemy..."  
"It could be a part of it." Luna stooped down. "Unless...they have anothe-"  
"Princess, please listen!"  
  
The two cats' ears shot up at Yaten's approaching voice, Quick as lightning the papers, Luna and Artemis ran under the bed, unseen by Kakyuu and Yaten as they entered the room.  
  
"This is truly a mistake, I swear."  
"What is a mistake, Healer?"  
"Princess, I beseech you, no good will come with your interference in that...that echidna's life."  
"And how would you know?"  
"I _know_! Princess, remember what race stole the _Tskintsu_ from us!"  
"Tskintsu...?" Luna's eyes widened.  
"He is of the race, yes." Kakyuu's voice sounded slightly angry. "But the race does not neccessarily make the man."  
"If you knew the race..."  
"Do you, Yaten?" Kakyuu turned away. "Why, _why_ do you always do this? I care very much about him, Yaten. He saved my life! The debt I owe him is to large for me to pay back simply by avoiding him."  
"It's the best thing to do-"  
"I can't just abandon him. I......"  
"You..........................."  
  
Kakyuu stopped. For a moment, Luna couldn't see what was happening, but she could tell, from her stance, that Yaten was becoming more and more disbelieving at the princess's words.  
  
".....**_LOVE_** him?!?" The tone of Yaten's voice more than obliged his disgust and hatred.  
"I......I love him." The princess finally found the word. "Yes. I guess that's what I feel for him. If that's the only word to describe it then that's the truth."  
"You...." Yaten's voice was completely flay. "No. You can't."  
"What?!"  
"You can't. You can't _love_ that man!" Yaten began to angrily pace. "An acknowledgement like that would ruin you! You couldn't inherit the throne, or your full powers, if you have love for that demon! Aren't you thinking?!"  
"_Thinking?!?_ O-"  
"It would bring a plague on your children!" Yaten's voice was shaky. "They'd be mongrels. Freaks. Who ever would think of an arrangement li-"  
  
Yaten was suddenly interrupted by the opening of the door.  
  
"Princess? Are you..." Seiya's voice blanded as she saw Yaten. "Oh. Yaten."  
"Seiya?"  
"Tomorrow." Seiya continued. "Tomorrow, we are going to the summit at Endo Heights."  
"Tommorow?!"  
"All of us," Seiya repeated. "Portinbras has put us all in as his security detail. You, I, Yaten, Taiki...Locke...."  
  
It was obvious Seiya had saved the disgraceful name for last, in respect of Yaten, who was in the room.  
  
"We have to get ready." A yelp came from Yaten as Seiya pulled her out of the room. "Come on, Yaten....You need to be ready as well, princess...."  
  
The door slammed, leaving Kakyuu and the cats alone. Luna watched as Kakyuu's feet shuffled to the bed. She winced at the creaking sound of her body falling upon the mattress.  
_Tomorrow...._  
  
Another sound came from the bed, a more human sound. Artemis' ears pricked up.  
  
"We should leave..."  
  
Luna listened, then slowly nodded. As quietly as they could, Luna and Artemis padded to the window, leaving Kakyuu by herself, sobbing on the bed.  
  
------------------------  
  
*BAAAAAM!!!!!!*  
  
The siphon suddenly collapsed, the bullets tearing through it. It brought a piece of the tent with it, and the entire cloth of the covering was ripped from its poles.  
  
"What the..." Gala-Na's eyes widened as the two were exposed to open field. "Who in..?!?!"  
  
Knuckles turned slowly to see a figure standing behind them, a gun smoking from his hand.  
  
"What the...."  
"I made it in time, didn't I?"  
  
Knuckles could only nod in shock as Antithesis turned, the gun pointed to Gala-Na. The rejected Councillor's eyes widened.  
  
"Antithesis...!!"  
"Gala-Na..." Antithesis' voice cracked. "You must listen to him. _Please_."  
  
------------------------  
  
_The sound ringing.  
  
The soul falling.  
  
Sonic sees its only a matter of time, but he does not know when. Or where.  
  
He does. The man who will seal fate.  
  
With an affectionate stroke, the bodyguard flanks the Russian. That man, Russian - of Earth - knows nothing. Nothing of what will happen. Tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow it will happen.  
  
Today._  
  



	12. Untitled

**_UNTITLED_**

**  
  
**  
_I have a really bad feeling about this. Really, really bad feelings.  
  
Just as I thought that I was dead, I return twice as strong. Then, I find I am having epileptic seizures and hallucinations. This has been the worse week of my life.   
  
On top of everything I am seeing visions of a girl. Graphic visions. So violent I just want to throw up and pass out. She's heartlessly destroyed by an unseen enemy. But what does it all mean? Is it a vision of the future? A bizarre effect of the so-called "shell"? Or......a combination of both?  
  
Tails won't let me go to help Knuckles, or figure out these dreams until "later", but I know he's just saying it to hide something from me. He's been acting all-knowing since we woke up. How does he even know that this Silver Crystal exists? I don't know him anymore; he is a stranger to me, an arrogant bastard of a kid!  
  
........................Yet when I look into his eyes, I sometimes see a fear I never saw in Tails before. A fear of something......life? death? me? I don't know. It's almost like, if I stare into his eyes long enough, I'll know everything he knows. Then again, maybe there's something that I should just keep myself away from.   
  
Deep down in my gut, I really wish I knew the future......._  
  
-----------------  
  
Seiya looked down upon the fray entering the forum of Endo Heights with a bit of disdain.  
  
"Jesus.....there's so many people here!" Taiki looked around. "This is enormous."  
"Yes, yes..." Fortinbras crossed his arms. Very....oh!!!"  
"Sir?"  
"...Nothing. Just the Finnish minister." Fortinbras scooted away. "I must speak to him..."  
  
Seiya sighed, and turned around towards Locke, who simply shook his head.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
"Of course he is." Yaten suddenly harped. "Being with Kakyuu makes him better, doesn't it?"  
"Come." Kakyuu held Locke's hand. "I say we go see what Fortinbras is doing."  
  
Seiya could only glare at her companions as the two strolled away.  
  
"You....you fools...."  
  
Locke looked down at Kakyuu. Her eyes were deeply troubled.  
_Say something...._  
  
"A strange place, no?"  
"Yes." Kakyuu's voice seemed uplifted at the fact Locke talked. "Very much so."  
  
As Locke looked around, his eye caught onto a figure strolling with an old man. Something tugged in his side - the side with his diverticulitis - when his gaze came upon the strapping, muscular man.  
  
"Well..." The older man was saying in a thick Crimean accent. "The fact of the matter is tha-"  
  
_Russian._ For a moment it satisfied him. _Russian delegates..._  
  
"Locke....." Kayuu's voice came through again as they walked into the forum. "It's time...."  
  
-----------------  
  
The smoke still came from Gala-Na's gun even as she dropped it to the ground angrily.  
  
"I don't understand you." Her voice became angrier with every passing minute. "You work for me, yet you'd defend this….this scum…"  
"He's not scum." Antithesis stared Gala-Na down angrily. His body was clean of injury. "He's the guardian of the Floating Island."  
  
The guardian stood slightly in front of Antithesis. His green skin shimmered back to a brown hue, wavering between red and green. The almost invisible laser shell fell to the ground in front of him.  
  
"It's me that needs to understand something," Knuckles hissed. "What is all of this about? You of all know that I'm not responsible."  
"And what do you have to prove your innocence?"  
"How about those Dark Legionnaires?"  
  
Gala-Na's eyes widened in hate at the words. Antithesis stared at her coldly, concerned, though he felt surprised about Knuckles' words as well.  
  
"You are holding several Dark Legionnaires who know who really killed the islanders." Knuckles looked up at Gala-Na, his angry tone lowering. "Humans."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Of course you wouldn't know in front of me." Knuckles' face darkened. "But what about your troops? They seem to know about your actions than you do."  
  
The two stared at each other. The long-simmering animosity which had spawned the day Knuckles awoke in his true form in Albion, heightened by Gala-Na's attempt to destroy the guardian, even more so by the destruction of the Island. All of it had boiled over with recent actions and words of the re-awakening of Mobius. Knuckles felt no remorse towards the councilor - had she been lying near death, like a dog in the desert, begging for water, he wouldn't have given her the courtesy.  
  
"You lied to your people about this. You covered up your jealousy and hate of me, with an invasion that you claim was because of _my_ crimes." Knuckles could see Gala-Na's face scrunch up even more, unable to rebuttal him. "Look at yourself, sister. For whatever reason you're afraid of me, of the Dark Legion? You're the type of person who _makes_ a Dark Legion. You never had even had to really deal with them! But yet because _I_ did, I'm the bad guy. Truth is I was trying the save our race, something that's below you." Gala-Na's body shuddered, her anger rising. "I'm sure you'd rather burn Albion, the city you run, the city you're sworn to protect, to the ground before taking the blame for your own stupidity and ignorance. You worthless piece of _crap_."  
  
He decided to give the last part emphasis. No truth could have been better said. Not only that, he didn't know anyone who felt as great as he did saying it.  
Finally, Gala-Na could no longer take it.  
  
"No one……." Her eyes burned with a hellish fury that Knuckles had seen in only a few, select, insane souls. "TELLS ME THAT!!!!!"  
  
Knuckles' hands quickly flew up, the lasers coming towards him again. Unfortunately, one of them ricocheted off his barrier, heading towards Antithesis.  
  
"Aah!"   
  
The brown echidna shut his eyes, feeling himself fall to the force of his fate, the laser.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Order."  
  
The gavel came down, the orators of the problems in Europe sat down. Fortinbras winked at Kakyuu as he returned to his seat. The thirty translators quickly began to whisper in their microphones to those who did not understand the languages spoken in the slightly-dimmed forum.  
  
"Nothing like a good, fresh debate, eh?"  
"I suppose…." Kakyuu nudged Locke. "Locke…"  
"……Eh…..?"  
  
Locke had been jerked out of his bored slumber to the sound of the gavel, and now he looked around, confused.  
  
"What…?"  
"Nothing."   
  
Kakyuu was amused by his actions through the morning session. He had slept through the introduction, but forced himself awake for the opening arguments of the Mexican vice president. Both he and Kakyuu, unschooled in Spanish, attempted to piece together bits and pieces of his appeal to the summit (namely about northern guerrillas taking advantage of the rapid deterioration to attempt a coup d'eat of some fox man). It was after the Mexicans that the _"veniswaylins"_ ("Or however they are spelled," he muttered to a snickering Kakyuu) came up, and it was in the middle of their problems with the crystal shells destroying their dams that he dozed off again. Locke was never into politics; it wasn't truly his arena of interest.  
Sitting several seats away in the British booth was Yaten and Taiki. All they had done for the past four hours was simply stare at the two, who looked genuinely happy with each other. Several times, Seiya had to turn around and quietly abomish them.  
  
"I don't know why you look like that - there's nothing there for you to stare at," she hissed one time. "So stop it. If you keep doing so, I'll poke your eyes out, and you won't have to worry anymore. Got it?"   
  
Finally, standing up was the appointed substitute of the summit's leader, a man by the name of Rondl. He gave a nod to one of his constituents before turning to the audience.  
  
"We return," The substitute began. "To the sovereign nation of the United States."  
  
Everyone turned to the American booth. It was empty.  
  
"Has…" The substitute swayed uneasily. "Anyone seen a representative of the United States?"  
  
Locke crimped an eyebrow, his eye catching the Russian bodyguard again as he stood up. Once again, he felt his side wincing at the sight of the buff man.  
_Him….why am I….._  
  
"The representative of nation 182, the president of the United States," one of Rondl's men called out. "A Mr. George Walker Bush, not present."  
  
The room began to buzz in surprise. Fortinbras looked around in shock. Seiya turned back to see Yaten looking around as well.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kakyuu looked up at Fortinbras. "His is not the only country not present."  
"No," An edge of nervousness came into Fortinbras' voice. "But he called the summit."  
"And he's not here?"   
  
Locke was slightly taken aback at the revelation. He was not into politics, but even _he_ understood that a person snubbing a summit being the person who called the summit…not even a substitute…  
  
"Mr. Chairman."  
  
After another moment, a dark-skinned man suddenly stood up in one of the African booths. From the look on his face, he not exactly very pleased with the announcement.  
  
"From the sovereign nation of Ghana," He stared at everyone. "Is the president making a mockery of all of us?"  
  
The room became silent. Locke could only shift himself to watch.   
  
"We all know Mr. Bush's track record - the sham election-"  
"The election was decided," Fortinbras suddenly felt compelled to sit up and defend the country in absentia, "In a court of law, after all rightful counts were made, I am led to believe, Mr. Eechiwa."  
"Britian," The faces turned towards the diplomat. "You are not recognized yet to speak again. If you may kindly sit-"  
"What you are led to believe is wrong, Mr. Fortinbras." The Ghanan's facial expression did not change as he began to address the chamber. "You only believe what the United States tells you. All of you. All of _us_." More murmuring. "True, I came here with the expectation, as all of you did, to meet with the president of the United States, the so-called leader of the world, to express our concerns with the aging disease and the crystal product that destroyed our countries, wrecked out economies, uprooted life as we know it. Certainly, he saw terrible misfortune before - we all did when the trade centers were hit. But what about _here_, now? Where is he, the man who told us to spend our country's precious rations to come here, a country that is not his, to discuss our problems? Not here. He is probably too busy with something far more important - his daughters, perhaps?"  
  
Fortinbras blinked. It seemed brighter in the room than before, but it mostly because the British representative hadn't been directly in the light and not paid attention. Meanwhile, the hit was a little low for the Italian representative, who promptly stood up and began to speak feverishly.  
  
"Do not assume and drag such scandalous content into this meeting, _senor_. The United States has probably been especially hard-hit," the translator went into English and Japanese. "We can not have expected everyone to come. There are probably circumstances we have not been informed of that has disallowed him to come at the last minute."  
"And what about those countries who cannot even feed its people?" The Vietnamese delegate stood up and fired back. "Does this mean that we are excempt from this mess? The United States, once again, has shoved its capitalist ideals into our faces."  
"Gentlemen!" Fortinbras began to stand up again. "Chairman, remind the delegates that this is not about what type of fundamentals are in the systems of the countries. This is about _survival_ of our world!"  
  
Rondl proceeded to do so, but it became obvious to Seiya and Kakyuu, with the rising voices, that such a statement would fall upon deaf ears.  
  
"Survival of the fittest, I'm sure!" The Indian governor stood up and waved his hand towards the Europeans. "And naturally, it would be they who benefit most."  
  
Locke looked over to see the Russian bodyguard, his side twittering at the sight of him again. The buff man seemed to be enjoying himself with the spectacle, though he seemed to be scanning the crowd.  
_What is he doing…._  
  
"To think such things…"  
"Order!" The gavel came down again. "Order! Let us not deteriorate this into a free fall."  
  
The Russian bodyguard caught Locke in the eye for an instant as he scanned. The eyes seemed to squint, them widen in surprise almost as if Locke had three heads. He seemed surprised, even at a distance.   
The feeling was somehow mutual, the surprise. Something within his eyes, glittering in the strangely brighter than normal light of the outside which cascaded into the forum, made Locke sit back in surprise. It was as if he had never expected Locke to be there at all, as if there were something in the bodyguard's eyes that Locke had known before. Before the illness had raped him of some of his more daunting memories. He could not quite finger what it was he recognized in the man.  
  
"We cannot accomplish anything with this type of mud-slinging, gentlemen."  
"Seiya…."  
  
Seiya could feel Yaten's hands on her shoulder. She turned to see both she and Taiki, their eyes widened, up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Is this light…"  
"Ah, but then what will this summit accomplish?" The Ghana representative angrily motioned. "Will it not only enflame our hatreds more? As evident here, right now, there is no reason for us to discuss further until someone is answerable for United States and their disgra-"

*THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!*

  
  
Suddenly, the glass dome over the representatives shattered, light pulsing in and blinding the congregation. It came so quickly that no one knew to scream until several seconds afterwards as the light began to descend into the room.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Locke's first instinct was to cover Kakyuu's eyes, shield her from whatever was happening. His arms slid around her, his head huddling over hers.  
_This power…!!_  
  
"Locke….!" She screamed.  
"You!!!" Locke could hear Yaten screaming over the panicked delegates. "Get you hands off of-"  
  
Yaten was cut off by another pulse of light, which covered everyone in bright white light.  
  
---------------------  
  
Luna's head jerked up from the papers.  
  
"Power…!"  
"Luna!!"  
  
Artemis bounded into Central Control, gasping for air.  
  
"You," he gasped. "You _must_ come see it!!!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Mamoru stared out of the window of his decayed apartment, his hands clenched around a picture. The light seemed to burst from the fog, partially lighting up the city around him.  
  
_……..Usako……….._  
  
---------------------  
  
The soldiers in Tokyo stared in shock as the city suddenly began to clear, the fog dissipating in front of a light more surreal and powerful than the sun itself.  
  
"My god……."  
  
The destruction of Tokyo in broad daylight seemed just as bad as, if not worse than, that which they saw in the fog. But the light within the city seemed far more welcoming that ever, especially to the soldiers, who instantly recognized the power before them.  
  
"Usagi!!!!" Makoto was the first to scream. "She's _HOME_!!!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sonic looked up towards Tails, his eyes wide.  
  
"My vision…."  
"No." Tails was looking the other way. "This is not for you…this is what must happen….."  
  
------------------------------  
  
The light finally gave way, and Locke shuddered again. But this time, the reason was far different.  
  
"Starlights…!!" He could hear Seiya gasp. "Look!"  
  
Locke didn't need to look, though he did. The power had been within him for one thousand years.   
He needed no one to tell him what happened. His eyes needed no confirmation. Nevertheless, he unfolded his arms from Kakyuu's body and turned to look.  
Everyone was slowly getting up, beholding what had arrived. The form was still warm from re-entry, but it made it even more wonderful to those who understood.  
_Her._   
She was back.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The force of the fall, then, the weight of fate.  
  
"Uuuugh…"  
  
Antithesis opened his eyes. The pain was not that of a bullet. Something was pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" Vertigo gave way to a female Overlander's face. "Thank goodness we got here in time…"  
  
Antithesis gave a gasp, though his shock was short lived. Two others stood next to Knuckles, one pointing a sword, the other pointing a rod.  
  
"You!" The sword bearer seemed to roar in a baritone voice. "Selfish cow! What do you think you're doing?! The magnificent soldier will not forgive this idiocy in leadership, if I must stain this talisman with your blood!! The power of the mighty sky, Sailor Uranus!"  
"This is powerful hatred, Councilor." The rod bearer's tone was almost mournful. "This drives even the most rational to do the unthinkable. The revolution soldier will not allow this to continue for all time, just as wouldn't let it continue. The power of creeping time and space, Sailor Pluto."  
"The seas told us of your location, guardian." Antithesis' savior stood up, taking out a mirror. She pointed it towards Gala-Na as well. "Our past transgressions against your kind are cleansed by the realm of the elegant soldier, for the deep waters hide a deeper secret to the crisis that has approached. The power of the churning oceans, Sailor Neptune!"  
  
Antithesis did not understand the strange clothing and dialogue, nor did he understand how he knew the language they spoke; it had been one he had never heard before. Yet he felt relieved that the three women were there to help them, to try to stop Gala-Na from doing terrible harm to innocents...  
  
"Sailors!!" Knuckles' tone was shocked.  
"You!!!!"  
  
Gala-Na's eyes widened, then slit, at the sight of the three soldiers.  
  
"YOU!!" She screamed. "You saved him!! You will PAY!!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------  
  
She stood there, her eyes closed, her yellow-and-white hair down, the crescent moon on her forehead. Standing where she stood in front of the delegation, her skirt flowed with an invisible, divine wind. She wore a white robe over her body, and one could almost see the opaque wings on her back. The room lit up with her unearthly presence, and colors seemed to dance on the ceiling, reflected by her mere appearance.  
  
"What in…."  
  
Slowly, Fortinbras stood up. He could only stare, his eyes unable to look away.  
  
"My…..god….."  
  
The sounds of clattering chairs took Locke's attention from Usagi. All around, he could see people slowly standing up, their eyes widened, their arguments forgotten, in her wake. Soon, within a matter of minutes. the entire congregation was standing up, their eyes fixated on her. It was as if she was already their queen, and they had risen in respect.  
_She's…….she's back……….._  
Locke, despite his feelings for Kakyuu, still felt unabashed joy for this girl. She was alive. _Alive_. Changed, almost ready to take her rightful place as ruler of Earth. And now she stood, in front of those who led Earth, just like those in all the legends he heard about the cause of the existence of his own duties. Like Kayla-la, as she explained the plan to lift Echidnapolis to the sky. Like Steppenwolf, asking to banish the Dark Legion. Even like Dimitri and Edmund, who had stood before the Echidna Council with the siphon. They all stood, as she did now, in front of a delegation, who would stop, and listen, take it all in, let what was happening sink under their skin. Let destiny begin.  
Finally, after what felt like forever, the substitute leader of the summit, Rondl finally rose and, with a shaky voice, dictated the question which had arisen in everyone's minds:  
  
"Are you a delegate? May….I ask of your name, madam? What is….your business here?"  
  
Her head turning up, Usagi's eyes opened. They were a beautiful, majestic hue of violet, one which obviously took Rondl aback, if judged by the expression on his face. Though, upon seeing them, Locke somehow still preferred Kakyuu's dark red eyes over Usagi's presently.  
  
"I am…." She began. "Serenity."  
  
The delegation was silent at this. There could be no words to be said. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"Hmm…" looked nervously at Usagi. "And, uh, what country are you from?"  
  
It was at this point that the bodyguard put his hands in his pocket.  
  
"I am," The girl looked up to the delegate. "From the united countries of this world. I represent all of you."  
  
The group began to murmur at this unusual statement. Locke's eyes shifted over to see the Russian bodyguard. His right hand was coming out of his pocket.  
  
"I come," Serenity turned to the delegation. "I come from this world, a world that has seen its share of trials. And now, in this, the greatest hour of necessity…now is the time to unite and become one…."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Gala-Na!" Antithesis looked at his former boss with desperation after turning his head towards the three soldiers. Though he was angered, he still believed change was possible. "You _know_ me. I am your confidant. You _must_ believe me…..Knuckles is innocent! That letter is a fraud!"  
"It's true, Gala-Na." Neptune stepped forward. "Open your eyes to the truth!"  
"Knuckles is not the enemy who harmed your city, nor is he trying to upstage your career." Pluto stepped forward. "We are not your enemies either. Please, Councilor, please understand before it is too late and the enemy emerges victorious!"  
  
The words of the sailors, and her former aide, seemed to fall before it even reached Gala-Na's ears. Her eyes spouted hellfire as she began to shudder.  
  
"I don't believe you!" She screamed. "You, all of you, AND KNUCKLES!! Trying to deny me my true destiny!! I am the ruler of the echidnas!! You are my enemies, forevermore!! And Knothole, anyone who stands against ME is a traitor!!!!! I WILL NEVER BELIEVE YOU!!! EVE-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**!!!!!!"  
  
Even before she finished her rousing speech of pure anger, pride and hatred, Gala-Na's body started to spasm violently. Gasping, and clawing the air, she fell to the ground.  
  
"Gala-Na!!" Antithesis began to run towards his boss.  
"NO!!!" Uranus' hand shot out. "Something is wrong! Do not approach her!!"  
  
Antithesis looked at Uranus, a shocked look on his face.  
  
"But….she is-"  
"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
Gala-Na's fangs glistened in the light as she roared. With the spasms, a sudden change crept over the Councilor's body, as if a shadow that had been within had come without.  
  
"Back!!!" Pluto suddenly threw everyone to the ground. "Knuckles!!"  
"Daa!!"  
  
The ripple of power from Gala-Na's body barely missed Knuckles' back as he fell to the floor. Looking upside down, he gasped.  
  
"What…….the…….._hell_?!?"   
  
Immersed in a black power never before seen by the guardian, Gala-Na's body bulged, enlarged, darkened into a shade of the blackest black. Her clothing disintegrated at every place her body turned black, which quickly became every spot on her body. The dreadlocks seemed to sink into the inky pallor; her eyes turned blood red. Her hand became claws, and her longer echidna fangs began to extend until they resembled walrus tusks. Her shorter ones became sharpened fangs as well. And the blackness continued to enlarge Gala-Na's body, waves rolling onto her from an unknown source.  
  
"Uranus…." Pluto grasped her rod tightly. "We must be strong. There is no turning back."  
"Pluto…."  
  
Standing in front of them was no longer Gala-Na, Head Councilor of Albion, but an _it_, a black creature, seemingly abstract, but very much real to those surrounding _it_. _It_ snarled, a black golem of evil, as it turned to survey what _it_ thought to be _it's_ first victims. Opening its mouth, it roared again.  
  
"Jesus…" Neptune dropped her mirror.  
"Gala-"  
  
The creature's sudden attack caught everyone off guard. A black burst of energy sizzled through the air, killing everything it touched.  
  
"Pluto!!!"  
"Only one way!!" Pluto took out her orb. "Uranus! Neptune! God help us if we get the heart and not the head!!!!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
_Locke didn't expect it. No one realized what was happening until it was far too late.  
  
"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!"  
  
It happened in slow motion to him, even as he saw the hand come out. With the gun. Even as he felt the words welt up within him, even when they came out. His mind knew better than to trust his mouth to save her.  
  
_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!__

****

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOOW*_**

_  
__  
The gun went off, just as Usagi turned, saw him. Stared at him for the first time in a milennia.  
  
"Locke-"  
  
**SHHINK.  
**  
It ripped into her side, the blood spouting out from her unprotected pale skin, painting her red.  
  
Everything was so silent as Locke watched her stagger back several paces that he could hear the pattering of her feet as she stepped backwards. Then, the movement of the wind around her body as she fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
_**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_**_  
The moment passed. The whole room was sent in an uproar, a riot.  
  
"Calm down!!"   
  
Rondl's screams were blinked out by pure terror. However, no one could match Locke in there,  for the next thing he saw absolutely took him aback.  
  
"ALTO!!"  
  
The bodyguard seemed to shimmer briefly before being tackled down by others. But the form he attempted to take was one that only Locke could see.  
An echidna.  
He was turning into an echidna, metal glinting in the light.  
That meant……  
  
"USAGI!!!!!!!!"  
  
His intent set, his mind reeling, Locke jumped from where he was, picking up the heavily-breathing girl in the midst of the chaos. He ran. It was the one thing he knew to do from doing it all his life._


	13. Association

**_UNTITLED_**

**  
  
**  
_I have a really bad feeling about this. Really, really bad feelings.  
  
Just as I thought that I was dead, I return twice as strong. Then, I find I am having epileptic seizures and hallucinations. This has been the worse week of my life.   
  
On top of everything I am seeing visions of a girl. Graphic visions. So violent I just want to throw up and pass out. She's heartlessly destroyed by an unseen enemy. But what does it all mean? Is it a vision of the future? A bizarre effect of the so-called "shell"? Or......a combination of both?  
  
Tails won't let me go to help Knuckles, or figure out these dreams until "later", but I know he's just saying it to hide something from me. He's been acting all-knowing since we woke up. How does he even know that this Silver Crystal exists? I don't know him anymore; he is a stranger to me, an arrogant bastard of a kid!  
  
........................Yet when I look into his eyes, I sometimes see a fear I never saw in Tails before. A fear of something......life? death? me? I don't know. It's almost like, if I stare into his eyes long enough, I'll know everything he knows. Then again, maybe there's something that I should just keep myself away from.   
  
Deep down in my gut, I really wish I knew the future......._  
  
-----------------  
  
Seiya looked down upon the fray entering the forum of Endo Heights with a bit of disdain.  
  
"Jesus.....there's so many people here!" Taiki looked around. "This is enormous."  
"Yes, yes..." Fortinbras crossed his arms. Very....oh!!!"  
"Sir?"  
"...Nothing. Just the Finnish minister." Fortinbras scooted away. "I must speak to him..."  
  
Seiya sighed, and turned around towards Locke, who simply shook his head.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
"Of course he is." Yaten suddenly harped. "Being with Kakyuu makes him better, doesn't it?"  
"Come." Kakyuu held Locke's hand. "I say we go see what Fortinbras is doing."  
  
Seiya could only glare at her companions as the two strolled away.  
  
"You....you fools...."  
  
Locke looked down at Kakyuu. Her eyes were deeply troubled.  
_Say something...._  
  
"A strange place, no?"  
"Yes." Kakyuu's voice seemed uplifted at the fact Locke talked. "Very much so."  
  
As Locke looked around, his eye caught onto a figure strolling with an old man. Something tugged in his side - the side with his diverticulitis - when his gaze came upon the strapping, muscular man.  
  
"Well..." The older man was saying in a thick Crimean accent. "The fact of the matter is tha-"  
  
_Russian._ For a moment it satisfied him. _Russian delegates..._  
  
"Locke....." Kayuu's voice came through again as they walked into the forum. "It's time...."  
  
-----------------  
  
The smoke still came from Gala-Na's gun even as she dropped it to the ground angrily.  
  
"I don't understand you." Her voice became angrier with every passing minute. "You work for me, yet you'd defend this….this scum…"  
"He's not scum." Antithesis stared Gala-Na down angrily. His body was clean of injury. "He's the guardian of the Floating Island."  
  
The guardian stood slightly in front of Antithesis. His green skin shimmered back to a brown hue, wavering between red and green. The almost invisible laser shell fell to the ground in front of him.  
  
"It's me that needs to understand something," Knuckles hissed. "What is all of this about? You of all know that I'm not responsible."  
"And what do you have to prove your innocence?"  
"How about those Dark Legionnaires?"  
  
Gala-Na's eyes widened in hate at the words. Antithesis stared at her coldly, concerned, though he felt surprised about Knuckles' words as well.  
  
"You are holding several Dark Legionnaires who know who really killed the islanders." Knuckles looked up at Gala-Na, his angry tone lowering. "Humans."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Of course you wouldn't know in front of me." Knuckles' face darkened. "But what about your troops? They seem to know about your actions than you do."  
  
The two stared at each other. The long-simmering animosity which had spawned the day Knuckles awoke in his true form in Albion, heightened by Gala-Na's attempt to destroy the guardian, even more so by the destruction of the Island. All of it had boiled over with recent actions and words of the re-awakening of Mobius. Knuckles felt no remorse towards the councilor - had she been lying near death, like a dog in the desert, begging for water, he wouldn't have given her the courtesy.  
  
"You lied to your people about this. You covered up your jealousy and hate of me, with an invasion that you claim was because of _my_ crimes." Knuckles could see Gala-Na's face scrunch up even more, unable to rebuttal him. "Look at yourself, sister. For whatever reason you're afraid of me, of the Dark Legion? You're the type of person who _makes_ a Dark Legion. You never had even had to really deal with them! But yet because _I_ did, I'm the bad guy. Truth is I was trying the save our race, something that's below you." Gala-Na's body shuddered, her anger rising. "I'm sure you'd rather burn Albion, the city you run, the city you're sworn to protect, to the ground before taking the blame for your own stupidity and ignorance. You worthless piece of _crap_."  
  
He decided to give the last part emphasis. No truth could have been better said. Not only that, he didn't know anyone who felt as great as he did saying it.  
Finally, Gala-Na could no longer take it.  
  
"No one……." Her eyes burned with a hellish fury that Knuckles had seen in only a few, select, insane souls. "TELLS ME THAT!!!!!"  
  
Knuckles' hands quickly flew up, the lasers coming towards him again. Unfortunately, one of them ricocheted off his barrier, heading towards Antithesis.  
  
"Aah!"   
  
The brown echidna shut his eyes, feeling himself fall to the force of his fate, the laser.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Order."  
  
The gavel came down, the orators of the problems in Europe sat down. Fortinbras winked at Kakyuu as he returned to his seat. The thirty translators quickly began to whisper in their microphones to those who did not understand the languages spoken in the slightly-dimmed forum.  
  
"Nothing like a good, fresh debate, eh?"  
"I suppose…." Kakyuu nudged Locke. "Locke…"  
"……Eh…..?"  
  
Locke had been jerked out of his bored slumber to the sound of the gavel, and now he looked around, confused.  
  
"What…?"  
"Nothing."   
  
Kakyuu was amused by his actions through the morning session. He had slept through the introduction, but forced himself awake for the opening arguments of the Mexican vice president. Both he and Kakyuu, unschooled in Spanish, attempted to piece together bits and pieces of his appeal to the summit (namely about northern guerrillas taking advantage of the rapid deterioration to attempt a coup d'eat of some fox man). It was after the Mexicans that the _"veniswaylins"_ ("Or however they are spelled," he muttered to a snickering Kakyuu) came up, and it was in the middle of their problems with the crystal shells destroying their dams that he dozed off again. Locke was never into politics; it wasn't truly his arena of interest.  
Sitting several seats away in the British booth was Yaten and Taiki. All they had done for the past four hours was simply stare at the two, who looked genuinely happy with each other. Several times, Seiya had to turn around and quietly abomish them.  
  
"I don't know why you look like that - there's nothing there for you to stare at," she hissed one time. "So stop it. If you keep doing so, I'll poke your eyes out, and you won't have to worry anymore. Got it?"   
  
Finally, standing up was the appointed substitute of the summit's leader, a man by the name of Rondl. He gave a nod to one of his constituents before turning to the audience.  
  
"We return," The substitute began. "To the sovereign nation of the United States."  
  
Everyone turned to the American booth. It was empty.  
  
"Has…" The substitute swayed uneasily. "Anyone seen a representative of the United States?"  
  
Locke crimped an eyebrow, his eye catching the Russian bodyguard again as he stood up. Once again, he felt his side wincing at the sight of the buff man.  
_Him….why am I….._  
  
"The representative of nation 182, the president of the United States," one of Rondl's men called out. "A Mr. George Walker Bush, not present."  
  
The room began to buzz in surprise. Fortinbras looked around in shock. Seiya turned back to see Yaten looking around as well.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kakyuu looked up at Fortinbras. "His is not the only country not present."  
"No," An edge of nervousness came into Fortinbras' voice. "But he called the summit."  
"And he's not here?"   
  
Locke was slightly taken aback at the revelation. He was not into politics, but even _he_ understood that a person snubbing a summit being the person who called the summit…not even a substitute…  
  
"Mr. Chairman."  
  
After another moment, a dark-skinned man suddenly stood up in one of the African booths. From the look on his face, he not exactly very pleased with the announcement.  
  
"From the sovereign nation of Ghana," He stared at everyone. "Is the president making a mockery of all of us?"  
  
The room became silent. Locke could only shift himself to watch.   
  
"We all know Mr. Bush's track record - the sham election-"  
"The election was decided," Fortinbras suddenly felt compelled to sit up and defend the country in absentia, "In a court of law, after all rightful counts were made, I am led to believe, Mr. Eechiwa."  
"Britian," The faces turned towards the diplomat. "You are not recognized yet to speak again. If you may kindly sit-"  
"What you are led to believe is wrong, Mr. Fortinbras." The Ghanan's facial expression did not change as he began to address the chamber. "You only believe what the United States tells you. All of you. All of _us_." More murmuring. "True, I came here with the expectation, as all of you did, to meet with the president of the United States, the so-called leader of the world, to express our concerns with the aging disease and the crystal product that destroyed our countries, wrecked out economies, uprooted life as we know it. Certainly, he saw terrible misfortune before - we all did when the trade centers were hit. But what about _here_, now? Where is he, the man who told us to spend our country's precious rations to come here, a country that is not his, to discuss our problems? Not here. He is probably too busy with something far more important - his daughters, perhaps?"  
  
Fortinbras blinked. It seemed brighter in the room than before, but it mostly because the British representative hadn't been directly in the light and not paid attention. Meanwhile, the hit was a little low for the Italian representative, who promptly stood up and began to speak feverishly.  
  
"Do not assume and drag such scandalous content into this meeting, _senor_. The United States has probably been especially hard-hit," the translator went into English and Japanese. "We can not have expected everyone to come. There are probably circumstances we have not been informed of that has disallowed him to come at the last minute."  
"And what about those countries who cannot even feed its people?" The Vietnamese delegate stood up and fired back. "Does this mean that we are excempt from this mess? The United States, once again, has shoved its capitalist ideals into our faces."  
"Gentlemen!" Fortinbras began to stand up again. "Chairman, remind the delegates that this is not about what type of fundamentals are in the systems of the countries. This is about _survival_ of our world!"  
  
Rondl proceeded to do so, but it became obvious to Seiya and Kakyuu, with the rising voices, that such a statement would fall upon deaf ears.  
  
"Survival of the fittest, I'm sure!" The Indian governor stood up and waved his hand towards the Europeans. "And naturally, it would be they who benefit most."  
  
Locke looked over to see the Russian bodyguard, his side twittering at the sight of him again. The buff man seemed to be enjoying himself with the spectacle, though he seemed to be scanning the crowd.  
_What is he doing…._  
  
"To think such things…"  
"Order!" The gavel came down again. "Order! Let us not deteriorate this into a free fall."  
  
The Russian bodyguard caught Locke in the eye for an instant as he scanned. The eyes seemed to squint, them widen in surprise almost as if Locke had three heads. He seemed surprised, even at a distance.   
The feeling was somehow mutual, the surprise. Something within his eyes, glittering in the strangely brighter than normal light of the outside which cascaded into the forum, made Locke sit back in surprise. It was as if he had never expected Locke to be there at all, as if there were something in the bodyguard's eyes that Locke had known before. Before the illness had raped him of some of his more daunting memories. He could not quite finger what it was he recognized in the man.  
  
"We cannot accomplish anything with this type of mud-slinging, gentlemen."  
"Seiya…."  
  
Seiya could feel Yaten's hands on her shoulder. She turned to see both she and Taiki, their eyes widened, up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Is this light…"  
"Ah, but then what will this summit accomplish?" The Ghana representative angrily motioned. "Will it not only enflame our hatreds more? As evident here, right now, there is no reason for us to discuss further until someone is answerable for United States and their disgra-"

*THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!*

  
  
Suddenly, the glass dome over the representatives shattered, light pulsing in and blinding the congregation. It came so quickly that no one knew to scream until several seconds afterwards as the light began to descend into the room.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Locke's first instinct was to cover Kakyuu's eyes, shield her from whatever was happening. His arms slid around her, his head huddling over hers.  
_This power…!!_  
  
"Locke….!" She screamed.  
"You!!!" Locke could hear Yaten screaming over the panicked delegates. "Get you hands off of-"  
  
Yaten was cut off by another pulse of light, which covered everyone in bright white light.  
  
---------------------  
  
Luna's head jerked up from the papers.  
  
"Power…!"  
"Luna!!"  
  
Artemis bounded into Central Control, gasping for air.  
  
"You," he gasped. "You _must_ come see it!!!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Mamoru stared out of the window of his decayed apartment, his hands clenched around a picture. The light seemed to burst from the fog, partially lighting up the city around him.  
  
_……..Usako……….._  
  
---------------------  
  
The soldiers in Tokyo stared in shock as the city suddenly began to clear, the fog dissipating in front of a light more surreal and powerful than the sun itself.  
  
"My god……."  
  
The destruction of Tokyo in broad daylight seemed just as bad as, if not worse than, that which they saw in the fog. But the light within the city seemed far more welcoming that ever, especially to the soldiers, who instantly recognized the power before them.  
  
"Usagi!!!!" Makoto was the first to scream. "She's _HOME_!!!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sonic looked up towards Tails, his eyes wide.  
  
"My vision…."  
"No." Tails was looking the other way. "This is not for you…this is what must happen….."  
  
------------------------------  
  
The light finally gave way, and Locke shuddered again. But this time, the reason was far different.  
  
"Starlights…!!" He could hear Seiya gasp. "Look!"  
  
Locke didn't need to look, though he did. The power had been within him for one thousand years.   
He needed no one to tell him what happened. His eyes needed no confirmation. Nevertheless, he unfolded his arms from Kakyuu's body and turned to look.  
Everyone was slowly getting up, beholding what had arrived. The form was still warm from re-entry, but it made it even more wonderful to those who understood.  
_Her._   
She was back.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The force of the fall, then, the weight of fate.  
  
"Uuuugh…"  
  
Antithesis opened his eyes. The pain was not that of a bullet. Something was pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" Vertigo gave way to a female Overlander's face. "Thank goodness we got here in time…"  
  
Antithesis gave a gasp, though his shock was short lived. Two others stood next to Knuckles, one pointing a sword, the other pointing a rod.  
  
"You!" The sword bearer seemed to roar in a baritone voice. "Selfish cow! What do you think you're doing?! The magnificent soldier will not forgive this idiocy in leadership, if I must stain this talisman with your blood!! The power of the mighty sky, Sailor Uranus!"  
"This is powerful hatred, Councilor." The rod bearer's tone was almost mournful. "This drives even the most rational to do the unthinkable. The revolution soldier will not allow this to continue for all time, just as wouldn't let it continue. The power of creeping time and space, Sailor Pluto."  
"The seas told us of your location, guardian." Antithesis' savior stood up, taking out a mirror. She pointed it towards Gala-Na as well. "Our past transgressions against your kind are cleansed by the realm of the elegant soldier, for the deep waters hide a deeper secret to the crisis that has approached. The power of the churning oceans, Sailor Neptune!"  
  
Antithesis did not understand the strange clothing and dialogue, nor did he understand how he knew the language they spoke; it had been one he had never heard before. Yet he felt relieved that the three women were there to help them, to try to stop Gala-Na from doing terrible harm to innocents...  
  
"Sailors!!" Knuckles' tone was shocked.  
"You!!!!"  
  
Gala-Na's eyes widened, then slit, at the sight of the three soldiers.  
  
"YOU!!" She screamed. "You saved him!! You will PAY!!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------  
  
She stood there, her eyes closed, her yellow-and-white hair down, the crescent moon on her forehead. Standing where she stood in front of the delegation, her skirt flowed with an invisible, divine wind. She wore a white robe over her body, and one could almost see the opaque wings on her back. The room lit up with her unearthly presence, and colors seemed to dance on the ceiling, reflected by her mere appearance.  
  
"What in…."  
  
Slowly, Fortinbras stood up. He could only stare, his eyes unable to look away.  
  
"My…..god….."  
  
The sounds of clattering chairs took Locke's attention from Usagi. All around, he could see people slowly standing up, their eyes widened, their arguments forgotten, in her wake. Soon, within a matter of minutes. the entire congregation was standing up, their eyes fixated on her. It was as if she was already their queen, and they had risen in respect.  
_She's…….she's back……….._  
Locke, despite his feelings for Kakyuu, still felt unabashed joy for this girl. She was alive. _Alive_. Changed, almost ready to take her rightful place as ruler of Earth. And now she stood, in front of those who led Earth, just like those in all the legends he heard about the cause of the existence of his own duties. Like Kayla-la, as she explained the plan to lift Echidnapolis to the sky. Like Steppenwolf, asking to banish the Dark Legion. Even like Dimitri and Edmund, who had stood before the Echidna Council with the siphon. They all stood, as she did now, in front of a delegation, who would stop, and listen, take it all in, let what was happening sink under their skin. Let destiny begin.  
Finally, after what felt like forever, the substitute leader of the summit, Rondl finally rose and, with a shaky voice, dictated the question which had arisen in everyone's minds:  
  
"Are you a delegate? May….I ask of your name, madam? What is….your business here?"  
  
Her head turning up, Usagi's eyes opened. They were a beautiful, majestic hue of violet, one which obviously took Rondl aback, if judged by the expression on his face. Though, upon seeing them, Locke somehow still preferred Kakyuu's dark red eyes over Usagi's presently.  
  
"I am…." She began. "Serenity."  
  
The delegation was silent at this. There could be no words to be said. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"Hmm…" looked nervously at Usagi. "And, uh, what country are you from?"  
  
It was at this point that the bodyguard put his hands in his pocket.  
  
"I am," The girl looked up to the delegate. "From the united countries of this world. I represent all of you."  
  
The group began to murmur at this unusual statement. Locke's eyes shifted over to see the Russian bodyguard. His right hand was coming out of his pocket.  
  
"I come," Serenity turned to the delegation. "I come from this world, a world that has seen its share of trials. And now, in this, the greatest hour of necessity…now is the time to unite and become one…."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Gala-Na!" Antithesis looked at his former boss with desperation after turning his head towards the three soldiers. Though he was angered, he still believed change was possible. "You _know_ me. I am your confidant. You _must_ believe me…..Knuckles is innocent! That letter is a fraud!"  
"It's true, Gala-Na." Neptune stepped forward. "Open your eyes to the truth!"  
"Knuckles is not the enemy who harmed your city, nor is he trying to upstage your career." Pluto stepped forward. "We are not your enemies either. Please, Councilor, please understand before it is too late and the enemy emerges victorious!"  
  
The words of the sailors, and her former aide, seemed to fall before it even reached Gala-Na's ears. Her eyes spouted hellfire as she began to shudder.  
  
"I don't believe you!" She screamed. "You, all of you, AND KNUCKLES!! Trying to deny me my true destiny!! I am the ruler of the echidnas!! You are my enemies, forevermore!! And Knothole, anyone who stands against ME is a traitor!!!!! I WILL NEVER BELIEVE YOU!!! EVE-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**!!!!!!"  
  
Even before she finished her rousing speech of pure anger, pride and hatred, Gala-Na's body started to spasm violently. Gasping, and clawing the air, she fell to the ground.  
  
"Gala-Na!!" Antithesis began to run towards his boss.  
"NO!!!" Uranus' hand shot out. "Something is wrong! Do not approach her!!"  
  
Antithesis looked at Uranus, a shocked look on his face.  
  
"But….she is-"  
"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
Gala-Na's fangs glistened in the light as she roared. With the spasms, a sudden change crept over the Councilor's body, as if a shadow that had been within had come without.  
  
"Back!!!" Pluto suddenly threw everyone to the ground. "Knuckles!!"  
"Daa!!"  
  
The ripple of power from Gala-Na's body barely missed Knuckles' back as he fell to the floor. Looking upside down, he gasped.  
  
"What…….the…….._hell_?!?"   
  
Immersed in a black power never before seen by the guardian, Gala-Na's body bulged, enlarged, darkened into a shade of the blackest black. Her clothing disintegrated at every place her body turned black, which quickly became every spot on her body. The dreadlocks seemed to sink into the inky pallor; her eyes turned blood red. Her hand became claws, and her longer echidna fangs began to extend until they resembled walrus tusks. Her shorter ones became sharpened fangs as well. And the blackness continued to enlarge Gala-Na's body, waves rolling onto her from an unknown source.  
  
"Uranus…." Pluto grasped her rod tightly. "We must be strong. There is no turning back."  
"Pluto…."  
  
Standing in front of them was no longer Gala-Na, Head Councilor of Albion, but an _it_, a black creature, seemingly abstract, but very much real to those surrounding _it_. _It_ snarled, a black golem of evil, as it turned to survey what _it_ thought to be _it's_ first victims. Opening its mouth, it roared again.  
  
"Jesus…" Neptune dropped her mirror.  
"Gala-"  
  
The creature's sudden attack caught everyone off guard. A black burst of energy sizzled through the air, killing everything it touched.  
  
"Pluto!!!"  
"Only one way!!" Pluto took out her orb. "Uranus! Neptune! God help us if we get the heart and not the head!!!!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
_Locke didn't expect it. No one realized what was happening until it was far too late.  
  
"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!"  
  
It happened in slow motion to him, even as he saw the hand come out. With the gun. Even as he felt the words welt up within him, even when they came out. His mind knew better than to trust his mouth to save her.  
  
_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!__

****

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOOW*_**

_  
__  
The gun went off, just as Usagi turned, saw him. Stared at him for the first time in a milennia.  
  
"Locke-"  
  
**SHHINK.  
**  
It ripped into her side, the blood spouting out from her unprotected pale skin, painting her red.  
  
Everything was so silent as Locke watched her stagger back several paces that he could hear the pattering of her feet as she stepped backwards. Then, the movement of the wind around her body as she fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
_**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_**_  
The moment passed. The whole room was sent in an uproar, a riot.  
  
"Calm down!!"   
  
Rondl's screams were blinked out by pure terror. However, no one could match Locke in there,  for the next thing he saw absolutely took him aback.  
  
"ALTO!!"  
  
The bodyguard seemed to shimmer briefly before being tackled down by others. But the form he attempted to take was one that only Locke could see.  
An echidna.  
He was turning into an echidna, metal glinting in the light.  
That meant……  
  
"USAGI!!!!!!!!"  
  
His intent set, his mind reeling, Locke jumped from where he was, picking up the heavily-breathing girl in the midst of the chaos. He ran. It was the one thing he knew to do from doing it all his life._


	14. Letter

**PESBMO  
_(Letter)_**

  
  
  
_Washington D.C., again. Land of the free, home of the brave, world of the deceased.  
  
The sunlight drips into the world of the dead, the capitol of the fallen city of Earth, like a thousand knives of light. The storm is clearing up again. The flood waters were a little higher than before.  
  
But an approaching storm is still there, the threat of the creature. And now, the creature itself is threatened with something it had not imagined.  
  
Faces of the past.  
  
They have come to haunt the creature.  
  
It had been sure that he had gone, that in the fiery blazes of gunfire, in the bloodshed, he had left as well, left for the next plan of existence. He was supposed to be dead.  
  
But his picture stared right out at it. A picture, he was wanted……for the reason that had started everything.  
  
The creature had been assured by similar eyes that he would die. With all the rest, he would fall, lines from his body, running streams of dark red. It had been promised by those eyes, by the conspirator who had grand plans for this planet the creature now eyes for itself.  
  
Yet he had been spared. He had been alive, at least before the power the creature wants covered the planet. Perhaps….?  
  
No matter. The creature chuckles. It knows that some tracks need to be covered. Time was of the essence now. If it is to ever get what it wanted, the time to act is now._  
  
-----------------------  
  
Seiya looked at Yaten and Taiki, her eyes blazed.  
  
"You….."  
"Seiya, we've got to go af-"  
"**_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"  
  
The angered tone of Seiya's voice stopped them both in their tracks.  
  
"Of _all_ people!!" She snarled. "YOU, Talking about HIM being bad?!? _Just because he's an echidna?!?!_ What in HELL do you think you are?!?"  
"It's tr-"  
"Nothing. NOTHING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Seiya cut Yaten of. "You want to talk about bad associations, Yaten? You want to play that game of who's bad because they know who?! HUH?!"  
"Seiya-"  
"I can do it too. Yeah, Yaten? Granddaughter of Metallia, she who destroyed the Silver Milennium? Maybe I should cuss you out because of that!!! Maybe YOU shouldn't be let near the princess, yeah?!?!"  
"How…" The words obviously struck a nerve. "You BITCH!!!"  
  
The fist came fast and furious, but Seiya simply took it, throwing Yaten back. Seiya slapped the grey-haired girl in the face while doing so.  
  
"Hypocrite!!"  
"OW!!!!!"  
"Girls, I-"  
"Stay out of this, sir." Seiya muttered to Fortinbras with clenched teeth. "It is my turn to speak."  
"Seiya?!" Taiki stood up. "How could y-"  
"How could _you._" Seiya's glare then came to her. "You're inbred. Does that make you a filthy horrid person?!"  
"Locke?!? I-"  
  
Rei ran in, only to stop dead in her tracks as the three Starlights stared at each other, Seiya angrily shouting at her comrades.  
  
"Your mother and father were siblings!!" The words slapped Taiki, and the newly arrived Rei, in the face. "Should I consider you a freak, should I shun you because of that?!" Seiya's voice raised. "How does the collective make the individual what they are?!? Who are YOU two to judge when you yourselves are that which you shun?!? You're supposed to be _protecting_ innocents, not insulting them!! **WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?!?**"  
  
Seiya looked down at the floor, breathing a sigh. The anger, the enraged flood, had started to flutter from her. However, there was still one thing left.  
  
"Seiya…"  
"Go."  
"Seiya, we-"  
"GO!!!!"  
  
The angered tone stopped Taiki and Yaten, and without another word, they left the room, their livelihood broken.  
  
------------------  
  
Locke slowly floated down the embankment of the street. She sat, at one of the defunct bus stops, her shoulders shrugging, her head down.  
_....Kakyuu...._  
  
_"I don't know why you feel so sympathetic towards that anteater." _  
  
Locke could feel himself angered by Yaten and Taiki's cruel words and remarks. It was not so much, however, that they had offended him that angered him. That they would say things to hurt Kakyuu was what made him upset as his feet quietly landed on the concrete.  
  
  
_"Kakyuu…"  
  
Locke jumped up to follow, but Yaten and Taiki jumped in his way.  
  
"No!" Yaten spread her arms out. "Not this time!"  
"Why don't you get a clue, anteater?" Taiki glared at him. "She's not yours."_  
  
  
".....................Kakyuu............."  
  
The girl's head went up slowly, turning towards him. Her face was red and puffy.  
  
"Please leave me."  
"Kakyuu-"  
"_Please_" Kakyuu's voice was both angered and desperate. "Leave. I don't deserve this. Not after that."  
"It wasn't you."  
"Yes it was." Kakyuu shook her head. "Oh, Locke, I…..it's so frustrating!!"  
  
Kakyuu began to cry again. Quietly, Locke sat down next to her, looking down at the ground.  
_What do I say……..what do I…._  
  
"Dear Kakyuu."  
  
The princess' head shifted up in surprise at the softness of his voice.  
  
"Kakyuu…I have been robbed; since the fateful day on Mobius when my world was destroyed….not even my memory has been safe from destruction. My memories, my fading, dying memories tell me the terrible truth - I committed a crime and my ultimate price is disillusion and suffering. I'm a broken man; perhaps Yaten and Taiki are right and I am not worthy in that sense. But its not them I…have feelings for." Locke looked straight into the princess's eyes, the red eyes he found himself attracted to more and more with each glance. "Tell me now, that _you_ never had feelings for me, not even a speck, and I will truly go."   
  
Kakyuu's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Locke?"  
"Cast me out of your life and I will go back to my cursed planet, and try….try to give myself a fulfillment I will never have. Tell me this one truth. We are…friends, after all…."  
  
"Friend" was forced; he wanted to be more than that. A minute passed, with nothing from Kakyuu, only silence.  
  
"I know how it is to be frustrating with this situation. But I cannot leave you." Locke voice came through once more. "You are all I have here now. If I cannot fight for you, then there is no use fighting for me. I….I once valued other women, but…." Kakyuu's eyes widened more as his voice slightly faltered. "But they were not mine to have. I loved them; yes, I divorced one of them. But I feel comfortable with you; I know that unlike those other women, you do return something to me. You not only listen, and talk, and care, and trust….but…….when you do it, it means so much more and is not so fleeting as other people. You mean so much more to me now since you nursed me during my sickness."  
  
Kakyuu began to cry again, her head on Locke's shoulder.  
  
"Locke…..I'm sorry…..this just isn't fair."  
"It never is. But I am used to it…."  
"No, it's not right." Kakyuu looked up at Locke. "Why must those who are good like you be thrown down? I…..I know tragedy, how it takes what you love most away from you. But you, Locke….you have suffered from more than your fair share.…..I can never reject you, Locke." Kakyuu chuckles through her tears. "All you have done for me….I…I too, have a loved one who died recently. You make me feel like myself again."  
"So I may stay with you?"  
  
The two looked at each other. Without warning, Locke was suddenly seized, and Kakyuu found her lips pressed against his. It wasn't a terrible thing to happen, either. She felt her skin blushing from the unexpected (and, in her opinion, romantic) whim of the poor man.  
  
"Mm…..Locke."  
"…..Yes?"  
"We must stop this threat."  
"Yes…." The two stopped. "We must."  
"I have power." Kakyuu stood up. "Tell me where to go, and we will go. Together. We'll stop this madness."  
  
The two suddenly basked in a red glow, and in a flash disappeared, the only sign of their existence in Tokyo now the smell of lilac and olive.  
  
-------------------  
  
The sun began to dance across the sky as the two echidnas face the soldiers on the shadow-stained battlefield of Albion's outskirt plains.  
  
"Sailor Pluto…" Knuckles was numb with surprise. "You're here."  
"And…" Pluto stepped forwards. "It seems we have come at an inopportune time. Having problems, and you have only just got home."  
"Knuckles…" Antithesis pointed uneasily towards the three. "You….you _do_ realize that….well…."  
"No need to worry about these three." Knuckles pointed a thumb to them. "They are my allies. Their aid to the two worlds is invaluable."  
"Two worlds…?"  
"For later." Neptune cut Antithesis off. "Let us go to a safe place. Our battle will have caught the notice of the city. Let us leave as soon as possible."  
"Pluto…"  
  
Knuckles watched as the three began to walk again. Something about them tugged at him.  
_They….they are hiding something…_  
  
"Pluto."  
  
The boots stopped.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know."  
"Then _you_ should know."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Pluto." Uranus looked at Pluto. "We mustn't wait to tell him. If that so-called 'Dark Legion' comes again we mu-"  
"DARK LEGION?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
The horrified echidna voices in unison caused the three soldiers to turn towards the two.  
  
"You didn't just say Dark Legion…" Knuckles' voice cracked. "_Please_…..don't say you did…"  
"Echidna." Uranus' eyes narrowed. "You know of them?"  
"Know of them-"  
"He was only their unwitting pawn for the brief moment in time before the massacre."  
  
Antithesis' voice seemed bitter, not towards Knuckles as more so towards the unfortunate circumstances surrounding their lives at the moment. He knew that the massacre was only a connection to it, only a small piece of the puzzle.  
  
"Massacre?" Neptune looked at Pluto.  
"….Later for that." Pluto looked at her rod. "If you are aware, and have confronted the Dark Legion, as your father calls it, then we could very well be facing a common enemy."  
"The enemy that attacked you….." Knuckles felt betrayed. "Not possible…..yet….is that group could have survived……and that letter…."  
"Letter?"  
  
Antithesis noticed that Pluto was looking at him at that. It was almost as if she knew that he had something to do with the misbegotten letter which had caused everyone so much trouble.  
  
"Antithesis?"  
"Huh?!" The woman took him by total surprise. "How…..did you know my name?!"  
"That is for later discussion." Antithesis looked down at the ground. "You can help us, prevent what just happened to your master from happening to the people - death. You are the only one of us that has access to the letter, yes?"  
  
Antithesis fell silent. He knew it was true. Of course, her words meant one thing.  
  
"Of course…." he slowly replied. "To Albion. Wait here."  
  
----------------------  
  
Seiya kept staring at the door, even after she heard the door to the outside of the shrine slamming. She wanted to go after them, tell them she was sorry for what she had said, the secrets, the skeletons she uncovered…  
_No._ The justification came back. _What they did wasn't right. No man deserves that. Not an innocent man. He was innocent……._  
  
"Seiya."  
  
Luna's voice came through to Seiya's thoughts. For a moment, she thought she was imagining.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
"………Luna." It was no dream. "I'm fine."  
"Good…"  
  
Usagi gave a deep sigh in her unconscious state. Luna looked up at Seiya, then towards the ceiling.  
  
"Seiya…"  
"Luna."  
"I apologize for my insincerity of hiding such information…"  
"I understand…." Seiya looked down. "If it was Steppenwolf's Creed."  
  
Luna's eyes widened in surprise. Seiya glanced over at the chair near Usagi's bed, vacated by Kakyuu, and sat down in it.  
  
"You truly know of it?"  
"Kakyuu's mother," Seiya gave a huffed chuckle. "She told me that the _Tskintsu_ held details of the journey of a scientist who unlocked the key to artificial immortality. Immortality…gift given to soldiers, but capable of being given to anyone if learned."  
"Yes - two ways to do it, actually." Luna looked down. "The first, though prolonged exposure to a Sailor Crystal's power. Like with the people of this world - they have the potential of immortality, for they have been fermenting in its power for a thousand years."  
  
Seiya's face froze in surprise, only to return to a more thoughtful expression.  
  
"But our enemy probably wasn't here, if they had to steal the _Tskintsu_ to get this information. So they want Steppenwolf's Creed."  
"W-w-w-wait…._what_?"  
  
Fortinbras had to snap his fingersto get the attention of the cat and the Starlight. He shook his head chuckling.  
  
"Excuse me…I'm sorry. Freezing me, I can imagine. Aging, maybe. Talking cats and chickens and alien, fine. But _artifical immortality!_ I'm afraid it's a little much…:"  
"Hmm?" Luna looked at him. "You don't believe us after all that has happened to you, all you have seen?"  
"Well, it sounds…..incredibly ludicrous, if you might excuse my skepticism…"  
"Very well. You're entitled to your opinion." With a hmph sound in her throat, Luna turned back to Seiya, leaving Fortinbras to shake his head disbelievingly. "Yes. The other way speeded up that process. It took Steppenwolf long nights, no sleep, for fifteen years - three years for him - to see the process through. I remember him, how he always told me that he would use the formula to protect the guardians when he created his system of defense."  
"……..And Locke is a direct descendant of this man?" He found that both ways of power fermentation created a strange sort of magic aura around the vital organs - mainly the heart - which, if destroyed, would trigger an internal reaction which would shut off those vital organs……only to revitalize and strengthen them to the point where, upon awakening, the person could no longer physically die. At least, as long as they were not constantly wounded or kept away from contact with the Silver Crystal for long, long periods of time. Then the magic would eventually wither away."  
  
Seiya leaned back in her chair, slowly nodding, letting the facts sink in.  
  
"The _Tskintsu_ had some of the details of Steppenwolf's research in it, "she muttered wearily. "That would allow an enemy to live for prolonged periods."  
"But not forever."  
"Someone is after us." Seiya rubbed her neck. "I daresay that that echidna who attacked Usagi and this 'Dark Legion' - as Locke called them when we were leaving the battle - are definitely connected to the person responsible for the stealing of the _Tskintsu_. The techniques are just too similar to not say that it must be the same person conducting all of these horrible occasions."  
"Indeed."  
  
Luna could hear shouts from the outer corridors of the temple. Minako's screaming was loudest of all.  
  
"The question now….is _who_."  
  
------------------------  
  
Antithesis could feel his hands sweating as he silently opened the door of the darkened offices of Gala-Na. It was dawn, no one was awakened, no one was present in the building. No one was the to know what had happened to her.  
_Swiftness and subtlety…_ Antithesis gave a breath as he looked around the overturned room, filled with papers and strewn books, the final rampage of his boss. _I have to find the complete letter…_  
He knew that Gala-Na had only given him a portion of the letter. He remembered that she had been handling another paper that day he learned, yet he was not sure where it was. Was it gone?  
_Please…._ Antithesis closed his eyes. _Aurora, grant me the help I need to complete my quest…_  
Without another word, he quickly began to shift through the papers. They flew everwhere as she searched, meticulously, yet quickly so that he might not be known when the office officially opened. He looked at the clock nervously.  
_A half hour….please…_  
The search continued, becoming more and more frantic as he searched her drawers, her desk, her closet, to no avail. Nothing suggesting Knuckles. Nothing suggesting the massacre. There was nothing…  
_Fourteen minutes…_  
  
The search became even more frantic, and in his rushed state Antithesis neglected to see in front of him the trash can behind his boss's desk. To that end, he suddenly found himself flying, his knee banging into the can as he fell.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"  
  
As it had essentially been empty, Antithesis found himself stumbling with the can. It rolled under him, nestling onto his ankle. With an angry curse, angrily reprimanding himself for his carelessness, he started to shake the can off of his foot. Bits of shredded paper began to swirl around in the can.  
  
_……………………………..................................................................................WAIT!!!!!_  
  
The mental command came swiftly to his foot, ordering it to stop shaking. Antithesis' eyes widened in shock as he peered into what his foot had found.  
  
_……………………………..........It isn't possible……………………………_  
  
The letter stared out at him plainly from the paper, the letter color blacker than night. Shaped like a set of pillars it spoke volumes to him. Antithesis slowly, surely, began to realize.  
_The letter….._  
Quickly, he took the trash can off and piled what was in it onto the desk, clearing away whatever else was on it. Though it had been ripped well, the piece of paper which had once contained the letter was not unsalvageable. In fact, it took Antithesis almost no time to gather all of the pieces and connect them like a puzzle.  
_My god……_   
  
When he was finished, Antithesis' thoughts flared up.   
  
_These letters. This writing.  
  
Code….It's a code.  
  
DARK LEGION!!!_  
  
It was what Pluto could have wanted, what Knuckles should have known about, but Gala-Na, Antithesis knew, couldn't be bothered with something she couldn't read. He, however, could be.   
His hand flew to the drawer, producing a tape dispenser. There was litle time left - only ten minutes before the doors were open and he would be caught, then the truth of Gala-Na would be known, spreading through Albion like wildfire.  
_Hurry…………_ Antithesis' hands shook violently as he began to tape the pieces of code paper together. _Hurry……………….hurry………….hurry………….….……._  
  
-------------------------  
  
"TAILS!!!!!"  
  
It was enough. Sonic was exasperated.  
  
"Tails!" Throwing the flap open, the black hedgehog stood to his full height, his figure suddenly intimidating. "Where are…"  
  
His voice trailed off as he looked around. Tails was not there.  
_God dammit!!_ Sonic's agita with the fox was growing by leaps and bounds every minute. _Where the hell is he now?!?!?!_  
Angrier than he had been in Julie-Su's tent, he began to leave, first walking fast, then slowing…..until he finally stopped.  
  
_Huh…….._  
  
The ears began to twitch violently. Tingling came to his spines.  
  
_What is….what is this…._  
  
Slowly, surely, Sonic's head turned around. Where Tails had almost always sat, there now was a box.   
_That box…._ Sonic's nose began to wriggle. _In there. Something…_  
  
Something welled up within him as he approached it. It was strange, for he didn't know what was in it, but something seemed to urge him to go and open it.  
_No…._ Even as reason told him one thing, his feet said otherwise. _I can't go through his stuff….it's his…..  
  
  
  
What if it is something I mustn't know of…………….._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*CLICK*

***FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH***

  
  
-----------------------------  
  
_The instant Sonic opened the box, he was suddenly engulfed by a flash of spontaneous energy. It filled him, from crown to heel, in a way he had never been filled before. Yet he knew the sensation well as the white became sky blue and white patches.   
_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…….……….…._  
The anger he had for Tails seemed to melt away in that instant. He felt larger than life; the strange illusion he saw seemed to prove it. The buildings lay before him, his feet touching the ground…yet he seemed to stand over the tall buildings, the sky in his midst, facing what he was to challenge in the distance, calling him….something was calling him…………_  
  
-----------------------------  
  
…………….back to reality.  
  
Sonic's head jerked back, the sky, the buildings, his feeling of enormity, which he never knew but had felt before, melted away in the next instant. He gave several gasps to re-cooperate from the powerful vision. It felt rich and wonderful to him, but he did not understand.  
_Strange….._ Sonic gave a gasp as he looked down. _It felt like… that power was…………………  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No.  
It can't be….._  
  
Sonic's eyes widened at the spectrum of colors. They glowed brilliantly, their connection very much stronger than any other set he had ever seen. It was they that had called to him, as if they had talked to him…….  
  
And now he understood what he needed now.  
  
_Answers…._ The six Chaos Emeralds looked ready, polished, for something Sonic couldn't see, only feel, in his illusion. _I want some answers……._  
  
--------------------   
  
Antithesis' feet pounded the grass, heralding his approach.  
  
"Antithesis!!"  
"I found it." Antithesis' voice was confident even when he was out of breath. "I found it. The rest of the letter."  
"You did?!"  
"Yes…" Antithesis slowly handed it to Pluto. "This is it. This will prove your innocence. I swear it."  
  
Slowly, Pluto took the paper, her eyes scanning through the tape to see the writing. Her eyes began to widen.  
  
"It is in code," Antithesis explained. "Dark Legion code. They use it to communicate to each other. It was with the letter the day Gala-Na got it, but when I went to copy….."  
  
Antithesis' voice trailed off when the look on Pluto's face went from surprise to pure horror.  
  
"Miss?"  
"Antithesis." Pluto croaked. "This is what the code looks like?"  
"Indubitably."  
"………no." Pluto shook her head shakily."  
"Pluto?" Uranus glanced over the paper. "What…."  
"My god…" Looking at the paper, Neptune's eyes widened. "It can't be possible…."  
"Huh?"  
  
Antithesis looked at the soldiers, confused.  
  
"Knuckles." Pluto looked at him. "Your…..time on Earth…."  
"What?!"  
"Please read this. Do not say anything until you are done."  
  
Knuckles reluctantly took the paper, scanning it as he did. A look of pure terror filled his face.  
  
"Russia." The word tumbled out. "No…."  
"Knuckles!!"  
"The code…" Knuckles squeaked. "It looks like Russian……this was written in Russian……if this was with……..then that means……"  
  
Pluto and Neptune looked at Uranus, who looked back at them. It was official to them what was going on.  
  
"Come." Pluto's voice suddenly came back, its tone determined. "To Knothole."  
  
They walked, quickly and quietly.   
  
"Wait-"  
  
Antithesis did not understand, did not know what the words meant, but he knew that whatever was going on, it only meant one thing.   
  
Indeed, they were all in the gravest danger. 


	15. Talk

**RAZGOVOR  
_(Talk)_**

  
  
  
  
_Victory is close at hand.  
  
The creature can feel it, even as the trek begins. It will prevail. It will be victorious.  
  
And it can thank one person.  
  
It was by chance that they had met again, that fateful day on the Island. When the creature was searching for an answers to its eternal problem. He had given it an answer. In return for the creature not destroying the pathetic traitor, of course.  
  
But it was that day which gave the chance to the creature.  
  
And thought there are still loose ends - the letter, for one, and the girl - the creature knows.  
  
When it is finished, the power will finally belong to it. At last._  
  
---------------------  
  
The wind swept forth upon the apartment building as the sun began to set. It was a strange scene, being that this apartment was one of the few in Juuban to sustain minimum damage from the crystal power. Nevertheless, it had still been damaged, and several large cracks in the cement were testimony to it.  
  
"Is this it?"  
"Yes…"  
  
The voices began to echo into the sidewalk, accompanied by red light. Then came bodies, and Locke and Kakyuu stood, the apartment building above them.  
  
"Let us go, then….."  
"…….Locke…."  
  
Kakyuu trailed off, and the two said nothing as they entered the building. They slowly began to descend the stairs together.  
  
"Locke…" Kakyuu turned to Locke. "If you don't wish to do this…"  
"I must."  
  
The words were slightly reluctant of the man that once shared with him a woman whose life was in peril. Nevertheless, as he said those words his hand was on the ringer, pressing the button. Through the door, it buzzed for several moments until it was silent.  
_Keep calm. Just keep calm…_  
  
"Yes?" The voice came from the speaker under the doorbell. "Who is here?"  
"…………………Mamoru."  
  
When no reply came, Locke realized he needed to press another button, a red one, to speak. He did so.  
  
"Mamoru. This is Locke and Kakyuu. Please let us in."  
  
Releasing the button, Locke rubbed his hands together nervously. For two minutes there was no reply, no sound from the other side of the door. The loudest thing was Locke's hands before Kakyuu placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok…" she whispered reassuringly. "It'll be-"  
  
She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Both jumped back as Mamoru appeared, hastily dressed in a black wife-beater and jeans. Locke noticed that Mamoru's pant zipper wasn't up, and his hair looked soapy.  
  
"I….did we come at a bad time?"   
"No." Mamoru's voice was slightly flat. "Why have you come here…?"  
  
------------------------  
  
The sun barely penetrated the thick leaves of the forest.  
  
"About twenty more minutes." Knuckles looked at Pluto. "We're close."  
  
There was no reply from the soldier. With a sigh, Knuckles turned to Uranus.  
  
"Not talkative today?"  
"I don't know." Uranus stared at Pluto. "Somethng seems to be wrong."  
  
As Pluto had walked on deeper into the forest, it became more and more obvious that she was becoming distracted, looking over at Knuckles occasionally.  
  
"Pluto? Knuckles was talking to you."  
  
Neptune's voice was no more than a whisper. Antithesis looked over at the two quizzically, shrugged it off and walked on.  
  
"I sense something." Pluto's voice came in low. "Something powerful..."  
"Here?"  
"Nearby. An energy I haven't felt......"  
  
Pluto stopped. She looked around distractedly before her mouth dropped.  
  
"Pluto?"  
".....This energy....." Pluto shook her head dazedly as she looked back down. "....Can it be...?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"........I sense him."  
"Sense _who_?"   
  
Neptune shook her head, closing her eyes as she did. Suddenl;y as if something had hit her, her eyes fsnapped open after a moment.  
_I can feel it too. Chaos Emeralds....But then that means...._  
  
**"FREEZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**  
  
The attack was sudden and unexpected. Bullets rang past the group as they suddenly found themselves surrounded.  
  
"Dammit!" Knuckles swore. "....Not this again..."  
"Not what?"  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
The rod glowed, the attack causing a bush to explode. Several figures fell back, screaming.  
  
"Duaaaah!!!!"  
"Freeze!"  
  
The group of Secret Servicemen appeared around the five, their guns pointed, locked, and loaded. Pluto grasped her rod.  
  
"Pluto-"  
"No." The soldier turned saround. "Not these guys. I was stupid this time to attack."   
  
Knuckles simply slapped his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Come on..."  
"Knuckles," Geoffrey waved his gun. "I suggest you and Antithesis get away from these overlanders. They are now prisoners of the crown for battery and treason."  
"What?!" Antithesis growled. "What do you mean?! They-"  
"Antithesis."  
  
Knuckles shook his head. The brown echidna's eyes widened.  
  
"What? I was..."  
"It won't work...not without Sally..."  
  
Suddenly, Geoffrey's gun was pointed at Pluto, the barrel ready to fire.   
  
"You. Drop your weapon."  
"Do it, Pluto." Knuckles shook his head embarrassingly. "Just do it."  
  
With a shrug, Pluto did as instructed. With a motion of his head, the skunk noticed Knuckles and Antithesis nearby, staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
"Back off, Geo." Knuckles' voice was low. "They're here with me."  
"Oh, smart move." The gun motioned at Pluto. "And what was that your friend here did?"  
"It's called 'self- defense', St. John." Pluto took a step forward. "If you were not so arrogant perhaps you would respect that."  
"How dare you…."  
"How did you know his name?"  
  
A female voice came from one of the helmeted creatures who surrounded them. Knuckles looked over towards where the voice came from, looked over the person who said it.  
  
"Hmm?"  
"You just got here." The girl motioned her gun towards St. John. "Is the commander so famous that overlanders know his name?"  
"We're not overlanders." Uranus looked over at Neptune. "We are humans. We don't come from this world."  
"If not from this world…." St. John's voice trailed off. "No. You can't be….."  
"My god…."  
  
Pluto looked over at the female guard. Neptune and Uranus turned to face her as well, and all three got down on their knees.  
  
"Yes, princess. This is true."  
"WHAT?!" St. John screamed.  
"What are you doing out here?" Pluto looked up at the princess. "Our news is heavy, and dangerous. Isn't it best for you to be protected in your kingdom?"  
"I……I……….."  
  
Sally found herself speechless. Slowly she removed her helmet, revealing herself.  
  
"Indeed." _Yes. We are close. We are very close._ "Princess, where is a place we can sit down and talk without interruptions…"  
  
----------------------  
  
The knock on the door came swiftly.   
  
"Who is it?"  
"Your grandfather!"  
"....Oh."  
  
Rei stood up from Usagi's side and went to open the door. Usagi's hazy eyes slowly followed.  
  
"Oh.....Oji-san..." Her voice was weak. "....I can't believe he's still alive...."  
"Yes..."  
  
Seiya looked concernedly at Usagi as she attempted to shift herself in the bed. Approximately five minutes after Luna and Seiya had completed their talk on the Creed, Usagi, thankfully, had awoken. She looked up at Seiya, a small smile on her face.  
  
"I'm fine..."  
"Grandpa, what's wrong?"  
"Rei." Oji-san gave a look towards the injured girl. "I need you to help me ready some hot towels for her. We need to clean that wound again."  
"......Of course,,,"  
  
Nodding to Seiya, Fortinbras and Luna, Rei followed her grandfather to the shrine's bathroom. Slowly, she began to turn on the hot tap, her mind wandering.  
_Locke..._ She began to pile the towels into her arms. _I hope you are all right...._  
  
------------------------  
  
"Have a seat."   
  
Locke slowly sat down, his eyes not taken off of Mamoru. He scanned Mamoru as he walked around jerkily, almost in an exhausted mode as he placed tea down onto the table.   
_He's tired_, Locke realized. _He hasn't slept in days..._   
  
"Now, why are you here?"   
  
Mamoru's expression told Locke it was obvious that he was not welcome. It was no surpise as to why, either way.   
  
"......Mamoru...."   
  
Locke looked at Kakyuu nervously. He didn't want to tell him. He wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't want to break it to Mamoru.   
All the while, Mamoru looked at Locke suspiciously.   
  
"What do you want?" He repeated.   
  
Locke gave a sigh. There truly was no turning back.   
  
"......It's...............it's about...........Usagi."   
  
Mamoru stopped.   
  
"Usagi?"   
"Yes...."   
  
Mamoru stared at Locke, his mouth open. He couldn't believe it, Locke knew, but he noticed with each moment his surprise turned to anger.   
  
"What's wrong? Is she back?!"   
"Yes....she's back."   
"Why didn't she tell me? How do you know?!"   
  
Mamoru's voice became angry. He stood up and began to pace.   
  
"I....I don't get it..."   
  
_Mamoru..._   
Kakyuu rubbed her chin, her head down. She knew Mamoru's suspicions of Usagi and Locke's relationship. However, she realized now that perhaps she should have told him.   
  
"Locke, I'll-"   
"No." Locke shook his head. "I must tell him."   
  
Locke stood up, walking to Mamoru. He put a hand on his shoulder, only to have in instantly thrown off.   
  
"There's more, Mamoru..."   
"Truly?" There was a slight bit of scorn in his voice, though he tried to hide it. "I guess I know what it would be."   
"No, its not what you think....Usagi....."   
  
Locke was feeling worse and worse about the decision to tell him with every word that came out of his mouth.   
_Just tell him. JUST SAY IT._   
  
"Your grilfriend....Usagi....."  
  
Locke looked up at Mamoru, looking for words, looking for a way to tell him. It was easy enough to think of what to say. It was far harder to actually go up and say what needed to be said for _real_.  
  
"She.......something terrible has happened to her."  
  
Locke knew from the silent reaction that Mamoru was figuring out what had happened. That she had returned. That she had been hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mamoru..."  
"Don't call me 'Mamoru.'"  
  
The words came out sharply. It was obvious that he was angered.  
  
"Sir I-"  
"I don't need your sympathies."  
"She's in Hikawa, injured. Iwanted to-"  
  
*KA-POW*  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
The hit came swift, square onto Locke's cheek. With a cough of blood, Locke slammed into the wall with a grunt, falling to his knees afterwards.  
  
"Locke!!"   
  
Kakyuu went to return the attack, but before she could move, Mamoru was already down the hall and in the stairway.  
  
------------------------  
  
"…………..This is unacceptable."  
  
Sally looked at the letter, her eyes slits as they had been when Knuckles had first been brought to her. She passed the letter to Rotor, who promptly began to read.  
  
"Well…" Rotor's eyes widened. "Whatever variant code this is that they used, they definitely hoodwinked Gala-Na."  
  
They all sat in a tent in Knothole. The soldiers, the Knuckles, Sally, Antithesis and St. John. The tent was guarded by several Secret Servicemen outside.  
  
"What did you say this was again?"  
"Russian."  
"_Ruh……sheen_." Sally rolled the word around her tongue. It felt unpleasant. "What exactly _is_ Russian?"  
"A language." Knuckles rubbed his feet to the ground. "An Earth language."  
  
Sally took the paper back from Rotor and re-read through it again. Crossing her legs, she rubber her cheek as she read through it again. Knuckles looked upon her, seeing how tired and exhausted she was from her duties, only to have to deal with another threat. This time, however, he knew she would listen.  
  
"Knuckles…you told me that humans were responsible for the massacre on the Island."  
"Yes, Highness."  
"And that you had….been on a journey….to stop a madman from destroying this…earth."  
"Yes, Highness."  
"It's true." Uranus stood up. "It is true, madam. We were there, we-"  
"Silence!" St. John barked. "Show respect towards the princess!"  
"What happened?"  
"The Silver Crystal."  
"…That again?" Sally's eyes widened. "Then….Knuckles….everything you said…"  
"Yes, Highness."  
"_Sally_." Sally turned towards. Knuckles again. "Do you know how to read this?"  
"No, not really; I was taught to speak the language but not to _read_ it."  
"Julie-Su?"  
"No."  
"Russian is an extremely hard language, Your Highness." Neptune shook her head. "We don't know much of it. We only know differentiation of letters; that's how we knew it was Russian."  
"True…" Uranus looked down at the floor. "But….we know someone who might be able to help us…"  
  
The princess looked over at Uranus quizzically, refolding her legs.  
  
"Someone who can read Russian?"  
"Yes…" Uranus slowly replied. "We know a man who can read and translate Russian easily."  
"Uranus?"  
"Knuckles…" Uranus turned to the guardian. "Yes. It's him."  
"Wait-"  
"You might know him, princess." Uranus turned back to Sally, ignoring Knuckles' surprised reaction. "His name's Locke."  
"Locke…?!"  
  
Sally gave a gasp when she heard the name. She looked over at Knuckles, her eyes bugging.  
  
"_Locke_?!"  
"There is definitely a connection between what has happened to us and to your problems."  
"Definitely." Rotor stood up. "Princess, I propose we bring these Sailors to-"  
"No no," Pluto interrupted. "That's not a good idea."  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"The matter of your friends…" Pluto looked at St. John warily. "Your people would not take too kindly of us."  
"….Y-yes…"  
  
Sally was still stuck on the last point concerning Knuckles' father. Quick as she could, however, she fast-forwarded to the present topic.  
  
"Of course…where do you operate?"  
"Tokyo."  
"_Towa--keey-oh…._ Sally repeated. "Right _Tokyo_. We'll go there. Rotor! St. John!"  
"Highness?"  
"Summon my Freedom Fighters."  
  
Without another word, Sally left the tent, followed by St. John and Rotor.  
  
"Hmm…" Knuckles looked over at Antithesis. "Antithesis?"  
"…………………What?"  
  
It was obvious that he had been lost in thought; Knuckles didn't blame him.  
  
"Could you go tell the Chaotix that I'll need them to stay here and protect the king if they find out. If not, just tell them I'm going on a mission with the Freedom Fighters that requires my…." Knuckles paused. "_Expertise._"  
"Sure…"  
  
Antithesis slowly got up, standing up and stretching when he did. He began to stomp towards the tent flap.  
  
"Oh yeah…Knuckles?"  
"Antithesis?"  
"I'm going with you too."  
  
The tent flap closed.  
  
-----------------------  
  
***BEEEEEP***  
  
Suddenly, Rei's watch began to light up. Rei quickly opened the clasp and found Pluto's face within the screen.  
  
"Pluto...?!"  
"Eh?" Oji-san looked over at Rei. "What's that, now?"  
"Um...." Rei's eyes widened. "Oji-san, excuse me for a moment..."  
"Huh?!"  
  
Beforethe old man could protest, Rei was in the hall, running outside. There, she turned on her audio and looked into the screen.  
  
"Pluto! What-"  
"Get everyone ready." Pluto's voice came though hazily. In the back, there were several fuzzy figures. "We are coming to Tokyo. Have everyone go to Crown Arcade for midnight."  
"Including....The Starlights?"  
  
Rei could pick out the silhouette of a Mobian echidna, as well as Uranus, Neptune, and some other odd ones. She gave a gasp.  
  
"Where are you?!"  
"Do as I say." Pluto's image flickered. "And _especially_have Locke come as well."  
"Pluto!!"  
  
The screen abruptly went blank.  
  
---------------------  
  
Sonic looked down at the Emeralds, his face blank with confusion.  
_Six Emeralds....but why..._ Possibility nagged. _Why would he-_  
  
"You know why."  
  
Sonic's head flew around to face the two-tailed fox.  
  
"TAILS!!"  
"Come on, Sonic." The fox's voice was slightly softer than it had been for the past several days. "You know why I have acquired them, don't you?"  
"No, I don't." Sonic felt his face flush. "So I want an explanation. NOW."  
  
At this, Sonic stood up angrily, his eyes flaming. Tails didn't budge.  
  
"I am getting sick and tired of your cryptic crap." Sonic spoke through clenched teeth. "You have been feeding me nonsense since day one. And I want to know why. Why?!? Why are you DOING THIS?!?!"  
".....Becuase I have to."  
  
Tails' voice was low, almost choking, when he said that. It was the first time emotion had seeped into his voice.  
  
"....Tails....?!"  
"I'm sorry. I must be brave." Tails coughed, his emotion seemingly gone again. "Sonic, I must prepare to retrieve the last Emerald...after we meet. I'll need to pack."  
"Meet? Pack?!"  
"Sonic!!!"  
  
Knuckles suddenly burst into the yten, his eyes wide.  
  
"Sonic.....you're not going to believe this..."  
  
_I don't...and I probably won't._ Sonic looked at Tails, his heart feeling heavier with each minute. _The more I think.....the more I wander....and the more I see........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
........no, it can't be now......................can it?!?_  
  
------------------  
  
Mamoru looked up to the steep steps of the shrine. It seemed dark and dreary as he began to climb.  
_Usagi.......if Locke is telling the truth......_  
  
"Mamoru!!"  
"......Rei."  
"Mamoru." Mamoru was in a sudden hug. "It's bad. Usagi's been badly injured..."  
"So I've heard..." Mamoru looked at Rei. "What are you doing?"  
"Getting the others." Rei huddled in her gown. "I....I have to find them.....we're having a meeting at Crown..."  
  
Without another word, She began to walk past Mamoru.  
  
"....My apartment."  
"Huh?"  
"My apartment." Mamoru's voice was dark. "He's still there, if you need him."  
  
Without another word, he walked up the stairs, entering the shrine. His shoes echoed into the trees with a metallic sound.


	16. Meeting

**ZASYEDAENE  
_(Meeting)_**

  
  
  
  
_The world is the creature's.  
  
The desert winds do not affect the creature so much now. It troops walk silently through the door, to Mobius, to the other world.  
  
Home.  
  
That's where it will start. Where _she_ will arrive. Where everything will fall into place.  
  
The creature knows that, by the time Knuckles returns to Albion, it will be too late. Everything will be into position.  
  
But there is one thing...  
  
The letter might have fallen into his hands. If it did...and the learn...  
  
The creature jerks out and shakes its head. Let them find it out. All the better, they will tremble in fear upon the name of the creature. Then, the queen will fall either way.  
  
The creature smiles. Even now, everything is truly going to plan._  
  
--------------  
  
The door opened slowly, quietly, a small breeze blowing from within.  
  
"There is no time left." Pluto looked at Uranus. "To bring everyone to the warp would raise too much suspicion in Albion. And...if this 'Dark Legion' has agents there..."  
"Of course." Uranus turned to Sally. "You don't mind then, do you, if we give the princess the time key?"  
  
As if Uranus' word was command, a key suddenly appeared in Sally's right breast pocket. Sally looked down to see it.  
  
"Huh?!"  
"I have some instructions for the usage of the key." Pluto looked at the other Freedom Fighters. "First, the time key holder must think of where they wish to go, and those who follow must think of going with the key holder. But traveling through the time warp is extremely dangerous. Once she activates the key, you must make sure you do not let go of each other."  
"Why?" Antoine cocked his head. "Eezat bad?"  
"Those without a time key can be blown away, lost in time forever. They might also find themselves stranded in the edge of time, a dark and hellish void from which there is little hope of returning." Pluto turned back to Sally. "That is why you must be extremely careful. You must not let anyone go."  
"...Of course..." Sally looked at her friends, her face creased with worry. "Remember. No letting go."  
  
The group nodded, grabbing each other. Grabbing Sally's hand was Sonic, who had Tails and Bunnie on his side. On the other side was Knuckles, who had Antoine and Julie-Su.  
  
"Are we ready?"  
  
Sonic looked over to Tails, his eyes wideneing. The emeralds, now smaller in size, were hidden in Tails' backpack.  
  
"I think we're all ready..."  
_Knuckles._  
  
Sonic leaned over and mouthed towards Knuckles. Knuckles turned around lazily, noticing the black hedgehog cocking his head towards the backpack.  
  
"Huh...?"  
"How will I know where to go?" Sally asked. "I've never been there before."  
"...Knuckles?"  
  
Pluto tapped the echidna's shoulder with her rod. Knuckles, staring at Tails' backpack quickly jumped up and faced Pluto.  
  
"Tokyo."  
"Yeah." Knuckles sweat. "I know how to get there."  
"We don't have any time left." Neptune began to enter the doorway. "Come on."  
  
Sally looked at Sonic, her grip on his hand tightening. Sonic looked down at their hands, then looked back up, turning bright red.  
_Must....must not be too forth....must not be..._  
  
One by one, the entire group slowly walked into the time warp, their bodies floating up as they entered the stream. When the last person - Tails - went into the warp, the doors closed behind them and became opaque to the naked eye, disappearing in the first beams of the moon.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
Locke slowly got up from the ground. Blood poured from his nose.  
  
"He might've broken my nose..."  
"Dammit." Kakyuu shook her head. "What is his problem?! I don't understand why he took such a terrible event out on you."  
"...Because."  
  
Locke leaned against the wall, his mind numb from what had happened. It was not the first time something like this had happened to him. Long ago, he had been in something similar....with another woman...her hair red, her eyes drawing him in, but she left him...  
_......What was her name again...._  
  
"Locke!"  
  
Kakyuu's head turned to see a breathless Rei at the door, looking over at Locke.  
  
"Locke!! Are you-"  
"Fine." Locke muttered. "I'm all right. Just a bloody nose."  
  
Rei looked over worriedly towards Locke before turning herself forcefully to Kakyuu.  
  
"....Pluto wants us to go to Crown Arcade."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"I don't know. But she called me from...from somewhere..."_Mobius. It had to be Mobius..._ "She said to make sure I brought Locke with me."  
  
Kakyuu looked at Locke, still holding his nose.  
  
"We'll need a fresh towel first." Kakyuu looked at Rei. "Here. Give me some water to wipe the floor..."  
  
Rei did it quickly, walking briskly to the linen closet. As she had been to Mamoru's house many times, it was no time before she was at the kitchen sink, dousing the cloth under the hot tap. Her eyes were on the two as she did all of this.   
During this time, Kakyuu walked over to Locke and slowly wiped his face with her own handkerchief, her face concerned and lined with worry for the old man.   
_Too concerned...they really are lovers, aren't they?_  
Rei couldn't help but wince at the jealous thought as she squeezed the water out of the washcloth.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The hand grasped the door handle as Mamoru slowly contemplated the contents of what was within.  
_....Usako.....are you even mine anymore?........_  
The thoughts of a thousand years, the uncertainty which had plagued him since his first glance at Locke, the first move, rebounded with zeal. Mamoru's hand stopped at mid-turn, uncertain whether to go all the way. Visions of Crystal Tokyo, truly a city of the future they were supposed to have together, seemed hazier at the moment than he had ever seen them.  
_Perhaps....her feelings truly have changed...._  
  
"Why don't you go in?"  
  
Mamoru's head flipped to see Seiya on the other side of the hall, leaning against a pole.  
  
"You want to go in." Seiya looked up at the prince. "I know you do. And you must, even if you don't want to."  
"Star Fighter..."  
"Go." Seiya's head motioned towards the door. "She wants to talk to you."  
  
With a slight nod of his head, Mamoru turned back around, took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
  
"..........Mamo-chan...........................................................!!"  
  
Mamoru's ear rang with the familiar voice, the same voice that had greeted him so many time before, at home, at work, in bed, in heaven, even in hell. In almost every single conceivable place that he could think of, that voice had always been there to greet him.   
This time, however, the voice was weaker, almost silenced by strange circumstance. Mamoru found himself looking down onto a bed, his Usako wrapped in bandages, her face paler than her namesake. Even her bright blue eyes seemed paler, softer, died down from the hit she took.  
  
"Usako..!!"  
"I knew..." Usagi struggled in her excitement. "I knew....you'd come..."  
  
With a sudden gasp, she flopped back, her hand towards her chest.  
  
"Luna....why isn't..."  
"It will take time. You'll have to wait for Hotaru."  
"But....Mamo-chan...."  
  
The cat looked up at Mamoru's confused face. With a small nod, she jumped off the bed and out of the room once more.  
  
"..........Mamo-chan..."  
"Usako."   
  
Mamoru sat down next to her, his head down. He remained silent for several moments, obviously not sure what to say.  
  
------------------------  
  
_Darkness....the eyes shut tight.  
  
Please...let me think let me think let me-  
  
Then it is. The wind stops. All stop.  
  
The smell of shark._  
  
----------------  
  
The winds of time scattered, breathing out the life of the travelers as they suddenly found themselves alive, on land.   
  
In a city.  
  
"We're here."   
  
Pluto's body appeared from behind the Freedom Fighters, her head up, eyes closed.  
  
"This is Tokyo."  
  
Knuckles looked around, his face pale.  
  
"This....is...."  
  
The cold streets spread out before the newcomers, whose sense reeled from the thought of a new world, a new place. Tails, however, seemed unmoved at first as he began to walk.  
  
"This place..." Sonic looked around, his mouth open. "It's....like Robotnik's fantasy land."   
  
The foggy depths of despair seemed to loom in onto the Freedom Fighters as they saw a half-destroyed obelisk in the distance.   
  
"Is that the castle?"   
"No." Pluto looked over. "That is a radio tower."   
"Radio..!!"   
"We have very little to go, Freedom Fighters." Pluto continued walking. "Just keep your heads up."   
  
Sonic could feel Sally's hand squeeze into his own.   
  
"Sonic..." Sally's voice was in a whisper. "Tails....he seems affected by it."   
  
Sonic turned to see Tails, the disguised emeralds slung on his back, looking around. It was not so much horror now, in his face as there seemed to be realization, hurt.   
_Like...some sort of uneasiness once more...something, again, that he knows..._   
  
"I know..." he whispered back.   
"I'm thinking the sooner we get this done, the better."   
  
_Higher in the sky....to look into the eyes of the devil..._   
  
"I know what you mean."   
  
---------------   
  
"Mamo-chan..."   
"Please." Mamoru looked away from Usagi. "The truth. Why to Locke?"   
"I didn't know... he was there."   
"Where?"   
"At the summit. It's true."   
  
Mamoru rubbed his head.   
  
"The summit?"  
"It's,...true. I heard..." Usagi closed her eyes. "The thunderous rage........the strange.....powers of....evil....hurting my friends...."  
  
_The Dark Legion._  
Mamoru's mouth twitched.  
_Wait...if she felt it....then.....what if-_  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
Luna's head popped in.  
  
"Mamoru....you're wanted at Crown Arcade."  
  
--------------  
  
Kakyuu and Locke sat nervously in their seats at the table, the lights of Crown Fruit no brighter than candles.  
  
"Stop that."  
"Hmm?" Locke looked up nervously. "Stop what?"  
"You're making me nervous twiddling your fingers like that." Yaten muttered. "And it is certainly not like I have much of a fondness of you in the first place."  
"Yeah, well…" Seiya looked at Yaten, her face stern. "It doesn't matter what your opinion is at this time."  
"I…" Locke knew he had nothing to apologize for. "I think we should just put aside any differences right now."  
"Yeah." Minako smiled. "I mean, our differences don't really matter at this point anyway. Or…at least they shouldn't. I mean, if I had to choose between world destruction and Locke, Yaten, well…"  
  
The comment was responded to with a slightly angry glare at Minako's direction. Minako began to sweat.  
  
"It's true!"  
"Yes…" Mamoru looked down. "And what else is important is that whomever we are meeting will help us somehow in unmasking our enemy."  
  
Locke and Kakyuu looked at each other uneasily as Mamoru spoke. It was obvious that the events of the past several days was, at the very least, not sitting well with Mamoru. As Locke looked at the bereaved prince, he pondered how it was possible that he could keep his sanity intact with all that had happened - the topping of it having been that his girlfriend being shot….by an echidna.  
Tonight, however, they knew that when the "other party" arrived….for only the three outers knew who the other invitees were…  
  
"…..So…….." Locke felt himself at a slight impasse of things to say to the man whom probably thought that Usagi and Locke had something that could have been an affair. "What do you think of Fortinbras?"  
"….He's a good man." Mamoru was obviously faced with the same problem with Locke, but perhaps for different reasons. "Locke, who are we meeting tonight?"  
"I don't know..." _Perhaps..._  
"Yeah…" Makoto looked confused. "Rei, all you have told us is that we'll be 'meeting some people who'll shed light on the situation'. Why won't you tell us more?"  
"I don't know anymore. Besides," Rei looked at Makoto. "There is a very good reason for us not knowing until they arrive."  
"My thoughts exactly." Ami took out her computer. "I say we just take our minds off of this for a few minutes and simply just talk about silly, inane things for a bit."  
"_Inane_ things?" For the first time in a long while, a smirk came up on Taiki's face. "How _inane_ would you like us to get, Ami?"  
"Well…" Unheeding of the trap, Ami shrugged. "Talk about…well….inane….things. Like….like.."  
"Soap!"  
  
Minako's remark resulted in some desperately needed smirks and chuckles. Even Mamoru had a smile on his face.  
  
"Come on…soap's as inane as you can get in conversation topics."  
"Minako…" Makoto snorted. "Where do you come off with soap?"  
"Actually, if you _really_ want to know…"  
  
Minako's voice trailed off at the sound of a clicking door. The moment of eased humor ended abruptly as the group snapped their heads towards the door.  
  
"Is anyone here?"   
  
Pluto's voice came into the room, and Locke gratefully restarted his heart when he heard it. The entire group of ten remained silent for a few moments at the table, their nerves slowly returning to normal state from the unnecessary shock they had received.  
  
"Sailor Pluto." It was Kakyuu who finally broke the silent. "Everyone's here."  
"Yes." Pluto's voice came again. "As is everyone I summoned."  
  
The room became silent again, save for several heated whispers overheard by Ami.  
  
"Go." The first was female. "Go on."  
"Noo-oo…" The male whisper that came back was more reluctant. "You go. You're the ruler!"  
"Guys…" The third whisper made Ami gasp. "If you're so indignant about it, I'll go…."  
"Ami?" Rei's whisper entered her ear. "What's wrong?"  
"That voice…"  
"..there's nothing to worry about…"  
  
At that, some movement came from behind the cracked door, and the door opened wide, allowing the speaker to enter.  
  
"…….No…." Yaten's eyes widened as the shadow of the speaker appeared. "You've…._got_ to be joking…"  
  
The red head slowly peeped out from behind the booth which covered the view of the door. As the echidna's entire body came out, and walked towards the table, Kakyuu nearly fell over at the sight. The obvious similarities between Locke and his son, even with the two being in two different forms, were more apparent to the princess in the dark of the café than in the sunny fields of Albion's outskirts.  
  
"Dad." Knuckles noticed Yaten and Taiki's horrified looks, but simply decided to not react. "Everyone's here."  
"Dad??!" One of voices shouted. "Wait, your dad's _alive_?!?!"  
  
The door flew open, and in skated a black…._thing_, which started and stopped at such a fast rate it caused almost every candle in the café to blow out from the wind caused by its entrance. Upon stopping, Seiya noticed the soft white fur covering its chest, and the red stripes which also adorned his spikes, arms and legs. Added to the cat-like sleekness of the strange creature's physique, the soldier found the _thing_ to be a wonderfully exotic creature - one that was beautiful to behold.   
Yaten and Taiki's horror of beholding the savage creature as it too approached seemed to have no end, which also deeply amused Seiya.  
  
"Hey….Knux…" The black creature crimped a red bordered-eyebrow. "I don't see your dad. Are you…"  
"No, Sonic." Knuckles pointed. "I'm not insane and I'm not seeing things."  
  
Locke could only look down and shuffle his feet as Sonic gave a yelp.  
  
"What?!?" The creature's eyes bulged. "That's your _dad_?!? But…I thought he was an _echidna._"  
"He _is_ an echidna." Sonic looked up to see Taiki glaring at him. "And I should like to know what _you_ are."  
"A hedgehog."  
"Hmph." Yaten stood up, rolling her eyes. "Another disgusting rodent."  
"Eh?" Sonic crimped an eye.   
"You heard me." There seemed to be no end to the Starlight's disgust.  
"You've got a problem with me?"  
"Perhaps I do."  
"Then you should leave if it's _troubling_ you so much." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Otherwise, shut up and sit down."  
  
Yaten's eyes widened in anger and horror, but in noticing that the other soldiers were staring at her, she realized she could do nothing. Her cheeks red with humiliation, she sat down. Slowly, Taiki sat as well.  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
Soon, others came - a brown squirrel thing (Ami could only deduce it from the coloration). A rabbit (it was something everyone recognized) with cybernetic parts (which surprised everyone just as well). A _purple_ walrus (the tusks gave it away for Makoto), and a strange fox (it could very well have been a coyote to Mamoru). They each turned the corner, each of them stopping at the sight of the humans who beheld them with the same level of surprise.  
  
"In all mah stars…"  
"Overlanders!!"  
"What the…."  
"Uncanny…"  
"Let's get down to business."  
  
Julie-Su appeared behind Pluto, her arms crossed. Shaking her head, she looked at each of the soldiers, her face set like stone.  
  
"There was obviously a reason you brought us here from Mobius." She looked up at Locke. "And I doubt that it was just to have us marvel at each other. Am I right?"  
"Yes…"  
  
Locke turned to Pluto, whom simply nodded. Uranus and Neptune, whom entered after Julie-Su, quietly sat at the other end of the table, filing past the Mobians, who slowly began to scan for seats past the soldiers' side of the table. Unhesitantly, Knuckles sat next to Kakyuu.  
  
"Hello."  
"H-hello."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh….nothing." Kakyuu smiled. "I….you just look like your father even in this form."  
  
Yaten and Taiki stared at Kakyuu, their eyes simply filled with horror. They were suddenly interrupted by a bump in their sides.  
  
"Sorry, sugahs." The rabbit squeezed in between the two Starlights. "This is the only spot open."  
"Is everyone seated?"  
  
Locke looked back down, his eyes slowly scanning the table. He glanced at dear Kakyuu, who simply looked at him.  
  
"Locke."  
  
Pluto's hand went into her suit, and the tattered paper became visible. She silently threw it upon the table.  
  
"What is..?"  
"Read it."  
  
Locke slowly, reluctantly, took the paper up. Unfolding it, his eyes widened in horror as his eyes hit upon the first words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Vanguard..............._  
  
The papers folded out upon him like a geyser. Suddenly, everything, even that which he did not know, was made clear.  
  
"It is Russian."  
"I.....I know......"  
  
Locke seemed completely shocked. His words were cracked, almost to a point where he could have been scared.  
  
"Dad." Locke felt Knuckles looking over his shoulder. "Tell us what it says."  
"....Where did you get this?"  
"Gala-Na."  
"..................My God.................." Locke's eyes widened. "Now.........It makes more sense................"  
  
With a reluctant gulp, he began to slowly translate the following, that which he knew to be what cleared everything up for all. The battles, the assassination, the problems of Mobius....all that was to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Dearest Lien-Da.  
  
  
"It has come to my attention that, within the next two days, will be the attack. Do your best to speed up any plans you had of escape, lest you be caught in the crossfire my current boss, Atrava, is planning.  
  
  
"I pray that, in keeping my part of the bargain, you will be safe to keep the rest of yours.  
  
  
"Atrava thanks you for the data he needed.  
  
  
"Truly, humbled and with no choice,  
  
"Vanguard"_  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
_"HALT!!"  
"Surrender or else!!"  
"Aaaaaaah!!!!"  
  
The Albions ran, their numbers instantly dwindling in the moment of battle. The rumble of marching feet could have been heard from miles away. Yet the people of Albion did not realize exactly who was coming towards them until it was almost too late. They had figured that some of Albion's troops that had simply been out to battle in Knothole (for rumors were circulating in the city about their head councilor and her blasphemous conduct in front of the judges) were returning. Yet it was their carelessness of the precarious situation on the other side of the world which allowed the enemy to approach and sack their beloved city.  
  
"Come on!" One of the brigade leaders threw his hands up disgustedly. Three gas-drenched figures stood up. "Not too much! We need some buildings standing! Haha!"  
  
As if his words had been warning, some of the flames on the building suddenly caught onto the soldiers, and the three could only writhe in pain as they were slowly charred to death. Laughing, the brigade leader turned to it, who quietly snickered as well.  
  
"Lovely, master, isn't it?"  
"Indeed." A raspy voice replied. "Indeed."  
  
Those who surrendered were corralled in front of the creature's caravan as it marched triumphantly in the main street of the city, flames engulfing it like hell upon the living plane. The creature was hooded like the others but in a far more imperial way - its robe was much more colorful, made of richer cloth from lands unknown to the echidnas. It sat in a way upon its chariot which, if looked upon by those whom had the courage, emulated that of a seductive harlot whom looked upon the weary traveler, the city, beckoning it to enter its territory and share the rich flow of whatever was within. A harlot who would rob him blind of all Albion had, its money, its pride, its life.   
Sitting next to the creature as it proceeded to the Hall of Justice was a hard-bound book, a book of gold lettering. "TSKINTSU" was written upon it, flowers around it engraved with a cloth not seen in the universe since the fall of a long-ago kingdom. Snickering, the creature lovingly touched the cover.  
  
"We have little time left." The entrance of the Hall of Justice loomed in front of them. "Break the door down."  
  
The door, engraved with the image of Steppenwolf, crumbled easily under laser fire. Slinking off of the chariot, the creature took the Tskintsu up once more - since it had obtained it, it was never out of its sight - and proceeded into the court. All around it, lasers shot out, screams were heard, people fell, blood flowing in front of everything.   
The sound and sights comforted the creature as it proceeded into a room where no one in its place had gone. In the creatures' state of triumph, the screams could have been a chorus singing praise to their savior. The blood of the slaughtered seemed to creep ever so perfectly into a line, becoming a red carpet to the star of the show.   
In the wake of the treatment, it was suddenly back to business. The creatures' eyes hardened as its troops dragged out two men.  
  
"Here!" The two elders were thrown to the ground. "Two of the three Elder Judges."  
"Perfect."  
"It…is impossible!" One of the judges' eyes widened. "The Dark Legion?!"  
"You all died upon the Island!" The other began to shake violently. "We have proof!"  
  
_So pitiful._  
  
With a wisk of fire, the two fel down upon the ground, dead as the Island.  
  
"Master, everything is secure!"  
"The people are surrendering and fleeing. Albion is ours."  
"Perfect."  
  
The creature, after centuries, finally took off  the hood.   
  
The red hair fell to the back, her hat, her feather uncovered. That which was put up was under. The steel blue eyes looked around and nodded.  
  
"The letter."  
"Gone."  
"Sad." She was unmoved. "Eh well. Let them know! All the same, they'll fall."  
"What now until they arrive, Grandmaster?"  
  
She took a deep breath. The stale air of death pleased her, being so close to what she wanted.  
  
"Man your stations." Thoughts of blonde and blue eyes paraded darkly within her thoughts. "We are yet done."_


	17. Night

**NOCH**

**_(Night)_**

  
  
  
  
"….Can it be?"  
  
There was an almost abject silence in the room after the contents of the letter were revealed. Even Minako, who admittingly had a fear of complete silence, was stunned to speechlessness.  
It seemed especially unfair in a way, at least to most of the Freedom Fighters. It seemed impossible that one they thought had died, one they perhaps even _hoped_ had died, was instead possibly alive, and the author of the complex, subtle, and hellish events that had pertained to them. Yet it all made perfect sense, which made it even more shocking that they had not been careful to notice it before, to prevent it from getting seriously worse.  
  
"….Dad." Knuckles finally stood up. "That can't be right. Please. Say that's wrong!"  
"I…I can't."  
  
Locke was most stunned of all. It was, in his opinion, a great failure on his part, that he had not seen it either. The Dark Legion had attacked those he had come to respect, perhaps even (in some cases) love. Yet he kept denying it, because he didn't want to believe it. As far as he had been concerned, he wanted it to be that the Dark Legion had died with the Island.  
_….It isn't that easy…._ Locke felt numbed. _Why, for once, can it not be easy…_  
  
"Incredulous!"  
"I don't believe it."  
"But then again what wou-"  
"A-_hem_."  
  
Kakyuu looked around the table at the Freedom Fighters. They slowly turned their heads to look at the redhead princess.  
  
"I think you could explain a little about whom this 'Lien-Da' figure is." Kakyuu looked towards Locke. "Is it as bad as we think?"  
"Worse, highness."  
  
Knuckles looked at Julie-Su, whom also stood up. Clearing her throat (as well as glaring at Yaten, who seemed uncomfortable about her appendages) she started.  
  
"Lien-Da is my stepsister. She was a leader in the Dark Legion before the fall of the Island. Both she and her brother Kragok usurped the power of the troops from our father." She could feel the glares from Yaten and Taiki intensifying at the mention of her relations; she tried to ignore them. "When Knuckles obtained his powers, Lien-Da secretly attempted a _coup d'eat_ on our great-great grandfather, the leader of the Dark Legion when he reawakened from his 400-year slumber."  
"Figures." Sally heard Yaten mutter from the side of his mouth. "Just like an echidna to cause entropy."  
"Could you shut up?" From were Sonic was sitting, Sally saw him side-mouthing as well. "I'd rather hear this than your bitching."  
"She failed, but she managed to put the blame on the Brotherhood." Locke's eyes widened slightly; it was obvious that even he had no knowledge of such an attempt. "That's what started the street war that was occurring when Atrava attacked us. Even Knuckles thought that the Brotherhood had been responsible."  
"Not anymore…" Knuckles looked down. "But when the Island was destroyed, a lot of people seemed to think the DL was dead. Considering the bulk of the forces were stationed in Echidnapolis, naturally that would have been the assumption."  
"Which leads to an element of surprise." Ami nodded. "That must be how this 'Lien-Da' decided to work her way into world domination…if, of course, that's what the Legion wanted to accomplish?"  
"But then what about those other Legionnaires?"  
"Other…?"  
  
Knuckles' eyes widened; he realized he had slipped.  
  
"What other Legionnaires, Knuckles?"  
"…The ones in Albion?"  
"Pluto..!"  
"They were probably nothing more than innocent bystanders." Pluto contemplated. "Meaning that they are not only still alive, but that we should, perhaps, talk to them. If anyone could possibly clear up whether or not Lien-Da is still alive, or whether this is a doppleganger-"  
"Nuh-uh." Julie-Su shook her head. "As sure as that sniper who tried to kill me back in Council, I'm positive this isn't any doppleganger."  
  
_Tried to kill…..  
  
Usagi falls again_  
  
"She's right."  
"Eh?" Sally turned to Locke.  
"It _is_ Lien-Da." Locke looked at Julie-Su. "I'm sure. Even if the letter hadn't been what had showed me, the sniper would have."  
"Sniper…USAGI!!!" Rei's eyes widened.  
"Usagi?" Knuckles looked at his father. "Wait. You can't mean tha-"  
"No."  
  
The new voice traveled into everyone's ears. The sailor soldiers suddenly straightened, and in a somber tone stood up to see Usagi in front of them, Hotaru at her side.  
  
_The beautiful girl fell, her blonde hair everywhere, as Sonic watched._  
  
"Who's that?" Rotor tilted his head.   
"No way…" Sonic stared in disbelief at the girl.  
"Princess!"  
"Usagi!!"  
"Sailor Moon…"  
  
The soldiers started towards her, but the girl shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Usako.."  
"Mamo-chan…" Usagi looked at Mamoru. "This is no time for such frailties. The crisis approaches."  
"Not in your condition!" Makoto slapped herself in the head.  
"I'm all right." Usagi forced a smile. "Hotaru healed me. I'm okay, honestly."  
  
Even Sonic could tell that it wasn't all right; Usagi was thirsting for the blood of her assassin as well.  
  
"You should be careful." For the first time in the proceedings, Tails, who had been in a corner, finally spoke. "You're in the greatest danger of us all."  
"Tails?"  
"…Where is she?" Usagi left Hotaru and slowly walked towards the group. "Where is this horrid woman?"  
"That's what we're trying to figure out…"  
"What do you mean, figure out?"  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
"Obvious?"  
"Think about it." Rotor tapped his head. "There's only two possible places she could truly be. This place, or somewhere on Mobius. Only because she wants us to find her easily, for whatever reason-"  
"For the Creed."  
  
Everyone turned once again to the door to find Luna, paper in her mouth.  
  
"Luna…" Locke paled, and nearly fainted at the sight. "Those are…!!"  
"I'm sorry." Luna dropped them in front of the table. "I took them from your bag."  
"…….What is that?"  
  
The Freedom Fighters felt a twinge of fear upon seeing the papers in front of them. It was as if that was the origin of many troubles and tribulations for them.  
  
"This," Luna slowly nodded towards the scraps. "Is the enemy's goal. These papers describe a process embedded into all of us. But it makes it far faster to obtain."  
"Steppenwolf's Creed."  
"_Steppenwolf_?"  
"It is a long story, Knuckles…" Locke looked down. "One that must be saved for now."  
"Indeed." Artemis, who had followed Luna, jumped up on the table. "And, of course, to procure that our enemy doesn't obtain these papers, we will destroy them while you pursue her."  
"Destroy them!"  
"It's the only way. Nothing good can come from this anymore."  
"But the papers…" Seiya looked at Locke. "If Serenity had a hand in hiding them in the first place, as you mentioned to me…and handed to Locke by supernatural force (as it can be assumed, since only the aforementioned would have been capable of knowing its location) wouldn't they be protected by magic?"  
"That is why _we_ will destroy them." Luna pointed to Artemis. "We are the only ones who know the proper handling of the magic used to bind the paper. If we are successful, it will render the spell of the _Tskintsu_'s last page completely useless. The knowledge can't be revealed if the pages are destroyed."  
"And we will go find Lien-Da?" Sally gave a sigh. "This will be harder than thought…"  
"Not really." Rei shook her head. "They are most likely in Albion."  
"How do you say?" Usagi asked.  
"Well….there hasn't been any sign of them since the summit began."  
"And if they're not in Albion, they are probably on their way." Neptune took out her mirror. "If they were here in Tokyo, they would have been able to unlock the page and they would have the Creed."  
"A mistake on Lien-Da's part." Bunnie smiled. "This means y'all have a suhprise."  
"Nuh uh. She'll be expecting us." Julie-Su rolled her eyes. "No matter what, she's prepared for just about everything."  
"And even if she wasn't in Albion…"  
  
Everyone turned to Tails once more, who finally looked up at the group.  
  
"….we'd have to go."  
"Tails?!" Sonic shook his head. "Oh _great_…"  
"Why?"  
"Because of _these_."  
  
Taking off his backpack, Tails quietly took out six small, colored gems. As soon as they hit the table, a glow seemed to come from the soldiers.  
  
"What the…?!?"  
"Our power…reacting to the gems?!?"  
"The _Chaos Emeralds_?!?" Knuckles' eyes widened. "How…"  
"The last Emerald, and Master Emerald, have been taken to Albion."  
"Impossible! Sally scratched her head. "Tails, how could it be that you have these?!"  
"These are the Seven of Mobius."  
"Of course…."  
  
Though only Sonic heard Pluto's flabbergasted reply, it was accompanied by a seeming look of understanding, which most attributed to the existence of the other set of Emeralds on Earth.  
  
"That doesn't sound right." Rotor cocked his head. "There can't be just seven. What about the 14 of the Master Emerald? What about the six in Station Square, or the Torn-"  
"They are simply spawned vessels, destroyed by the Silver Crystal. These are the _original_ Seven, the same that crashed into the world during the ancient Days of Fury. As for the Master Emerald, it too was a hallowed vessel of fourteen spawns, but it simply evolved into the Controller because it could absorb and contain so much power."  
  
Tails said it in such a tone that no one doubted his certainty, as unnerving as it was. Usagi simply stared, her mouth open.  
  
"If any of us stand a chance, we must collect these seven together. That is why we must go to Albion. Tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?!"  
"_And_ stop Lien-Da from getting to Earth."  
  
Luna gave a shudder. She then jumped off of the table.  
  
"Come, Artemis." Luna nodded towards the group. "You all have a long day tomorrow."  
  
With nothing left to say, the cats left, the vaunted papers with them.  
  
"Well."  
  
Kakyuu slowly stood up. One by one, everyone else followed suit, their thoughts running through the inevitable.  
  
"Time for us all to leave. We have a big day tomorrow."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"….Data, confirm location…….data, confirm location………control, are you there?"  
  
Frustrated, exhausted, the black echidna put the comlink down with a huff. All around him, the troops walked slowly, the tanks creeping behind them.  
  
"Any luck?"  
"Not an iota. Everything's dead."  
"You think that guardian had anything to do with it?"  
"Huh." The black echidna wiped his brow. "Who knows. These times, anything is possible. Maybe flying pigs attacked our sovereign city."  
"Shadup."  
  
The worn Forest Fighters were no longer in their namesake. They were going home, an urgent message put upon them by Ovashenie, the revered judge, which urged that they return immediately. Upon the end of the transmission, however, the black echidna had yet to have any further conversation with the home base for the past hour.  
  
"Madorowe!"  
"Hmm?" The black echidna looked up at the lieutenant, his face slightly annoyed. "What do you want?"  
"Sir, take a look at this!"  
"This had better be good."  
  
With a huff, the echidna took out a pair of binoculars. Through it, he saw the city in the distance.  
  
"So energy residue is a little higher. That's normal for this time of day-"  
"No, the visuals, sir. Set it to 3.5, and you'll understand."  
  
With a click and a snap, the reds and blacks turned to the normal colors of the day, the greens of the plain and the greys of the city. Looking down, the commander Madorowe paused.  
  
"See, sir?"  
  
There was no reply. Simply staring at the dots which lined the plain.  
  
"…..Are those…"  
"They would seem to be, sir."  
"What the…" The binoculars came off, Madorowe's eyes staring blankly. "What are they doing?"  
  
The tiny dots, trembling slowly in fear, growing larger from a tiny stream, which flowed from Albion. Madorowe was completely stunned.  
  
"The city….is evacuating?!"  
"This is no good." The lieutenant muttered. "That guardian must have done something."  
"I don't think that guardian would have left anyone alive if he took the city, lieutenant…"  
  
Another possibility began to push into the minds of the Forest Fighters. It was a possibility that had seemed impossible before.  
  
"Well, men!" Madorowe shouted. "Move in, talk to everyone! We'll get to the bottom of this yet!"  
  
-------------------  
  
_The night is long and heavy upon the restless heroes, who find no comfort in slumber and its incessant nightmares. All try to find other ways to keep their minds off of the atrocity of the next day, that what dawn will bring upon them next. Unfortunately, it is not so easy._  
  
  
---  
  
  
"My move."  
  
Minako contemplated the card, then moved the yellow piece nearest Rei, bumping her back to start.   
  
"Sorry!"  
"….Of course." Rei's voice was low. "I see."  
"My turn."  
  
Makoto took her card, looked over the board, then quietly bumped Minako back to start with her sole green piece.  
  
"Sorry."  
"Ar!" Minako scoffed. "Meanie Mako-chan!"  
"You were the closest to my piece."  
"So?"  
"Hmm…" Rotor rubbed his chin. "This is a highly unusual game."  
"How so?"  
"Well…" Rotor turned red. "I find it stupid."  
  
The answer was met with a barrage of pillows, save from Rei, who simply kept her head down, and Ami, who was looking at her card.  
  
"Yeech!" Antoine spat a feather from his mouth. "Zees ees no way to treat such a man az moi!"  
"You should have ducked," Minako giggled evilly. "Besides, no game that I'm going to win is stupid!"  
"I win."  
  
Makoto and Minako turned sheepishly to Ami, who indeed had all four pieces in home.  
  
"……Gr…." Minako seethed. "Stupid game!!"  
"Ah, and now it's different because you've lost?"  
"Of _course_ it is!" Minako muttered. "It's different because when you lose, you have no chance of winning!"  
"Then there's only two things you can do."  
"….What's that?"  
"Play again or find another game."  
"Blech." Minako winced. "You're weird…"  
  
Rei didn't answer into the conversation, which followed upon winning and losing games. She seemed completely lost in thought about something she would never admit to her friends. Her feelings were mixed, but she realized that perhaps he really didn't love her.  
_….Did I ever even have the chance…_  
  
"Let's play pitch!"  
"Ha! A game of chance!"  
  
  
---  
  
  
"You're all right?"  
"Yeah." Knuckles nodded. "We'll be fine."  
  
With a slow nod, Mamoru began to close his door.  
  
"Wait…"  
"Hmm?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"Out."  
  
The door slammed. With that, Julie-Su and Knuckles were left alone in Mamoru's apartment.  
  
  
---  
  
  
"Luna, how much more?"  
"Not much longer. If he doesn't come to the door, we'll just leave."  
  
The two cats waited patiently in front of Hikawa Shrine. Clouds began to pass slowly over the fog.  
  
"Why not just get one of the girls?"  
"No." Luna's voice was firm. "You know the procedure. We must have an unaffiliate, one unfamiliar with magic."  
"Really, though, Luna…"  
"Who's there?"  
  
The two cats suddenly stood at attention as Fortinbras came out, beating his shoulders against the cold. He looked down at the cats, his eyes widened.   
  
"Now….what are _you_ doing back here?" he stammered.  
  
  
---  
  
  
"The night's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"…Mmm hmmm."  
  
Sally leaned back on the bench. She stared listlessly towards the stars. They glittered nonchalantly in the sky.  
  
"Sonic."  
"Yeah?" The black hedgehog seemed completely exhausted as he sat next to her. "What?"  
"….Do you think the sky is clear here?"  
"Clear?"  
"Yeah. It just….I've never seen this many stars out on Mobius."  
"Maybe."  
  
Sonic seemed lost in thoughts unknown to the princess. He looked up towards the sky, but his glance seemed to be more of a way to zone from reality, to forget. Sally didn't really blame him for the most part, but she felt rather preturbed by his seeming cold demeanor since their dismissal from the arcade.  
  
"It's a little cold."  
"We're near a lake."  
"Sonic." Sally's voice came out a little sharper. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong."  
"You liar. Ever since this new body of yours, you've been acting cold and unusual to all of us. As if you don't want to bother listening anymore." Sally shifted to look at him. "What is it you're hiding from me?"  
  
Sonic looked over at Sally. His eyes were saddened.  
  
"I don't know. That's the problem."  
"You don't…" Sally looked at Sonic, a confused look on her face. "How can you know that's the problem if you don't know what is wrong in the first place?"  
"I just…know."  
  
Sonic gave a huff, turning away. After a moment, Sally quietly slid closer to the black hedgehog.  
  
"Sonic…"  
"What?"  
"Are you worried?"  
"About tomorrow?"  
"…Yes."  
"If you want the truth…." Sonic paused. "Yeah, I'm a little unnerved. With this, and Tails I'm no-"  
"Tails?"  
"Don't tell me you've not noticed his behavior."  
"That's not it, but…"  
  
Sally suddenly felt a hand under her chin. The hand slowly and gently turned her head up to where she could meet Sonic eye to eye.  
  
"You're worried about him too, right?"  
"I…" Sally's eyes widened.  
"I'm just as willing to bet that once this is over, Tails will finally tell us what's been really bugging him." _I mustn't be too direct in my own suspicions. She looks scared as it is…_ "I'm confused about the Emeralds role in this overall scheme, but they're definitely connected to his behavior. I'm sure that once this crisis passes, we'll be able to disperse the Emeralds and he'll become himself again." Sonic forced a smile. "It may be slow. Maybe he will never be completely himself. But it will definitely help with the seven gems out of the way."  
"But that's the _thing_, Sonic." Sally cocked her head in his grip, which was incredibly loose. "What if he doesn't revert back? I mean, your form, and Knuckles…I just think that this is permanent. And the gems….Just by what has been going on, this isn't like any battle we've ever been through. We're far away from our home, inexplicably far away, in a foreign place. Tomorrow, whatever we encounter in Albion. won't be like anything we've ever faced. And what if we _don't_ win? What will happen then to Tails, and the Emeralds?…"  
  
Sally's head went down. Her lip started to shake, but it was obvious that she didn't want to cry.  
  
"Sal…"  
"I wish I had the Sword right now…" Sally's voice shook. "I'd know what to do. I could see what would happen."  
"No…"  
  
Sonic slowly took Sally and embraced her. The princess's body began to heave as soon as he did so.  
  
"It's true!"  
"I don't think it would have helped."  
"Of course it could. I might be able to stop something terrible-"  
"Would you really want that? The knowledge of what's to come in your future?" Sonic looked down at Sally. "It would be terrible. It'd be just as bad, if not worse, to know what's going to happen. Because if you knew, and you couldn't prevent something you knew would happen, that would be unforgivable."  
"What if somebody dies?"  
"Sal." Sonic looked up to the sky so that Sally would not see him roll his eyes at the irony of his situation. "I prefer having the mystery of the future than to have the knowledge of what's going to happen. It'd be a lot harder when you know you've got a destiny to fulfill and you've got to do it on such a date or else it won't go how it's supposed to." He couldn't help chuckling. "I mean…not to drag them in….but look at the sailors. They said their princess is destined to become the queen right now. They're probably so stressed that they're one step shy of dying from massive heart attacks. I don't think you'd want that." Sonic could hear the princess snorting through her tears at that. "And why do you think time traveling is so taboo? It's kind of like the whole idea of killing your grandma, meaning you won't be born to kill your grandma, and so on and so forth. Knowing your grandmother's death will probably mean you won't be born. That would suck incredibly."  
"…….I guess you're right."  
  
Sally looked up at the hedgehog again, a small, sad smile on her face.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait, won't we?"  
"Yeah."  
  
Sonic again lifted Sally's face up to him, leaned in and kissed her.  
_……..Sonic?…_  
Sally's eyes widened at first from the kiss, only to close them again.  
  
  
---  
  
  
"Knuckles…."  
  
Julie-Su sat down on the bed, her head down.  
  
"You're scared." Knuckles looked towards the window; his gaze wasn't on Julie-Su. "You're scared about tomorrow."  
"You can't say that you aren't…"  
"I'm…not." Knuckles shook his head. "I'm frightened also."  
  
With a huff, Knuckles sat down on the bed next to the pink echidna. For several minutes, the two said nothing to each other.   
  
"So…" Knuckles finally rubbed his head, breaking the silence. "Do, uh, want to go to sleep? We've got a long day tomorrow."  
"Sure….I suppose…"  
  
The two realized that they were being incredibly superficial in their conversation. They were essentially alone with their thoughts, but they were doing a terrible job at expressing them, especially on the eve of a life-altering battle.  
  
"You don't want to go to sleep, do you?"  
"…I'm not tired." Julie-Su felt her face flush. "So, no…"  
"Well…"  
  
Julie-Su turned to see Knuckles looking at her in an odd fashion. She gave a gasp, her eyes widening.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Julie-Su. I know what you're thinking."  
"Uh…" Julie-Su felt her face turn even redder. "I'd think _you'd_ be thinking that….which is why I was, uh….."  
"Heh." Knuckles gave a mischievous smile. "You can't fool me. I happened to be thinking the same thing…"  
"Eh…"  
  
Julie-Su began to sweat. She twiddled her thumbs with a giggle.  
  
"Well, I…think of the repercussions!" Her blurt was not so much a deterrent as it was a confirmation of her thoughts. "I mean…..what if Mamoru comes in, or…..what if someone who hates me finds out?!….or, why don't we just wait until _after_ tomorrow to-"  
  
Her half-hearted babbling was interrupted by Knuckles, who embraced her as he gave her a long, deep kiss.  
  
"Don't worry." Knuckles cradled Julie-Su's face. "I don't think it matters anymore."  
  
  
---  
  
  
"Deuce!"  
"God damn…"  
  
Minako bit her fingers as Rotor took all of the cards. She looked nervously at the bystanders, who snickered.  
  
"I could have told you not to throw that card out, Minako," Makoto muttered. "Are you sure you've played this?"  
"Uh, yeah!"   
  
Minako reddened, wishing she could just ignore the fact that she was horrible at pitch due to a terrible poker face. When she called trump, she giggled insanely and ended up losing half her meld. When she had nothing, which was many of the hands she was dealt, she gave off signs to the other team, comprised of a novice player named Rotor and Michiru, that allowed them to eat her alive where she stood.  
  
"Let's see…" Soon, the game was over. "Ok. We've got high, low and game. Oh, wait….we have jack too."  
"Rotor and Michiru win again,"  
"Dammit!" Minako swore again.  
  
At the window, Rei continued on with her silence.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Locke simply sat cross-legged in the shrine. He closed his eyes slowly, emptying his mind.  
  
_Must….concentrate…….Meditate……_  
  
Without any words, Locke silently dipped into unconsciousness, even as he sat upright.  
  
  
---  
  
  
"Mmmmm….?"  
  
Sonic's ears twitched. Without another word he broke away from Sally .  
  
"Sonic?"  
"This way."  
  
Suddenly, the black hedgehog picked Sally up and dove into a bush behind the bench.  
  
"Sonic!! Wha-"  
"Shh!!"  
  
Sonic quietly pointed to a darkened figure as it walked towards the dock. The shadow silently passed over them, the two tails wagging behind.  
  
"Tails…"  
"Sh…"  
  
The fox looked around, his ears up, before shaking his head and walking down onto the dock. He simply stood, folding his arms, as he looked up into the night sky.  
  
"What is he doing…"  
"I don't know."  
  
Sonic looked upon the fox, pondering his potions. Slowly, quietly, he began to stand up in the bushes.  
  
"Tails…?"  
  
Sonic's ears perked up. He quickly ducked down behind the bush as another figure approached the dock.  
  
"_Phima_ Prower." Setsuna's voice rang through Sonic's ears. "At last, alone to talk."  
  
_Phima…? Wha….?_   
Sonic turned to Sally, whose eyes were crimped with confusion. Turning back, he nearly gasped when he saw the soldier on her knees, bowing to his friend.  
  
"Setsuna…Pluto…." He could hear a shocked, almost scared, tone from Tails. "Please don't say that here. Not now."  
"But it's true." Setsuna's head went up. "It is why you are here. It is why Sonic and Knuckles have accompanied you to Tokyo. You were drawn here…"  
"But I only have Six of Seven." Tails turned back towards the foggy, moon-soaked lake. "The last one, and the Master Emerald, they are in Albion's grasp. In the enemy's grasp."  
"The enemy's…"  
"She's strong, Setsuna." Tails looked down. "Very strong. Her hate for the queen, for the guardians, for the soldiers make her stronger than she should be. I have a terrible feeling about tomorrow. If I must activate the emeralds before I have the last….they won't be at full power…"  
"It will be all right…"  
  
Pluto slowly stood back up. She slowly placed a hand on the young fox.  
  
"They will evolve properly. I know they will. You'll get the last emerald; your drive makes it so."  
"I hopes so…"  
  
_Wait. EVOLVE?_  
Sonic's eye twitched.  
_I thought we already evolved…_  
  
"I wonder what tomorrow night in Tokyo will be like…" Tails' voice seemed slightly saddened. "Or anywhere, for that matter. Everything hinges upon what happens tomorrow, doesn't it…"  
"It's ok."  
  
With a smile and a sigh, Setsuna left Tails to his devices once more. Slowly, as Setsuna left, Sally and Sonic slowly stood up, their faces tilted as they walked towards Tails.  
  
_He's still hiding something!_ Sonic felt his face redden. _What the hell?!_  
  
  
---  
  
  
_A vision of perdition.  
  
Knuckles sits, no, is laying down in the grass. The sky shines above him. There is nothing wrong on the Island.  
  
Then it happens.  
  
He gives a gasp as he sees a spot in the distance of the morning sky. It seems menacing, still small, but menacing.  
  
Knuckles takes several deep deep breaths. A terrible threat, but nothing unhandled.  
  
Or is it?  
  
Knuckles walks up, stands up, goes to the river nearby. It seems murkier than it had been the yesteryear. Dipping his hand to retrieve water from it, he instead find warm, slimy muck on his hands.  
  
What is this?  
  
Knuckles asks himself that question as he begin to run, his gasps coming to him quick. What is it on the horizon that wishes to kill him…?_  
  
  
---  
  
  
The small Juuban tower has been abandoned since the downfall of the old world. Still, the signs of the old world were apparent.  
  
"Give me Makoto's Zippo, Artemis."  
"What's all this for?" Fortinbras looked uneasily. "I have a terrible feeling about this…"  
  
In the man's hand was a bowl filled with water. Five flame tiers sat around it, fastened by metal.  
  
"Luna, is burning even allowed in city ordinances?"  
"Eh…" Fortinbras began to sweat as Luna took out the papers. He felt the Zippo slide into his pocket. "Why are we burning things?"  
"Purification." Luna dropped the papers into the bowl, the flame cups pointed at them. "They are dipped in blessed water, and the Zippo has also been blessed for this." Luna jumped off of the windowsill. "The flames will catch fire onto the papers, its magic weakened by the water, and it will turn to ash. That is how to destroy this talisman."   
"Is it the only way, Luna?"   
"It is, Art." Luna turned to Fortinbras. "Light them up, sir."   
  
The diplomat gave a gulp. They were inside, and such a thing, he knew, was a critical fire hazard.   
  
"Please." Luna looked up at him. "Please. Just do it."   
  
With a sigh, and a reluctant look to Artemis, who only nodded, Fortinbras lit the tiny pyre on each of the five candle holes.   
The old papers, soaked in shrine water, caught on fire quickly in the bowl. The smoke seethed as the paper withered, blackened, then turned to ash.   
  
"_...Tsukaneom forankas.._" Luna began.  
"Um, what is she saying?"  
"An old tome."  
"…Oh, why, yes, er…."  
  
In five minutes it was done. With nothing more to burn, the fire blew itself out. The strong, pungent smell of old oak filled the room A strange, thick mist came off of the ash, almost as if something had been released from the papers in the quick, simple ritual.   
  
"....Now what?"   
  
Fortinbras wiped the sweat off of his face. It had grown unusually hot in the room for such a small blaze.   
  
"....We bury it."   
  
Luna looked around on the floor. There were cracks and holes everywhere in the clock tower from the disintegration of the crystal's power.   
  
"We must bury it so that its scent of magic cannot be traced by the _Tskintsu_!" Luna jumped towards one of the smaller holes and began to dig through the soil under the cement. "In this way we'll stop the enemy."   
"But Luna, won't the magic's demise indicate it's location to the book?"   
"Perhaps. But it's a chance we must take."   
  
Digging furiously, she finally dug deep enough to call Fortinbras over to her.   
  
"Here." Luna took her hands out of the hole. "Pour the ashes here."   
  
Slowly, so that none of the ashes would get onto the cement, Fortinbras poured the ashes into the soil. After that was done, Luna quickly replaced the soil and, after a search, found pieces of loose cement to cover the hole.   
  
"There. It's finished." The cat looked up towards the ceiling of the tower "Now, all that's left to do is wait."   
  
  
---  
  
  
_There's no turning back. None.  
  
Knuckles sweats, gasps for air, its close. No matter how he tries to run, it is almost upon him.  
  
Suddenly, he trips and falls on a branch. Now, it is upon him.  
  
It had taken such short time, yet forever, as the energy rolls over him so forcefully he spasms. Within it, he sees a monster, mocking his pain, foretelling the end of all he knows, all he knew.   
  
How he will never get it back.  
  
Lien-Da? What are you doing?  
  
He claws and scrapes at her face but it is nothing. He is nothing in this form to her. She is a monster to him, however.  
  
Then came the greater pain as the ax came down and-_  
  
  
Knuckles suddenly jerked up and gasped.   
  
"Julie-Su!"  
"Knuckles?"   
"I…." He wasn't sure what to say. "….I saw it."  
  
Julie-Su's perplexed face looked at him as he shuddered. His body seemed to be stabbed with a million sharp needles as his back relaxed in Julie-Su's arms.  
  
"I'm…not sure what it was…"  
"A vision?" Julie-Su slowly backed off. "Like a monster?"  
"Like our…enemy…Lien-Da…"  
  
Knuckles wiped his brow. Whatever had happened afterwards, it had been painful, almost unbearable. He was happy that it was finished.  
  
"I'm kind of scared…." Knuckles gasped; whatever had happened had taken his breath away. "What if….we are not strong enough to beat…..her, Julie-Su?"  
"Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles looked over at Julie-Su's face. Her hair covered her face as she spoke.   
  
"If something like that happens, then we must work together. That's why….that's why we are back here." She closed her eyes. "A common purpose. Its what we all have. I may not be a sailor, and someone like Sailor Mars might not know anything about the Island, but yet we all _know_ that something is threatening our existence together. They incensed Gala-Na - the horrible battle in Knothole - they also distributed those letters, gathering the Earth's leaders to crush them."  
"And are…after Steppenwolf's Creed." Knuckles' voice came out bitterly. "The best kept conspiracy theory…of echidna society. No need to wonder why, of course."  
"That too." Julie-Su reached out for Knuckles' hand. "Our worlds' destinies have been intertwined irrevocably. The day Edmund and Dimitri accepted the offer to shuttle the lost prince of Mycenae was the day that began what has led us to _this_. Besides…" she began to smile. "If that had never happened, our lives would be so different; we wouldn't be who we are. We wouldn't be here, doing what we're doing. We wouldn't know what we know. We'd probably be a bunch of Gala-Nas - so closed-minded that we wouldn't get it if the truth smacked us like a ton of bricks."  
  
Knuckles had to laugh at that. His side still hurt from spasms, but he didn't care anymore.  
_Heh._ Knuckles could feel his cheeks redden. _We wouldn't be here…Perhaps it wasn't so horrible after all…_  
The sun began to peek from the east, illuminating the bed.  
_I could get used to it…._  
  
  
---  
  
  
"Tails!"  
  
The fox stopped, his foot at the edge of the dock. He turned to see Sally and Sonic.  
  
"It's not nice to eavesdrop."  
"Tails, why all this?" Sonic motioned in the direction Pluto went. "What in hell is a _phima_? Why'd she call you a phima?"  
"That word is familiar..."  
"Why do you have to go to Albion with us?"  
"Please be careful and listen." Tails looked down. "Once the seven are united, Sonic, remember....I promise you....your visions, our power, will be fully utilized."  
"Wait..."  
  
Sonic put his hand on Tails' shoulder. Sally rubbed his hand, muttering something, though Sonic wasn't paying attention.  
  
"What do you mean, 'utilized'? I thought we were."  
"....Not completely." Tails slowly replied.   
"Then....."  
"I said our powers, our ultimate forms, are a result of a fusion of power. A true fusion." Tails looked up. "Ultimate power. But we have only so far been truly exposed to the Silver Crystal's power. That power will recycle itself forever, until its worn out. But Chaos Emerald power...."  
  
Tails' voice trailed off.  
  
"So what you're saying is that Sonics powers still aren't being realized because the power of the Emeralds left them?" Sally scratched her head confusion. "Then....what about Knuckles?"  
"What about him?"  
"Have you seen Knuckles?!" Sonic smacked his head. "He's a freaking living Chaos Emerald!! Why am he not activating into this 'true fusion'?"  
"Because his power's not from the seven Emeralds."  
"I...." It was confusing, yet it made complete sense. "Oh."  
"That is why I must go with you to Albion. I pray you heard Pluto." Tails turned around. "It;s our destiny....the seven must come together....then, we will be true fusions..."  
  
Sonic felt unnerved by the way Tails said it, but before he could press the boy was gone. Gone in a way which could only stun him as he watched. He had jumped off the dock and walked away, the water splashing puddles around the fox's feet as the sun began to rise above the skyline.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Locke sat quietly as the sun began to rise into the room. He was cross-legged, his eyes closed, a white sheet around his body, his hair in his face. The food Rei had passed to him was untouched.  
_Peace…….peace…._ His mind silently dimmed. _Aurora……God………anyone……lend me the strength to face this day….._  
  
"Locke."  
  
His meditation was suddenly broken with the sound of the door opening. The figure that entered slowly surveyed the room, the blue eyes quietly looking over everything before resting on Locke's tired figure.  
  
"Mamoru…" The name came out muttered. Not from loathing, but from exhaustion of meditation. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Mamoru looked down at the ground before taking his tophat off. He was as Tuxedo Mask, though Locke did not seem to notice with his eyes closed.  
  
"I came to apologize."  
"Apologize..?"  
"My curtness that night. It was not justified."  
"Not justified." Locke chuckled. "Only in the mind of he who said it. But I trysted with your wife. You have every right to bludgeon me, here and now."  
"I can't." Mamoru looked back up. "I know you will probably not forgive me for my rudeness. But that's all I wished to say to you."  
"Sir…"  
  
Locke turned towards Mamoru, shaking his head.   
  
"Your forgiveness is not what I'm rejecting at this moment. I forgive you, and I guess we are in many ways even." Locke's voice lowered. "But that is not what I am worried about. With my illness, and many years out of my profession, I fear I'm not quite in shape for the battle." A small smirk, a façade of his fear, came on his face. "I'm thin and weak; I wish to protect what you wish to protect. Usagi has a place in my heart forever; I fight for her. But….I have another now. I must protect her as well. And….it is my people……."  
"You have a lot on your mind."  
"Too much." Locke gave a sigh to hide his fear. "I have had so much brought upon me in my life at this point; this today is all the strength I have left now. I'm too tired to fight another war after this." With that, Locke closed his eyes. "This battle will either ease my living pain or introduce me to that which is beyond the living."  
  
Mamoru looked at him before giving a slow nod, closing the door behind him.  
  
----------------  
  
The morning dew seemed thick and foreboding to all who entered the time gate that morning.  
  
"Remember," they all heard Luna shout. "Protect the princess!!"  
  
Sonic looked over at Tails, his heart sunk. He wasn't sure what had happened before, but he had a dread feeling of how the actions would affect what would happen. Hugging Sally, he could only do so much.  
  
Julie-Su and Knuckles looked at each other, then turned away, their faces red. They knew discussing last night would be detrimental to the mission, though it would give them something to talk about.  
  
Mamoru had Usagi on his shoulder. He gave a glance at Locke, though he did not quite acknowledge his presence. He still had some animosity yet.  
  
Yaten and Taiki didn't even look at Locke at all. They had been elsewhere with their princess, trying to talk her out of her silly ideas. The effect that it had on the princess could be seen from Kakyuu's holding Locke's hand.  
  
Makoto looked at her fellow soldiers and Freedom Fighters, incensed. She had lost two hundred dollars thanks to her professional partner, Minako Aino. Hotaru simply rolled her eyes at it; Ami read while walking; Michiru and Haruka were with Pluto.  
  
The game had taken a special toll on Minako, who was asleep in Rotor's arms. Rotor had earplugs just for the occasion; on a side note he was also two hundred dollars richer.  
  
Rei simply looked at Locke, her eyes saddened by her loss. She tried to tell herself it was better this way, but it was still uncomfortable. She had only felt like this for two other men, both gone either to death or, worse, her father's political aspirations.  
  
Locke looked to see Rei looking at him, but she turned from his gaze, looking downwards. He wondered….maybe….  
  
Behind them all, the doors of time closed on the yesterday of certainty. It was truly to be a day of battle on their final destination.  
  



	18. Chamber

**SPALEYA  
_(Chamber)_**

  
  
  
  
_The darkness is uneasy.  
  
To those poor souls who tread under the ground, it is frightening that the sound of thunder should be above them. The sound of traitors. It is seething, but nothing can be done about it.  
  
Very few of the prisoners know what will happen next. They might be found by whatever mob was upon the city, arrested and burned. Or they might be spared from the mob only to face starvation and neglect. No one knows who will find them.  
  
Only one seems to be keeping them all together at this point. He's young, but he's determined to keep the world-weary captives, and those with them, under check and sane. He saw worse that day on the Floating Island. He saw his family destroyed by a whim. People he trusted turning on him. It had been horrifying.  
  
But he is determined to keep everyone alive. They, a group of seventy, cramped into one cell, are the only ones left of the original Noble Cause, taken up all those centuries ago by a man they consider a god. A god who changed his ways.   
  
The Noble Cause is still alive to them. Yet it has changed also; the threat is no longer reunification, normalization. The threat now is annihilation. All in a heartbeat, thanks to a family he thought would always be there for the pack when they needed it the most._  
  
------------------  
  
  
The sun upon the Albion landscape was scathing and hot for all who tread upon it. It was bad enough, of course, that those survivors who were in leadership were, in a figurative manner of speaking, already hot under the collar.  
  
"An attack on our sovereign city!" One of the councilors angrily boomed. "This cannot be tolerated!"  
"Calm." Ovashenie, the only judge to flee the city, looked at the small group of councilors that were left. "Only through calm can we assemble an army to fight."  
"No one here, except for them," one of the other councilors disgustingly thumbed the Forest Fighters. "And they're so small and ill-equipped to fight the Dark Legion!"  
"If we had not followed that fool, Gala-Na, we would still have the alliance of Knothole!"  
"Peace!" Madorowe stepped forward. "Even at this time, don't speak ill of her. Being hoodwinked is not a crime."  
"Hmph!" Another councilor shoved their finger at Madorowe. "You know absolutely nothing. You are a pawn because you foll-"  
"He says peace, councilor." Ovashenie muttered in a quiet, yet foreboding voice. "Now is not the time for such. There are hundreds of Albion citizens who have not come out, and we must concentrate on saving them."  
  
A trumpet sounded from the Forest Fighters. No one paid attention to it.  
  
"Our luck is that she was probably the first killed by the Legion, isn't it?"  
"Well…" Madorowe looked at his troops. "I'm afraid you are right, in a way. Our troops are very much exhausted by our exertions in Knothole. We have very little options but to seek outside assistance, no matter who it is."  
"Overlanders?!"  
"Perhaps. Eventually, they'll have just as much to lose as we."  
"Impossible. There is no way for them to utilize in such a short time."  
"Then what other options do you suggest? I assume that surrender is out of the question, Judge."  
"Perhaps we can move to another spot, sirs," another councilor suggested. "Just allow these Legionnaires what they want and regroup somewhere else."  
"Yes. Sounds good to me…"  
  
Madorowe heard the trumpets blowing at this time, and he turned quizzically to his troops. Around them, citizens began to shout and scream. Around them, the sky seemed to darken.  
  
"Not more Legionnaires!!"  
"Who's there?!"  
  
As quickly as the sky darkened, the sky returned to its normal colors.  
  
"What in hell…?"  
  
Muttering to himself, Madorowe ran to the tank where the trumpet was being sounded.  
  
"What is this?"  
"Sir!!" The tanker stopped blowing the trumpet and shakily saluted. "A flash of light came…..and….I see several people coming from the direction of the light. About twenty-something."  
"Legionnaires?"  
"No sir."  
"Hmm?" Madorowe frowned. "Then what was the point of trumpeting?"  
"…Give the commander the binoculars."  
  
Another soldier quickly gave the commander his binoculars, and Madorowe looked into them. He was in for a strange surprise.  
  
"…Do you see them?"  
  
------------------  
  
"….Forest Fighters."  
  
The words came out through clenched teeth as Knuckles looked into the distance.   
  
"They're that desperate to kill me even after Gala-Na's dead?"  
"Nice idea." Sally shook her head. "But then again, that doesn't explain them being here. I don't think they were expecting you."  
"Or us…" Seiya looked at the other soldiers. "Let's hope they don't think of us as hostile."  
"Well…" Uranus took out her sword. "Just in case…"  
"Yeah…" Rotor scratched his head. "What are they doing back in Albion? And why aren't they shooting us?"   
  
------------------  
  
Madorowe took the binoculars down, his mouth open.  
  
"The guardian….!!"  
"Shall we fire on them?"  
"No no!" _This is unusual. I don't know who they are, but…._ "Let them come. It's Knothole."  
"What, sir?!"  
"Trust me. I think it would be beneficial not to shoot them right now." Madorowe took a deep breath. "Tell the other brigades not to fire. Let them through."  
  
-----------------  
  
Out of a window in the Hall of Justice, Lien-Da looked out the window, her scornful gaze onto the streets of Albion. Legionnaires piled into the streets, some carrying the heads of councilors that had been captured.  
  
_Pathetic city…so easy to take…_  
  
Lien-Da glanced over to the _Tskintsu_. Nothing seemed to be happening over at the book.  
  
_To change everything…_ she thought. _They should be here. Yet the _Tskintsu_ lays dormant still…_  
  
"Sir!"  
  
A Legionnaire suddenly appeared in the office, bowing to the red, leather-clad echidna.  
  
"Pazyoba."  
"Grandmaster Kommissar." The echidna gave a little shudder; his name had been Labtecer, but Lien-Da changed it after his attempt with Usagi in Tokyo. "We have detected a new power upon the Albion field."  
"Indeed?"  
  
Lien-Da closed her eyes, her eyes crimped in disgust. Her years of self-exile and building up, as well as her well-rounded connection to the _Tskintsu_ after centuries of contact, had allowed her to sense similar energies. After a moment, she re-opened her eyes, her mouth twitching.  
  
"The Kinmoku Crystal." She noticed a small red aura around the book. "Just like when I first found the book….Go and order your commanders to utilize and proceed immediately with the battle plan."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The echidna immediately left. Looking out the window, Lien-Da could only smile. She then proceed out of the office; there was one more thing to check before she left the city in its ruins.  
  
-----------------  
  
The councilors quietly looked on as Madorowe came upon them, his head down slightly.  
  
"What happened?" One of the councilors came up. "What it is…."  
  
His voice trailed off at the sight of Knuckles the Echidna and Julie-Su following behind him. Around them, many of the councilors began to pale.  
  
"It can't be…"  
"All right." Knuckles cut them off. "You're going to do what we tell you to do. If you want to save your precious city, it will be the only way."  
"'We', guardian?" A small chuckle came from one of the councilors. "You and your girlfriend, we can assume??"   
"Yes. _Us_."  
  
At that, Sally appeared in front of the councilors, and it looked as if all of them could have collapsed from pure shock and terror. Knuckles noticed that Yanar was not among those councilors in the field.  
  
"Your….your Highness…"  
"You seem to have a problem, Councilors." Sally eyed the city. "Why is the city out here?"  
"We…"  
"You don't have to tell us."  
  
The councilors nearly fell over at the sight of the overlanders who then appeared. All of them wore sailor suits, and several held weapons.  
  
"We know." Pluto looked at Ovashenie. "And it would do you good to listen to us. No matter what, you must follow what we say or else Albion will cease to exist."  
"Does it truly matter anymore?" Ovashenie looked up at the soldier. "At least, why should it matter to you? Who _are_ you?"  
"We are the ones who will help you save your city…" Uranus looked at Madorowe. "Provided you do what we tell you."  
"Is this blackmail?" Another councilor demanded. "This is outrageous to ask us to provide you with your demands!"  
"Then all is lost."  
  
A male overlander appeared in front of everyone, his head down and covered by a hat.  
  
"What?"  
"You're not the only ones who will be affected by their victory, Councilors." The voice sounded familiar to the councilors, and it was apparent by their confused looks. "There are countless billions whose lives hang upon actions taken today. Surely, you will not allow yourselves to be the ones responsible for unspeakable slaughter?"  
"….what is this?"  
  
One of the councilors cocked their heads to look at the strange man's face. The man responded by turning away.  
  
"Will this man not reveal himself?"  
"He's not the person at issue." Julie-Su quickly covered. "What's at issue is battle."  
"Battle!"  
"It's the only way to liberate your city."  
  
Knuckles looked over to Antithesis, the Starlights and the Freedom Fighters, who kept a distance from the discussion. With them was Mamoru and Usagi. He knew that going too far into detail of their complete reason would leave Albion unwilling to participate in any type of battle, regardless. They were not very keen on the Guardian to begin with, and adding paranormality would simply scare them from the idea completely.  
  
"You must trust us, and arm as many citizens as you can."  
"And what do you and your friends stand to gain from this…battle? You and the traitor?" One of the councilors pointed to Antithesis. "We know of his exploits to your friends."  
"We wouldn't gain anything." Mars replied darkly. "Not him, nor anyone with us. You otherwise, get what you wish. You'll get your city back. Isn't that enough for you?"  
"Let me speak." Knuckles turned to Mars. "We don't stand to gain anything from this battle." He turned back to the councilors. "As much as you don't want to think it, the Dark Legion is harboring a very grave threat which, if realized, could destroy everything. _Please_, you have to get ready for battle."  
  
For a moment, nothing was said. Julie-Su looked at the staring faces of the councilors. She knew very well what they would say.  
  
"……Very well."  
  
Suddenly, Madorowe stepped forward. He had a deep feeling what was at stake, thought he was not sure exactly the price of losing.  
  
"Commander?!"  
"I saw some incredibly suspicious activity on the side of the Legion in Knothole, sirs, and that was enough to convince me." Madorowe turned to the councilors. "If this isn't stopped, who knows what will be left. And we know that they will stop at nothing to destroy society as we know it."  
"We forbid it."  
"Why not act upon our knowledge and stop this madness, sirs?"   
"The council is decided." The other councilors nodded. "We forbid you to participate. We must go elsewhere, and you will abide by it, commander!"  
  
The soldiers smacked their head to their foreheads. Sally shook her head, while Knuckles did nothing less than glare.  
  
"….If that's your position…"  
  
Madorowe turned to Ovashenie, who had said little after the soldiers appeared in front of them. He stood forward and went down on one knee.  
  
"I am pleading you, sir." Madorowe whispered, his voice desperate. "You are the only one who can overturn their decree. You know what they are saying is right. We must fight. Why should we be the cowards? What if what they say is true and we begin a terrible bane of war? Please, sir. Stop this! Forget for a moment that he's an enemy of the state. He could be telling the truth."  
  
Ovashenie seemed to not listen. He was too busy looking at the strange man who had his head down, now walkinmg towards the Freedom Fighters. He tilted his head around slightly, looking under the hat as the man turned away. His eyes widened at the sight of a small, grey goatee hidden by his jacket. He also thought he could see his blue eyes as well.  
_That…..can it be…?_  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Ovashenie quickly coughed, clearing his throat. Blinking several times, he looked at the councilors.  
  
"Good sirs…" he croaked. "I suggest you prepare yourselves."  
  
------------------  
  
From where they stood, Sonic could tell that there was going to be argument afterwards.  
  
"How much do you warrant the old guy said yes?"  
"That old guy…" Antithesis looked at Sonic. "Is the high judge."  
"…Oh. I thought he was a councilor."  
"Then you thought wrong." Antithesis shook his head. "You don't know anything about Albion, do you?"  
"No. But like you know everything…"  
  
Sonic immediately regretted those words, as he noticed Tails' ears pricking up at them.  
  
"I never said that." Antithesis looked at his fingers. "But I know more than an average citizen."  
"You know a lot of secrets, don't you?"  
  
Sonic gave a small moan as Tails looked up at the brown echidna.  
  
"…Yeah…" Antithesis looked confused. "Why do you ask?"  
"…No reason…." Tails looked down. "I was just thinking."  
"…..You were talking about the Chaos Emeralds, are you?" Sonic muttered.  
"Perhaps." Tails looked up at Antithesis. "You know about them, don't you?"  
  
Antithesis gave a gulp. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to answer.  
  
"….Perhaps…"  
"That's good." Tails turned to Sonic. "Right, Sonic?"  
  
Sonic looked at the ground, shaking his head. This wasn't quite what he had expected, and suddenly dragging Antithesis into the equation bugged him for some reason. Unfortunately, as the conversation continued, Tails seemed to know what he was doing, and why he was doing it, and that bugged Sonic most of all.  
  
--------------------  
  
The Legionnaires saw them in the distance, and they harkened to the surviviors. They knew that destruction meant victory. Their master had told them so. Their young master, against the old judge. Then, she told them, would be the prize of a world….no, a universe. The feet marched on, hoping, waiting, knowing. It would end today.  
  
--------------------  
  
Mobilization came quicker then expected.  
  
"Ready arms!!!"  
  
Many of the councilors begrudgingly accepted the guns given to them, and were ordered into the front lines.   
  
"Come on!!" A lookout shouted. "Enemy lines in sight!!"  
"What next?" Madorowe looked onto the horizon to the Legionnaires. "Damn. There seems to be a lot of them out there coming out of the city."  
"All right…."  
  
The soldiers who were working on the battle plan looked onward. Mars looked plainatively at Locke, who simply shook his head.  
  
"Too many on their side to initiate any type of circle," he murmured.  
"It worked for General Lee…"  
"Who?"  
"…No one." Venus rolled her eyes. "Guess it wouldn't work with our equipment?"  
"Or lack thereof." Pluto gave the blonde a look. "We're not in America, we're on a flat plain where everyone can see everything and the technology's far different than theirs was."  
"Indeed." Sally rubbed her chin. "That means we'll be fighting head-first into these guys. And we'll have to stretch our line. Any way to beef up our forces?"  
"If we had contact with Knothole, we could get 1,000 Freedom Fighters." Rotor suggested.  
"Nuh-uh. It'll take too long." Sally looked at Madorowe. "What about women?"  
"_Women_?"  
"With women, we'll have twice the capacity at least, plus we might actually stand a fighting chance."  
"Well…" Madorowe looked uncomfortable. " I mean…..our policy…women, do they know anything about…"  
"Yes?"  
"N-not to take from you, Your Highness…"  
"Understood." Sally turned to Ovashenie. "Do we have permission to arm the women?"  
  
Ovashenie looked at Locke, knowing that he wasn't looking, then back to the princess.  
  
"If it can save our sovereign city…" he murmured. "Then let women fight."  
"Right…Rotor, Bunnie?"  
"Ok."  
  
The two Freedom Fighters immediately left, as Usagi and Tuxedo Mask appeared to the table.  
  
"And we'll fight, of course." Pluto turned to Madorowe. "Our powers will be of great service to you, we promise."  
"…Ok." Madorowe seemed skeptical, but said nothing aloud.  
"Some of us'll fight in the front, some in the back. That way they can't pick us all off at once if they chose to." Mercury turned to the couple. "And Usagi…"  
"….Will not fight."  
"Eh?" Locke looked at Pluto. "How is this?"  
"They're expecting her to take up arms with her power." Tuxedo Mask looked at Usagi, whose head was down. "We can't allow it.  
  
Locke could see Usagi's eyes were dim and saddened by the news. Her body was slightly limped with poutiness at the news. However, as the other soldiers nodded, it was obvious there was nothing he could say that would change that.  
  
"Now…" Pluto looked back at Madorowe. "About your troops…"  
"Psst!"  
  
Locke turned to see a hand motioning him away from the table. Quizzically, he turned away from the table and walked off.  
  
"…Locke…?"  
  
Kakyuu instantly noticed his absence, as well as his following the small orange fox, and she too took leave of the table.  
  
"……And now that's settled, now to hospital supplies…..Julie-Su will be…."  
  
-------------------  
  
Out on the outskirt of the field, the outlook gave a gasp.  
  
"Aw, @#%$!!" he swore. "The Legionnaires, they're clo-"  
  
He was suddenly silenced by a laser last, which went through the side of his head. With a shudder, he slumped in his place, his body limp and still.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Locke looked at the brown echidna uneasily. It was bad enough that he and Kakyuu had been volunteered by the Starlights to go on a mission. It was worse when, for all practical purposes he had no clue as to what was going on. In the distance, the battle seemed almost ready to converge upon the field, the Legionnaires coming from nowhere and inching forth upon the seemingly defenseless Albions, their lines already thin as it was. They, on the other hand, were several miles away, in a weed infested wasteland, Antithesis working on an old metal grate.  
  
"I hope the battle will turn out right…" Kakyuu worriedly turned to Locke.  
"Here." Antithesis quietly opened the grate in the ground. "Down here."  
  
Sonic, backpack on his shoulders, quietly looked around, slowly going down the hole as he did. He was met with sewage.  
  
"Bleeech!!" he spat.  
"Where does this lead?" Kakyuu asked as she slowly descended down the hole.  
"The old Albion Aqueduct." Antithesis began to slodge through. "Down here is where the most secret of meetings take place. This is also where they would probably hide the emeralds."  
"Why??" Sonic plugged his nose. "And _how_?!"  
"There's an old safety shelter down here, very old. Built as a precaution at the times of the Days of Fury, possibly." Locke followed right after the brown echidna. "After it was found several years ago it was refurnished into a living quarters for some of the higher ranked councilors and citizens to dissuade home assassinations. No one would ever come looking for them here."  
"And we can assume Gala-Na spent a lot of her time here?"  
"Like a snake in its lair…" Locke muttered. "A grim mole in a dirty hole…"  
"Let's just hope you-know-who hasn't found it." Sonic looked into the direction that Antithesis was going. "Ooooh, clean stairs…."  
  
The design and layout of the sewer surprised Locke, who had never seen such craftmanship. He knew that, at the time of the Days of Fury, the emeralds had made their first appearance on the planet of Mobius, and that almost nothing was known about the times of before. It seemed unusual that such a place like Albion had something from that era within its limits.  
  
"…..Eh…."  
  
Sonic looked up nervously towards the ceiling. Large hieroglyphs seemed to pop out of the ceiling as he looked, ancient hieroglyphs of large, strange animals with wings, and scary eyes, devouring tiny people. One almost seemed to have a laser beam from their eyes in one panel, turning one innocent (and tiny) animal into ash.  
  
"Not optimistic people, huh?"  
"Oh, those pictures?" Antithesis shrugged. "Supposedly those large animals were the most primal creatures of Mobius. Big, strong beasts. Their nature's unknown, of course, since theirs are creatures from the oldest times and they're _long_ gone. Killed by the earliest ancestors that survived the Days of Fury. See? There's a panel where they're killed."  
  
Sonic looked to see this panel - the large animal was bludgeoned by a tiny person - and he somehow felt his skin bristling at the sight.  
  
"Very interesting, but we must hurry…"  
"No one knows what they're called or anything like that." Antithesis ignored Locke as he walked up a set of stairs. "But their pictures are all over the place. The meaning of who they are, lost forever. Shame, isn't it? Strange, nonetheless…"  
"Say…" Kakyuu looked. "If I didn't know any better, that one looks like a lion with dog ears!"  
"Like I said. Strange." Antithesis walked on. "We'll never know if such an animal existed…"  
  
_They do._  
Sonic somehow wanted to tell them that, but before he could they were up another flight of stairs and inside a decorative hall.  
  
"There."  
  
Antithesis pointed, and everyone gasped. At the end of the hall, each on a pedestal, were the Albion and Master Emeralds.  
  
"Jackpot!!"  
  
Sonic quickly ran over to the Emeralds, only to suddenly trip on a bump in the carpets as he came to the Albion Emerald.  
  
"Duaaah!!"  
"Sonic!!"  
  
Thinking quickly, Sonic grabbed the small Chaos Emerald and threw it into his backpack before falling on his face.  
  
"Naaah!!"  
  
Growling, he slowly started to get up, only to feel a tug at his shoe. He looked down, his face contorting with horror.  
  
"No way….Yanar?!?!?!?!"  
"………..Sonic?"  
  
The echidna;'s eyes widened; it had been ages since he had seen the hedgehog.  
  
"…..Run…."  
"Yanar?!?" Antithesis's eyes widened. He turned to tell the Locke, but founf him looking away, "Huh…?  
"Yanar!" Sonic looked over him, stunned to find a bullet in his back. "What….who did this to you?!"  
"Emerald, appear."  
  
Quickly, deftly, Locke raised his hand, and the Master Emerald began to float up from the pedastal. Though his mind was slipping, he knew full well the commands of the Emerald.  
  
"Compact."  
"….Legion…"  
"Dammit." Sonic's fingers went to his temples. "How do I do this?! He's dying!"  
"Oh no…"  
  
Kakyuu jumped upon him, her hand over Yanar.  
  
"I hope this works…"  
  
As Antithesis watched in awe, the Master Emerald, the largest gem on Mobius at ten feet high, suddenly shrink and float over to Locke's hand, becoming small enough to fit in his palm.  
  
"Easy enough," Locke muttered as the gem went into his pocket. "Just about the only thing I remember to do…"  
"How…"  
"Come on, Yanar!" Sonic gritted his teeth. "Is it working?"  
"No." Kakyuu looked desperately into his face. "Yanar….his name? Yanar, awa-"  
  
***THOOM***  
  
Blood suddenly splattered over Sonic and Kakyuu as Yanar gave one final gasp, one final shudder, his groin ripped by a laser blast.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
"Figures."  
  
The smoke came from the silhouette of a gun at the door. Antithesis and Locke whipped their heads up to see what had happened.  
  
"…..You."  
"Indeed." The owner of the gun's voice seemed surprised, though it also seemed overjoyed at the same time. "Such a surprise to see you here, Guardian."  
  
Almost instantly they were set upon by cloaked Legionnaires. Sonic and Kakyuu gave a gasp as they found themselves unable to fight; they were instantly grabbed by rough arms.  
  
"Let GO!!!"  
  
Locke felt the butt of a laser in his back as cloaked figure turned him around and stared at him, flanking him.  
  
"Who's this, Grandmaster?" One scanned him with their laser. "He feels strange…"  
"No one of consequence." Lien-Da's scathing voice made Locke feel insignificant, knowing full well that, in a way, he had brought this all upon himself. "Get them all."  
  
Antithesis didn't even put up a fight; at the moment Lien-Da entered the room he could only glare darkly at the evil woman. No one said another word as the four were suddenly corralled out of the chamber. Sonic turned to see the body of Yanar left to itself, shuddering when he saw that the blood around it left an eerie pattern. It looked just like the hieroglyphs, the noble giant animals killed by insignificant insects.  
  
-----------------  
  
The beginning of the battle seemed too quick to be real.  
  
"No way."  
  
The soldiers looked on as the just finished Albion line found themselves confronted with the Dark Legion. Madorowe could only blink in surprise.  
  
"Impossible!" He exclaimed. "The city is at least 70 metrons away!"*  
"It's not impossible with divine power."  
  
Madorowe looked at Neptune. He didn't like the way that was said.  
  
"Ready!!"  
  
The group froze as the Legion - all 20,000 - took up their fully-equipped lasers and aimed at the 16,000 Albions, half of them without a gun.  
  
"FIRE!!!!!!"  
  
The first line of Albions fell too swiftly under the fire. Pluto winced.  
  
"Let us hurry and get into posi-"  
  
TWAP!  
  
Without warning, Ovashenie suddenly stiffened, falling out of his chair. Blood began to course from his shoulder as he landed with a thud.  
  
"SIR!!!!"  
"….GET INTO POSITION!!"  
  
With that, Madorowe ran to the side of the old echidna, as the soldiers jumped headlong into battle.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!"  
  
Several of the soldiers pushed their way through the crowds of woman and troops, going up front. Uranus took out her sword and promptly began to work.  
  
"DUAAAAH!!!"  
  
Before taking a position, Pluto turned to Madorowe, who cradled the judge in his arms.  
  
"Let him off with Julie-Su. We have a battle to fight."  
  
  
---  
  
  
"……My friends…"  
  
Usagi could only blankly stare as the battle began without her, a battle that, she knew, would fail without her. And she was determined to fight. But not yet. She would wait until it was time for her to strike. For her friends. For her destiny.


	19. Encounter

**VISTRECHA  
_(Encounter)_**

  
  
_The final battle has begun.  
  
The lines have joined, and already the tide is against those who fight for the survival of the future that they hold dear to their hearts. Though they fight, the line thins out irrevocably.  
  
Those in the back, those who have opted not to fight through personal reasons, watch as the battle seems to chime a knell of end - an end of an era of domination. For, in the past centuries, the echidnas were least susceptible to that which plagued their species brethren. Famine, disease, war, death - the deepest depths of them - those were distant concepts, the idea of horrible fairy tales. All due to the efforts of those who were able to keep external entities out of their society, which resulted in their thriving world.  
  
But no matter what, that which Locke feared most in his deep dreams has come true. Though the external was deflected, that which was thought to be the worst of the plagues, no stately thought was given to that which was _internal_. This conflict which is now spilled into epic proportions started within the echidna society that is very fast disappearing with each falling warrior.  
  
Everything that befell the poor Floating Island, it would never have been possible without the she-devil that waited within. Vanguard, he who went from one side to the other, ultimately betraying both, became a non-entity to the echidnas. He no longer existed the day he left the Legion for greater gains that no one could give. Nor Atrava, whose species would have ultimately betrayed him to the echidnas, for no overlander was allowed to step forth on the island.  
  
It was Lien-Da who became the ace. Had Vanguard run into a lesser he would have been shot on sight. But Lien-Da knew better. She somehow had the unfortunate sight to see that anything Vanguard could wreak could be beneficial to her own aspirations of domination in the society. The thought, ultimately, cost the lives of millions in the unexpected outsider attack.   
  
Though the attack was on the outside, it was purely because of inside information, and a willing "source", that it even succeeded. All of the planning in the world wouldn't have helped if Lien-Da had backed down on her promise, and told someone outside her loyal following. Echidna society would still stand as it did the minute before Atrava, a man of death, came to the island.  
  
But perhaps there is another reason Lien-Da is fighting. Not just to dominate echidna society, but to _preserve_ it in its present condition.  
  
It couldn't be better. The Albion echidnas are practically weak, and can easily be bent, as the battle shows. The Legion has the better technology, training, experience, everything. It could, if it so wished, dominate the universe. It is so much stronger than almost every other civilization out there, and if Lien-Da adds a few thousand prisoners to her menagerie she can be unstoppable. Many of the Tskintsu's secrets, especially the one upon the last page (once it is unlocked), to prolonged life have allowed her to decelerate her aging. Therefore she could (as long as she is cautious) live for a few more centuries.  
  
But one thing, and one thing only, may stand in the Grandmaster's master plan for Mobius. The one thing she knows depends upon today, one thing that, if not played right, will have her irresistible hand on Mobius, and perhaps the universe, slip away forever.   
  
The destiny of one young blonde who must not fight. _  
  
-----------------  
  
The Albion's Hall of Justice was bare of fair treatment in Sonic's eyes.   
  
"Sit." Sonic was suddenly slammed down into a chair. Bit and pieces of a broken Steppenwolf statue leered back at him from under him. "Why don't we all have a chat?"  
"You." Antithesis glared at the female echidna. "It was you all along."  
"Of course it was me." Lien-Da gave a gentle smile. "Why not?"  
"Because everyone knows that supposedly all of the echidnas on the Island died. Innocent _and_ Legionaire." Sonic stared. "Locke, who _is_ this? Is this…"  
"Someone he wishes was dead, I'm sure." Lien-Da closed her eyes. "Unfortunately, I am as alive as ever - and it looks like you, on the other hand, will not live to see the next millennia, regardless of Silver Crystal power."  
  
At this, the guards began to click on the laser barrels, preparing to unleash the ammunition.  
  
"You really are a traitor." Locke didn't take his eyes off of Lien-Da. "And I thought Vanguard was the only one who could get away with it. Backstabbing Dimitri and leaving with their lives."  
"Oh, but you forgot Julie-Su." Lien-Da's face briefly crinkled up in anger, only to placate again. "You only seem to include people you hate. How upsetting. I'd rather see the big picture in things, Locke…." At this, she tapped Locke's shoulder with her gun, "….unlike _your_ relatives, which, I might add, are dead because of their lack of foresight."  
  
Locke said nothing as Lien-Da circled the room, eyeing her four prisoners.  
  
"But it seems everyone in your entire motley crue has failed to see the big picture, even" -and at this she tapped Kakyuu's shoulder, allowing her sleeve to fall down- "your girlfriends. Though, Serenity….or, should I say Odango?…has a bit coming to her, doesn't she? A kingdom that belongs to her, because destiny allows it. Hah!"  
"How do you know about that?" Locke's eyes widened.  
"Oh, Locke." Lien-Da tsked. "Isn't it _obvious_?"  
  
Locke's head went down in thought. Antithesis, Sonic and Kakyuu could see that he was fighting his thoughts - that he didn't want to think what he knew to be inevitable.  
  
"I feel like it's storybook corner here!" Lien-Da laughed. "I'm sure you know about Vanguard. But….perhaps I should still enlighten you….I remember like it was all yesterday…..Just as the street wars were going on. Who should I run into….but an old friend. Your brother, Locke. Naturally I found out his plan…nothing that an invite to my room, a few drinks, shallow sexual promises and some past string-pulling couldn't do to a fool like himself. Of course, in exchange for the information needed for Papu Atrava…I was promised a free ticket to ride. Alive."  
"We know that." Antithesis muttered. "All about that."  
"Of course you do." Lien-Da smiled, though she seemed a little upset about it. "Through the letter, I assume?"  
  
Locke didn't reply; he didn't want to. He was absorbing what Lien-Da said.  
  
"But I wanted more. I knew there had to be more power that came with the territory. Power, and eternal life. Perhaps even the universe under my thumb. I knew that it could take years. But even so, with my new lease on life, of course, I could leave Mobius to find what I wanted, so I had time to find out if I could acquire the power. Thus began my odyssey to learn. I went around the universe - all around, to hope that someone knew of a power that was somewhat accessible to a poor soul like me. Oh, I found all sorts of false pretenses, and they all paid just as dearly for their tricks. But it was on your planet," the gun nudged Kaykuu again, "that I found a gold mine. That's where I learned of the _Tskintsu_, which talked of Steppenwolf's life in its entirety, and of his journey to Silver Millennium through the warp…and the diary which the papers came from…hundreds of years before my time, but, nonetheless, the research in your massive library, even in reconstructing, provided me with ample ideas."  
"And so you stole the _Tskintsu_ to learn of the location of the diary..."  
"Precisely." Lien-Da smiled as she quietly held up the aforementioned item.  
"No way!"  
"And, of course," Lien-Da ignored Sonic, "I knew for a fact that, from the prophesies written in the _Tskintsu_, that Earth and Mobius were trapped in a state of dormancy by the hands of Chaos, but that they would be released from their prisons in time." It was at this point that Lien-Da gave a huff, opening the book. "Then again, the book's last page remains unwritten. For it is on that page which Queen Serenity wrote the location of the diaries after Steppenwolf's departure." Lien-Da's eyes rolled. "At Steppenwolf's request, she cast a special spell upon the page. Only the most powerful magic would be able to unlock the strip which shields the content from prying eyes. So…I decided to use what I knew to my advantage-"  
"So you're going to unlock the _Tskintsu's_ most precious secret with your acquired power from the book and the Emeralds." Kakyuu's eyes flashed. "That is unacceptable!"  
"Fool! Save your breath for breathing, Highness." Kommissar's eyes flashed as she gave Kakyuu a hard shove with the laser. "I would have broken the spell years ago and wiped all of you out when I had the chance….if I had the power. But _nooo_! I can't open it. The Mobian Chaos Emeralds have no power over such a document."  
"Magical equilibrium?"  
"Then that means…." Kakyuu stopped.  
"………….No……." Locke finally spoke. His voice trembled. "You….can't….."  
"Heh." Lien-Da booped Locke's nose. "You seem flabbergasted, old man. What's wrong?"  
"…………………….Usagi……………………"   
  
Locke, totally zoned from the situation, still thinking of the evidence which ran through his head, did not even notice Lien-Da as he mumbled. Kakyuu and Sonic both gasped. Antithesis didn't even move.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
"Heh." Lien-Da tapped her head. "Smart, isn't he?"  
"But that's impossible!" Kakyuu protested. "The Sailor Crystals and the Chaos Emeralds are counteracting forces. Queen Serenity could never have gotten access to anything other than the Silver Crystal!"  
"Is it all that impossible?" Lien-Da seemed unimpressed. "Like I said, maybe not a _Mobian_ Emerald. Because if it was a Mobian Emerald…"  
"….The Master Emerald would have already broken the shield and we'd be dead?"  
"You're starting to catch on!" Lien-Da mockingly laughed at Sonic. "Yes. I would already have gotten the diaries. But……no. I have to have the magical equal to the Earth Emeralds. Queen Serenity didn't want anyone to open it that easily, so she used the _Earth_ Emeralds to cast the spell. So…."  
"But you can't trick Usagi like that!" Kakyuu indignantly jumped up. "Nothing you could do would trick her to do such a mistake. To open that page for you! Never!"  
"Now, now, Kakyuu…"  
  
Kommissar threw Kakyuu into her chair. With a yelp, the Kinmokian felt that chair slip under her as she was thrown, and she landed on the floor.  
  
"Huh…"  
  
Locke looked over to see Lien-Da hovering over the princess.  
  
"You all think that Usagi….or should I say Serenity…is so quick on the uptake," she sneered. "But in fact, I am leading her around the nose as we speak. In fact, I've led all of you on; I made sure you were separated long enough to put my plan in effect!! Why do you think I took over the city? Why I attacked Tokyo?! Why do you think my sniper didn't kill Usagi, huh?! I could have easily had her killed. And the letters Gala-Na received. Do you really think she, an enemy of the guardians to begin with, would have known of Knuckles' continued existence on her own after the Silver Crystal's spell reverted!? No! If she was more dense, I would have had to sing it to her."  
"You……" Sonic stood up as well and pointed to the Legionaire. "You…….tricked her!!!"  
"A feat that's not so hard to do, hedgehog." Several guns bade Sonic sit down, and he grudgingly did. "Gala-Na has been forever suspicious of the guardian ever since he transubstantiated into his Chaos form. When she awoke from hibernation, she thought, as she had before, that Knuckles had died in the massacre. But I knew better. I could see that in her agitated state Gala-Na was easier to trick than Knuckles ever could be." Lien-Da gave another sigh. "Nothing that a certain correspondence between Vanguard and myself and a forged letter, laced with ideas and suspicions, found on her doorstep after she awakened, couldn't do. I had been hoping to at least have Knuckles as a willing participant of the war, being she hated her as well, but it's a shame that instead he saw through it. Though all the better for me, because it gives the chance of the Silver Crystal being used….a much better ratio of possibility."  
"Still thinking about yourself."  
  
Antithesis stood up, his eyes flaring. He started to walk towards the Legionnaire, his feet plodding. As Lien-Da turned to look at the echidna, Locke jumped to Kakyuu and bent down to take her hand. The two looked at each other.  
  
"Are you all right…"  
"I…." Kakyuu's arms instinctively went around Locke's neck. "Yeah…"  
"Anti?" Sonic started to get up, but was forced down by the Legionnaires.   
"All this time." Antithesis never kept his eyes off of Gala-Na as he walked. "You tricked my people. You've caused pain and suffering upon the people of this planet and Earth. Because _you_ want immortality!!"  
"Antithesis!!"  
  
Lien-Da simply looked at him as he got closer to her. Soon, they were face to face, eye to eyes. Antithesis' eyes seethed in anger.  
  
"No!!" Locke saw the hand raise, saw him lose control. "STOP!!"  
"You……fucking child!!"  
  
Antithesis' hand spattered Lien-Da's face in a split second, tilting her head towards the floor. A large red spot appeared on the peach cheek. Antithesis' glare didn't diminish as Lien-Da's eyes flashed with hate.  
  
"Lovely." She spat. "But I can do that too."  
"WAIT!!"  
"ANTI!!!"  
  
It happened so quickly, Antithesis didn't have time to blink, let alone change his expression. Lien-Da's open hand, sizzling with pure emerald energy, came whaling in, slamming into Antithesis' cheek.  
  
"NO!!!" Sonic screamed.  
  
Locke could only cringe and cover Kakyuu's eyes as he heard the crack, followed by a tinny ripping sound. It sounded more like tearing clothing than anything else. But, despite how it sounded, the reality was far more horrible than simply clothing ripped.  
_God…._   
Locke's stomach, still not in the best condition, turned several times as the blinking eyes were turned towards him, the pupils rolled up to the skull. Falling, red string from the bottom of the neck on both sides. With a definitive crash Antithesis' face fell to the floor, and more red began to seep through the brown skin.  
  
"_Now _who's the fucking child."  
  
With a coldness Locke never saw even in his brother, Lien-Da tapped the still-standing body, causing it to fall backwards onto the echidna head. She then started laughing.  
  
"Not good to make a woman mad…"  
  
---------------  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!!"  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!!  
  
The attacks smashed into the lines, killing scores of Legionnaires. However, it seemed all for naught, for more appeared where others had been.   
  
"Come on!!!" screamed Bunnie as she smashed one Legionnaire's esophagus. "Whah aren't y'all dying?!?"  
  
The line of Dark Legionnaires seemed endless. When one was removed, another seemed to appear to step up where the fallen had been.   
  
"What is this?!" Sally shot a Legionnaire down. "It's impossible for them to have so many!"  
  
In the front lines, the adrenaline pumped the most. Those in front fell in droves, be it Legionnaire or Albion.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!!!!"  
  
With deftness, skill and a scream, Uranus's sword slashed through an entire line of Legionnaires. Some that were closer to the origin of the attack had their heads explode. Unfortunately, this also went for several unfortunate Albion troops as they fought.  
  
"Dammit!" Uranus swore as the blood splattered over her. "Neptune!!!"  
" Go for the back!! Deep Submerge!!"  
  
Neptune's shout was followed by a scream, as she was suddenly thrown to the ground by a laser blast.  
  
"NEPTUNE!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Scene of Tokyo clung into her mind, Uranus slashed through another group of Legionnaires, jumping upon Neptune in an instant.  
  
"Michiru…" She shakily checked for a pulse. "Alive…Thank goodness…"  
  
  
---  
  
  
From the back, Usagi watched as the tiny Uranus and Neptune dots carried themselves off the field, towards Julie-Su's tents.  
  
"Mamo-chan…"  
"Usako?"  
"I can't sit." Usagi stood up shakily. "I have to fight."  
"You can't." Tuxedo Mask firmly shook his head. "I can't let you. That's what they want. Don't you see?"  
"……Even so…."  
  
Usagi looked upon the battlefield as the Albion lines began to thin out.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Monster!!!!"  
  
Kakyuu jumped up angrily. Before anyone could stop her, she was transformed into Sailor Kakyuu.  
  
"Princess…!"  
"Hmph." Lien-Da seem unimpressed.  
"You won't get away with this!" Kakyuu pointed to Lien-Da. "In the name of Kinmoku!"  
  
The sound of twenty guns aimed suddenly caught her attention.  
  
"He." Lien-Da gave a cruel smile. "I'd like to see you dodge a couple automatics in the name of Kinmoku, princess. Care to try?"  
  
No sooner were the words out of mouth than she felt a sudden pull at her collar. With a shout, she was lifted and thrown to a wall.  
  
"Raaahh!!!"  
"Drop your weapons!"  
  
Suddenly picked up by fast hands, she was pulled up towards the quickly moving guns. They were quickly put back into their holsters at the sight of their hostaged leader.  
  
"Never." The words whispered into her ears as an arm began to chokehold her throat. "_Never_ threaten her. I should tear out your heart for what you did."  
"Why don't you, Locke, if you think you're strong enough?" Kommissar muttered back. "Or have these humans softened you to the glory of bloodshed, war, violence?"  
"Those humans have done nothing."  
"Oh, but they have." No one else could hear their quick conversation. "The weak alien species are taking our society which should be away with every breath. Every man that falls is a man that dies for an increasingly lost cause. Are you so blind to think these humans will be any kinder to your beloved world than we could ever be?"  
"No human could do the horrors you could inflict, _Kommissar_."  
"Open your eyes, Locke!" Through clenched teeth as the chokehold became tighter. "These soft creatures are hypocrites! They say they are working for their kind, for peace, but look at them on their Earth, or Kinmoku, or any human-infested world. In crisis their words are hallow, they destroy their planets and cannot solve their problems without killing each other."  
"That sounds a lot like _our_ race." Locke's eyes flashed. "Bigot."  
"At least _I_ will bring order if the echidnas continue domination. Look at who destiny is charging the universe with. Not just a human, an incompetent fool blonde! She can't think straight, and you know it. Or…." Locke could hear Lien-Da's voice change. "Are you still so lovesick to _her_ that you can't _see_ her lack of capability?"  
  
Locke really wanted to smash Lien-Da, break her esophagus or whatever the slithering serpent had in her throat, and he would have.  
  
"Locke!" At Kakyuu's shout he understood. "WATCH OUT!!"  
  
He barely missed the bullet as he let got of Lien-Da in his human form, ducking quickly before the laser even left the shell. But even then, he could not escape completely.  
  
"Human-lover!"  
  
The kick went straight to Locke's chin, sending him flying. With the momentum, he found himself being caught at the waist and thrown at Kakyuu by Lien-Da.   
  
"AAR!!"  
"LOCKE!!"  
  
The two smashed into each other, falling flat onto the ground. Laughing, Lien-Da stood in front of them.  
  
"What did you expect to accomplish with that?" It was as if she were berating a pair of disobedient dogs. "I guess it makes no difference anymore, Locke, whether or not I should spare you. You're just like a human now."  
"If it means I'm not like you…" Blood coursing from his mouth, Locke looked up at Lien-Da with fury. "I'll take it as a compliment."  
"Kill them."  
  
The two closed their eyes as they heard the group snickering, their guns ready for the kill.  
_I see…_ Locke's thoughts began to flash scenes that he remembered of his life. _This is the end, isn't it…_  
  
  


***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

  
  
  
  
The lasers flashed an eerie green light. There came a crash, then loud popping sounds as the ammunition fired. With the tiny popping explosions came smoke, filling the room with dense fog.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
Lien-Da gave a gasp as she looked upon the floor. All that was there was a large hole, and nothing more.  
  
"Where are they?!? How is it possible?!?" Lien-Da ignored the fact that the hedgehog and three of her troopers were also gone. "Find them!! Kill them!!!"  
  
--------------  
  
"Back!! BACK!!!"  
  
Madorowe found himself pulling back several of his troops in the wake of yet another Legion onslaught.  
  
"Deep Fire Inferno!!"  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
Even the background assistance of Sailor Pluto seemed to be unwinning. The Legionnaire lines seemed to replenish with every passing minute, thousands of them. There seemed to be no sign of breaking.  
  
"God damn!!" Pluto clenched her rod tightly after another attack. "Is there not nothing that can break the line?!"  
  
  
---  
  
  
In the tent in the back of Albion's lines, Usagi carefully clutched her Silver Crystal tightly as she stood up, looking up quietly to see if anyone was looking at her. In front of her, Knuckles took a deep breath and began to turn green.  
  
------------------  
  
  
Even in his power, Sonic did not foresee taking some of the Legionnaires with him.  
  
"Uh….."  
"What the…?!"  
  
They were in a strange darkness, a dampness none of them had experienced before. The Legionnaires, in particular, seemed stunned of the sudden change of surroundings, away from their Grandmaster.  
  
"Where _are_ we?!"  
"…….Not with Lien-Da!!"  
  
As quick as lightning, Sonic smacked the trooper nearest him unconscious.  
  
"Ha!"  
"Kinmoku Star Olive!!"  
  
A sudden scent of lilacs knocked the other two further into incapacity, while Locke finished the job.  
  
"There-"  
  
***WHAM!!***  
  
Locke was suddenly blindsided and brought to the ground. More cloaked figures suddenly hovered him.  
  
  
"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!?"  
  
The Legionnaire pointed a laser at him. With a calm flick of his wrist, the old man smacked the stick away and threw the echidna down.  
  
"A Legionnaire, and you don't even know how to fight."  
"What the…?!"  
  
Kakyuu and Sonic looked to see another, larger group of Legionnaires. These, however, were not clothed in the new garments of the Dark Legion. In fact, some of the garments seemed to smell moldy.  
  
"Let us see who we have here…."  
  
Without another word, Locke quickly whipped off the cloak of the Legionnaire he had knocked over. His eyes widened as he unveiled the echidna, his foot stomping on his diaphragm.  
  
"……You are……."  
"Old overlander." The red echidna spat. He had some metal implants in his skull; however, they seemed to be more for decoration than for actual use, though he did seem to have a scar of sorts under one of them. "What do you want with me?"  
"Kragok…." The foot pressed harder.  
"What?!"  
"You are…" The face was confused, for Locke could swear…. "Kragok….correct?"  
"Kragok…" The red echidna repeated scornfully. "Is the name of my dead father."  
"_Father?!_"  
  
Sonic and Kakyuu looked to see that almost all of the Legionnaires in the room seemed incredibly frightened of them with the exception of the one under Locke.  
  
"Truly?" Locke slit his eyes. "Then you are Syntar, his youngest son."  
"You know my name, huh?"  
"Too well, sadly." Locke leaned over. "And I know the name of your aunt as well, Legionnaire. So give me a reason why I shouldn't slit your throat."  
"My aunt…."  
  
A chill seemed to go down everyone's spine when he said that. Everyone, who had been frightened of him, suddenly seemed inflamed with anger for some unusual anger.  
  
"Then you," Syntar gave Locke a look. "The one she calls Atrava?"  
"Hardly." Locke's face darkened even more. "I happen to hate your aunt for what she did to my island."  
"Hate…._Your_ island…?"  
  
Syntar's eyes widened. The others in the room began to murmur. Sonic looked around, nodding.  
  
"I take it you guys don't like her, either…"  
"Get off of me."  
  
Slowly, understanding they had somehow found common ground, Locke lifted his foot off of the echidna. Wiping himself off, Syntar looked at Locke warily.  
  
"Who are you?"  
"An ally you never expected. Let me leave it at that."  
"Hmph." Syntar muttered. "Likely. They way _you_ popped in…"  
"Where are we?"  
"Hall of Justice." Syntar looked at him, amused. "You seem to know so much of us I'd think you knew _that_."  
"But we were just in the Hall of Justice," Kakyuu protested. "Lien-Da forced us to go there, and then she…."  
  
She fell silent.  
  
"We were a minute from getting our heads taken off."  
"Sonic!"  
"It's true." Sonic winced at her punch to the back; true, not all of them had gotten out. "But….I used Chaos Control…."  
"Chaos Control?!"  
"I teleported you out of there."  
"Why?!"  
"Let's think for a moment, princess…"  
"You didn't do a good job of teleporting if you're trying to leave this place." Syntar shook his head at the foolish hedgehog. "This is the underground prison system. The judge's special holding cells for criminals facing trial. You…say she's up there _right now_?!"  
"Sadly."  
"How?" Someone else shouted from a corner. "Traitor! How'd she find us?!"  
"She's not here for you."  
"What?"  
"She's here for…" Locke paused. "Someone else."  
"Who?"  
"Not you." Locke turned to Syntar. "More importantly right now for you to know is that she knows nothing of your continued existence. She thinks you are all dead…from the massacre."  
  
Everyone paused. The Legionnaires looked over at the strange man, an overlander, who seemed to know just about everything of them. Yet he was not an echidna.   
_But…_ Syntar thought. _If what you say is true…_  
  
"Why are you telling this to us?"  
"We need your help." Kakyuu could see Locke's idea. "There is a terrible battle going on. Lien-Da is fighting Albion."  
"And you're going to ask us to help Albion? Forget it."  
"We're not fighting for Albion!" Sonic protested. "Not us…..but if your aunt wins today…"  
  
Sonic paused, and waited for a reply.  
  
"How do we know you are not lying?"  
"Dammit!" Sonic slapped his head. "It's the truth! Do we have to show you?!"  
"It would be nice."  
"Listen." Locke quickly intervened. "If you help us, we can try to convince the Council to let you go. And I doubt you want to go up against Lien-Da alone. Or, you could stay here and starve."  
  
Syntar shifted uncomfortably at the other possibilities. Several shouts came forth in protest, but it was obvious that there wasn't much he could do. He knew as well as Locke that, as a Legionnaire, it would be difficult for him to set any kind of conditions in his favors against Albion in the situation.  
Even so, Kakyuu could see that Locke was being fairly generous to the group. They being associated with such a hated woman, their very existence made them pariahs. Locke himself knew also that his single term was far batter than anything else that could have been offered. He knew also that, had he not experienced all he had on Earth, he would have simply gone and killed them all, as someone else would have had they found them first. Looking past it, however, he knew their help could be highly useful in the long run.  
  
It, however, depended upon one person's abilities for it to work.  
  
"What do you say, Sonic?"  
  
----------------------  
  
"………RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
Brimming with chaos energy, a green Knuckles floated above the battle and closed his eyes.  
  
_Let….this….work!!!!!!!_  
  
His eyes darted open, opaque with no color. Suddenly, there came a loud explosion, and the Legionnaires seemed stuck where they were, unable to advance.  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
With this new power, the Albions began a new counteroffensive against their Legionnaire counterparts.  
  
"Yaaa!!!!"  
"Medusa Stone Illusion!!!"  
  
Mercury gave a shout of joy as, beyond the next line, she could finally see nothing.  
  
"We're breaking through!!! We're doing it!!!!"  
  
-------------------  
  
The book lay, seemingly dead upon the table, as Kommissar stormed back into the office, a Legionnaire behind her.  
  
"Leave me!" she snarled. "Find them and kill them. Do not let them get the first move!!"  
  
Slamming the door into his face, the angered Grandmaster began to scream.  
  
"Raaaaaaaarh!!!!!"  
  
She was so close, close to killing that man, his hooker and one of Mobius' better defenses. But something had come in the way. And she was furious.   
  
"Damn it all to hell!" She snarled. "They'll tell. They'll stop her. And then….my plan….._my_ destiny….two hundred years of waiting, perfect planning…!!! I should have killed him." She took a swing at the metal wall, leaving a large dent in it. "I should have made sure I killed him! I got him, but I found myself in crossfire." She pulled at her hair, having nothing else to take her anger upon lest she hurt the book. "Stupid. I could have stopped that meddling old Guardian the day everyone else died back on the Island! Stupid girl! Where was your…."  
  
Her voice trailed off. Her eyes widened at the sound of a strange hum.  
  
"……Huh…."  
  
She slowly looked up. Her eyes began to slit again, to harden. A slow, cruel smile came upon her face.  
  
"Yes….."  
  
The book began to glow, and as it began to shine this time it began to hum. With a small chuckle, Lien-Da walked over to the book.  
  
"It's activating…." She murmured. "She's doing it…."  
  
The woman began to slowly ascend from simple chuckling to gracious laughs of praise as the power of the Silver Crystal began to flow into the book. Far, far away, from the window, a small white light began to emanate from the battle.  
  
"She's DOING IT!!!!"


	20. Angel

**ANGEL  
_(Phima)_**

  
  
  
  
_The time is now.  
  
She stands up straighter. Silently, she begins to murmur the words, those which will help the battle. The quicker the battle ends, the less the damage to the unfortunate people who fought.  
  
She could no longer afford to wait as she began to feel the power flow into her. It was the only way to snake the enemy out once and for all.  
  
"Silver Crystal……give me the power…..!!"_  
  
--------------------  
  
"Is everyone with me?"  
  
Slowly, everyone grudgingly accepted Locke's offer, and all were now with Sonic as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Are you ready, Sonic?"  
"….I think so…"  
  
Sonic looked nervously at all seventy passengers. Not only had he never brought this many people with him at once, but he was still not sure of his power working, especially now, when it was needed most.  
_Silly…_ he suddenly found himself chastising. _This can't be the worst you will face….there's much worse you might face!!_  
  
"We have little time, Sonic." Locke warned. "We have to hurry."  
"Do it." Syntar looked at the hedgehog. "Just don't take us to Kommissar when you do it."  
  
Slowly, Sonic nodded. He held his hand up.  
  
"CHAOS……CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Tails looked over silently at the battlefield. His ears perked up.  
  
"No… he murmured. "Usagi….."  
  
------------------  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Pluto's head suddenly went up as another laser missed her.  
  
"What….?!" _Passing through time…..what is this….?!?_  
  
"PLUTO!!!!"  
  
Rotor gave a shout as two green lights began to appear on the battlefield. One was from a large cannon on the Legionnaire side, which immediately killed an entire line of Albions, incinerating them within mere microseconds.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
With the flash of the other green light, 75 other figures suddenly appeared on the field of battle, startling Legionnaires and Albions alike. 

  
"**CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!**"  
  
With an angry shout, Syntar, direct descendant of Dimitri, terrorist of echidna society, screamed a charge, and those under his command suddenly broke loose and attacked their fellow bedmates on the front line.  
  
"What the..?!?"  
"These Legionnaires!!!"  
"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!!!!"  
  
In another flash of light, Legionnaires suddenly disintegrated as large petals stabbed through them. On the other side, a large black blur smashed into another of the lines, causing more to fall.  
  
"…SONIC!!"  
  
From the side, Sally shot another Legionnaire as Sonic jumped up over her, giving her a peace sign. On his shoulder was a bulging back pack.  
  
"….Yes…."  
  
From the back, the Starlights gasped when they saw their princess appeared.  
  
"Kakyuu!!"  
"Highness?!"  
"Usagi!!" Fighter turned quickly. "Usagi! Look! There's-"  
  
She stopped as she turned to see Usagi standing, the Silver Crystal in her hand. A white aura began to surround her.  
  
"Usagi?!?"  
  
  
---  
  
  
"….Yes…."  
  
Lien-Da could feel her adrenaline pumping as the red aura turned to white. The old book began to take a different color, a strange, more colorful hue.  
  
"It's working!!" she cried out joyfully. "It's _working_!!"  
  
Upon taking the book, she was engulfed by a flash of light, and the two disappeared.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Julie-Su's head jerked up as she worked on Ovashenie.  
  
"Knuckles!!"  
"…Julie-Su??"  
  
Floating down from his strategic position, Knuckles came upon Julie-Su just as he caught a flash of light from the furthest reaches of the battlefield.  
  
"What?!?!? What's happening?!?!"  
  
  
---  
  
  
"Tails!!"  
  
Tails heard the distant voice as he knocked out another Legionnaire. He gave a small nod as he turned to see the black shadow.  
  
"Sonic!" With a flick of his tails, Tails began to fly over the battle. "This way! Time's running out!"  
  
  
----  
  
  
"AAAAH!!!"  
  
Without Knuckles' power to hold the line back, the Legionnaires began another assault, their number greatly dwindled. The inners called on their screaming bodies to finish the rest off, but it was hard to do, as all were worn from the long battle.  
  
"……Keep…." Mars grunted. "Keep……fighting!!!"  
  
  
---  
  
  
"Locke!!"  
  
Locke felt his head spinning as the scenery changed from the dark prison to the green field. So disoriented was he that he was nearly decapitate d by a laser. Had he not stumbled back, it would have had cut his head off just like poor Antithesis.  
  
"…Kakyuu…"  
  
Locke turned to see the flash of bright Silver Crystal power. He knew, however, that it was not Usagi who was doing it.  
  
"We must hurry…" Having forgotten how to teleport, he quickly mouthed it as the two began to push their way through the lines of the Albion army.  
  
  
---  
  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood up and gasped as he saw the white silhouette of an echidna appear at the activation of the Silver Crystal.  
  
"Usako!!" He quickly turned. "Stop!! She's here!!"  
  
Usagi's reply was a series of mutterings; she seemed unable to notice him.  
  
"Usako-"  
"Fool." Tuxedo Mask was suddenly thrown back by another power. "She can't hear you anymore. All the batter or me."  
"Huh?!"  
  
The Starlights were also met with a throw attack. As they expected it, however, they quickly jumped out of the way, sliding on the grass as they landed.  
  
"YOU!!"  
"Quick." In Lien-Da's hands was the _Tskintsu_. "Not enough to stop me, though."  
"Villain!" Healer pointed to Lien-Da. "Return that sacred book or feel the fury of the stars!"  
"You'll have to kill me first." Lien-Da sneered. "I will never give this up, not so close to the completion of my mission!!"  
  
  
With a vicious yank, the grandmaster broke from the pink echidna's grip, smashing her in the face. As Julie-Su cried out, Kommissar proceeded to punch Julie-Su several times in the stomach with one hand, as well as kneeing her in the face. With a final gasp, the pink echidna fell limp to the ground, Lien-Da's stiletto stabbing her in the neck.  
  
"Worm…." The inferior bloodline showed to the red echidna as she gave a vicious chuckle. "You really couldn't cut it, could you…"  
"JULIE-SU!!!"   
  
Lien-Da turned to see Knuckles on her like a wounded tiger. She was met with a headbutt to the stomach, and the book flew out of her hand.   
  
"…..GAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
With an angry scream, her book taken from her, Lien-Da's hands flew down and clawed the green echidna in his neck, causing him to shout in pain. She then elbowed him hard in the side, smacking him to the ground.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!"  
  
With a yelp, the guardian nevertheless jumped back up in the instant that Lien-Da began to run to her precious book. With a heave of his weight, Knuckles threw Lien-Da to the ground, only to meet her fist straight into his mouth. With a gasp, he sputtered blood into his hand.  
  
"Damn you…"  
  
Lien-Da's attempt to get out from under him was interrupted by Knuckles' now blood-smeared hand, which wildly slapped the red substance all over her face and eyes.  
  
"Yaaaaaah!!!"   
  
Lien-Da screamed as the blood burned her eyes. With another jerk of his hand, Knuckles mimicked Julie-Su by seizing her carefully contrived hair. He popped it out of its bun and gave it a vicious yank.  
  
"AAAAAR!!!!"  
  
In the frenzy, Usagi began powering the crystal up again.  
  
"SCUM!!!!"  
  
Lien-Da threw Knuckles off of her and scrambled for the book, now glowing so brightly that it blinded those nearby.  
  
"Hahaha!!"  
"USAGI!!!" STOP!!!!"  
"Silver Crystal!!!" Usagi held the crystal up. "POWER!!!!!!!!"  
  
A flash of bright white energy suddenly rolled over the field, destroying almost everything Legionnaire in its path. The screams of those who fought as they melted in front of the Albion groups died out as quickly as they had begun. Mist began to appear over those who had died for Albion, but not over everyone.  
  
"More power!!!!!"  
"USAGI!!!!!!!" In the fray, she could hear Locke shouting. "STOP!!! IT'S A TRAP!!!"  
  
Before Usagi stopped, however, another wave rolled over the battlefield, coursing towards the city. Within an instant, Albion was suddenly blanketed in power. Explosion could be heard from the city as those watching watched in horror.   
  
"Impossible…." Madorowe murmured from afar.  
  
-------------------  
  
Through the vents and sewers, into everything the power went, destroying the Legionnaires that had lingered in the city. Their machines rusted and collapsed, their weapons disappeared. No Legionnaire could escape, for all of them were completely killed off. Soon, it was as if the city had never heard of the Dark Legion, for even the remains were gone.  
  
Within the chambers of the Emerald, the wave passed over the body of Yanar, a small mist coming from it as the wave passed over it. It disappeared as it hit the ceiling, and the body suddenly began to disintegrate.  
  
The same for the bodies in the Hall of Justice. One strand of mist in particular, from a body with its head severed, seemed to twist towards the statue of Steppenwolf which lay broken upon the floor in front of them. There was then a noise, almost like the mist was taking a breath of freedom of a curse. Then, like the others, it left as the body became nothing.  
  
------------------  
  
The light finally began to die down. The battlefield now looked very different without any Legionnaires, with the exception of the seventy or so out near what had been the front line. They now stared blankly at the empty battlefield.  
  
"Did…" Stryker looked over at the direction of where the light came from. "…..Did….I miss something?"  
"N….no…" Mercury slowly stood up. "Nothing….you missed nothing…."  
  
Up in the distance, Usagi slowly opened her eyes. Lien-Da faced her, the book open, her face cruel and angry.  
  
"Now…" Usagi finally spoke, the bright power gem in her hands. "There's nowhere for you to run…."  
"….It doesn't matter….."  
"Does it?" Lien-Da snarled. "I should have known it all along. Here, now, the book is still empty!!" She gave an angry look at Locke. "Where did you bury its remains?!"  
"It doesn't matter anymore."   
  
Locke's voice was decisive; the victory was theirs.  
  
"It is your remains you should be worried about."  
  
  
---  
  
  
"How much further?!"  
"Oh no…"  
  
Tails' eyes widened as he saw the two enemies facing each other. He quickly took his backpack off.  
  
"Lien-Da!"  
"Sonic…" Tails suddenly snatched the Albion Emerald. "Hurry and stop her!!"  
  
  
---  
  
  
"….Huh…?"  
  
Knuckles' eyes jerked open. He saw what was happening, as well as Sonic running towards the hateful woman.  
  
"Sonic!!"  
  
  
---  
  
  
***FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**SH***  
  
Another flash of light from the Crystal. This time, however, the book began to glow and vibrate wildly.  
  
"What…NOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Lien-Da gave a scream as she grabbed the book. Upon touching it, however, it began to turn to ash.  
  
"NOOOOO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!"  
"USAGI!!!"   
  
Fighter noticed that, when Lien-Da touched the _Tskintsu_, she too began to glow the same colors.  
  
"No…" Fighter began to understand. "Usagi, you're doing it wrong…!!!!"  
"Yes!!" Usagi's teeth clamped together as she tried to control the power. "It's working!! The book!!"  
"What's going on?!" Locke shouted. "Something's wrong!!"  
"USAGI!!!!"   
  
As the _Tskintsu_ disintegrated in Lien-Da's hands, Lien-Da herself seemed to be covered with a strange, fiery aura as the ashes hit her. More power began to be exerted from the crystal as Usagi attempted to finish the Grandmaster.  
  
"AAAAH!!!" Lien-Da's eyes were as wide as saucers, her pupils almost nothing, as he body began to convulse. "STOOOP!!! STOOP ITTTTT!!!!"  
"USAGI!!!!" Fighter screamed.  
"SILVER…..CRYSTAL…POWER!!!!!!"  
  
Another large blast of power hit Lien-Da, brightening the field around her.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAH……..ahhhhhhhh……….."  
  
  
  
"USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sonic and Knuckles jumped at Lien-Da, to try and get her away from the power.   
  
But it was too late.

**"RROOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!"**

  
  
Within the instant, the power which Usagi had used suddenly imploded within itself, creating a power vortex filled with blackness. The Silver Crystal power, so effective before, boomeranged back to her, blacker and more powerful. It slammed into her so fast, she didn't even have time to think as the Silver Crystal flew out of her hands.  
  
"….Mamo…."  
"Ophion!! NO!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAH!!"   
  
Tails' warning came too late. Upon touching the strange vortex, Knuckles and Sonic were suddenly scissored to the ground, screaming.  
  
"PAIN!!!!!" Sonic howled. "OWWWW!!!!!"  
"USAGI!!!!!!"  
  
Locke watched in horror as, within the vortex, the Silver Crystal seemed to melt around Lien-Da as it was sucked in. The echidna's body suddenly convulsed so powerfully that it almost seemed to explode within, as the power seemed to turn black.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!"

***BOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**OOOM***

  
  
  
  
Another energy wave, black as night, rolled over everyone, knocking them out without remorse.  
  
-----------------  
  
_Locke……..  
  
Locke…….  
  
Usagi stood as she had in Echidnapolis, pure white skin. But the skin was melting.  
  
I'm sorry……  
  
Locke could only shout, unable to move, as the illusion he saw as the future seemed to melt and die with the heat and swelter of the rotten city, a city long lost, a city circled by the _phima_ of the ancient times……  
  
_Phima?_  
  
Locke looked up to see. It was impossible. The _phima_ was upon him, and it had Knuckles' eyes._  
  
-----------------  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Locke was jerked up suddenly by the sound of a roar.  
  
Black smoke seemed to be everywhere as he awoke to a terrible sight.  
  
_Submit to mee….._  
  
In front of him was a creature so black, so horrible, that it could have only been a demon from hell. A serpent, black pulsings, which seemed to kill with each breath. It towered over the field, seeming to survey its victory, especially over the timey body of Usagi, which lay under it.  
  
_Lien-Da._  
  
Locke realized.   
  
_"Certain magic talisman must be disposed of in a proper fashion……"_  
  
However it had happened, Usagi's power was no match for the book in that it had the invinsible advantage of being a talisman. Now, the result was in front of them, terrible, more horrible than the darkest creature in the nightmares of childhood, those he could remember…  
  
_Beautiful power…._ The serpent seemed to speak to the mind. _Indeed!! This is the power of Steppenwolf's Creed!_  
  
KREEEEEEEEEEE-**FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH**  
  
  
The power of Knuckles simply spiraled into eternal darkness as the serpent turned to the insignificant heroes.  
  
_Pig!_  
"SONIC!!! KNUCKLES!!!!!"  
  
The serpent roared, its power flashing directly towards Sonic and Knuckles.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sally screamed.  
_Now…_ The evil laugh echoed through Tails' head. _Now you shall die………_  
  


***FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH***

  
  
  
  
His hands flying quickly, Tails placed the last of the Emeralds, the Albion Emerald, within the six. As soon as he did, the seven suddenly exploded with brilliant color, the spectrum overtaking the field.  
_Come on…_ Tails closed his eyes tightly. _Let it work…..let it WORK!!!!!_  
  
  
"………..aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
Two beams of Emerald energy hit Sonic and Knuckles as they were met with Lien-Da's new power. The hedgehog's eyes rolled up to the back of his head, his body trying to handle the massive energy that suddenly was brought upon him.  
  
"SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
He could hear Sally screaming, but it was so unbearable that he couldn't reply.  
  
_This………pain……….this…….._  
  


***WA-**

**TOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOM***

  
  
  
  
Suddenly, as if the Emerald and Crystal fusion had created as spring effect, the two were suddenly ejected from the battle field, thrown out to the south, faster than the speed of light. As the power crunch dissipated, those who were left upon the battlefield could see their glowing forms still, even in the far distance, before falling behind the horizon.  
  
"SONIC!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sally fell to the ground, her head turning in shock towards the monster as it seemingly laughed, its expression disgustingly contorted.  
  
_The end…._ The monster suddenly spread out black wings. _No one can stop me now!!!!!_  
  
In a flash of light, the monster suddenly disappeared.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
The soldiers, the fighters, those who had survived screamed. They wanted to stop the thing which had destroyed their friends. But it was too late. It was gone.  
  
-------------------  
  
_The attack came from nowhere. The wrath of the dragon was so great, so unbounded, that nothing withstood in its way.  
  
Power. No good.  
Order. Nothing.  
The unification of nations. That didn't matter.  
  
The sacred ground of the cities was gone in five minutes, the beast left. The beast untamed, the beast emerging to claim its place.  
  
The beast. Lien-Da. Victorious._  
  
------------------  
  
The group looked down upon the body of their fallen leader, their spirits sunken. Looking upon her face, there was pain upon it, true pain. The pain of failure.  
  
"…..Usagi…."  
  
Locke fell to his knees, feeling just as he had so many times before. When Lara-Le left him. When the Island was destroyed. Once before for Usagi. Now, once again, only this time, it seemed for real.  
  
"….her body…"  
  
Uranus's eyes widened as Usagi body seemed to glow. An opaque aura surrounded her, seething like fire. Tiny black ashes began to appear under her body, around it, melting from her body.  
  
"**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
The crystal's powers, the essence of her life, was gone. Her star seed was taken from her, and how was the result! Her body was melting right before everyone's eyes….nothing could stop it.  
Nothing.

***FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA***

  
  
  
Usagi's eyes shot open, the pupils almost nothing. What was left of her body began to shudder violently.  
  
"Usagi?!?"  
"USAKO!!!"   
  
Tuxedo Mask threw his hand over to touch her, to calm the shell down, but was thrown back by a jolt of energy.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaah!!"  
"What..?!?" Mercury gasped. "Something……"  
"……….Impossible…" Rotor's eyes widened. "This power…."  
  
The shell glowed green. The ashes began to disappear, as did the fire, the burning. Finally, there was another flash, and Usagi was still once again.  
  
"…Princess?!"  
  
Star Fighter immediately went to take Usagi's hand amidst shocked shouts of hesitance. Nothing happened as she examined the hand, turning it, then feeling the body of the dead girl.  
  
"……..She's warm."  
  
Seiya's tone of disbelief echoed throughout the group.  
  
"Alive?! She's still alive!!" Madorowe rubbed his head in confusion. "How is it possible!! On the soul of Aurora?!"  
"…The Chaos Emeralds…"  
  
Rotor slowly turned to face Tails. He was panting, the adrenaline going down from the rush he had to place everything. The seven emeralds glowed more brilliantly than ever, and in fact were five times larger than they had been before.  
  
"It won't last forever." He gasped. "You must find a better way to keep her alive."  
"How?"  
"Tokyo."  
"What?"  
"All of us, to Tokyo. Before she kills the earth."  
  
Still panting slightly, Tails turned to Sally.  
  
"Aunt Sally, Sonic and Knuckles."  
  
Staring blankly at the fox, Sally could only nod dumbfoundedly.  
  
"Not much time now." Pluto held her rod towards the open field; a time door appeared. "Sir."  
"Sailor?" Madorowe stood rigid.  
"Secure these troops." Pluto held her rod up, creating a time door. "Get them into Albion and into safe shelter immediately. I fear the worst if we don't succeed in Tokyo."  
"What about the dead?" Madorowe looked towards the bloody plain uneasily. "Thousands. A lost soul can come from improper burial."  
"Don't worry."  
  
Tails gave the Albion colonel an almost sad look as everyone else hastily turned to enter into the gate.  
  
"These dead will be freed from that curse," he slowly replied. "When the last of the world's desecrators have been defeated. The souls of your people will never be lost again."  
  
Without another word, he was gone from Mobius, leaving Madorowe to ponder the meaning of the words.  
  
-------------------  
  
_The shadows upon the clouds as they fly up.  
  
the coldness of   
the Morning Star  
as it descends upon the holy city  
  
My head hurts  
  
the land of rising suns and setting moons  
land of promised birth jaded death  
  
feel bloated  
  
is anyone out there?  
I alone  
another jaded death was it diverted from my eyes  
  
this pain in my loin area  
its not going away  
  
entropy brings chaos chaos brings entropy  
perfect circle  
power begets power  
  
is that why?  
giving birth to power?  
  
is anyone out there to hear me scream with fire and hell sky space  
  
Tails. _Do_ something_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun slowly began to go over the shadow as it hovered over a figure, laying down on its side, seemingly dead. But it knew better.  
  
_Sonic.  
Sonic.  
  
Sonic, answer me…_  
  
Knuckles' voice echoed through the hedgehog's mind, slowly filtering through, acknowledging its owner. The numbness was slowly setting in. Lien-Da's powerful hit-and-run attack had every fiber of being screaming in pain, though now the pain was gone.  
  
"……….Kn……………..Kn……………"  
  
Sonic opened his mouth to reply, his eyes slowly opening as he tried. Nothing seemed to come out. It was as if his ability to speak had gone. Fear began to paralyze, just as it did when he received the visions of Usagi..  
  
_Sonic, calm down!_  
  
The sensation of Knuckles shaking him in the deep hole they were stuck in brought him back to reality somewhat. Sonic was, however, still unbelieving to what he saw as his eyes began to adjust to sight, to conscious thought once more.  
  
_It's all right. Stop overreacting._   
  
Knuckles' figure stood over him, but his annoyed voice did not come from his mouth. In fact, his mouth didn't seem to move at all. Yet Sonic understood perfectly what Knuckles was saying even though he wasn't saying anything.  
  
_What…._ Sonic found himself thinking what he wanted to say. _…..what just happened?  
This is getting really messy,_ Knuckles looked around. _Lien-Da has the Silver Crystal and has somehow turned into a monster of the power. Like the power of association was presented when she lost control of the energy after taking it from Usagi.  
I knew that…tell me something I _don't_ know…  
Yeah, I thought you did. But now she's already re-entered through the warphole to Earth.  
WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_  
  
Sonic grasped himself, forcing his body to stand upright, though his body seemed almost incapable of doing so. As he did, however, he ended up getting his foot stuck in a small crevasse within the rocky sides.  
  
_ARRRR!!!  
SONIC!!_ Knuckles growled. _Don't _do_ that! If someone's down there, they'll suffocate!!  
Let them…._  
  
Sonic voice trailed off when he started piecing the sentence together.   
  
_Someone. Down. There._ Suffocate?  
_Knuckles, what are you talking about!? _It was no time for Knuckles to be sympathetic to the fire-ants as far as the hedgehog was concerned. _No one is small enough to fit through that hole.  
Yeah?_  
  
"Boys!!"  
  
The voice echoed through the cavern they were stuck in. Sonic's ears suddenly pricked up, and he feet began to walk towards the origin of the distant voice.  
  
_Sal?!  
Sonic, wait…_  
  
"AAAAAAH!!!!!!"  
  
Sonic's foot suddenly stopped before touching the ground. The first time, it had not registered exactly _where_ Sally was; this time, however, it was far more obvious.  
  
_………………………………………………….Oh no………no…no….no no, it _CAN'T_ be!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
"Sonic?!?!?" The voice squeaked again. "Can you hear me?!?!?!?"  
  
The foot slowly retracted back to where it had started; it was here Sonic realized that he was not completely on the ground, that he had been floating even in unconsciousness. He stared down below him, the tiny figure of Sally below staring back up at him with the same look of confusion and animosity towards this new revelation.  
  
_………..You've got to be kidding me…._  
  
***FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!***  
  
Without warning, and with an almost dainty gracefulness, Sonic floated up, flying out of the hole.  
  
_Sonic!!!_ Knuckles' voice screamed into his mind. _WAIT!!! LET ME TELL YOU!!!!!_  
  
It was too late. Sonic saw where he was; he had fallen into the crater which once belonged to the land mass of Echidnapolis; the diverted river wasn't far. He had to see. He had to see what had happened to him, though it was obvious, he still didn't accept it, he couldn't until….  
His body quietly nestled next to the river, but to him it was like a small stream now; everything was a lot smaller now. Except for him. And Knuckles.  
But _why_?  
He was afraid to see what he would find when he looked down. He didn't know what he would see. The power had somehow been absorbed, the power was responsible for whatever had happened. He could only close his eyes until he bent over his head over the water; there he opened his eyes.  
  
_………………………………………………………………………………………….My god………….  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
Is…….  
  
Is this me?_  
  
His fear of what had happened turned into an almost infantile fascination of self. His hand went up to his face, but it didn't look like a face he had ever seen before. The eyes weren't hedgehog eyes; they were much more square, smaller, whiter. His face was covered with red marks, similar to what he had had on his spikes, which were far longer than he had ever seen them, though they seemed more like battle paint than anything. His peach skin was completely gone; his nose as well. He had a mouth, but it made no noise; he didn't feel the need for it anyway at this point.  
He gaped at himself, this new, literally larger than life evolution of power striking him completely off guard. Hands were two fingered paws; he wiggled them to test; could separate them like his fingers, yet they were small and stubby. Over his hand paws were star-shaped patches of white fur. His legs, too, his feet; he found he could sit either like a dog or as a normal biped, for his legs had changed as well in the same fashion as his whole body had.   
  
With the inspection and admiration finished, He closed his eyes scrunched his elongated torso, stretched, and gave a yawn, his vampiric fangs bared in a yawn. Shaking his furrier body he lay on his side, his tongue hanging out, his eyes almost completely closed, hoping he wasn't hitting anyone with his strange lizard-esque tail.   
  
He was no longer Sonic the Hedgehog in this new form. He was a gigantic animal thing. Just as they had been on the walls.  
  
_…………………….Wow………………..this form………..power……………  
  
………………………..this is a………………..  
  
……………….aw, man……………………_  
  
  
Sonic's ears began to twitch annoyingly. In addition to his new black fur, his white fur had gotten longer, spread further down his body, and he felt some of it itching near his loins. Long, long forgotten animal instincts kicking in, he tucked himself in like a cat and began to lick himself.  
  
_Sonic!_  
  
Knuckles was suddenly upon him, but it was not the Knuckles Sonic had known. He too had changed, in ways similar to the hedgehog - no nose, stubby hand paws, smaller eyes. His dreadlocks were no longer such; his hair style looked more like a mane than anything else. He too had battle paint-esque marking over his body, though his was green, and reddish fur. He also had thick whiskers around his mouth and, when Sonic looked, there were strangely shaped hooves on his feet along with a cat tail.  
  
_Come on._ Knuckles looked over towards the distance. _We don't have time left. The phima forms might not last long enough…  
Phima…? So this is….To Earth?  
To Earth.  
But how? We won't fit into that warphole now…  
No, but we still have Sally._  
  
The square eyes widened, the light bulb turning on.  
  
_Oh, yes! Of course! I forgot…_  
  
"Guys? Come on!"  
  
Another flash of light, and they were gone.


	21. Monolith

**MONOLIET  
_(Monolith)_**

  
  
The city of Tokyo was completely dark that night. Almost no one was on the streets. No one was doing anything for that matter, except fearing. Fearing for themselves.  
  
"Here!"  
  
Luna gasped when, in the clearing, she saw Mamoru mournfully carrying Usagi's limp body. She gave a cry, then ran up to him.  
  
"Mamoru!"  
"….She's been drained…"  
"How? Who?!"   
"The enemy." Mamoru's voice was hallow. "Now she has the Silver Crystal and is planning on wiping out this city with the diplomats in it."  
  
Luna looked on to see the other soldiers, Locke hand in hand with Kakyuu.  
"But we burned Ste-"  
"It didn't matter." Locke's voice muttered angrily. "She knew that if the Creed was destroyed, if Usagi acted against the _Tskintsu_ she could still fulfill her desires. Now, there is no more…hope."  
"No." Kakyuu looked over at Locke, shaking her head. "There's hope still. We have the Chaos Emeralds. Seven against one."  
"Even yet," Locke shook his head. "The Silver Crystal is like a Controller; it has the power of fourteen."  
"There must be some way to stop her!" Kakyuu's eyes widened. "We cannot give up!"  
  
Locke looked over, searching in vain for an answer from Kakyuu's eyes. There seemed to be nothing there; she seemed as forlorn as he. And yet….  
  
_Sailor Crystals….._  
  
"Go on."  
  
Locke felt a tug from his side. He turned around, his face confused. Tails simply nodded.  
  
"……………………………………..You're right….." The more and more Locke thought of it, the more it started to make sense. "Luna…..we must go. Where did you bury the remains of the Creed…?"  
  
---------------------  
  
_The flesh of the desert plain. It draws up a single, dark breath. Upon it, the wind shifts, and the serpent appears. Invincible, unstoppable.  
  
Now, to Tokyo……_  
  
---------------------  
  
The Juuban clock seemed darker and more desolate as the soldiers descended upon it.  
  
"How are we going to do this, and create a cancellation of power that will activate such a shield?" Artemis looked at Locke warily.  
"…..We will use this."  
  
Locke took a small gem from his pocket and released it. As it left his hands, it flashed, growing larger until it was ten feet tall. It floated over the ground, glittering in the fog.  
  
"The Master Emerald…." Rotor stared at the Emerald.  
"We must find a way to stop Lien-Da." Kakyuu turned to the Starlights. "She is the one responsible for all of this. The letters, the assassination attempts…she is behind them!"  
"Why?" Seiya looked at Locke. "Is it because of the diaries?"  
"She's learned of their location." Mamoru held Usagi in his arms.   
"The remains are buried here, under the soil of Tokyo." Luna patted down the ground. "But Selenity intended for only Sailor Moon to see them. Guess now that they're destroyed…"  
"…This entire city must be shielded. Lien-Da's fury is greater than ever. And Sonic and Knuckles…"  
"The energies of the six Emeralds have gone wild." Tails looked towards the jewels. "In this agitated state, she is throwing everything into chaos."  
"Then there's no time to spare!" Jupiter stood up. "We have to create a shield that will cover the city."  
"But without Sailor Moon we can't get the required energy!" Mercury protested. "Her power is vital to our plan. But her energies have been drained by Kommissar."  
"That is why the Master Emerald is here."  
  
Almost all of the Mobians in the room stared at Locke, as they had when they had first met in Tokyo.  
  
"Locke…"  
"We can use the Master Emerald! Just as Usagi did to harness the Earth Emeralds with her crystal…."Locke's voice trailed, but returned. "Only reversed. The Master Emerald calling on the Sailor Crystals. If the power of the Silver Crystal is equal to the Master Emerald…."  
  
Locke's voice trailed off. The group of sailors looked at each other, then looked at the Mobians. The wind began to pick up, blowing papers and leaves everywhere through the destroyed Juuban clock. Above the group, the sky began to thunder, crackling with green lightning.  
  
"Very well." Pluto dropped her garnet rod. "There's no other choice; if destiny asks us to do this, then we must."  
"Let's go, sailors!"  
  
The sailors began to form a circle around the Master Emerald, joining the ranks by holding hands. The Starlights, though injured from saving their princess, stood up and joined them.  
  
"….Starlights?"  
"We're all Sailors." Fighter looked at Locke. "We all strive to protect everything we hold dear."  
  
The words hallowed through Locke's mind, and he slowly, though incoherently, nodded at the Starlight in understanding. The other two Starlights joined Fighter, bringing themselves into the circle.  
  
"Mamoru," Uranus turned to Mamoru. "Get Usagi to a safe place. Locke, the same with the Starlights' princess. And you Mobians follow."   
"Hurry." Mars looked at Locke pleadingly. "If you do not leave…"  
"We will be exerting unlimited energy from our bodies." Neptune closed her eyes. "It will be far too dangerous for you to be here."  
"Wait!!"  
  
Kakyuu looked up at Locke, her red eyes widened. Locke's eyes widened in return, slightly confused. Slowly, his mind began to understand what she wanted to do. He closed his eyes, his embrace around her loosened.  
_Go. If this is what you must do…_  
In response, Kakyuu peeled herself from Locke's side and walked towards the group as well.  
  
"Princess?!" Healer gasped.  
"I am a sailor as well." Kakyuu held her hand up. "Your trials, your losses, your mission belongs to me as well! Kinmoku Star Power, Make-Up!"  
"Kakyuu…"  
"Starlights…" In a flash, Sailor Kakyuu appeared before them. "If this world is destroyed, you know she will not stop until everything is hers. I am the princess of Red Ceres; my mission is to protect my people before myself."  
  
With that, she walked to the circle and took her place next to Mars.  
  
"The rest of you, leave."  
  
Locke stared at Kakyuu, her back towards him.  
_Dear Kakyuu…._  
  
"Locke!"  
  
Tails' hand suddenly yanked him from the circle as the Mobians began to flee the circle, running outside of the building. Even as he ran with them, Locke's head was turned back towards Kakyuu, watching her. Watched as the red glow appeared again. Watched as the Emerald reacted with the increasing powers of the thirteen soldiers. He watched as the group became smaller, until the only thing he could see was the increased glow of power within the Juuban clock.  
  
-------------------  
  
A light flashed in the black skies of Tokyo. Flashed, then disappeared, two large shadows over the clouds.  
  
_I can't see anything!  
Neither can I…_ Knuckles beat his wings slightly. _But this is Tokyo. I can sense the soldiers power here.  
Really?_  
  
Sonic's head tilted to the side, his body trying to decipher the power around him. It moved through him, his mind sorting what it knew of the energies.  
  
_I can kind of feel it…  
It seems to be increasing sub-_  
  
Knuckles suddenly stopped. He arched his neck down towards the dark blanket, his hair brushing onto Sally, who had been clinging to Knuckles as tightly as she could.  
  
"I…I wish…" Sally's voice was squeaking. "I wish I knew what you two were….doing?"  
_Sonic…_ Knuckles' eyes widened. _Are they…are they insane?!?  
What do you mean??_ Sonic's ears perked up. _Woah. I can feel it now-_

***KA-THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

  
  
The clouds suddenly ripped apart in a burst of light. With clenched teeth, Knuckles beat his wings against the recoil of the energy wave as it threw Sally and he back.  
  
"Aaaah!!!"  
  
The time key suddenly fell from Sally's pocket to the earth below. It disappeared into the light, meshing with the energy before melting completely.  
  
"Noo!!!"  
_AAAAAAR!!!!_  
  
Sonic was nearly blown into space by the explosion of power, his arms and legs wriggling madly like a fish out of water.  
  
_CHAOS CONTROL!!!_  
  
The bright light, Knuckles, Sally, the clouds shifted into nothing. Sonic shut his eyes tightly as he felt himself, his surroundings shifting. It was nothing but cold.  
Suddenly, cold and wet.  
  
_Haaaaaaaaaaaah!!!_  
  
Sonic's eyes burst open widely, only to be met with salt. Thrashing furiously, he forced his head to emerge from the sea which he landed.  
  
_………………The city!!!_  
  
In the distance, Tokyo was now as bright as day under the blanket of clouds, which was fast disappearing under the combined power of the Sailor Crystals and Master Emerald. The colors meshed together, a rainbow of light, and the chaotic glow of the Mobian Controller, in the southern part of the city, seemingly engulfing the section it was in.   
  
_The Sailors!!_ Sonic began to dog paddle furiously towards the shore. _Must save them…_  
  
Slowly, the light of the power which had engulfed Juuban began to lessen, solidify. It lightened until it was completely white, like a pillar in the sky.  
  
_……What?!_  
  
Sonic stopped paddling, only to stare. The clouds were gone from the sky, leaving the bright stars to come out over the wrecked city. In the center stood the pillar - a gigantic crystal, filled with power, almost like a giant replica of the Silver Crystal.   
  
_Is….is that a shield?! No…..a monolith….._  
  
The moon, also, began to shine once more upon the city, its light illuminating on the strange group of pillars. Sonic saw that parts of the city, also, had been affected by the powers, and so was dotted with the power which had prevented them from coming through.  
  
_…….What is this….._  
  
-----------------  
  
The light had finally dissipated as the energy wave rolled over the group of Mobians, hidden in Central Control by Luna. The windows and foundation of the arcade were completely shattered from the sonic boom that had followed from the explosion.  
  
"Zee Master Emerald!" Antoine gasped as he wiped the glass and blood off out of his hair. "Mon dieu! I am badly bleeding!"  
"Twan." Bunnie was quickly on him "Sugah, y'all shoulda ducked."  
"But I wish-ed to protect my Rabbot…" Julie-Su's hand quickly went to work on Antoine. "Zis is far too scairy even for moi!"  
"What's going on?" Rotor's eyes widened. "These readings….did they use their powers with the Master Emerald?!"  
"Yes…"  
  
Locke's head slowly came up from which it had ducked to avoid the glass from getting him in the front. Shaking himself carefully, he looked over at Tails, who simply looked back at him with the same discerning eyes.  
  
"It was the same as when Usagi used her power to stop the Earth Emeralds…"  
"Uuuu…."  
"What…?"  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened as Usagi's eyes slowly opened.   
  
"Usako!! Locke!!"  
  
Locke's head turned towards the two, as did the other Mobians, who gasped as they saw Usagi's body shuddering.   
_Impossible…_ Rotor bent down next to her, looking her up in down in a flabbergasted manner. _She should be dead!_  
  
"Mamo-chan…"  
"No." Usagi felt Mamoru's hand up on her neck. "You're far too weak. Without the Crystal….how??"  
"Mamo-chan…."  
  
Usagi's eyes scanned the group before her, her eyes catching Locke, and those who had been in the arcade the night before the battle had begun. She slowly turned to Locke, her eyes searching.  
  
"Locke…"  
"Usagi?"  
"The soldiers…"  
"They've created a shield to protect you." Locke bent down, mindful of Mamoru's suspicious eye. "You'll be safe here."  
"……..My friends??"   
  
Usagi looked around, scanning everyone's faces, spotting Luna. Her eyes seemed to be more fearful.  
  
"Luna….where are they?!"  
"Usagi!"  
"I….I don't feel them anymore…something…" Usagi's voice began to quiver. "Where?! Where did they go?!"  
  
Locke's eyes widened each time Usagi thrashed frantically, looking for the soldiers. Slowly, he began to realize what had happened.  
_The shield……their power….  
  
Oh no…._  
  
Suddenly, Locke's body jumped up and ran out of Central Control.  
  
"Locke!!!" Luna's head jerked around to see him. "NO!! WAIT!!!!"  
  
_Kakyuu…..no……_  
  
Locke ran out, finding himself no longer outside in the blackened streets of Tokyo. He was inside a strange, white light, almost like an obelisk, his reflection dancing on into the outside night of the remaining city. Unheeding Luna's shouts, he ran on, hitting the sides of the strange new building of crystal.  
  
"KAKYUU!!!" His voice carried up towards the top, thousands of feet above. "KAKYUU!!!!"  
  
He ran, the maze of crystals, of people confused, of the diplomats who found themselves no longer in their buildings but inside an opaque shell. Past Fortinbras, who shouted as well.  
  
"LOCKE!!!!"  
  
Locke knew he wouldn't follow; he knew nothing of what had happened. Onward he ran, screaming, Kakyuu's reply unheard.  
  
"KAKYUUU!!!"  
  
Finally, he sensed the Master Emerald's power; it was nearby, straight ahead; it was the center of this strange monolith which was created to shield the city…but Kakyuu….  
  
"…….Kakyuu…"  
  
His voice went down to a whimper. His feet slowed to a stop.  
  
"………no…."  
  
In the center, the Master Emerald stood, thirty feet tall. It was the largest Locke had even seen it be. But he understood why.   
Dropping to the floor, he hit his knees near her flailed arms, grabbing his hair. The others lay on the floor as well, just as limp, just as gone, just as expendable with their power to the strange creation of theirs. But Kakyuu…..  
"Locke?!……….."  
  
The padding stopped as she, too, entered the room. Luna looked on as Locke's body drooped to the floor of the citadel, slowly picking up the princess's limp body, which was compactly connected to Mars' cold hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, Locke." Luna looked down. "All of them, they exerted everything to create this shield over the city. But I didn't realize this would have happened. No one did."  
"…Three…"  
"Locke?"  
"I have loved three women," Locke's voice was bitter. "And I have lost three women. One divorced me. One was never intended for me. And now, Kakyuu, the one that affected me in a way that is so much deeper than I could describe, is dead. All of them for duty. What is the use of hoping for a new life, a new beginning, if all I have to begin it with is nothing or no one to share it with because their duty took them away? When I must lose myself to duty, over and over again, when I have given duty my all and this is what I have to show for it. When my eyes have been opened to just how beautiful the touch of a woman can be to someone like me, just as I become _someone_ who could appreciate simple things about people that I took for granted. When I realize, I lose that person who showed it to me because it is their duty. Is there justice to that?" When Luna gave no reply, "I have lived almost all of my life in the service of others, never once truly caring about others until the day I received the dream. Then came Knuckles. Then Lara-Le left me. I began to understand." Locke tried to fight the tears with whatever piece of his guardian self he had, but it became increasingly difficult. His voice began to soften. "But not completely. It took the Island's death to make me understand life's frailty. It took Usagi to make me see that there was still hope after death. And Kakyuu showed me that life goes on forever even after death approaches, that it is nothing more than a cycle, and nothing could touch it." Then it cracked. "When I cannot enjoy those lessons because of duty, because of the consequences of duty, what is the point of fighting?"  
"The point is that fighting is all we _can_ do."  
  
A strange new voice came into the room. The two looked up to see Tails, the six Chaos Emeralds strapped to him.  
  
"I have to go now…" he said softly.  
"Tails?" Locke's eyes widened. "What are you…"  
  
Locke stopped as Tails turned away from him. Something was different in his voice, a tone of inevitability.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?!"  
"….To do my duty…"  
  
Tails silently walked though the walls of the crystal as if they weren't there. The six super emeralds were strapped to his body, almost like a bomb. Locke and Luna could only watch and wonder the terrible meaning of his words.  
  
-----------------  
  
With a gasp, Sonic's hand paw splashed onto the decimated road near the beach.  
  
_Knuckles……Knuckles!!  
Right here._ The fellow _phima_ landed on top of a building's remains. _Let's go…  
Knuckles…what is that?!_  
  
The echidna turned to see a bright light near the vicinity of the newly created crystal tower.  
  
_That is…_  
  
-----------------  
  
The wind began to pick up as Tails slowly stepped into the field.  
  
"This body…" Tails closed his eyes. "I can't be scared anymore."  
  
Reacting to the fox, the seven emeralds began to glow brighter then ever. They seemed to melt, becoming translucent balls of infinite energy as each of the seven seemed to roll onto him and disappear within the hallow fox vessel.  
  
_Seven destined for finality,_ Tails thought. _Seven destined from the beginning of time. All things have an end and beginning. The end, here, to that which is known. Now, the next and final phase. The Chosen One appears in the city of destiny, walking amongst them as the Seven are collected. Now, as before, they are drawn together once more…._  
  
Tails slowly opened his eyes, his eyes a pale grey, almost white color. His feet began to lift off of the ground from the Emeralds' power within him, and his body glowed a fusion of colors from the energy.  
  
Their power, now my power, their souls, now my soul, we are now one. His body began to bulge from the power. _Ultimate power, arise! Fuse and change me for that which I must fulfill! The last phima, APPEAR!_  
  
The light of the Silver Crystal suddenly exploded in his chest, and the fox disappeared within the power of the sonic boom which the fusion created. A single shaft of energy shot up into the sky from his spot, the power well-controlled by a strangely powerful creature which seemed to shift and grow from the shreds of the orange fur. Tentacles as black as night emerged  
  
_Come to me…._ Tails' new voice came through the night. _Come to me, Sonic, Knuckles…._  
  
-----------------  
  
_Hear that?!_  
  
Sonic looked up to see the light die down in the distance.  
  
_Is that…  
Come on!_ Knuckles jumped up. _Let's go._  
  
Sonic was getting a little exhausted with all the traveling they had done, but he followed grudgingly. He was careful to not step on anything along the way as he followed Knuckles.  
  
"What….is _that_?!"  
  
The question was by a horrified Sally as they neared the pillar. Indeed, the two looked up to see a creature never before seen by their eyes. It was even stranger than they were - at least they had parts of identifiable creatures on them. This one, on the other hand, seemed like no animal they had ever seen before. Its back tentacle seemed to wave in the wind of its white skin.   
  
_TAILS!!!_  
  
Sonic instantly recognized the fox, even in this strange form that he assumed. The tentacles on the back of the strange spider monster, that were now wound together, formed something that resembled the two tails.  
  
_No way…_ Sonic gaped at Tails. _You too?!  
Of course me too._ Tails looked at Sonic. _Was there any doubt?_  
_You knew this whole time!!! Why didn't you tell me?!?_  
  
The creature didn't reply. Instead, it looked up, looking back at its accomplices.  
  
_Time is fleeting. Follow me!_  
  
With a jump, Tails quickly leaped up and threw himself up into the sky, a small trail of green dust following him.  
  
_He's right._ Knuckles closed his eyes. _There's no turning back now. Sally…._  
  
Suddenly, the princess was slid off of the back of the creature and onto the ground with a thud.  
  
"Aaah!!!"  
  
With a grunt, the two suddenly ripped their back open, their thin, opaque wings coming from the slightly bloodied opening. With a whip of his tail, Knuckles jumped up into the star-infested sky, followed by Sonic. The battle near, they followed the strange dust trail like a road to the stars.


	22. Destiny

**ROK  
_(Destiny)_**

  
  
  
  
The rush of wind before them. The infinite power rushing up to them.  
  
_This is so strange….._  
  
Sonic looked over the sea, onto the tiny town 30,000 feet below. The small sea port of Vladiviostok seemed to blend in with the sea at first glance, though looking more Sonic noticed the buildings and boats.  
  
_Quit it._ Knuckles gave Sonic a sharp mental slap.  
_Ow!  
We've got to keep our minds on the mission._ Knuckles turned to the front. _And him…_  
  
Sonic looked at their leader. Tails Prower, also a _phima_, a strange beckon of power. There was so much Sonic wanted to ask him. But there was so little the fox would answer to.  
  
_…Tails….  
Hmm?_ The fox seemed distracted by something.  
_What……why did you shout out 'ophion' when Lien-Da became that dragon?  
Because that's it.  
What's it?  
Lien-Da._ Tails' voice was a little worried. _She has become an Ophion.  
What the hell…?  
A black demon of the entropy._ Knuckles could tell that Tails was about to go into story mode as they entered the snow fields of Siberia. _When Chaos held sway, it was before the big bang. There was nothing. The tiny space of atoms that was out universe lay in a corner of the vast nothingness. Chaos wished to smother it before it became. So from the waste came the terrible Universal Serpent, Ophion. It attempted to squeeze its power, but instead its squeezing caused the very thing Chaos tried to prevent. The serpent was covered, like cement covering a rock, and it now lies dormant under the roof of the stars forever.  
But then why-  
Any creature with dark thoughts which revert to their avatistic mass forms have the risk of become an Ophion - a dreaded serpent of darkness, almost the manifestation of Chaos._ A tiny black spot could be seen in the distance, and Tails spoke again, this time as if to assure himself in a superficial way that the impending battle was just a dream. _Normally, this doesn't happen. But the power of the Silver Crystal caused improper magic equilibrium - too much power was used in an improper way to destroy a book with only limited magical properties, no matter how much power the information within can yield. And so that caused entropy, allowing Lien-Da to revert to avatistic form in its most hellish._  
  
Over the snow of Siberia, the roar came. Knuckles could feel the sweat coming off his forehead, knowing that the battle drew ever closer, and that they would have to stop that which had once been flesh.  
  
_More powerful than Gala-Na, with the crystal….  
But we have hope still. Though it is our disadvantage as well._ Tails had no wings like the others did. He seemed much more like a diety without them than Sonic or Knuckles did. _As we draw closer, the power is fleeting. And that gives us little time, as well as cutting Lien-Da short.  
What do you mean, 'the power's fleeting'?  
What I mean,_ Tails replied as they flew up, _Is that the power is weakening.  
What?!?  
Its true. Our fusions will not last forever.  
How?_ Sonic was getting tired of Tails keeping things from them. _How come?  
Because we are on Earth, and now that the presence of the Silver Crystal has emerged, the Super Emeralds are starting to weaken a little.  
Greeeat._  
  
Sonic couldn't help but glare at the fox _phima_ as they went higher and higher up into the sky.  
  
_So the powers are canceling each other out! And the closer they are….._ Knuckles gave a slow nod. _Then, no matter what, Lien-Da will win?  
Why do you say that?  
The explosion of the two set powers canceling each other could kill everything!_ Knuckles shook its head. _Or put everything back in a state of dormancy. That's how it worked with the other set of emeralds when the Silver Crystal acted the first time!   
….Don't you think I know that?_  
  
The way Tails said it made the two shift uncomfortably while they fly.  
  
_But it means that as the Silver Crystal's cancellation power grows, the more she uses it, Lien-Da weakens as well. Think of that, Knuckles.  
Yeah. I know that._  
  
The black serpent mass was now below them.   
  
_Let's go….._  
  
Before Tails could protest, Sonic swooped down at an alarming rate upon the dragon, a roar from his mouth.  
  
**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
**  
Lien-Da noticed him, but before she could react, the hedgehog _phima_ was upon her, his adrenaline pumping with exhilaration that he had gotten in an attack. With his sharp teeth, he lashed in for her neck.  
  
_Worm…_  
  
He was suddenly lashed by a strange wave of energy, throwing him back off of Lien-Da. With a roar Lien-Da prepared to try to continue her exodus but was suddenly stopped by two more figures.  
  
_Back! Demon!_ Tails looked at the serpent. _We will make it quick for you. You won't get past us._  
  
The three faced each other; they knew what was happening; their battle indeed would be quick but more decisive than anything they had ever been entangled in.  
  
_You!_ Lien-Da snarled. _Why, why didn't I think _you_ were a threat, boy!  
You can't think at all._  
  
Suddenly, Knuckles' tail swung around, and he lurched up on her, slashing her face.  
  
_Care to finish what we started? Monster of the dark!  
You…._ Lien-Da seethed. _Bastard!!!_  
  
She slashed at him as well, but Knuckles leaped up, smacking her with his tail. This was met by her grabbing it and throwing him down hard to the ground thousands of feet below.  
  
_KNUCKLES!!_

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

  
  
Down below, Tails could see the tiny dot hit the ice at such a rate it split the earth in various directions, shaking it as it did. The dot seemed to sink into the large hole it created for itself, it had gone in so fast and with such strong force.  
  
_Your turn, boy._ Tails turned to look at the serpent. _You'll be next.  
Hell no!_  
  
Lien-Da was suddenly smacked hard in the face by another tail. She seemed to fall but boisted herself before Sonic could smash her in the face again.  
  
_How does it feel when your head's smacked off?!  
You fool._ The serpent's eyes flashed; it was obvious that already she was weakening. _You think draining my power will stop me? You will be just like the Ancient Walkers. HAH!_  
  
Suddenly, with a whip of powerful energy, the serpent blasted the two down as it shot up higher in the sky.  
  
_T-Tails!!!!_  
  
Sonic could feel his strength return the further Lien-Da went up. He turned to see a glowing Tails.  
  
_What did she mean by that?  
…The Days of Fury…  
Tails!!  
Come on!!_ Tails shot up after the serpent. _We _have_ to stop her!!_  
  
-----------------  
  
Slowly, the echidna _phima_ rose out of the crater of snow, slowly surveying the damage.  
  
_…..Oh, no…._  
  
It was obvious that any town that might be nearby would be completely destroyed, and anything within a good radius was assuredly damaged. Knuckles quickly shook out whatever kinks he had in his body.  
  
_You won't get away with this, Lien-Da!_  
  
-----------------  
  
_Please help me….._  
  
Sonic could almost see the princess holding out her pale hands to him as he body-slammed Lien-Da again.  
  
_Leaving so soon?  
You are persistent._ Lien-Da opened her mouth. _That will be your undoing…_  
  
The blast she gave off, which would have killed the hedgehog before, as it almost had on the bloodied field of Albion, hardly stung him now as it engulfed his gigantic body.  
  
_No effect….  
For one following in the steps of the Ancient Walkers you are doing a fine job,_ Lien-Da sneered.   
_Stop talking like that!  
All that's left is to watch you fail to save pathetic Serenity, and you like they will watch the sad eons roll by as the Emeralds continue their sad rampage…._  
  
Tails stopped in front of the Ophion, and Sonic could see his eyes slit.  
  
_We won't fail. We'll save her, and you will regret your words.  
And what are you going to do?_ There was no reply. _See, there is no way for you to stop me. All I have to do is run from you, go to Tokyo, destroy your stupid ideas of destiny…._  
  
Sonic could feel himself weakening, and though Lien-Da was obviously weakening and buying time, he was starting to have trouble listening to her.  
  
_Destiny……mine……………in ancient………..Walkers…..  
  
  
  
Those heiroglyphs….  
SONIC!!!!_  
  


***WHAM***

  
  
  
  
Lien-Da was suddenly upped by the sound of a loud roar, followed by a loud crunching sound as Lien-Da suddenly flew even higher into the sky until she seemed to disappear into the confines of dark space.  
  
_Knuckles!!  
Come on._ Knuckles turned to Tails. _What did she mean about the Ancient Walkers? What heiroglyphs, Sonic?!  
The Ancient Walkers were the three chosen ones during the Days of Fury.  
What?!?  
They were brought to destroy the Emeralds, and be willing to risk their lives, but the people of Mobius refused their mission and cursed them to eons of bondage.  
WHAT?! The Ancient Walkers….they were really….cursed?!?!_ Sonic understood. _You mean…if we don't beat Lien-Da…  
There's more to it than Tokyo being destroyed?! We'll be cursed like the Ancient Walkers are?!  
….It's the truth….._  
  
Tails could still see Lien-Da up in the sky, though her silhouette was becoming fuzzier.  
  
_Our power, stemming from the fusion of the Silver Crystal and Chaos Emeralds,_ he said softly. _The Chaos Emeralds are too chaotic to be given to the people of any world in this plane. They were an accident. That's the truth. An accident!_  
  
Sonic and Knuckles simply stared at the fox, unable to say anything.  
  
_When…the Chaos Emeralds hit Earth and Mobius, it caused a terrible outbreak of inhumanity that no one has the seen the likes of since, even here._ It was as if Tails had been there, seen it himself. _The Ancient Walkers, they found that they were special. They could stop the violence. So they became their _phima_ forms. But theirs was cursed. The people fought back, and because they failed their mission they were cursed to preside over that which they were sent to destroy. That….is why the Ancient Walkers exist.  
Damn….  
Now, it is out turn._ Tails started to fly up, regenerated. _We must stop the cycle now, its us that has to destroy these last seven Chaos Emeralds. And….there is only one way to do it, and that is through the Silver Crystal.  
Tails….._ Sonic's eyes widened. _Won't……won't it….  
Do we have a choice?_  
  
Sonic looked at Knuckles who simply beat his wings. Looking up to the sky, he saw the stars, and to the horizon, he saw the serpent digging closer to Tokyo.  
  
_Let's go._  
  
-------------------  
  
Locke saw the blackness approaching in the distant sky.  
  
"She's here…"  
  
------------------  
  
_HALT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
Even in the highest reaches of the atmosphere, in space, Lien-Da couldn't escape the three as they surrounded her.  
  
_Admit it!_ Knuckles appeared before her. _You're finished.  
Am I...._  
  
Lien-Da looked over towards the city. It was so close, but she could feel herself weakening from the power of the Super Emeralds.  
  
_Give up.  
...............Make me._  
  
Before anyone could stop her, Lien-Da gave another, terrible roar, and with mouth open came the single largest blast of power to ever hurtle towards the seemingly defenseless city, enhanced by the flames of the atmosphere, smashing into the entire country of Japan.  
  
_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_  
  
Sonic could do nothing. Lien-Da's body tensed as it exerted the power, relaxed when it was finished. The city was finished, she knew it.....  
  
............and that's when it happened.  
  
***TWAP!!!!***  
  
_What..._  
  
The tentacle suddenly wrapped around what could have been her throat. Then another around her chest, another around her hands and another around her feet. Down below, with her power, she saw the city begin to clear. It stood still, the monolith protecting it....  
  
_No.......NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_  
  
Suddenly, a spray of tentacles wrapped around the serpent tightly, disabling it as Tails moved in for the kill.  
  
"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAARRRR**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**RRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!**"  
_TAILS!!!!_  
  
The two other phimas had been dumbstruck, first by the power Lien-Da used, then by the effects of it on them - they felt weaker again - and the results of the attack. Then this.  
Tails began to glow as Lien-Da writhed.  
  
_TAILS!! WHAT-  
Leave!  
We're supposed to fight together!!_  
  
Sonic went to hit Lien-Da as Tails held her in his tentacles, but was suddenly smashed in the face by Tails himself.  
  
_Tails...._ Knuckles' eyes widened. _Why....  
Go…._ Clinging onto the black dragon, Tails turned towards his two accomplices. _I will use the remaining power of the seven super emeralds within me to absorb that of the Silver Crystal back out of this monster and into my body. Alone. When that happens…  
No!!!_ Knuckles screamed. _The last time someone did that alone…!!  
  
  
"I will use the power of the Silver Crystal to purify this Earth! Silver Crystal Power!!!"  
  
  
Knuckles?!  
You'll cancel the emeralds out and DESTROY yourself!!!_ Knuckles' voice came almost pleading. _I saw it happen once with my own eyes. Your body can't handle it, much less as Sailor Moon's did!! If we stay to help you….we might all live…..  
Tails……no…._ Sonic shook his head. _No. We're staying to help you! This is all of our battles! This is that which we lived and will die for!  
No._ Tails' voice was sharp. _Your bodies, even in phima form, cannot withstand it for as long as I can. That's why I was chosen. I am the one to do this, so that the threat of the Chaos Emeralds is finally gone forever, even if now it is not the threat we face, its danger would still haunt you…_  
  
Tails' voice began to quiver and squeak for the first time as the dragon lashed out at him under his grip. Sonic could truly see now why he had been so uptight, so secretive. He was afraid. Afraid of his own inevitable destiny. Knuckles could only gape, his words only now sinking in.  
  
_NO!!_ Sonic's psionic voice screamed. _I WON'T LET YOU DIE!!!_  
  
Tails shook his head as his best friend threw himself at him, wings beating, his cries calling on him to stop, to cease what he was doing alone. He looked up at his friends, his eyes widened, meeting the hedgehog's for a second.   
Sonic and Tails looked at one another in that second, and Sonic simply poured everything out, even when his psionics overloaded and couldn't get everything else in to his brother.  
  
_Tails, please don't do this alone…dangerous and we can't let you  
I love you too much I don't want you to alone  
Let us help you  
Die together  
…….  
…….  
…….  
…….  
…….  
…….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
A single tear came from Tails' eye.  
  
_Sonic….if neither of you will leave on your own, I'll make you leave…_  
  
The back tentacles suddenly lashed out at the two other phimas as they had at Lien-Da, snapping around their necks.  
  
_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_ Sonic's eyes simply began to drain at Tails' rejection. _TAILS!!!! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
TAILS!! STOP!!!_ Knuckles started screaming as well. _This can't be RIGHT!!!!!!!! They can't expect you to die!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!_  
  
The green glow came from Tails, and the phima could feel themselves shrinking down, their powers transferring to their friend. The absorption of the Silver Crystal into his body, as well as their power, began to have an effect on Tails' body; he was beginning to bulge, more like his phima muscles were balloons than anything else, but it was obvious that his body was beginning to strain with the enormous amount of power brought on him.  
  
_Tails…._ Sonic could feel his vocal cords returning to him. "Don't….."  
_I'm sorry….Sonic…._ Sonic could hear Tails' mournful words as his psionic ability began to phase out as he was de-powered, his form losing the wings and furs and claws. _I don't want you to die…..goodbye…………………………………………………………_  
  
  
The tentacles then released the two, no longer the hybrid beast giants they had been, but now just a normal sized echidna and hedgehog pair. Without their power, they began to fall to the atmosphere.  
  
"SONIC!!!!" Knuckles screamed.  
  
Sonic felt his hand instinctively go up. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to be a coward, run off and let Tails taste nirvana alone. Even when he was trained by Tails with his power, knowing that it was all he could do, he didn't want to do it….  
  
"CHAOS…………………………CONTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The final flash of light the two saw, the green glow of Sonic's body. Then the shifting of Tails, the thing he had become, a noble creature that had a whole life ahead of him but would never get to enjoy it, to fire. And Lien-Da the monster she was and always had been, dying, given up to a fate she never knew she had coming to her, to fire. Then more fire, as they entered the atmosphere. Then nothing.  
  
-----------------  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Howling, Lien-Da's body began to writhe less and less as Tails absorbed more of the Crystal.  
  
_Nooooo…._ Lien-Da's angry words weakened. _You can't do this to me…..I would have…..my new age………gone……………………………….._  
  
And then she was gone, her body completely drained of anything she had done to it, right down to the treatment of the _Tskintsu._  
  
But Tails was still there, his body completely bloated with power. He knew as well as Sonic and Knuckles now knew that nothing could change what needed to happen. He knew also that what was going to happen with his body - now nothing more than a Chaos vessel filled with an opposite power - would ultimately end him. But he knew it had to happen. The power was ripping away at him, it wanted to return to where it came from, for in his body it had the chance to do so.  
  
_Sonic………this is for you…………………………………….._  
  
With one final gasp of pain, and hope, and joy, and love, and victory, he exploded.  
  
---------------------  
  
_The blast could have destroyed the world.  
  
It could have been worse. But somehow, the blast was contained, almost controlled, by the unusual strength of the spirit which absorbed the power.  
  
The blast could be seen from the ruins of train tracks, the ground of the battle, to the shores of Los Angeles. All around, white and green meteors hit the ground, each place they hit revitalizing, resurrected. It was just as if the world was being attacked again, but each hit was in fact giving the opposite effect - the world was being healed, not torn apart. Many in the world had not seen anything like it before. It was a miracle, many miracles. It went on for three days, the miracles.  
  
In Tokyo, the strangest miracle occurred - several meteors had hit the new crystal monolith. The diplomats, who looked up, estimated a millions lights seemed to hit the monolith, causing it to glow brighter than any phenomenon they had ever witnessed. The final light was brightest of all - the light that could have been a spirit. It entered into the momolith, a breath of wind, that final power engulfing the city.  
  
Even when the city was completely engulfed, when the light died to show the brilliant crystal edifices the buildings became, there was still more.  
  
No one understood what happened. No one knew of Tails. All they knew was that their prayers had been answered._  
  
-----------------------  
  
Burned, bleeding, but not broken. Not yet.  
  
The two combatants lay on the ground of the palace, stripped, changed once more.   
  
The echidna was a dark brown, with longer dreadlocks, red tips and a larger guardian stripe. The markings from his phima form remained.  
  
The same with the hedgehog, who was now blue at the roots, slowly turning black at the tips of his whole body. The fur still covered his chest.  
  
".......................Sonic................."  
  
Sonic slowly opened his eyes. They seemed glassy as Sally, now also affected by crystal power, stared down at him.  
  
"Sonic, answer me."  
  
The Freedom Fighter stood over the two, waiting, holding their breaths.  
  
"....................Sal...."  
  
The words came out raspy, whispered; Sonic was still feeling lead tongue from all the power. Next to him, Knuckles began to stir as well.  
  
"Sonic, you're ok now....."  
"......................No........................."  
  
Sonic looked up into space, feeling dead. It was not ok, and he knew it. His eyes clouded.  
  
".....Why....."  
"Sonic..."  
"It.....it shouldn't have happened."  
"Sonic!" Sally gave him a shake. "Don't, it's not as bad as you think!"  
"Not as bad!"  
  
Sonic's eyes widened in horror, looking at Sally in a way he had never looked at her. It stung to hear her so cold and heartless.  
  
"How could you...."  
"Knuckles...."  
  
Knuckles looked up at the sky as he slowly stood, spotting Julie-Su in front of him. The two simply stared at each other for a moment, not sure of what to say. Then Knuckles blinked a few times.  
  
"Is it possible...?" He gave a moan. "Oh, god, the worst day of my life..."  
"Is it?"  
  
Knuckles heard his voice, and turned to see him. He and Kakyuu were together again, for the final power had brought the soldiers back through strange fate.  
  
"Usagi has returned," he murmured, though his voice was solemn. "Tails, as well, though we might never see him in that way which he had once been...."  
  
The four looked at Locke, unable to comprehend.  
  
"He's dead."  
"Only in the way that you know death."  
  
Locke went into his pocket. In a minute, _she_ would come to find it, important as it was to her. But they had to know.  
  
"But alive, in other ways..."  
  
His hand came out of his pocket. It opened up for all to see.  
  
".....No...." After a moment, Sonic shook his head in disbelief. "....I.....don't believe it."  
  
The Silver Crystal looked as it had when it was taken by Lien-Da, but there was something different about it. Sonic didn't want to look, because every time he did, he knew where Tails had gone.  
  
"It's true then, isn't it?" Knuckles could only look at the crystal. "That all we did was for nothing. All that has happened, for nothing...."  
"I don't know."   
  
Locke felt empty on the whole subject. The world was saved, but he knew that the price would hang on their heads for a very long time.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Sonic's face was buried into Sally by now. There was hope again, but redemption for him would have to wait.


	23. Epilogue

ooooooo0000oooooo

_Is this how it happens now….  
  
After ten eternities of waiting fretting then screaming and crying the group of three forlorn tired soldiers looked down their time of waiting finished as the world was engulfed again.  
  
This is the time of the renewal. The three seemed to speak as one. The chosen one, his knowledge of his impending end died for everyone. The great harmony promised by the final destruction of the fourteen emeralds the rebirth of the star seed is finally here and we stand ready to take our own in a heaven that was barred from us  
  
Yes for death was in the cycle of our destiny and out spirits go with the curse of the emeralds. But what of _his spirit_ one breaks off and inquires. What of him and they who carried the phima seeds will they ever be whole again?  
  
They are whole the second replies. Because their curse would have been our curse one day for though we died in a way as the chosen one did our work had not been complete.  
  
But its finished now. And now begins the unknown.  
  
  
_

_--------------_

_  
  
  
  
  
The end is at the beginning.  
  
How can it be? Perhaps it is irony, that we come here to a grateful city which has seen its grievances vanish as those of my city did on the fateful day it died. It is, unlike many other cities, once again teeming as it did in the days before the terror, the trials and the downfalls.  
  
I look up at the interior window which I had entered in so long ago, when I last came here. It is still broken. Of course, this city has had many more things to think of than a small broken window. Especially these past five months.  
  
But now, that part is over.   
  
I stand with Kakyuu in front of the small podium, my arms around her shoulders. The police lines are still strewn in front of it. They launched an investigation when they found the Heart of Hestia to be missing. Now, the case is closed, for the police know why it was stolen by a common thief who was once like them.  
  
But so much has changed since that day. The world is different in every way. The universe I once thought I knew, now torn down and being rebuilt.  
  
The power has shifted again, as it always must, to one. She sits in Crystal Tokyo, awaiting the debates which rage here. Is a queen of Earth neo-colonialist? They don't know. But the miracle which put _her_ in the title has changed several minds, even Fortinbras'. The fate of Serenity's rule hangs in the hands of the United Nations, and I think I have no doubt of the final verdict.  
  
But not everything is clear to me.  
  
Sonic and Knuckles, their powers are still within them, though lessened but he who opened them, the poor child, is gone, melded with the earth, his soul manifest forever in the new Silver Crystal which powers the new order. I doubt that we will see the _phima_, they who stop that which creates unjust chaos and greed begot by power, in our lifetime again. Their purpose is as finished as the Chaos Emeralds are. But I would say that it is the nature for them to defend that sacred power and discard of power which is too volatile for mortal hands. Will Tails appear again to answer that call as well, when the _phima_ are called again? What of Sonic's realization of that destiny? Will he ever....  
  
Perhaps I am being superficial in that sense. Here I am, pondering the paths of others when I myself am still unsure of my path.  
  
There are many places I can go from this moment, looking onto the light of the empty gem room. There is always beloved Mobius, where my son, Julie-Su, and their child await me. Where those lands which I have lived upon all my life need me as if I am still Guardian. But I am not.  
  
Then there is the world that I have come to know as one that needs my help. Earth, with its many people, are in need of those who will help them arise from the eternal despair that they are upon. Even with the new power, there are places which need hands to guide them.  
  
But there is also Kakyuu.  
  
I never felt this way around a woman before, and now I am at a loss. I wish to make her happy, and she is happy around me. But I cannot watch her suffer at the hands of her countrymen, when she returns with a creature like me. And she must go back.   
  
If I return with her, I know what will face her. She, and I, rejected becoause of our status as a couple, because of who I am. Our children, if we ever have any, regarded as mongrels. I can never marry her because of my own marital status, and even then I might never be known as Kakyuu's companion - I would be her 'pimp', her 'clairvoyant', a man spoken of with inferted whispers. To watch another woman I have affection for suffer again - the first time, I didn't notice. The second time was something I couldn't understand. The third time, already I have seen it and cannot bear it. I'm not sure if my body will allow me to accept it again.  
  
But I wish to be with her. The choices seem so difficult, and for some reason I feel willing to put her through all that on her kingdom. Why?  
  
I feel Kakyuu shifting in my arms, and I understand why. Because she's willing to put up with it. Isn't that what ife is, putting up with things you expect, and preparing for things you cannot expect?  
  
Perhaps that is why, in the seat of powers, all I have come to know are breathing easier. Fate, when it isn't known, seems kinder. You're not rushed, I suppose. I know the feeling of urgency with fate, when I was presented with the Creed and forced to play it out, being God. For isn't knowing fate the same thing as being God?   
  
Maybe that is why Tails is gone. Because such knowledge, when little is given, can be fine. In larger quantities, dangerous.  
  
As for me, I am completely free again. There's nothing I need to expect anymore, because all I know has been fulfilled. I can wake up again and wonder, every morning, what I'm going to do.  
  
I can finally live with tomorrow.  
  
  
___

**THE END**


End file.
